Paix, Force et Sagesse
by Elena34
Summary: Une guerre.  Des peuples alliés.  Un nouveau dragon.  L'aventure se termine dans un flot d'émotions et de sentiments. La pression qui pèse sur les épaules de notre jeune dragonnier ne le destabilisera t'elle pas? Arya se rapprochera t'elle? Comment please
1. Chapter 1

Eragon se tenait dans la tente de commandement de Nasuada, debout au coté de sa suzeraine face a une Angela plus remontée que jamais, l'herboriste ne semblait pas avoir dormis depuis plusieurs jours et était particuliérement pâle.

_ Sérieusement Nasuada, tu penses vraiment que je dois accepter _ça_ de la part de ce dralj ! hurla-t-elle, en désignant successivement un Solembum mal en point sous sa forme humaine et l'auteur du crime. C'était un homme d'un âge avancé (pour un humain) les cheveux gris, la face bouffies, il se décomposait a mesure que l'herboriste l'accusait, il était de bonne constituion, de larges épaules trahissant une grande force idéale malgré son âge pour labourer les champs et venir a bout du plus récalcitrant du bétail, ces yeux gris et froid observait chaque détail avec une extrême attention pour les graver dans sa mémoire par la suite.

_Mais dame Nasuada, dame Angela, je ... je n'ai agis de la sorte que pour protéger le bétail que ce _garçon_ mal élevé attaquait le bétail se défendit l'accusé, au mot garçon le chat-garou avait grogné en lançant un regard noir a l'homme.

Nasuada observa longuement les deux pleignant et ne put s'empécher de soupirer, ces histoires l'agaçait au plus au point d'autres affaires bien plus importante requerrer son attention. Eragon sentant que Nasuada commençait a se lasser de cette altercation prit alors la parole:

_Solembum n'avait certes pas a agir ainsi cependant plutot que de vous faire justice vous même vous auriez dû venir nous querrir déclara le dragonnier sans perdre sont calme

il ne savait pourquoi la situation l'amusait alors qu'elle mettait sa suzeraine sur les nerfs.

_Bien, je vous ais assez entendus, pour prendre une décision s'empressa de dire la jeune femme avant qu'Angela est eu le temps de répliquer.

Angela si tu acceptais de ne pas demander réparation cela m'arrangerais et quant a vous Bago vous présenterez vos excuses a Angela et a Solembum et aiderez désormais a travailler la terre.

Angela accepta et Bago se retira aprés avoir présenté ses excuses et avoir remercier Nasuada.

Je dois vous parler a tout les deux je voulais attendre Arya mais elle n'est pas encore arriver et d'autres affaires demande mon attention je lui résumerais la situation ou l'un de vous deux s'enchargera déclara la jeune femme avant de sourire a Eragon qui parraissait inquiet. Comme vous le savait le roi ne cesse de nous attaquer depuis que nous controlons toute les villes jusqu'à Dras-Leona, Islanzadi ne devrait plus tarder a nous rejoindre et nous attaquerons Urû'baen mais nos espions m'ont avertit du déplacement d'une grande troupe du roi vers Kuasta que nous ne controlons pas encore et vu que nos espion ne sont plus trés sur et que nous risquons une attaque par derierre je souhiterais...

_Tu souhaiterais que nous allions verifier leur dire compléta Arya en pénétrant dans la tente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2) quatre moins un égale trois.**_

Le dragonnier la saluat en souriant, elle se montrait moins distante depuis le siège de feinster ce que le garçon appréç et Angela l'imitèrent

_ Tu as deviné si facilement s'exclama la chef des vardens sans se départir de son sourire

mais le problème est que je ne peux envoyer trop de monde, c'est pourquoi je vous est rassemblés ici, je souhaiterais que vous meniez une expedition a Kuasta tout les trois.

Angela s'anima sur le champs.

_ Eragon et Arya ne peuvent-ils pas s'en occuper seuls ? Je dois prendre soin d'Elva, et surtout de Solembum qui est trés mal en point et puis je ne suis pas indispensable.

_ Et Saphira dans tout ça ? intervint le jeune homme

Arya était la seule a ne pas avoir réagis a la déclaration de Nasuada.

_ Saphira partira avec vousvous serez suffisamment proche en cas de problème pour que nous puissions intervenir rapidement.

Je comprends Angela cependant je pense que tu aurais pu leur être d'un grand secours en cas de litige.

_ Ne sois donc pas si inquiéte Nasuada Nous savons tout deux nous défendre et pui ce ne seras pas notre première mission délicate

Arya avait parlé d'une voix calme et sans appel si l'herboriste ne voulais pas venir elle devait reter auprés des vardens.

Nasuada parut soulagé par la réaction de l'elfe

_ Dans deux jour a l'aube cela vous convient il? demandat elle alors

pour toutes réponse ils acquiécscèrent

Solembum émit alors un long miaulement et Angela s'empressa de s'excuser avant de quitter les lieux le chat-garou dans les bras. Arya se retira a son tour et le dragonnier partit rejoindre sa dragonne.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3) Un dragonnier, une sorciére, une elfe et l'amour.**_

A peine était il sortit de la tente de commandement qu'Eragon fut abordé par Trianna

_ Pourrais je te parler, Tueur d'ombre

_ Bien sur, que t'arrive t il ?

_ Je ... dans ma tente si tu veux bien.

il suivit donc la sorcière a travers le camp jusqu'à la tente de la jeune femme répondant au salut des vardens.

La tentede la sorcière ne contenait qu'un lit de camps, un tabouret et de quoi faire un peu de cuisine.

_ Assied toi je t'en prie tu veux une tasse de thé ? proposa la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme accepta

_ Dis moi qu'y a t il entre Arya et toi ?

_Rien du tout pourquoi cette question?

La question de la sorcière le décontenacait

prend garde a ton coeur Eragon et n'oublie pas qu'il est lié au mien c'est ce que Saphira tenté de lui faire comprendre de manière désespéré les mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme si la dragonne les prononçait.

Il n'était pas tout a fait honnête car il aimé la jeune elfede tout son coeur cependantses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés par la jeune femme.

Trianna le regarda droit dans las yeux et dit d'une voix calme

"Tant mieux parce que ..."

elle ne termina jamais sa phrase préférantl lui démontrer ses jeune homme était surpris par ce baiser qui n'était cependant pas déplaisant.

Tout a coups aprés un bref froissement de toile le dragonnier entendit des bruits de pas précipités s'éloignantde la tente, il interrompit alors le baiser donné par la sorcière, sortit de la tente et scrutat l'horizon cherchant le voyeur des yeux. Ne le trouvant pas, il regagna la tente où Trianna l'attendait, elle tenta de l'embrasser à nouveaumais le garçon refusa le baiser.

_ Ton coeur est donc prit mais par qui ? le questionna t elle amère

_ Ce n'est pas contre toi mais mon coeur n'appartient qu'a Saphira.

Le dragonnier sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, il ne savait pourquoi il était perturbé par le baiser de la jeune femme.

Il regagna sa tente rapidement et fut surpris de trouver Arya en pleine discussion avec Saphira, elle semblait troublée et peinée

_ Que t arrive t il demanda le jeune homme inquiet malgré lui pour la jeune femme

_ N'ai je pas le droit de parler avec Saphira de plus nous devons partir en expédition dans deux jours donc il est normal que je te rende visite non ?

Le dragonnier entendit la voix de sa dragonne résonner dans son esprit

_Tu as bien réagis au baiser de Trianna ou du moins c'est ce que je pense_

_Merci, mais dis moi qu'arrive t il a Arya_

Saphira parraissait amusé par la question de son dragonnier sans que celui ci ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

_Demande lui, elle te répondra peut-être_

_Je viens de le faire_

_Reformule ta question_

Eragon était agacé par la réponse de la dragonne mais suivit cependant son conseil

_ Dis moi Arya qu'est ce qui te trouble a ce point ?

_ Rien d'important, et toi qu'est ce qui te trouble ,

_ Je ... hum ... ce n'est rien juste Trianna

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre elle et toi ?

_ Rien ... rien du tout, pourquoi cette question ?

_ Parce que tu as rougit, bafouillé et que je vous ais vu en train de vous embrasser !

Elle avait parlé précipitament et semblait dans une colère noire. Le dragonnier ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune femme, il en était profondèment troublé.

_ Je ne l'aime pas, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé ça ne se reproduira pas je peux te l'assurer, mais pourquoi réagis tu ainsi ne suis je pas libre ?

Il avait conservé son calme et constata que l'elfe retrouvé le sien.

_Si tu es libre, seulement je me suis rendu compte de certaine chose et je ...

La jeune femme étant calme le dragonnier l'invita a pénétrer dans sa tente.

Au fait de quoi t'es tu rendu compte ?

Arya plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux noisette du garçon, elle s'approcha lentement de lui

_ Eh bien, de ça ... murmura t elle a l'oreille du garçon avant de l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie.

Il se rendit alors compte que le trouble qui l'habitait n'étatait dû qu'a son amour pour l'elfe.

le goût de ce baiser était à nul autre pareil, tout comme le plaisir qu'il ressentait, enfin la jeune femme était sienne, enfin il l'embrassait et elle répondait a ses baisers avec ferveur le bonheur les avait envahis.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils relachèrent leurs étreinte et d'une voix douce elle demanda au dragonnier ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsque la sorcière l'avait embrassé

_ Rien du tout comparait a ce que je ressens lorsque nous nous embrassons.

elle sourit, il lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser avec une passion évidente la serrant avec plus de force contre lui.

_Saphira, pour Arya et moi ?_

_Arya a le coeur pur, elle est sage et forte, je ne vois donc pas d'objection a ce que vous soyez ensembles, seulement ne confond pas amour et devoir..._

_Merci, Saphira, je t'aime_

_Je t'aime aussi petit homme._

Le jeune homme se concentra alors avec délice sur l'instant présent.

Une nouvelle fois ils relachèrent leur étreinte, et Eragon prit la parole

_ C'est ce qui te troublé a ce point ?

_ Oui

_ Et c'est ce que tu appelles une chose sans importance ?

_ Oui, non, euh... je...

Le jeune homme sourit

_ Arya je... je...

Il s'écarta de l'elfe frustré, il voulait lui dire son amour mais le serment qu'il lui avait fait en ancien langage fait a la jeune femme l'en empéché ce qui l'irritait au plus haut point cette dernière mit un moment a comprendre ce qui énervé le dragonnier

_ Tu peux parler sans entraves je suis tienne désormais et je t'aime.

elle avait parlé en ancien langage prouvant au garçon qu'elle ne lui mentait pas et le délivrant ainsi de son serment.

_ Je t'aime aussi

_ Qu'as tu dis a la sorcière pour qu'elle te laisse

_ Que mon coeur appartenais a Saphira

_ Je devrais lui présentait mes escuses et te laisser alors ?

_ Non, elle est d'accord murmura le dragonnier à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

_ Tu es sure de ne rien vouloir.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je souhaite et je l'aurai...

Elle se serra davantage contre lui l'embrassant avec une ferveur renouvelé

le dragonnier ressera son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme leurs baisers étaient de plus en plus brutaux ils commencérent a se dévétir tout en s'approchant du lit lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent enfin aprés de nombreuses pauses ils s'allongèrent. Eragon murmura des mots d'amour a l'oreille d'Arya puis laissa ses lèvres glisser le long du cou de l'elfe cependant que ses mains carressaient sa taille celles de l'elfe carrressaient le dos du jeune homme qui venait de trouver le chemin de la naissance des seins de l'elfe il se serra davantage contre elle tout en l'embrassant avec passion l'elfe entoura la taille du dragonnier de ses jambes...


	4. Chapter 4

4) Le vaste esprit des elfes.

A son réveil Arya sentit la chaleur du corps d'Eragon dans son dos, elle examina alors la position dans laquelle elle se trouver tout en avisant l'heure qu'il devait etre par le biais de la lumiére qui filtrait dans la tente par un leger ecartement de la toile. Elle se trouvait le dos collé au torse du dragonnier un bras enlacait sa taille l'autre était passé sous le cou de la jeune femme elle se retourna vers le dragonnier avec habileté sans le faire bouger elle ne voulait pas le réveiller elle se souvint alors des événement de la veille et plusieurs emotion l'assaillirent sur le champ d'abord la curiosité pourquoi Trianna attirait elle le jeune homme sous sa tente la colére et la peine ensuite pourquoi étaient ils en train de s'embrasser pourquoi était elle jalouse de la sorciére il semblait apprécier cela puis le dégout la colére a nouveau et la peine qui ne partait pas le dégout d'elle meme elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait du faire subir au dragonnier en repoussant ses avances et en l'obligeant a se taire la colére lorsque le dragonnier lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était peiné et pourqoi elle lui demandé ce qu'il y avait entre Trianna et lui et cette peine de l'avoir peut etre perdu a jamais qui ne partait toujours pas le garcon replicant qu'il était bien libre et que c'est la sorciére qui l'avait embrasser et non l'inverse et que cela ne se reproduirait pas le soulagement de savoir que le dragonnier ne lui tenait pas rigueur d'avoir repousser ses avances le désir de se raprocher du dragonnier de plus en plus le plaisir l'envahie et elle se trouva a nouveau dans les bras du jeune homme cette nuit là le sentant en elle les yeux clos envahie par ce qu'elle ressentait a cet instant et en entendant les paroles d'Eragon dans son esprit leurs esprit ne faisait plus qu'un ils ne protégeaient que d'infime secret qu'il ne leur apartenait pas de partager elle se souvint de chacun des gestes du dragonnier envers elle avec délices la jeune femme fut tiré de ses pensées par un baiser plein de tendresse que lui donné le jeune homme elle s'écarta de lui en souriant il lui sourit en retour et murmura:

_ Je crois que nous devons nous lever

Arya se serra contre lui et se leva a regret.

A l'instant ou ils sortirent de la tente ils ne se montèrent pas plus d'affection qu'a l'accoutumé le roi aurait pu se servir de leur sentiments comme d'une arme de plus selon les propres termes de la jeune femme ils ne pouvait décemment pas faire cela a cette trés chére Trianna

Eragon a sourit l'elfe a haussait les sourcils d'un air a la fois interrogateur et menaçant

_ Il est sur que tu l'adore se justifiat il

_ Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle m'était chére mais elle l'est pour les vardens au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Islanzadi arrive avec les elfes là ce sera une autre histoire je peux te l'assurer mais en attendant évitons de la froisser tu veux?

Il l'avait embrassé une derniére fois et était sortit.

Arya était sortit a son tour.

Ils passérent leur journée a préparer leur départ a la premiére heure pour Kuasta le lendemain.

Cependant la jeune femme se trouvait dans la tente auprés du jeune homme par l'esprit du moins certes la taille et la puissance de son esprit lui permettait de se trouver a la fois avec Nasuada, Orik, ou encore Orrin sans perdre une miette de la conversation mais elle était bien trop heureuse et certaines de ses réactions ne manqué pas d'étonner ses interlocuteurs. Ce qui la mettait dans des situations embarassante car elle ne pouvait s'expliquer sans risques devant qui que ce soit elle fut donc soulagé lorsque le soir vint sans un mot elle se dirigea vers la tente d'Eragon qui s'y trouvait déja ils bavardérent dehors innocement un moment avant que le dragonnier ne lui propose de penetrer dans sa tente elle accepta mais Lupusanghren s'approcha et demanda a lui parler en privée

_Sauf votre respect Arya Drottningu le dragonnier ne doit pas etre detourné de son but de quelque façon que ce soit et je vous trouve étrange depuis hier et je ... commença t il

_ Peu importe le respect oublions le pour une fois et demandait moi ce que vous voulez savoir sans faire de bavardage inutile voulez vous elle était tendu de quel droit le magicien l'empécher de rejoindre le dragonnier

_ Soit pourquoi avez vous passé la nuit avec le dragonnier? Arya blémit elle savait pertinament que L'elfe ne lui demandé pas cela pour la forme ils avaient du être entendu par les elfes ce qui la géné énormément

_ Si vous posé la question c'est que vous savez déja non? en ce cas la réponse est oui nous sommes ensembles et je vous demanderez donc de bien vouloir me jurer de ne rien révéler de tout cela de quelque façon que ce soit a qui que ce soit sans ma permission celle d'Eragon ou de Saphira. Cette demande s'adresse a chacun d'entre vous bien entendu. La deuxiéme partit de la réponse parvint a l'esprit des elfes qui s'empresserent de jurer en ancien langage ce que la jeune femme avait demandé elle s'éloigna d'eux et rejoint le dragonnier sous la tente et lui résuma la conversation avant de se blottir contre lui et de l'embrasser avec tendresse ... elle s'endormit a nouveau dans les bras du dragonnier.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain ils se réveillérent un peu avant l'aube et terminèrent de préparer leurs départ et rendirent visite a Nasuada avant de partir pour Kuasta.

_ Vous étes déja prêt ! s'étonna la jeune femme

_ Oui , ma dame nous sommes aussi prêt que nous pouvons l'être répondit le dragonnier

_ C'est vraiment rapide il suffit d'être organisé et de s'y mettre a deux renchérit Arya

_ Bien en ce cas que la chance vous accompagne et que vous soyez de retour aussi vite que possible auprés de nous.

_ Merci nous ferons de notre mieux Nasuada ne t'en fait donc pas répondirent ils d'une voix assuré.

Sur ces mots ils quittérent la tente de commandement et se dirigèrent vers Saphira.

Eragon était dans les airs chevauchant Saphira il sentait Arya dans son dos et ne put que se réjouir du fait que l'herboriste ne soit pas venu avec eux ils pourraient faire ce que bon leurs semblés de leur nuits sans qu'il y ait des question embarassante posait par qui que ce soit.

Eragon, il faut faire passer le temps nous allons nous ennuyer sinon.

Tu as raison Saphira mais parler en plein vol n'est pas trés pratique

Arya va trouver le voyage bien long si on ne parle même pas

le dragonnier se douter que s'était faux il penser a une façon de rendre le voyage plus interressant mais la dragonne ne serait certainement pas d'accord et il se gardait bien de lui faire partager ses idées sur le sujet. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui les nuages en quête d'un sujet de conversation interressant lorsqu'il aperçut un éclair rouge sang dans l'un d'eux certes il ne l'avait vu qu'un trés bref instant mais il était sur que ce n'était pas naturel et se doutait du danger qui devait ce cacher derriére cet éclat rouge.

Dites moi est il normal que j'ai aperçu un éclair rouge sang ou il y a un probléme?

Quoi? J'atteris immediattement Arya tu descens Eragon et moi allons verifier s'il y a un problème ou non

Or de question je suis censé vous aider et non pas me cacher répliqua l'interressé tandis que la dragonne descendait

Tu nous aideras plus en étant en bas crois moi tu pourrais nous gêner ou tomber! Et je ne pourrais pas le supporter et tu le sais je préfére de loin te savoir a l'abris il en vas de notre devoir a tous les deux

Je ... non ... Bon d'accord vous avez gagné mais je reste avec vous tu auras besoin d'énergie.

a peine la dragonne avait elle atteris que l'elfe sautais a terre aprés avoir déposer un bref baiser sur la joue du dragonnier

Saphira avait a peine eu le temps de remonter au niveau des nuages qu'ils furent attaqué par Thorn et Murthag ces derniers prirent rapidement le dessus et malgré tout les effort du dragonnier une seule solution lui apparaissait s'il voulait sauver a la fois Arya Saphira et toutes les causes et races qu'ils défendait prenant bien soin que l'elfe ne se doute de rien il fit part de ce qu'il pensait devoir faire a la dragonne qui refusa net avant d'accepter finalement

alors, le jeune homme sauta sur Thorn et s'accrocha a Murthag celui ci l'assoma et l'attacha grace a la magie avant de partir en direction du chateau du roi.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya n'en croyait pas ses yeux Il s'était sacrifier et Saphira le laissait faire cette derniére atterrit et l'elfe compris ce qui c'était produit et entrepris de soigner la dragonne

Que devons nous faire Arya Svit-kona ?

Je ... je ne sais pas je veux aider Eragon mais ... notre devoir est de mener a bien la mission qui nous a été confié et en plus je dois prévenir tout les souverains de ce qui viens de se produire je ne sais plus quoi faire et c'est la première fois depuis trés longtemps que ça m'arrive je l'aime et je ne peux supporter d'imaginer ce qui risque de lui arriver.

Ce n'est pas de ta fautes il savait trés bien ce qu'il risquait et m'a fait jurer de te dire a quel point il t'aime.

La jeune femme était sur le point de fondre en larme elle prit cependant une écuelle dans les bagages et la remplit d'eau et murmura la formule lui permettant de communiquer avec Nasuada aprés s'être calmé elle informa la jeune femme de ce qui s'était produit cette derniére fut effondré par la nouvelle et en informa les autres souverains avant de déclarer

_ Je ne sais quoi dire si vous le souhaitaient Saphira et toi pouvais revenir j'enverrais une autre personne de confiance plus tard.

Arya c'était déja décidé a ce sujet et la dragonne était d'accord avec elle

_ Or de question je ménerais ma mission a bien quoi qu'il m'en coute et Saphira est du même avis.

_ Bien j'en suis heureuse cependant puis je te demander un autre service pourrais tu te charger de prévenir Islanzadi?

_ Evidemment il était exclus que qui que ce soit d'autre la prévienne sur ce au revoir Nasuada il faut que je m'occupe de la reine maintenant

_ A bientot Arya et pourvu qu'un autre malheur ne s'abbatte pas sur vous.

La jeune elfe contacta immediatement Islanzadi

_ En ce cas nous devons nous dépécher de venir vous rejoindre ou vous auraient des problèmes trés rapidement. Au fait compte tu continuer la mission qui vous a été confié?

_ Oui, et je serais ravie que vous puissiez être aux cotés des vardens au plus vite mére

_ Si mes calculs sont exact nous y serons dans une semaines a peu prés je ne peux pas faire mieux.

_ C'est déja bien mère et je vous en remercie pourriez vous demander a Lupusanghren de bien vouloir prevenir Nasuada cela me permettrait de me reposer avant de continuer la mission qui m'a été confiée.

_ Soit ce sera fait repose toi bien Arya et que les étoiles veillent sur toi

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de répondre

_ Merci qu'il en soit de même pour vous.

Elle laissa l'image s'estomper et se mit a pleurer l'homme qu'elle aimait été en danger de mort et elle ne pouvais rien pour lui ce qui la desespérait la dragonne la réconforta en lui offrant son amitié et en se serrant contre elle.

Tu n'es peut être pas ma dragonnière mais tu es la personne en laquelle j'ai le plus confiance en dehors de lui et celle de laquelle je suis la plus proche, c'est pourquoi j'accepte de me battre a tes coté tant qu'il ne sera pas de retour ici tu pourras remplir sa mission si tu l'accepte

C'est un immense honneur pour moi que d'accepter mais je ne tiens pas vraiment a le remplacer

Tu ne seras jamais lui quoi que tu fasses seulement je sais que c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité

Soit, je ferais de mon mieux merci Saphira.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire pleurer Arya de plus belle elle se blottit contre le flanc de la dragonne et ne s'endormit que lorsque l'épuisement vint la délivrer de son esprit emplit d'idée noire.

Le lendemain, elle se le va a l'aube et sauta sur le dos de Saphira avant que cette dernière ne décolle.

En début d'aprés midi Kuasta était en vue la dragonne atteris donc et l'elfe continua son voyage en courant quelque provision sur le dos elle atteint la ville en fin d'aprés midi peu avant qu'ils ne ferment les portes en quelque mot de l'ancien langage elle modifia son apparence elle semblait désormais humaine et par conséquent elle devait se vétir de sa robe ce qui ne lui prit que quelque secondes enfin elle avança en direction des portes de la ville qui était sur le point d'être fermées mais un des gardes l'aperçut et ordonna d'attendre quelques instant avant de fermer la porte. Lorsque la jeune femme parvint a la porte il la questionna:

_ Que faites vous seule dehors a une heure aussi tardive ?

_ Je me baladais et n'ai pas vus le temps passé je souhaiterais passer la nuit ici ainsi que quelque jour est ce possible ?

_ Bien sur seulement j'ai quelque question a vous poser a commencer par celle ci qui êtes vous ?

_ Je suis Helena fille de Nasuada

utiliser des noms familier lui semblait être une bonne idée pour eviter d'être découverte

_ Bien d'où vennez vous ?

_ Je viens d'un village du nom de Carvahall situé dans la vallée de Palancar

utiliser un lieu familer a des personnes qui lui été proche été une technique qui lui permettrait de les abreuver de détail grace a ce qu'elle avait appris d'Eragon et de ce que Saphira pourrais lui apprendre sur ce lieu.

_ Et maintenant la question la plus importante de quel coté vous situez vous celui des vardens ou celui de l'empire ?

la question désarçonna la jeune femme qui ne montra rien de son trouble au garde et répondit sans attendre ou sonder son esprit

_ Je suis du coté des vardens cela pose t il un probléme ?

_ Non aucun au contraire nous souhaiterions les rejoindrent le roi ne mérite pas le trone entrez donc.

L'elfe hésitat un instant avant de pénétrer dans la ville cette derniére n'était en rien semblable a Feinster ou encoer a Gil'ead les batiments étaient disposé sans logique apparente elle serait dure a tenir en cas de siège mais la jeune femme aperçut la montagne se dressant derriére la ville de la bas les villageois pouvaient assurer leurs sécurité et leurs victoires même si des dragons attaquaient cette ville serait plus dure a prendre que Teirm. Elle se dirigeat vers la place centrale du village et y trouvat un groupe hétéroclyte de personne faisant la fête en la voyant ils cesserent de chanter et de danser et se dirigèrent vers elle leurs visage était dissimulé par des capuchons une des silhouette s'adressa alors a elle

_ Bonsoir voulez vous bien nous suivre.

Ce n'était pas une question a peine la voix féminine avait elle terminé qu'Arya était encerclé par les autres sans issus possibles ils se dirigérent doncvers une auberge nommée le dragonnier torturé ce qui provoqua un pincement au coeur de la jeune femme a peine étaient ils entrés dans l'auberge que toutes les voix se turent une des silhouette récupérat les clefs des chambres et les entraina dans son sillage il ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres et ils y pénétrèrent tous poussant Arya a l'intérieur il verrouilla la porte tandis qu'un autre lançait un sort de façon a ce que personne ne pénétre dans la pièce ou ne puisse les entendrent ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que la jeune femme sortit de la transe dans laquelle elle était plongé depuis que Murthag avait emmené Eragon et elle comprit immediatement son erreur ou plutot ses erreurs elle était seule elle avait été franche avec les gardes avant même de lessonder pour savoir quoi répondre et elle suivait des personnes qui lui était totalement inconnus sans songer a se défendre ou a penser a quoi que ce soit d'autres que le dragonnier et son sort elle se figea s'attendant a être torturé ou pire encore pour souenir les vardens cependant ils lui firent face tous ensemble et dévoilèrent leurs visages ils était neuf et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvais se trouver là ils étaient tous mort et elle le savait pertinement.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Eragon reprit connaissances ils étaient en vu d'Uru'baen ily avait une forêt en dessous d'eux et le dragonnier décida d'y laisser tomber son épée ainsi que le carquois contenant l'arc, les fléches et Aren que lui avait offert la reine des elfes en mémorisant au mieux le lieu ou ils étaient tombé Murthag s'en rendit compte et l'assoma d'un coup de poing.

A son réveil le dragonneir se trouvait devant un homme agé mais d'une beauté étonnante pour un homme de cet age ces yeux était gris et froid les traits de son visage était semblable a ceux des elfes mais il y manquait la finesse la douceur et la noblesse qui aurait du s'y trouver. Il possédait la musculature des elfes cependant il était plus large il ressemblait davantage a un athlète humain qu'a un elfe.

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune difficulté a comprendre qu'il avait face a lui le roi en personne ce dernier déclara alors:

_ Bienvenue dans mon chateau je serais ravi de te compter des miens cependant il faudra faire preuve de loyauté envers moi et me jurer fidélité en ancien langage si tu veux être récompensé

Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste salle dont les mur de pierre était nu tout comme le sol la lumiére ne provenait que d'un trou pratiqué dans le plafond trop et de torches alignés le long du mur.

Eragon compris sur le champs ce qu'impliquait de telle choses et s'y refusat alors il répondit simplement:

_ Je suis ravis de votre offre cependant sans vouloir vous offenser je ne peux l'accepter et ne l'accepterait jamais

_ C'est ce que nous verrons je te retrouve dans la salle de torture idiot

Le garçon sentait qu'il avait été drogué il ne se souvenait plus du moindre mot en ancien langage mais il sentait aussi le roi tenter de pénétrer dans son esprit il sourit et dit

_ Je ne peux vous jurer allégeance en ancien langage a cause de la drogue que vous m'avez administré et il est inutile de vous épuiser je ne baisserai pas la garde donc vous ne pénétrerait pas dans mon esprit.

Le roi sourit a son tour avant de quitter la piéce sans un mot.

Le dragonnier comprit alors dans quelle position il se trouvait il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il meure suite au torture subite dans le chateau cependant il savait que Galbatorix ne se débarrasserai pas de lui sans connaitre ses plus ultime secret et le garçon s'y refusait le roi ne pénétrerai pas son esprit avant des mois voir des années s'il pouvait tenir tout ce temps.

Au coucher du soleil des serviteurs amennèrent a manger et a boire a Eragon et attendirent qu'il eu nettoyé le plateau de son contenu a l'instant ou il posait son verre le plateau lui fut retiré et il fut amené dans une autre salle les murs y étaient couvert d'instrument de torture en tout genre le dragonnier frissonna mais garda son esprit fermé a toutes intrusion. ses poignets et ses jambes furent solidement attachés a un cadre de bois prévu pour maintenir les torturés en position tout en offrant une grande possibilité de torture au bourreau le jeune homme réprimat un frisson lorsque sa chemise fut déchiré par les serviteurs de l'ultime parjure qui parut alors armé d'un fouet

_ Bien nous allons voir combien de temps tu tiendras sous la torture gamin et ne t'en fait pas je te soufflerais les mots s'il est besoin nous commencerons par le supplice de base le fouet avec une touche personnelle ajouté par moi même ensuite nous aviserons du degrés dont tu auras besoin pour parler ou me laisser l'accés a ton esprit.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une traite sans broncher ou reprendre sa respiration mais ce qui fit frémir le dragonnier fut la façon dont ils furent prononçé la voix du briseur d'oeuf était étrangement emplit d'une joie sadique Eragon compris alors que le seul désir du roi était d'infliger la souffrance et de voir la raction de ceux qui souffrait le faisait s'épanouir pesque jouir.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer que le roi commencé a le chatier chaque coup donné était plus fort que le précédent il hurlat sachant qu'il était inutile de résister a la douleur il la laissa l'envahir sachant qu'elle l'aidrai a tenir le roi en échec dans sa recherche de ce que le dragonnier savait.

_ Première question comment atteindre les chefs de la rebellion ?

le fouet cessa de claquer mais la douleur était toujours présente ce qui suffit au jeune homme pour savoir quelle réponse donner il était bien trop attaché a ces chefs en questions pour ne pas être toucher par leur mort or il savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'un proche mourrait il ne le savait que trop bien et des milliard de coups de fouet aussi fort fussent ils donnés ne faisaient pas le poids.

_ Je ne sais pas monseigneur en cessant de vous terrer dans votre chateau derrièrre vos soldats qui meurent par centaines de milliers et en sortant vous battre peut être ?

Aussitot les coups plurent redoublant d'intensité a chaque instant Eragon laissa la douleur l'envahir et devenir la seule réalité a ses yeux avec calme et méthode.

le roi le fit alors transporter dans une troisième pièce dans celle ci il n'y avait que des torches accroché aux murs ainsi qu'un tapis rouge et noir au sur lequel on pouvait voir un dragon sortant a moitié de la coquille de son oeuf étendre ses ailes pour s'envoler défini par un entrelacs savant de fil au couler de l'or de l'argent et du cuivre sur ce tapis se dressé un piédestal savament ouvragé représentant des dragons de pierre geule ouverte vers le haut rassemblé en cercle de la lumière semblait émanait de son centre Galbatorix fit jouer un mécanisme par un bouton caché que le garçon ne put voir alors un oeuf semblable a celui dans lequel Saphira se trouvé émana du centre et fut brillament éclairé la seule différences était le fit que l'oeuf au lieu de ressembler a un gros saphir ressemblait plus a une èmeraude

Eragon était abasourdi pourquoi le oi lui montrait il ceci

_ J'ai songé qu'un mécanisme le cacherait mieux que des sorts avoua ce dernier

Le jeune homme qu'une tache lui incombait face a cet oeuf

_ Puis je le prendre ? demanda t il alos sur un ton innocent

le parjure hocha la tête en signe d'approbation aprés tout Eragon était a bout de force et il ne ce souvenait plus du moindre mot en ancien langage il n'y avit donc aucun risque a ce qu'il prenne l'oeuf le dragonnier saisi l'oeuf a deux mains avec d'infime précaution il connaissait ses limites et savait qu'il allait devoir puiser dans ces ultimes forces pour faire ce qu'il s'apprétait a faire alors il ferma les yaux et se concentra sur Arya et sur l'envoie de l'oeuf jusqu'a elle en priant le ciel pour qu'elle se trouve a Kuasta et qu'il réussisse son coup l'oeuf disparut au milieu de flamme couleur saphir et le dragonnier s'évanouit.


	8. Chapter 8

Arya recula jusqu'au mur, elle était abasourdit devant elle se tenait des morts, des morts qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien sauf deux hommes qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres, ainsi qu'une jeune femme humaine d'une grande beauté et qui lui fit penser a Eragon.

Tout en réfléchissant elle énuméra les personne présente :

Oromis, Brom, Ajihad, Hrotgar, Glenwing et Fäolin se tenaient devant elle et contrairement a son habitude elle se trouvait seule et voyageait seule ce qui avait de quoi piquer leur curiosité, et qui entraînerai des questions auxquelles la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas avoir a répondre. Tout en fixant Fäolin et Glenwing elle réussit a bafouiller :

_ Comment …. Comment est ce possible ?

Ils n'eurent aucun mouvement trahissant la surprise ou encore l'embarra ce qui n'étonna pas l'elfe ils devaient s'être préparer a ce genre de question.

_ Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée mais nous sommes là n'est ce pas l'essentiel ?

_ Depuis quand voyage tu seule ?

La question qu'Arya redoutait le plus avez été posée par Fäolin tandis que Glenwing lui ce contentait de répondre avec une décontraction or du commun a la question de la jeune femme.

_ Je… Disons juste que… Je n'étais pas seule hier matin mais que hier soir je l'étais… elle laissa quelque seconde s'écouler et fixa son regard sur Oromis avant de poursuivre : Eragon m'accompagnait et nous avons croisé Thorn et Murthag.

Arya constata alors que la femme qui restait a l'écart tressaillait en entendant ses deux noms et qu'un des hommes avez levé la tête en entendant le nom d'Eragon.

_ Où est Saphira ? demandèrent Brom et Oromis d'une même voix

_ En lieu sur grâce a Eragon elle ne tenait pas vraiment a approfondir ce sujet qui malgré toute la logique dont la jeune femme pouvait faire preuve restait extrêmement douloureux.

_ Mais n'étiez vous pas neuf a m'accompagner ici ?

_ Nous sommes toujours neuf. Arya se figea elle connaissait cette voix et n'éprouvait aucune difficulté a savoir d'ou elle provenait le problème venait du fait que cette voix été celle de son père Evandar.

Lentement elle se retourna pour lui faire face, la situation aurait paru heureuse a beaucoup de personne après tout elle perdait Eragon et retrouvait Fäolin ainsi que toute les personnes qu'elle connaissait et appréciait.

A cet instant précis l'atmosphère se modifia dans la pièce, elle devint plus lourde, chargé de magie. Cette charge se concentrait prés du mur contre lequel la jeune femme se trouvait quelque instant auparavant tous s'écartèrent de ce point et attendirent qu'un évènement se produise. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles rien ne se produisit Arya avança de quelque pas en direction du point d'énergie. Ce dernier faiblit avant de doubler de puissance. Ils virent alors apparaître une pierre émeraude aux veinules blanches au milieu d'une gigantesque flamme de la couleur du saphir.

_ Qui… D'où… Comment… Pourquoi… A qui ?

Les questions fusait et les yeux d'Arya restaient figé sur l'œuf qui venait de leur parvenir.

_ J'ai quelques hypothèse murmura t elle au bout d'un long moment pendant lequel elle ne put bouger.

_ Nous t'écoutons Arya la réponse était polit et douce la jeune femme reconnu la voix d'Ajihad, elle inspira profondément avant de déclarer :

_ Cet œuf vient d'Urû'baen, il m'a été envoyé par Eragon, je ne peut vous dire comment il a réussit a prendre l'œuf ni comment il va, ni si il…

Elle ne put poursuivre la gorge noué elle cessa de parler et ferma les yeux l'émotion la submergé et elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu l'œuf t'es destiné ? demanda Fäolin

_ Je connais bien Eragon, il sait beaucoup de chose et je le vois mal envoyer l'œuf aux vardens ou a Islanzadi d'autant qu'il ne connaît pas leurs position exacte et qu'il sait ou je me trouve.

_ Comment a t il put être sur que tu serais ici a Kuasta ? toujours Fäolin la jeune femme décela cependant une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

_ Parce que depuis quelque temps je fais passer mon devoir avant tout, et puis je ne pense pas qu'il en est été sur il a du se concentrer sur Kuasta et sur moi a la fois. Si jamais j'avais fait demi-tour hier l'œuf serais perdu quelque part sur la crête ou dans un lieu semblable… Bien maintenant il faut que je contacte aux moins deux personnes.

Sur ces mots elle attrapa un bol qu'elle remplit d'eau et tout en se concentrant sur Islanzadi murmura la formule qui lui permettrait de communiquer avec elle.

La reine des elfes apparut a la surface de l'eau dans sa tente en apercevant sa fille elle se leva et l'observa d'un air inquiet avant de répondre au salut de sa fille et de déclarer :

_ Tu as mis bien longtemps avant de me contacter que c'est il passé ?

_ Rien du tout un léger contre temps c'est tout parler en ancien langage lui était aisé ne pas dire toute la vérité était en revanche bien moins aisé.

_ Et quel est ce léger contre temps

_ Mieux vaut que je vous montre mère, ce serai trop dur a formuler avec des mots. Elle s'éloigna prit l'œuf et le présenta devant le bol de manière que la reine puisse identifier l'œuf.

_ Fantastique je présume que nous devons ceci a Eragon ?

_ Je le pense moi aussi mais cela signifierai qu'il s'est beaucoup affaiblit et qu'il risque de…

_ Je sais mais si il l'a fait c'est qu'il se savait capable de tenir après ne penses tu pas ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée enfin je vais vous laisser mère je dois contacter les vardens maintenant.

_ Bien bonne nuit Arya.

Elles se saluèrent selon les coutumes elfiques puis Arya contacta Nasuada et le même discours se répéta a peu de chose prés la jeune femme demanda aussi des nouvelles de Saphira et demanda a Arya si elle allez bien. Cette dernière lui assura que tout allez a merveille avant de saluer Nasuada et de rompre le contact.

_ Y a t il un endroit ou je peux dormir ?

_ Suivez moi répondit alors la femme qu'Arya avait remarqué au début puis oublié elle lui emboîta le pas et elles pénétrèrent dans une petite chambre propre rangé ou des plantes poussait ça et là, la pièce faisait songer a une petite forêt et Arya sourit la pièce était entièrement faites en bois, le bois de la pièce était terne mais les plantes qui s'y trouvait égayée la pièce l'agrandissant presque deux lit se trouvait dans la pièce tout deux envahie par la végétation. Sur un des mur deux fenêtres donnaient vus sur la mer.

_ Nous partagerons cette chambres a moins que cela ne vous pose un problème. Déclara alors la femme qu'Arya avait une fois de plus oublié

_ Cela ne me pose pas le moindre problème j'ai juste une question qui êtes vous ? demanda alors la jeune femme.

_ La question que vous me posez est délicate car je suis connu sous plusieurs noms et certains vous ferait partir d'ici et pourtant ils n'on plus rien a voir avec celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

_ Faites moi confiance j'ai vu et entendu bien des choses

_ Bien je vais vous donner celui qui a un rapport avec celle que je suis maintenant, je suis Selena.

Arya tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme a une vitesse incroyable.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous êtes Selena sœur de Garrow et ancienne compagne de Morzan connut sous le nom de la main noire ?

_ Oui c'est moi mais comment savez vous tout cela ?

_ Tout simplement parce que je connais Eragon et que j'ai pus rencontrer Murthag avant que le roi ne l'oblige a lui jurer allégeance par le biais de son vrai nom.

_ Le pauvre si j'avais put lui éviter ça…

_ Je comprends, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas je voudrais dormir hier je n'ai que très peu dormit et avec la magie…

_Oui bien sur dormez bien

Les deux femmes se couchèrent sans dire un mot de plus toute deux absorbé par leur pensés.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9) Rêve et réalité.**_

Une fois de plus la jeune femme s'éveilla en sursaut couverte de sueur et prête a fondre en larme.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Nasuada rêvait d'Eragon et d'une possible trahison de sa part certes elle avait confiance en lui mais serait il capable de résister au roi sous la torture ? Elle s'inquiétée chaque jour davantage et ne dormait presque plus, ses court moment de sommeil était dérangé par des cauchemars, les elfes devaient arriver le jour même mais serait-il là a temps. Une bataille était prévu et tous étaient certains que Murthag serait présent et ils savaient que sans Eragon et Saphira ou un grand nombre d'elfe ils ne pouvaient rien contre eux.

Consciente qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas la jeune femme se prépara pour la bataille a venir, puis fit appeler Roran, Jörmundur et les différent chef vardens.

Lorsque les ils furent enfin arrivé tous trois révisèrent le plan de bataille avant qu'Orrin et Orik ne se joignent a eux.

Les nains avaient installé des fortifications et des pièges aux points stratégique et dans lesquels les ennemis seraient entraînaient puis éliminés. La cavalerie du roi Orrin prendrait les soldats de l'empire a revers au moment ou les urgals chargerai du coté opposé.

Il restait encore quelques heures avant que la bataille ne commence Nasuada s'assit dans son trône et se remémora la bataille de Belatona durant laquelle les vardens avait failli être détruit.

_ Le ciel est noir, volant loin au dessus d'eux Eragon et Saphira portent secours aux Vardens en difficulté. Arya et les elfes utilisant la magie de façon a détruire les portes de la ville, les vardens s'attaquant aux remparts, les urgals attendant le signal auprès du roi Orrin et de sa cavalerie, les nains étaient dispersé dans le groupe des vardens. Tout à coup sans le moindre signe avant coureur les portes cède. Les urgals et la cavalerie du roi Orrin s'engouffre dans la ville par les portes moissonnant au passage bon ombre de défenseur les nains et les vardens a leur suite termine le travail tandis que les elfes et Eragon se rassemble et parle précipitamment._

_Emporté par la foule la jeune femme pénètre dans la cité quelque chose la dérange, tout est trop facile, beaucoup trop facile. Les portes de la cité n'aurait pas dû céder aussi facilement et Orrin et les urgals pénétrer aussi facilement dans la cité. Perdu dans ses pensé, Nasuada ne voit pas le coup d'épée destiné a la décapiter._

_Jörmundur le pare et élimine l'assaillant avant de se tourner vers sa la jeune femme et de déclarer :_

__Ma dame sauf a désirer vous faire tuer, je vous conseille de vous concentrer sur la bataille._

_Cette dernière acquiesça et sans un mot élimina l'adversaire qui s'était immiscé dans le dos de l'homme qui lui faisait face et tenté de le tuer._

_Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et se figea loin au dessus des vardens se trouvait Murthag. Ce dernier devait d'après les espions vardens se trouver a l'endroit ou se tenait Carvahall avant que les soldats du roi ne détruise le village dans le but de trouver des indices sur le passé d'Eragon pouvant aider a trouver son vrai nom._

_Bientôt le dragonnier et sa dragonne apparurent face a leurs adversaires. Les elfes ne tardèrent pas a apparaître aux coté de la jeune femme laissant dans leurs sillage les cadavres de ceux qui avaient osé se mettre en travers de leurs routes._

_Nasuada s'éloigna s'enfonçant au cœur du combat et découvrit qu'ils étaient encerclés par l'armée du roi et ne put s'empêcher de constater que le stratagème du roi avait été brillant et efficace, beaucoup de vardens allaient périr si ils ne mourraient pas tous, face a elle des dizaines d'impériaux s'approchaient prêt a l'affronter et a la tuer. Sur son visage un air décidé se peignit, elle été prête a les accueillir et a faire payer sa vie aussi cher que possible, Roran arriva avec ses hommes et ils se rangèrent a ses cotés c'est a cet instant que les vardens s'organisèrent enfin et commencèrent a faire face a leurs adversaires et a vendre leurs vies aux prix fort._

_Les villageois de Belatona comprenant ce qui ce produisait et le piège se refermant sur les vardens changèrent de camp pour se battre avec les vardens._

_Jusqu'à ce que Saphira n'atterrisse aux milieu des ennemis en tuant plus de la moitié sous son corps les autres balayer par son souffle et sa queue, ceux qui avait la chance de survivre et de s'approcher suffisamment de la dragonne périssait sous la lame de son dragonnier._

_Lorsque les ennemis furent vaincu le jeune homme descendit de sa dragonne et ôta son heaume révélant une fine ligne rouge d'ou le sang coulé, situé sous son œil gauche et descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire._

_Blessure tracée par le fil d'une lame extrêmement aiguisé et révélant qu'il n'avait pas gardé son heaume lors de son combat face a Murthag._

_Arya s'avança posa sa main sur la blessure du dragonnier murmura un sort et la blessure disparut alors que le dragonnier balbutiait un remerciement quasi incompréhensible._

_Nasuada se demanda alors si Arya voyait les sentiment qu'Eragon éprouvait visiblement pour elle et si oui quels été les siens incapable de répondre a cette question elle se détourna et observa longuement les villageois qui ayant constaté la félonie du roi les avaient aidés et se tournant vers celui qui semblait être leurs chefs._

__Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté et souhaiterai que vous continuiez a vous battre a nos cotés une alliance vous tenterai t elle ?_

_L'homme qu'elle avait pris pour le chef s'effaça et une femme d'une trentaine d'année se dressa devant elle, elle était très belle ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleu-vert très rares, ses cheveux ramassés en une longue tresse rousse étaient tout simplement sublime, elle était finement musclé et vêtu d'une armure légère a sa taille pendait une épée et un carquois dans son dos un arc fin et court prêt a être utiliser, il se dégageait de cette femme la tranquille assurance de ceux qui sont obéit sur un simple geste et qui en cas de problème savent les résoudre a coup d'épée si besoin est._

__Je m'appelle Helena et je suis la fille de Tamira chef de ce village qui a été tué il y a quelques minutes par les soldats du roi. C'est pour cette raison et parce que j'ai compris que le roi voulait régner sur notre monde avec pour seul but celui d'être obéit que je vous suit venu en aide. Ma mère a peut-être juré fidélité au roi mais pas moi, et je suis désormais celle qui règne sur cette cité je vous viendrait en aide seulement si nous subissons les mêmes traitement que n'importe quel vardens._

_Nasuada se tourna vers Orrin puis vers Orik et enfin vers Arya en quête de leurs avis ceux ci acquiescèrent._

__Soit si là se situe votre seul souhait qu'il en soit ainsi et que l'empire tremble devant nous !_

Elle était arrivé, comme prévu elle trouva Helena et Angela en grande conversation, et les salua en souriant, avant de se tourner vers Angela.

_J'ai besoin de ton aide Angela depuis l'incident qui s'est produit avec Eragon je ne dors presque plus et lorsque je dors je fais d'horrible cauchemars et…

Angela s'était levé et lui tendait une bouteille de verre dans laquelle se trouvait un liquide couleur de terre.

_Bois une gorgée de ce liquide le soir avant de t'endormir de temps en temps tu ne fera plus aucun rêve cependant n'en abuse pas les conséquence serai terrible bien plus terrible que tes rêves

_Co … Comment as tu pu savoir que je viendrai te quérir pour cela ?

_C'était prévisible, nous sommes tous affecté et pour tout te dire tu es plus résistante que ce que je croyais, je pensais te voir bien plus tôt.

Nasuada compris que la conversation était terminé Angela avait repris sa conversation avec Helena.

Sans un mot tous les vardens se préparèrent au combat et au moment convenu se retrouvèrent a la porte nord a attendre leurs ennemis.

Une armée de plusieurs centaines d'individu se présenta mais loin de sembler hostile, elle semblait amicale. Lorsque ces inconnus furent assez proches pour que l'on devine leur identité, la femme qui marchait en tête ôta son heaume et Nasuada poussa un soupir de soulagement devant elle se tenait une femme en de nombreux point semblable a Arya voir était sa copie conforme et pourtant aucun doute sur son identité ne pouvait planer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, Islanzadi se tenait devant eux a la tête de son armée d'elfe et tous comprirent qu'il n'y aurait pas de combat. Les elfes arrivaient apportant plus qu'un espoir, une trêve dans la guerre


	10. Chapter 10

_**10) Mensonge et révélation.**_

Pourquoi le roi désirait il le voir ? Le jeune homme frissonna un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il avait revu Eragon la veille ce dernier était fiévreux et extrêmement faible, pourtant le roi n'arrivait pas a pénétrer dans son esprit ni par la ruse ni par la force.

Il venait de pénétrer dans la salle du trône c'était un immense salle savamment agencé, le trône au milieu de la pièce écrasait de sa taille et sa présence toute personne entrant dans la salle on eu dit un immense dragon sur lequel le roi se tenait la plupart du temps. Un grand tapis couleur du sable menait jusqu'au trône en or, dessus on pouvait voir la représentation de grande scène de combat et un peu avant le trône un homme agenouillé tenant un œuf de dragon, le tout dessiné par un entrelacs de fil cuivré et parfois argenté. Sur les murs entre les torches et les fenêtres on pouvait voir de superbes tentures ou encore l'étendard de l'empire, les tentures représentait le plus souvent de superbe dragons sur lequel des hommes était juchés, tous sans exception s'inclinaient devant le roi.

Ce dernier accueillit Murthag de sa froideur habituelle.

_Tu m'as énormément déçu Murthag, j'ai dit amène moi le dragonnier et sa dragonne et tu ne me ramène que cet insolent, qui soit dit en passant n'est plus, pour cet échec je ne te confierai pas le secret qui fera que les vardens et les elfes ne serons bientôt qu'un souvenir.

_Vo… Vous Voulez dire qu'Eragon est mort ? Mais …. Mais….

_Oui c'est ce que je veux te faire comprendre et d'ailleurs donne moi Zar'roc tu ne la mérite pas

Murthag lui tendit l'épée de son père sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre et qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

_Bien, maintenant tu vas aller sur la Crête et je veux que tu cherches un moyen de trouver le vrai nom de ton idiot de frère ou de sa dragonne.

_Oui, mon roi cependant j'aurai sans doute besoin d'une plus grande liberté d'action pour mener ma mission a bien.

_Soit, je te l'accorde du moment que tu mènes ta mission a bien cette fois.

Il avait parlé en ancien langage et d'un signe de la main congédia le jeune homme. En se remémorant la conversation Murthag se souvint d'un détail et compris rapidement ce qu'il signifiait.

Il rejoignit Thorn et sans un mot se jucha sur le dos du dragon, ce dernier décolla pour atterrir dans le bois où Eragon avait laissé tomber ses armes. Murthag trouva les armes de son frère au bout d'un long moment, il les déposa dans un sac et reparti en direction de la capitale. Il demanda des vêtements propre ainsi qu'une pèlerine qui lui furent amené au bout de quelques minutes, il avait longuement réfléchi et savait quoi faire et comment.

Il pénétra dans une des salles qui lui été interdites et découvrit un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

La pièce était semblable à une immense bibliothèque seulement a le place des livres se trouvait des cœurs de dragons, il chercha longuement avant de trouver celui de Thorn, il le cacha dans un sac et prit une dizaine d'autre cœur parmi les plus gros et les déposa dans un sac. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cellule dans laquelle Eragon était retenu prisonnier emmenant avec lui des provisions, les vêtements qu'il avait pris ainsi que les armes du dragonnier. Il le découvrit allongé sur son lit comme la veille, couvert de sueur, inconscient et très faible, il hésita un instant, sa volonté vacilla puis il amena le dragonnier auprès de Thorn et s'en alla en direction de la Crête avant que le roi ne découvre ce qu'il venait de faire.

Thorn venait d'atterrir sur le Crête, il était épuisé et avait besoin de repos, Murthag en profita pour manger et soigner son frère en puisant l'énergie nécessaire dans les cœurs de dragon il se demanda un instant si son frère se réveillerai et décida rapidement qu'il ne devait pas soigner toutes ses blessures car si le jeune homme rejoignait les vardens ceux-ci se demanderai pourquoi il ne portait plus aucune trace de sa captivité. Une fois les blessures les plus graves d'Eragon soigné, il commença a préparer a manger. Le dragonnier mit trois jours avant de se réveiller tremblant et affaiblit il accepta les explications de Murthag sans un mot, et se fia a lui.

Le jeune homme avait prit sa décision, Eragon pouvait s'en tirer seul surtout depuis qu'ils avaient atteint les alentours de Therinsford par la montagne. Et quant a Thorn et lui ils devaient absolument changer de vrai nom si ils voulaient pouvoir se libérer de l'emprise du roi sur leurs vies.

_Eragon, c'est ici que nos routes se séparent, a nouveau, Thorn et moi devons absolument changer de nom, et, toi tu dois rejoindre Saphira et les vardens.

_Tu as raison, mais es-tu sûr que votre départ n'est pas précipité ?

_Certain, tu es totalement remis, et, si tu ne parviens pas a te débrouiller sur la Crête personne ne le peux.

_Bien, nos chemins se séparent a nouveau, mais je suis persuadé qu'il se recroiserons bientôt, je te remercie pour ton aide et te souhaite bonne chance dans ta quête.

_Au revoir, mon frère et que la chance t'accompagne.

Sur ces mots, il s'envola laissant a Eragon ses armes, les vêtements qu'il avait pris au roi, ainsi que les cœurs de dragons qu'il possédait de façon que le dragonnier puisse communiquer avec lui par le cœur de Thorn si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.


	11. Chapter 11

_**11) Course contre le temps.**_

Eragon continua sa route le cœur serré par le départ de Thorn et Murthag, il avait enfin retrouvé son ami et compagnon de voyage, celui qui l'avait soutenu et accompagné a la mort de Brom . Il arriva sur une clairière, qu'il lui semblait connaître prudemment, il en fit le tour, pour finalement, constater que rien dans cette clairière ne le menaçait et pourtant un sentiment de malaise l'assaillait, décidant de l'ignorer, il s'installa pour la nuit et une fois rassasié s'endormit .

_ Une nuit sans lune, les étoiles brillent dans le ciel, sous cette lumière légère, un groupe de dix personnes s'avance, on peut distinguer parmi les silhouettes encapuchonnés, deux femmes dont l'une semble conduire les autres a travers les arbres, qui recouvre la montagne, Tout à coup son capuchon glisse, révélant le visage sublime d'une elfe aux yeux couleurs de l'émeraude, et, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, son visage n'exprime que la peur et l'anxiété, de quelques mots d'ancien langage, elle presse les autres, presque immédiatement un dragon rubis atterrit devant eux un homme saute a terre et les attaques la jeune elfe est la première a tomber et ensuite…_

Le dragonnier se réveilla en sursaut, troubler par le bruit qui venait de le réveiller, et par,le rêve prémonitoire de la mort d'Arya ce qui le troublé davantage encore, arc a la main, il observa autour de lui et compris rapidement qu'un arc ou une épée lui serait inutile en cas de combat, il été entouré par des dragons, ils étaient huit et Eragon été sûr de n'en connaître qu'un personnellement cependant il reconnu la Saphira de Brom. Se tournant vers Glaedr il déclara

_Maître j'ai besoin de votre aide, quelque chose d'horrible va se produire et ma seule chance d'arriver a temps et que vous me veniez en aide.

_« Eragon, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ? Te faire confiance alors que tu sors d'Urû'baen. Quel est ce malheur ? »_

_Un rêve prémonitoire maître, dedans Arya est inquiète, elle guide une dizaine de personne a travers la Crête et elle est attaquée…

Attaqué par un homme chevauchant un dragon rouge or, ce n'est pas Murthag ou Thorn et nous savons très bien de quelle façon La reine des elfes réagirai a la perte de sa fille.

_« Es tu sûr qu'elle serait la seule à être influencé de façon négative? Soit, je t'aiderai cela n'engage pas mes frères, mais je suppose qu'ils viendront, et si, je ne m'abuse le départ est prévu maintenant. »_


	12. Chapter 12

_**12) Rendez-vous avec le destin.**_

Les dragons déposèrent Eragon a proximité se Kuasta, sur la Crête. La nuit était tombée sur l'Alagaësia, une nuit dépourvue de lune, dont les étoiles sont la seule source de lumière. Le dragonnier leva la tête et remarqua une ombre dans le ciel, voilant les étoiles, rapide et gigantesque, une ombre qui ressemblé à l'idée que le garçon se faisait d'un dragon volant une nuit sans lune. Il se mit alors à courir plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais courut, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait absolument sauver Arya, ou les conséquences seraient dramatique se guidant au bruits qui l'entourait et a la direction dans laquelle, il sentait que la jeune elfe se trouvait avec Saphira et les silhouettes de sa vision.

Il arriva à l'instant même ou le dragon et son dragonnier amorçaient leur descente, il n'hésita qu'un dixième de seconde sur la démarche a adopter. Lorsque l'homme leva son épée, prés a tuer la jeune femme. Eragon interposa sa lame, il put alors constater que l'homme tenait a la main Zar'roc, comprenant l'identité de son adversaire, il laissa libre cours a sa colère et a sa haine, saisissant Brisingr à deux mains, il privilégia la force, a la ruse et la dextérité. Et ne comprit son erreur qu'une fois presque épuisé, alors que son adversaire, semblait aussi en forme qu'au début du combat, le jeune homme, n'ayant pas réussi à l'atteindre, avait quant à lui collectionné les blessures au bras, à l'épaule, à la jambe, sur les cotés.

Se méprisant d'avoir été aussi sot, il se ressaisit ôtant une main du pommeau de son épée, il se mit a privilégier finesse, vitesse et ruse à la force, ses coups n'étaient pas puissant, mais ils touchaient et affaiblissaient son adversaire. Le combat durait, Eragon enchaînait les bottes, les combinés, comme lorsque, devant être tester, il avait affronté Arya et de la même façon que lors de ce combat, il faillit perdre, il s'était trop fendu, le comprenant il transforma sa fente en une roulade, se retourna alors que l'épée de son adversaire sifflait à l'endroit, où un instant plus tôt la tête du dragonnier se trouvait, il profita de l'occasion alliant vitesse et précision, il décocha un coup à la tête de l'homme qui esquiva riant à moitié, au moment, où le dragonnier transformait son coup, et le dirigeait vers la poitrine de son ennemi l'embrochant sans qu'il n'est put esquisser le moindre geste.

Dans son dos, Eragon entendit la rage du dragon, il était conscient de la douleur de ce dernier, et de l'attachement envers son dragonnier, il pivota à l'instant où le dragon plongeait sur lui, mais Saphira s'interposa protégeant son dragonnier, elle saisit le dragon à la base de la nuque, un horrible craquement se fit entendre et le dragon de feu retomba inerte sur le sol.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Arya et les neuf silhouettes qui l'accompagnait. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en position de poser des questions, il attendit alors sans un mot qu'une des personnes présente réagisse. Ce fut l'elfe qui réagit la première.

_Je… Euh… Merci, merci beaucoup, mais tu dois être conscient que je ne… que nous ne pouvons pas te faire confiance comme ça.

_Ne t'en fais donc pas, je sais ce que je viens de faire, et je sais aussi qu'il n'y a qu'une façon pour que vous soyez sûr que je ne représente pas un danger pour vous. Alors ne traînons pas en paroles inutiles, tu veux bien ?

Sur ces mots, le dragonnier s'assit en tailleur, et, plongea son regard dans le vert de celui de la jeune elfe. Cette dernière opina, et, s'accroupit face a lui, posant une main sur la joue du garçon. Ce dernier, sentit alors le froid, que seule une lame d'acier sur sa gorge pouvait lui faire ressentir. Arya échangea un bref regard avec la personne qui maintenait la lame sur la gorge nu du jeune homme, aussitôt, il ressentit un relâchement, pas assez grand pour lui faire oublier sa situation, mais suffisant pour respirer tranquillement, il venait de comprendre pourquoi ce morceau d'acier collait a sa gorge, ils voulaient éviter que le dragonnier fasse du mal a la jeune elfe ou qu'il s'enfuit selon le verdict qu'elle donnerait.

Ses souvenirs, tous ses souvenirs défilaient devant son regard. Arya ne remonta que jusqu'à l'instant, où, il avait été enlevé. Il lui avait juré en ancien langage de ne rien lui cacher, si ce n'est l'intensité de sa douleur, elle passa en revu tous ses souvenirs, a compter de ce jour, jusqu'à l'instant où ils se trouvaient, toutes ses sensations, tous ses désirs, toutes ses pensées, le jeune homme commençait a trouver l'examen un peu trop approfondit lorsqu'elle fit ressortir l'envie qu'il avait eu en la voyant l'envie absolu de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras. L'équivalent de la joie de l'elfe, l'envahit et il dû utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas sourire.

Lorsque la jeune femme se retira de son esprit lui laissant une infime partit de sa mémoire et quelques mots qui donner envie au dragonnier de déplacer des montagnes l'envie et l'impression qu'il pourrait le faire. Elle déclara en ancien langage que tout dangers été écarté et déclara qu'il été désormais temps de dormir.

Le dragonnier s'allongea contre le flanc de sa dragonne après un repas frugal servit rapidement il ferma les yeux goûtant avec délice la joie et le plaisir que lui procurait ces retrouvailles. Il sentit à peine l'elfe se glisser dans ses bras, mais l'embrassa avec tendresse et huma l'odeur de la jeune femme, qu'il aimait tant, il ressentit alors les désirs, qu'il avait éprouvé en revoyant l'elfe cependant, il les ressentait en étant elle puis venait les quatre mots qu'elle avait prononcée avant de quitter sont esprit.

_« Je t'aime aussi »_

Quatre mots, pour une réalité, quatre mots qui donnait des ailes au dragonnier, quatre mots qui reflétaient parfaitement ses propres sentiments, quatre mots qui tournaient dans son esprit alors qu'il plongeait enfin dans le sommeil. La jeune femme serré contre son torse.


	13. Chapter 13

_**13) Réactions en chaîne**_

Lorsqu'Eragon se réveilla, il était seul contre le flanc de Saphira. Il cru d'abord avoir rêvé, qu'il n'avait pas quitté les contreforts de la Crête prés de Carvahall puis se rendit compte qu'à l'évidence, il était bel et bien contre le flanc de sa dragonne, elle le laissa sortir avant même qu'il est fait un geste ou dit un mot, il rejoignit donc Arya et ses compagnons autour du feu.

La jeune femme fixait les flammes le regard vide, le jeune homme ne la dérangea pas et salua tout le monde puis déclara

_Hum... je suppose que vous n'avait pas très envie de me faire confiance mais j'aime bien savoir avec qui je voyage.

_Tu as raison, je... nous n'avons aucune raison de te faire confiance si ce n'est la parole d'Arya Dröttningu et celle de Saphira Bjartskular.

La silhouette qui venait de parler s'était levée devant le dragonnier, il parlait d'un ton neutre, sa voix était grave, douce, parfaite, la voix d'un elfe. Eragon a sourit

_Des elfes, bien, cela signifie donc que vous ne me révélerai pas votre visage. Soit, je vais vous étonner mais je dois vous dire que je pense connaître l'identité de certains d'entre vous.

L'elfe a dévoilé son visage aux traits fins, parfait. Imberbe comme tous les membres de son peuple, sa peau était de la même couleur miel blond que celle d'Arya, ses yeux vert pomme brillaient , défiaient le dragonnier. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais attachés en catogan, le portrait de l'elfe rappelait vaguement quelque chose a Eragon, alors qu'il tentait de se remémorer la ou il l'avait vu l'elfe prit à nouveau la parole:

_Alors gamin, qui suis-je?

Son regard se tourna rapidement en direction d'Arya, lorsqu'il se posa à nouveau sur le garçon, une lueur mauvaise y brillait.

C'est a cet instant précis que le dragonnier se souvint, dans la chambre d'Arya, le fairth, il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il n'avait pas identifié, une seconde lui suffit pour se souvenir tout ce que le jeune femme lui avait révélé et de les relier avec ce qu'il en avait deviné.

_Vous êtes Fäolin n'est ce pas?

L'expression de l'elfe changea tout a coup.

_Comment peux tu savoir

_C'est une très longue histoire.

Tous sans exception avaient laissés tomber leurs cagoules, révélant ainsi leurs visages, le dragonnier ne manifesta pas la moindre surprise.

Tous se tournèrent vers Arya qui venait de prendre la parole, les dragons atterrirent dans la clairière sans que quiconque ne manifeste le moindre sentiment.

Un corbeau au plumage blanc se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme

_Wyrda!

Les regards se tournèrent vers Blagden qui après avoir penché la tête sur le coté et cligné des yeux déclara

_L'Alagaësia s'est rebellée_

_La nature est déséquilibrée_

_Les ennemis plus nombreux_

_Dans l'ombre se cachent_

_Pour les vaincre pas le choix_

_L'élu devra tuer le roi_

_Et rendre l'arme maudite_

_A celle qui abandonna ses rites_

_L'élu sera reconnu_

_Par les trois peuples connu_

_Il quittera les peuples auxquels il et liés_

_Pour en Alagaësia ne revenir jamais._

Les regards stupéfait ne lâchaient pas le corbeau. Ce dernier s'envola et disparu a l'horizon, au bout d'une éternité leurs attention se reporta sur Arya.

_ Je suis curieux d'entendre cette très longue histoire mais je suis aussi curieux de savoir d'où viennent ces dragons.

Eragon et Arya prirent alors la parole a tour de rôles complétant l'histoire chacun a son tour Saphira ajoutait parfois un détail omit par les narrateurs mais qui lui semblait crucial.

_Dis moi Arya tu es sûre de ne rien avoir d'autre a me dire ?

le dragonnier se souvenait d'un détail qu'il avait remarqué la veille lorsqu'il s'était endormi en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, un détail qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais remarqué.

_Quoi ? Comment as tu deviné ?

_Simple question d'observation.

L'elfe narra alors l'éclosion de l'œuf et les évènements qu'elle avait tu comme les raisons d'un départ aussi rapide et pressé. La veille de leurs départ, Arya avait appris que les Vardens et leurs alliés avaient des difficultés ni Nasuada ni Islanzadi ne lui en avait révélé la nature cependant elles l'avaient pressé de les rejoindre au plus vite.

_As-tu parlé de l'éclosion de l'œuf a ces dernières ?

_Non, trop de personnes étaient présente lorsque je communiquais avec elles, sauf quand elles m'on demandées de les rejoindre au plus vite et là, je n'est pas vraiment voulu le leur révéler car cela aurai signifié pour elles un retour très rapide de ma part et c'est impossible, de plus je ne tiens pas vraiment a arriver longtemps avant les autres trop de questions seraient alors posées et cela pourrait engendrer un malentendu très malheureux.

_Je comprend, pas mal de choses devront être expliquées et très rapidement si nous voulons éviter les problèmes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**14)Bataille à venir.**_

Nasuada était inquiète, elle se dirigeait vers la tente de la reine des elfes, préparant son esprit de manière à ce que personne ne puisse pénétrer dans son esprit, Roran marchait à ses cotés, Elva et Angela faisaient de même, le danger d'un assassinat au lieu de diminuer avait au contraire augmenté depuis l'arrivé des elfes, elle ne pouvait se retrouver une seule seconde sans protection ce qui avait le don de l'irriter au plus au point, le point positif était qu'elle avait enfin trouvé une personne qui prenait les décisions qui s'imposaient sans attendre que la situation se dégrade. Les raisons qui l'amenait a aller a la rencontre d'Islanzadi étaient pour le moins sombre, Orik et Orrin devaient déjà se trouver auprès d'elle, les elfes qui gardait la tente mirent un moment a la laisser passer.

Dans la tente la reine des elfes l'attendait paisible dans un fauteuil qui semblait fait de plantes, peu de meuble se trouvaient dans la pièce, une commode sur laquelle reposait un miroir de communication se trouvait a la droite de la reine, devant elle une table légère taillée dans de l'if semblait attendre qu'on y déposât quelque plan ou plat que ce fut. Une impression de décalage et d'harmonie était dégagée par Islanzadi, installée sur son trône elle observait toutes personnes pénétrant dans la tente tout en jetant de bref regard au miroir de communication placé sur la commode, une sorte d'harmonie avec la nature se dégagée à partir des quelques meubles de la pièce ou bien était-ce qu'elle connaissait le lien entre les elfes et leur forêt Nasuada ne pourrait pas le dire. Orik et Orrin se trouvaient tous deux a la droite de la reine, presque éclipsés par sa présence. Nasuada salua Islanzadi comme Arya le lui avait enseigné ce qui provoqua un pincement au cœur de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance frappante entre la reine des elfes et Arya.

_J'avoue que la raison de votre présence ici m'intrigue mes amis.

Personnes ne répondit, ils observèrent Islanzadi pendant un moment avant qu'Orrin ne se décide enfin a prendre la parole.

_Eh bien, ma reine ce sont de mauvaise nouvelle qui nous emmènes ici, je doit vous l'avouer. Arya tarde a venir avec de précieux renfort et face a nous le roi a rassemblé une armée dépassant notre entendement, jamais nous n'aurions pu penser qu'autant d'hommes soit prêt à se battre pour la cause du roi et cependant le résultat est là, nous sommes presque trois fois inférieur en nombre.

_Je m'inquiète moi même Arya aurai dû me contacter depuis deux jours déjà et elle n'en fait rien, quand a nos ennemis leur nombre est certes inquiétant mais ce qui l'est plus c'est la protection dont ils bénéficie aucune des miens n'a encore pu les atteindre par le biais de leur esprits, un puissant magicien voire plusieurs les protègent. De plus le combat ne pourras être repoussé éternellement, au couché du soleil l'attaque devras être mené, si mon hypothèse est exacte.

Nasuada compris au regard d'Orik et d'Orrin que le combat ne les enchantés guère, elle savait cependant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, elle prit alors la parole.

_Je suis pour un combat que nous engagerions, cependant de nombreuse pertes sont a prévoir et je doute que cela joue en notre faveur a la capitale. Je sais aussi que rien ne pourra épargner plus de vie qu'une attaque que nous aurons choisis de mener maintenant.

Orik et Orrin s'inclinèrent et le plan de bataille fut délibéré. Dés l'instant où ils sortirent de la tente, ils préparèrent leurs peuples au combat tout en sachant que la lutte serait terrible.


	15. Chapter 15

_**15)Question de timing.**_

Eragon se leva plus tôt qu'a l'accoutumée, se dirigeant vers les limites du bivouac il se retrouva seul en compagnie de ses parents, ne sachant trop quelle démarche il devait suivre pour leur parler il décida de se tourner vers Brom

_ Merci, merci pour tout sans vous jamais je n'aurai pu atteindre les Vardens.

_ J'ai agi comme je le devait mon garçon, bien qu'il m'aurai été plus aisé de ne pas agir ou de te laisser agir comme tu l'entendais.

Le vouvoiement été venu seul au jeune dragonnier, il tentait de montrer a quel point il respectait son père, c'est a cet instant qu'intervint Selena.

_ Vous vous connaissez depuis bien longtemps maintenant cependant, et ceci est entièrement de ma faute je suppose que vous ne savez guère tout.

Se tournant vers sa mère Eragon sourit, si seulement elle avait su a quel point ses paroles étaient a la fois si juste et si fausse, il prit la parole pour épargner a ses parents d'avoir a tout lui révéler.

_ Je sais pourtant bien des choses, comme par exemple le fait que vous êtes ma mère, connu sous le nom de Selena la sœur de Garrow mais aussi sous le nom redoutable de la main noire, compagne de Morzan. Je sais aussi que j'ai un demi-frère Murthag, fils de Morzan. J'ai moi même cru un instant être son fils, cependant Oromis et Glaedr m'on rassurés en me révélant que Brom était plus qu'un guide, mon propre père.

Une longue tirade qui à défaut de gêner ses parents par ses connaissances les soulagèrent. Ils se mirent a parler développant leur vie respective, leur retour, leurs ambitions, leurs désirs. Arya s'approcha craignant de déranger elle resta en dehors du cercle mais suffisamment près pour faire comprendre que l'heure du départ était arrivé. La veille ils avaient décidé en accord avec les dragons qu'il serait plus rapide et plus aisé de se rendre auprès des Vardens en chevauchant les dragons, de plus, cela permettrai a Arya de voler pour la première fois songeant a son premier vol Eragon fut rassuré qu'elle bénéficie d'une selle.

Le soleil se couchait a l'horizon ils pouvaient voir deux armées face à face l'une composée de nains, d'humain, d'elfe et d'urgals. L'autre uniquement d'humain cependant, l'armée humaine semblait trois fois plus vaste que celle des Vardens en voyant ce rassemblement tous comprirent la hâte des dirigeants a ce qu'Arya les retrouvent. Ayant atterris a proximité ils se dirigèrent, visage caché, vers l'armée des Vardens. Sous leurs vêtements ils avaient revêtu leurs armures, masqué la présence de leurs épées, et leurs identités seule Arya avançait le visage révélé l'armure a la vu de tous ainsi que son épée Eragon aurait voulu en faire de même cependant, il était convaincu que s'il osait agir ainsi il ne faudrait pas plus de dix secondes pour qu'une dizaine d'elfes l'attaque. L'attaque fut lancé par les Vardens les compagnons furent séparés dans la mêlée de temps a autre ils se croisaient en difficulté s'aidaient et disparaissaient à nouveau. Lorsque les adversaires songèrent que les Vardens étaient suffisamment affaiblis la lune était a son zénith, les cors de la retraite sonnèrent et aussitôt Eragon et Arya rassemblés par le hasard de la mêlée se figèrent. Se souvenant de la dernière fois que les adversaires avaient sonnés la retraite ainsi, Eragon contacta Saphira qui atterri sur le champs a ses cotés. Les Vardens et leurs alliés se tournèrent vers eux, comprenant qui était caché sous la capuche, le dragonnier n'attendit pas cependant. D'un signe de tête Arya et lui se comprirent, il décolla juché sur sa dragonne tandis qu'Arya ordonnait de les laisser agir, deux dragons arrivés dans le ciel, fonçant droit sur eux, le dragonnier pâlit les dragons avaient beau être brun il les voyaient aussi bien qu'il pouvait voir les parjures sur leurs dos. Dans son dos il sentit, la présence des autres dragonniers, le temps n'était plus de se cacher mais il leurs fallaient agir et ceux au plus vite avant que les parjures ne gagnent. Le combat éclata et il ne fallut pas longtemps au plus vieux dragonniers pour réduire les deux parjures et leurs dragons a l'état de simple souvenirs.

Une fois à terre les elfes se pressèrent autour d'eux ils avaient beau es avoirs aidés ces derniers restaient suspicieux et même Arya fut entourée par une dizaine d'entre eux. Nasuada, Orrin, Orik et Islanzadi s'approchèrent, toujours en armure de combat, ils semblaient être capable de les occire eux même. Tentant le tout pour le tout Evandar découvrit son visage et ordonna aux elfes de les libérer tandis que Vardens et nains s'approchaient Ajihad et Hrotgar agirent de même réduisant ceux qui les entourait de l'aura de commandement qui se dégageait d'eux trois, ils se tournèrent vers les chefs qui en restèrent sans voix. Islanzadi après avoir passé un long moment a détailler Evandar et dévisager sa fille brisa le silence, sa voix auparavant si forte, empreinte d'une autorité sans faille, était tout à coup empreinte de douceur et d'incertitude, à l'instar de ce que soufflait ses traits.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

Toujours la même question, les souverains les croiraient ils ? Seul l'avenir le leur dirait, bien qu'Eragon en douta.


	16. Chapter 16

_**16) Explication étrange.**_

Tout autour d'eux tous chuchotaient se demandant par quel miracle, tant de personnes avaient bien pu résister. Eragon et ses compagnons furent conduit sous la tente de commandement des Vardens où les souverains rassemblés les attendaient, interdit. Aucun des souverains ne parvenait a comprendre ou même a croire ce que leurs yeux leurs montraient. Leurs sentiments n'étaient pas dur a déchiffrer. Nasuada se tourna alors vers Arya et déclara avec calme, alors que son visage quant a lui prouvait le conflit qui l'agitait intérieurement.

_ Arya, sommes nous donc victime d'une hallucination générale ? Est ce là la folie qui en plus de bien d'autres mots s'abat sur nous ? Imaginons nous tous ce qui se produit devant notre regard ou un quelconque miracle s'est il produit ? Toi qui les as conduit jusqu'ici tu devrais pouvoir nous répondre.

Arya fixa longuement les souverains qui se dressaient devant eux, elle songea que tous étaient semblable dans leurs réactions aucun n'osait croire que devant eux, des morts se dressaient vivants. Mais ce qui ébranlait le plus les souverains n'était pas tant la résurrection des grands de la Chute que le fait qu'Eragon se dressait devant eux, égal à lui même, elle même était étonné par le jeune dragonnier, il ne semblait pas avoir changé le moins du monde et pourtant, pour avoir arpentée son esprit Arya était bien placée pour savoir que son séjour a la capitale l'avait profondément touché. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'attarder sur ce fait pour le moins étrange, prenant une profonde inspiration elle déclara :

_ D'après ce que je peux en juger, nous ne sommes fous ni n'hallucinons, les personnes qui se trouvent devant nous ont bel et bien ressuscité et avant que l'idée ne vous viennent de poser la question j'ai personnellement sondée Eragon, il ne représente pas le moindre danger pour nous en tout cas.

Elle se tourna alors vers sa mère et se remémora la fois où elle avait regagné la forêt, sa mère a ce moment la pensait morte ou emprisonnée loin d'un lieu ou les elfes aurai pu la secourir. Ce fut la seule et unique fois, où elle avait pu voir sa mère dans un tel état mais cette dernière ne manqua pas de relever une faille dans les dires de sa filles.

_ Et comment allons nous pouvoir justifier une telle … anomalie ? Les humains et les nains croiront volontiers a un miracle, une quelconque intervention de je ne sais quel dieu, la difficulté se situe dans la manière dont nous allons expliquer ceci aux notre.

Arya n'y avait pas pensé elle avait d'abord songé que la folie avait eu raison d'elle, ensuite elle s'était habitué a une telle présence et cessé de se poser des questions. Ne trouvant pas de réponse elle réfléchit longuement. Eragon brisa alors le silence, d'une voix calme et posée il déclara :

_ Les humains et les nains peuvent bien croire a un miracle, les elfes eux ne pourraient ils croire que l'Alagaësia elle même cherche à rétablir les forces ? Le roi se prétend plus fort qu'un dieu, alors pourquoi la terre sur laquelle nous marchons ne tenterait elle pas de nous venir en aide et de rétablir les forces des opposants ?

Arya l'observa silencieuse, c'était une explication valable et à défaut de mieux la meilleure, seulement elle aurai dû sortir de la bouche d'une personne plus âgé, plus mûre, pas de celle du dragonnier qui quelques temps plus tôt ne savait même pas faire la différence entre un poison et une quelconque plante. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, le séjour qu'il avait passé a Ilirea l'avait profondément changé, il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu, il avait gagné en sagesse, et, se servait plus volontiers de son cerveau que de sa force. Bien que le changement soit radical, la jeune femme n'en était que plus attirée par lui, se sentant plus proche de lui que jamais.

_ C'est une explication valable et qui plus est la seule que nous ayons. Elle devrait pouvoir satisfaire les notre, cependant, aucune personne en dehors de nous ne devra être mise au courant, non par manque de confiance, mais plutôt parce que les notre ont l'oreille fine.

_ C'est une bonne solution, j'en convient nous devrions cependant ne pas prendre trop de temps avant de la délivrer. De peur que le trouble ne soit jeté sur nos armées.

Sur ces mots ils sortirent, firent circuler la nouvelle et les explications qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Puis se dispersèrent profitant du répit qui leurs était accordé pour se retrouver et se détendre.


	17. Chapter 17

_**17) Retrouvailles.**_

Le dragonnier alla rendre visite a son cousin, il se dirigea dans la partie du camp réservé aux villageois rescapés de Carvahall. Il croisa Horst ainsi que ses fils, tout trois lui donnèrent l'accolade, se réjouissant de son retour, ainsi que de sa fidélité aux Vardens. En quelques mots, ils lui expliquèrent les événements récent. L'accouchement d'Helen qui sans l'intervention des elfes serait certainement morte, et le mois précédent celui de Katrina. Horst demanda a ses fils de guider Eragon a travers le camp, Roran s'entraînait avec d'autres humains, les elfes qui les entouraient les surpassait de loin en force, en grâce, et en vitesse. Le jeune homme en fit abstraction. Il se dirigea vers son cousin qui l'accueillit avec joie et entreprit de lui raconter ce que quelques instant plus tôt il avait appris. Le dragonnier ne protesta cependant pas et écouta avec attention tout ce que Roran disait même le mot le plus anodin lui semblait désormais un trésor dont il devait savoir jouir. Au bout d'un long moment les humains qui s'entraînaient se tournèrent vers le jeune homme et lui proposèrent un combat ce dernier accepta un large sourire au lèvre. Il ne se basa cependant pas sur sa force et sa vitesse pour l'emporter préférant aider les siens a avancer plutôt que les battre a plate couture. Une fois les combattants lassés de le voir gagner, il s'apprêtât a quitter le camp d'entraînement mais dans son dos une voix familière le héla a s'adressa a lui en ces termes.

_ Hé bien dragonnier, aurais-tu peur d'affronter une personne capable de rivaliser avec toi ? Ou es-tu simplement occupé ailleurs ? De telle sorte que tu ne puisses te joindre a nous ?

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour sur le champs, reconnaissant la voix de Vanir il ne se vexa guère d'un tel affront. Et se mettant en garde lui répliqua.

_ Moi avoir peur de toi ? Plaisanterai tu Vanir ? J'aurai plutôt parié le contraire.

Tous se rassemblèrent autour des combattants voulant a tout prix connaître l'issue du combat qui allait faire rage entre les deux hommes.

Le dragonnier attaqua, enchaînât les bottes, mais Vanir était toujours le même formidable adversaire que la dernière fois que le dragonnier l'avait affronté. Il lui fallut un long combat pour réussir a désarmer Vanir, et posant l'épée sur sa gorge murmurer.

_ Tu es mort une nouvelle fois. Tu restes cependant un adversaire que je me plait a affronter.

L'elfe s'inclina, récupéra son épée et sans dire un mot s'éloigna, Eragon le laissa s'éloigner sans songer a le retenir ou lui parler. Nasuada se dirigea alors vers lui et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il s'exécuta sans un mot. Une fois arrivés dans la tente de commandement de la jeune femme, il s'inclina et lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle ne répondit a sa question silencieuse qu'une fois qu'Arya les eut rejoints.

_ Te voilà Arya, navré de vous empêcher de vous reposer cependant je suis inquiète. Il y a un mois de cela nous avons envoyés quelques Vardens qui souhaitaient rejoindre le Surda vers le royaume du roi Orrin, depuis nous n'en avons pas eu de nouvelles. Parmi eux se trouvait Helen et Katrina toutes deux avec leur enfant.

Arya observa longuement Nasuada mais ne dit rien, elle refusait de tourner son regard vers le dragonnier. Ce dernier réfléchit longuement avant de déclarer.

_ En ce cas il va falloir vérifier ce qui s'est passé non ? Et tout naturellement tu as pensé a Arya et moi-même.

_ Oui premièrement parce que je sais que tu n'es pas indifférent au sort de Katrina comme a celui d'Helen, ensuite parce qu'Arya et toi vous complétez en quelque sorte et enfin parce que vous serez plus rapide que n'importe quelle ambassade.

_ Tout ceci est inutile si il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Katrina Roran et moi le…

_ Le désert, les dunes, la chaleur, insupportable les hommes forçant a marcher toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Son fils qui malgré tout devait être protégé. Elle regarde sa main, où est tu Roran ? soudain l'anneau d'or a son doigt brille et elle se remémore les mots qu'Eragon leur avait dit en les leurs offrants au mariage. Elle retira l'anneau et y murmura les paroles priant pour que ce fussent les bonnes et qu'Eragon les entendent et lui viennent en aide. Si il leurs avait demandé d'agir ainsi c'est qu'il était sûr qu'ils recevraient de l'aide en agissant ainsi. Elle remit l'anneau et s'approcha d'Helen qui peinait a avancer dans le sable passant un bras autour de sa taille elle l'aida a se relever puis a marcher…_

Le dragonnier reprit conscience, allongé sur le dos dans la tente de Nasuada, la main d'Arya était posée sur sa joue, il ne dit rien quelques secondes plus tard Roran pénétrât dans la tente affolé. Eragon se tourna alors vers sa suzeraine et déclara sur un ton impassible.

_ Nous irons, et mènerons a bien la mission que tu viens de nous confier.

Il lui était inutile de regarder Arya pour savoir, comment elle allait agir, tout deux sortirent de la tente et préparèrent leurs dragons avant de s'envoler en direction du désert du Hadarac.


	18. Chapter 18

_**18) sauvetage sauvé.**_

Ils atteignirent rapidement le désert du Hadarac. Scrutant l'horizons en quête d'un quelconque signe de vie. Ce furent les dragons qui les premiers remarquèrent les mouvements au loin dans le sable au bout d'un long moment, leurs dragonniers purent apercevoir à leur tours le groupe marchant vers le Nord. Arya songea rapidement à un plan d'attaque, dissertant un certain temps sur le meilleur moyen de l'emporter en dépensant un minimum d'énergie avec Eragon, ils trouvèrent un terrain d'entente, le dragonnier resterai dans les airs sur Saphira et abattrait l'ennemi de ses flèches, elle, elle combattrait à terre soutenu par Emerald, son dragon.

Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que deux adversaires, l'un d'eux leva sa main et en un seul mot frappa Eragon toujours en l'air, les sangles qui le retenaient attaché sur la selle furent rompu et il tomba en chute libre. Arya sentit alors la douleur et la colère se mêler en elle pour donner naissance à un sentiment qu'elle s'était jusqu'alors cru incapable de ressentir. Elle voulait tuer, elle avait soif de sang, voulait voir ces deux derniers ennemis mourir de ses mains pour avoir osé s'attaquer au dragonnier. Saphira hurlait toujours lorsque l'elfe se lança à l'attaque des deux êtres qui révélèrent leurs visage, Arya se figea un instant puis inspirant profondément et se préparant au rude combat auquel elle allait se livrer elle se mit en garde. Les deux ombres sourire et l'attaquèrent, la jeune femme tint bon un moment mais elle ne pouvait espérer l'emporter face à ces deux ombres. Alors qu'elle était forcée de se contenter de se défendre la fatigue l'accabla, Vardaug passa sous sa garde et se figea, grimaçant de douleur il se retourna et tomba inerte sur le sol. Durza se tourna un bref instant, instant bref mais suffisant à Arya qui transperça son cœur, le visage impitoyable. Son regard se tourna dans la direction depuis laquelle les deux traits qui venait de transpercer le cœur des deux ombres, et, eu la surprise de découvrir Eragon tremblant sous l'effort que lui avait demandé les deux tirs mais vivant. Helen et Katrina à ses cotés tentant en vain de l'aider. Arya vit l'arc échapper des mains du dragonnier, son visage se tordre de douleur et enfin le dragonnier tomber inconscient dans la poussière du désert. Saphira atterrit aux cotés du jeune homme et ne bougea plus. L'elfe courut vers eux et tomba à genou a coté d'Eragon, elle ne bougea pas scrutant le dragonnier et forçant son esprit avec l'aide des dragons pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas grièvement atteint. Se servant des cœurs de dragons cachés dans un des sacs de selle de la dragonne elle entreprit de soigner le dragonniers qui demeura inconscient. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux femmes qui l'observaient sans un mot. Elle les considéra longuement puis se leva et fouilla dans les sacs de selle de son dragon. Elle en ressortit de quoi boire et manger ainsi que quelques couvertures, elle les tendit aux deux humaines qui peinaient encore a comprendre ce qui se produisait devant leurs yeux.

_ Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous demandez moi.

Les deux femmes restèrent longuement silencieuse puis Katrina prit la parole.

_ Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? et pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Arya sourit ces deux questions étaient compréhensible, elle s'apprêtait a répondre lorsqu'elle entendit les ailes d'un dragon qui atterrissait dans son dos se retournant, elle découvrit un dragon rouge duquel descendait un jeune homme portant une armure simple, et une épée bâtarde à la taille. Ni lui ni son dragon ne montraient le moindre signe d'agressivité. Tandis que les deux femmes tremblaient et s'inquiétaient la jeune femme reconnut Murthag et comprit que nul danger n'était présent. Il s'arrêta au niveau d'Eragon posa une main sur son torse, la retira et se dirigea vers Arya.

_ Je vois que tu t'es occupée de lui.

_ Oui mais sans les dons que tu lui as fait avant de le laisser seul sur la Crête, jamais je n'aurai pu le soigner.

_ Je suis heureux qu'il en soit ainsi, mais n'aurais-tu pas besoin de mon aide ? Eragon n'a pas l'air apte a t'aider, de plus, tu es fatiguée et moi en pleine forme en cas de nouvelle attaque je pourrais t'être utile.

_ Tu as toujours su te rendre indispensable Murthag et ce depuis que je te connais. C'est avec joie que j'accepte ton aide, cependant, je ne peux t'assurer que si tu nous accompagne auprès des Vardens ceux-ci te feront bon accueil surtout, si tu persistes dans ton idée de ne pas laisser sonde ton esprit.

_ Peu m'importe l'accueil que l'on peu me faire tant que j'aide pour renverser le Roi.

Katrina s'éclairci alors la gorge et soutint le regard de l'elfe.

_ Au dernière nouvelle vous étiez à Kuasta, Eragon prisonnier à Urû'baen, et toi Murthag tu étais sous les ordres du Roi. Alors si l'on m'expliquais j'en serais heureuse.

_ Bien sur, Ma reine et Nasuada m'ont rappelé à leur cotés, à la veille d'une bataille entre l'empire et les notre. Quant à Murthag et Eragon ce dernier à été aidé pour sortir de la capitale par l'esclave du Roi qui tente de changer son vrai nom pour se libérer de l'influence de son maître. Ais-je omis quelque chose mon cher ?

_ Non, rien si ce n'est préciser qu'aucun de nous deux ne représente un danger pour les Vardens et leurs alliés.

_ C'est évident, ah et Eragon a eu une vision c'est la raison de notre présence ici, ça et le fait que Nasuada nous l'ai demandé.

Katrina et Helen semblèrent soudain rassurées, elle mangèrent et burent jusqu'à avoir étanché leur soif et rassasié leur faim. Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit, Helen et Katrina protégées du vent et du froid de la nuit par le flanc d'Emerald, Arya et Eragon toujours inconscient contre celui de Saphira. Murthag et Thorn eux montaient la garde.


	19. Chapter 19

_**19) La couleur de l'espoir.**_

Lorsqu'Eragon se réveilla, il mit un moment a se remémorer les événements des jours précédents. Le dragonnier s'étonna de se trouver contre le flanc de sa dragonne, il s'avisa aussi de la présence d'Arya a ses cotés. L'esprit embrumé, les muscles douloureux, il s'étonna que la jeune femme ne soit pas dehors en train de monter la garde. Il se déplaça et enlaça l'elfe qui s'éveilla et lui sourit.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

Le jeune homme la regarda longuement, caressant ses cheveux, il la serra un peu plus fort contre son torse nu. Les images du combat de la jeune femme contre les deux ombres l'assaillirent.

_Le dragonnier était juché sur le dos de sa superbe dragonne, Saphira, tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, plus que deux ennemis et Helen et Katrina seraient en sécurité. Soudain un des deux adversaires se tourna vers le jeune homme et lança un sort. La boule écarlate atteignit Eragon en pleine poitrine, il fut désarçonné, les liens le retenant en selle rompus. La douleur le subjuguait, l'énergie demandée par le sort qu'il lança pour éviter de s'écraser sur le sol lui fit perdre connaissance un court instant. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se tourna vers le lieu où la jeune femme combattait. Il entendait les appels de sa dragonne qui faisait rage sous son crâne. Le dragonnier décida d'en faire abstraction et attrapant son arc et son carquois, tombés par miracle près de lui et restés intact, il banda l'arc et posa une flèche se préparant a tirer. Ignorant la douleur présente dans tous ses membres et l'explosion de douleur qui apparut dans son épaule pour enflammer son bras droit et son dos. Il se concentra sur sa cible, repoussant ses propres limites, le trait qu'il lâcha transperça le cœur de l'ombre qui était sur le point de passer son épée à travers celui de l'elfe. Le deuxième trait atteignit Le deuxième homme à un demi-pouce de la lame que la jeune elfe avait fait passer à travers son cœur. A bout de force, tremblant de douleur, il s'évanouit._

Le dragonnier reprit soudain conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il tremblait serrant toujours Arya contre lui. Cette dernière semblait de plus en plus inquiète, Eragon se souvint alors de la question de la jeune femme à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Il se racla la gorge de manière a se donner une contenance face au regard inquisiteur de l'elfe.

_ Je me sens merveilleusement bien, pour quelqu'un qui est tombé du dos de sa dragonne, et toi ?

Il s'efforça de lui sourire pour dissiper ses craintes. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, lui souriant a son tour, et se serrant contre lui. Bien qu'il ai soudainement d'énorme difficultés a organiser ses pensées, le dragonnier remarqua qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Il soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle consente a lui répondre.

_ Je vais bien, je me suis juste inquiétée pour toi.

Le dragonnier se remémora le regard de la jeune femme face aux deux ombres, la soif de sang qui y brillait, de toute évidence elle avait eu envie de les tuer. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé, les yeux brillant de peur et de surprise, il ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression. Il avait toujours pu déchiffrer l'inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune femme, cette fois, autre chose partageait la place destiné a la peur sur le visage de la jeune elfe et il ne comprenait pas quoi. Il l'embrassa incapable d'agir autrement, de penser a autre chose qu'a la joie que lui procurait un tel contact après l'avoir tant attendu. Lorsqu'il s'étonna a nouveau de la présence de l'elfe a ses cotés, il lui en fit part entre deux baisers. Arya lui raconta ce qui s'était produit après la mort des deux ombres, le dragonnier trouva suspecte l'arrivé a point nommé de son demi-frère mais ne s'en ouvrit pas a la jeune femme. Alors que le jeune homme commençait a se détendre face aux nouvelles rapportées par l'elfe, un bruit étrange attira son attention, se figeant, il tendit l'oreille se concentrant de manière a détecter tout intrus qui se serai aventuré dans le camp sans que Murthag ne l'ai remarqué. Il prit le temps de remarquer que la jeune femme adoptait la même attitude. Un cri perçant, insupportable transperça leurs tympans, déchirant le calme de la nuit. Le jeune homme se souvint du dernier moment où il avait pu entendre un tel cri. Comme un écho a ses pensées la voix de Saphira vint lui confirmer ses craintes.

_« _ Les Ra'zacs ! Ils nous attaquent ! Les Lethrblakas sont la aussi ! »_

Il chercha son épée, Arya la lui tendit sans un mot, tout deux sortirent en trombe de dessous l'aile protectrice de la dragonne saphir. Murthag, Helen et Katrina étaient pétrifiés, les trois dragons eux, se préparaient a combattre formant un cercle protecteur dont les deux humaines et les dragonniers étaient le centre.


	20. Chapter 20

_**20)Un combat aisé.**_

Eragon observa les alentours sans parvenir a déceler la présence de leurs adversaires. Les dragonniers et leurs dragons étaient désavantagés, les Ra'zacs et leur monture étaient dans leur élément, la nuit et l'obscurité étaient leurs éléments. Le dragonnier sentit un déplacement dans son dos, se retournant il eut tout juste le temps de parer l'attaque avant que ne disparaisse la créature maléfique. Ne pouvant voir ses adversaires de ses yeux le jeune homme commença a se demander comment combattre. Il bouscula Murthag pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et les aide a combattre, un Ra'zac attaqua le demi-frère du dragonnier et réduisit ce dernier a l'impuissance en enfonçant son épée dans l'épaule du jeune homme et la remontant. L'épaule de Murthag était raccrochée a son corps par un fin lambeau de peau et de muscle. Eragon frissonna devant une telle vision, il se força a se concentrer sur le combat en cour, réfléchissant a toute vitesse sur les moyens a sa disposition pour arriver a voir ses adversaires a temps. Arya essuya quelques attaques qu'elle para au dernier moment avec difficultés. La réflexion était malaisé, le dragonnier fronça les sourcils lorsque les dragons crachèrent de gigantesque colonnes de flammes qui l'aveuglèrent encore davantage. Les Lethrblakas ne cessaient d'harceler les dragons, leurs blessures commençaient a devenir sérieuse, de plus, le jeune homme et sa compagne commençaient a se fatiguer face aux attaques incessantes de leurs ennemis, quelques blessures commencèrent a apparaître sur leurs bras et leurs jambes les privant peu à peu de leurs forces et de leurs vitesses. Le dragonnier se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit le soldat devenu aveugle après la bataille des plaines brûlantes, il continuait a voir grâce a son esprit, il l'étendait a ce qui l'entourait et voyait leur énergie. Songeant que la situation ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus désespérée le jeune homme étendit son esprit, il constata que Murthag vivait toujours, et se tourna pour affronter le Ra'zac qui venait de l'attaquer, le combat dura quelques secondes et le dragonnier en sortit vainqueur. Arya avait comprit ce que le dragonnier voulait faire, elle agit de même ainsi elle élimina rapidement le deuxième Ra'zac. Elargissant leur perception ils laissèrent leurs dragons en profiter et éliminer les montures des Ra'zacs. Eragon soigna rapidement l'épaule de son demi-frère, puis se tourna vers Helen et Katrina qui étaient particulièrement pâle.

-Ca va, vous n'avaient rien ?

-Non tout vas bien grâce a vous deux. Déclara Katrina tremblante après avoir consulté Helen du regard.

-Bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas a me le demander. Pour l'instant, reposez vous si cela vous est possible, Arya et moi allons monter la garde. Demain, nous partirons à l'aube.

Helen regarda le jeune homme longuement avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer a son oreille que si elle avait su, elle ne l'aurai pas cru puis tout aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras elle le lâchât puis rejoignit Katrina et s'installa pour la nuit tout comme elle. Le dragonnier les regarda un moment pensif, toute deux avaient semblées apaisées à l'instant où elles avaient pris leurs fils dans leurs bras. Le calme revenu les dragons avaient fait en sorte de trouver un meilleur endroit pour dormir, loin des cadavres de leurs adversaires. Le jeune homme regarda longuement le ciel sans lune qui avait permit aux créatures de les attaquer, quelque chose n'allait pas et ceux depuis que Trianna l'avait embrassé, Saphira semblait différente et mieux valait ne pas parler d'Arya, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle semblait être à la fois la jeune femme de ses rêves celle qui enfin les laissait l'aimer. Mais elle semblait aussi être faible et lâche, caractéristique qui ne correspondait pas vraiment a l'elfe qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait. Et puis tout était à la fois si simple et si difficile, décidément quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Il l'ignorait totalement mais le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit peu à peu. Il rejoignit sa dragonne et Arya toutes deux comprirent qu'il était perplexe et tentèrent de lui changer les idées. Ce qui énerva Eragon au plus haut point, après leur avoir demander de cesser il retourna a ses pensées jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'elfe le tire de sa léthargie.

-Eragon qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Parle-moi je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa réflexion et observa longuement Arya, elle lui faisait de nouveau penser à le jeune femme dont il était désespérément tombé amoureux, il sourit ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il constata qu'il se souvenait de quelques fois où elle avait été elle même mais « l'autre Arya » était présente plus souvent dans son esprit. Il prit un profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Rien seulement tu… tout est si diffèrent, si simple et pourtant si compliqué. Comme… Un peu comme si nous étions dans un autre monde, un monde qui serai dans un certains sens parfait. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais c'est l'impression que j'ai depuis quelques temps… Ne me demande pas comment mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Je suis différente ? Tu plaisante, c'est toi qui a changé Eragon.

-Je n'ai pas dis « tu », j'ai dis tout.

La jeune femme l'observa longuement cherchant a deviner le fond de la pensée du dragonnier, heureusement pour lui elle finit par renoncer. Et par changer d'angle d'attaque, elle ressemblait plus que jamais a la femme qu'il aimait.

-Soit, je trouve aussi que bien des choses son différentes, je dirais même étonnement facile et … illogique. D'autre tout aussi illogique nous emplissent… Eh bien de joie, comme les résurrections de nos amis.

Saphira projeta son esprit aux deux jeune gens et après un moment de réflexion déclara

« -Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous dérange, tout est normal, ne serai-ce pas le bonheur qui vous fait peur ? »

-Je ne pense pas que le bonheur fasse peur a quiconque ici bien au contraire c'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Le puzzle ne se forme pas correctement une pièce ne s'emboîte pas bien.

« -Qui sais ce que c'est ? Dormons, la nuit porte souvent conseil qui sait ? demain, la solution nous apparaîtra peut-être clairement. »

Le dragonnier observa longuement Arya, l'elfe qui avait pris son cœur venait de disparaître à nouveau pour laisser la place a cette autre si différente et qui pourtant partageait les désirs et les sentiments du jeune homme. Il songea a ce qu'elle avait dit quelque temps auparavant, il avait changé. Comment savoir si c'était vrai ? Comment être sûr que la jeune femme qui partageait ses nuits et la dragonne qui partageait ses pensées les plus intimes étaient les véritables amies du dragonnier. Sans un mot il enlaça la jeune femme, l'embrassa longuement. Elle était là, sans être là. Il se demanda un moment si il n'embrassait pas la jeune femme qu'il voyait dans ses rêves éveillés sans vraiment le vouloir. Celle qu'il imaginait et qui partageait ses sentiments, la Arya qui n'était pas elle. Tant de questions restées sans réponse et au quelle personne n'était apte a répondre. Il se détendit, sentant l'elfe dans ses bras se détendre aussi. A quoi bon y penser, il pouvait très bien laisser la nuit s'écouler normalement. Arya dans ses bras Eragon ne savait plus quoi faire, devait il continuer à réfléchir quitte a perdre le bonheur qu'il avait trouvé dans ce monde-ci ? Si autre monde il y avait. Ou bien devait il en profiter autant que possible, quitte a laisser les vardens, les elfes et même toutes les personnes qui comptait sur lui pour vaincre le roi félon ? Non, il ne pouvait en aucun cas les laisser seul alors qu'ils avaient tant besoin de lui. Les lèvres d'Arya se firent plus pressante.

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir la tête remplit par les questions sans réponses qui ne cessait d'y tourner. Ses questions lui firent faire d'étrange rêves :

_Le dragonnier était dans une vaste pièce, les plantes y poussaient sans difficultés apparente. La lumière pénétrait dans la pièce par une lucarne au plafond, elle suffisait cependant à illuminer la pièce malgré le temps couvert. Au centre se dressait une table totalement ronde, la lumière éclairait la table de façon a ce que les personnes assise tout autour. Toutes les chaises étaient occupés, sauf une sur laquelle le jeune homme prit place. Il remarqua alors que sur la table une carte magique était déroulée, l'Alagaësia y était représentée sur une partie et se reflétait étrangement sur l'autre. Alors que le demi-elfe se demandait a quoi ça rimait il remarque que d'étrange point étaient dessinés sur la carte et qu'en se concentrant sur l'un d'entre eux il pouvait se rapprocher jusqu'a voir la personne qu'il représentait et ce qui l'entourait dans les moindre détails. Troublé par ce détail, il ne remarqua pas que les personnes présentes sur l'une des deux parties ne l'étaient pas forcément sur l'autre. Quand il eu terminé de contempler cette étrange carte qui était de toute évidence magique, il posa son regard autour de lui et déglutit avec difficultés. Tout autour de lui une dizaines d'hommes et de femmes étaient installés, le jeune homme reconnut Oromis, Brom et celui qui se présentait comme étant Vrael. Tous arboraient une expression sur laquelle on pouvait lire aisément leur mécontentement et leur désaccord avec la façon dont se comportait le jeune dragonnier._

_-Veuillez pardonner mon comportement, je suis un peu… comment dire ? perdu._

_Vrael qui était assit en face de lui acquiesça sans un mot puis se pencha et désigna une partie de la carte, au niveau de la vallée de Palancar, plus exactement il désigna les contreforts de la Crête. Une des femmes présente se pencha alors sur la table, laissant la lumière illuminer ses traits. Même s'il l'avait voulu le dragonnier n'aurait pu douter de l'appartenance de cette femme au peuple des elfes, ses traits la trahissait. Ses yeux était d'un étrange violet, rappelant au jeune homme Elva sans qu'il ne le souhaite. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur de la lune, ils descendaient en cascade le long du dos de cette jeune femme qui lui était à la fois familière et totalement inconnu. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, le dragonnier remarqua que toutes les personnes même celles qu'il ne pouvait voir lui donnait l'impression d'être de vieux amis perdu de vie. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la raison de cette impression la femme avança sa main droite au dessus de la table paume vers le bas puis d'un geste vif prouvant qu'elle n'était pas humaine, trahissant ainsi ses oreilles ronde. Au centre de sa main se dessinait La Gedweÿ ignasia, la marque des dragonniers, celle-ci se mit a briller intensément lorsque la dragonnière passa sa main au dessus du désert du Hadarac dans la deuxième partie de la carte._

_- Je suis Elisabeth, mon dragon se nomme Emerald. Je te pardonne dragonnier, tu ne peux pas tout savoir, mais écoute ce que nous avons à te dire, regarde ce que nous te montrons. Et surtout garde tout ceci dans ton esprit. Voici ma mise en garde, ne te précipite pas pour trouver le rocher de Kuithan, quand l'heure de le trouver aura sonnée, celui-ci se montrera. Et maintenant observe les zones que Vrael et moi-même te désignons._

_Le dragonnier se remit rapidement de sa surprise, ainsi il y avait déjà eu un Emerald, un dragon de la couleur de l'émeraude. Etrangement le jeune gomme grava chaque mot qu'avait prononcé la dragonnière et s'exécuta. Il se concentra sur le désert du Hadarac sur la partie que désignait Vrael et ne découvrit rien, à part du sable et des dunes a perte de vue. Troublé par ce « détail » il se concentra sur la partie que lui désignait la femme. Et a sa grande surprise, il découvrit le petit groupe dont il faisait partit. Il releva la tête étonné et désorienté et croisa le regard d'Elisabeth qui l'encouragea sans un mot a poursuivre. Il observa donc la zone que lui désignait le chef de la caste des dragonniers sur la même partie de la carte et ne découvrit rien en dehors de trace trahissant la présence récente d'un groupe de dragon. Sur la partie que lui désignait le vieux dragonnier il découvrit deux personnes étendus chacun à un bout d'une clairière, la clairière que venait d'observer le jeune homme. Etonné il se concentra alternativement sur les deux personnes que la végétation commençait à recouvrir. Sans un mot, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court il se redressa._

_-C'est impossible comment peut on être à deux endroits à la fois ?_

_Vrael eu un léger sourire, un rictus d'indulgence._

_-Dis-moi dragonnier, que penses-tu de ce que nous venons de te montrer en dehors du fait que c'est impossible ?_

_Eragon eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles, le chef de la caste des dragonniers insinués qu'une telle chose était possible._

_-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, on dirai… Deux mondes parallèles. (D'un signe de la tête le dragonnier lui demanda de poursuivre) Je vois mal comment une personnes pourrait traverser la « barrière » qui doit se dresser entre ces mondes. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu seul…_

_Il s'arrêta prenant conscience de ce qu'il allait dire « seul sont esprit sembla avoir traversé cette barrière ». Le sourire de Vrael s'élargit et Eragon comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Quelqu'un lui avait fait traverser cette barrière mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi Arya était-elle elle aussi prisonnière de ce monde parallèle ? Une autre question frappa alors l'esprit du dragonnier et lui échappa avant même qu'il ait pu songer à la retenir._

_-Où est Saphira, où est ma dragonne ?_

_La peur perçait dans sa voix, cette fois ce fut Brom qui se pencha et qui désigna un point bleu qui évoluait à une vitesse impressionnante à proximité de la forêt des elfes en direction de Gil'ead ce qui était loin de réjouir le jeune homme. Oromis prit la parole d'une voix calme._

_-Elle te cherche partout, mais dis-moi Eragon lequel de ces deux mondes est le vrai ?_

_Le jeune homme faillit répondre qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais se ravisa, il observa longuement les deux cartes, si semblable et pourtant si différent. Il se remémora ses conversations avec Arya et Saphira qui lui paraissaient si différent depuis quelques temps, il connaissait la réponse, il la connaissait depuis le début mais avait tout fait pour ne pas le voir, car cela aurai signifié la fin de sa paix, de sa tranquillité mais aussi et surtout, la fin de ce qu'il vivait en ce moment avec une certaine elfe…Et pourtant Saphira et Arya lui manquait terriblement. Sans un mot il désigna la carte sur laquelle sa dragonne filait partout à la vitesse de a lumière pour le retrouver et où la végétation était en train de le recouvrir tout comme elle recouvrait Arya. Il murmura un remerciement inaudible alors que tous reprenaient la place qu'ils occupaient avant son arrivée. Dans l'ombre ils redevinrent invisible, tout autour de lui l'obscurité se faisait plus présente, plus oppressante. Le silence s'installa uniquement troublée par la respiration du jeune homme. Le décor se modifia, il était dans une clairière, un ruisseau la traversait, de sublimes fleurs la recouvrait. Les arbres qui entouraient la clairière semblait vivant. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable, il songea a la forêt des elfes et se demanda si un tel lieu y existait. Une elfe arriva, jeune, belle pleine de vie elle chantait mais le dragonnier ne comprenait pas un mot des paroles de cette chanson. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, ses yeux teintés du même bleu que le ciel les jours sans nuages brillaient de malice. Ses cheveux brun coupés court été irisés sur son crane. Le jeune homme resta sans voix devant l'étrange elfe qui se tenait devant lui. Elle cessa de chanter et lui décocha un léger sourire, un sourire supérieur._

_-Bonjour à toi, Eragon le tueur d'ombres._

_Sa voix était plus mélodieuse que celle de la plupart des elfes et les plantes environnantes s'accordèrent au ton supérieur qui y était adopté. Toutes les plantes semblaient plus belle et grande que l'instant précédent. Déroutés par la réactions de la nature qui l'entourait, le ton supérieur adopté par cette elfe et tout simplement la présence de l'elfe. Il mit un moment a comprendre ce que venait de dire l'elfe et ce que cela impliquait. Il réfléchit aux personnes qu'il avait croisées cherchant une jeune femme au cheveux courts sans succès. Sa voix elle-même lui été inconnu et pourtant, elle le connaissait, mais qui était-elle ?_

_-Je m'appelle Linnëa, et, tu m'as un jour jurer de me donner tout ce que je souhaitais pour que je te laisse la vie sauve._

_La voix été devenu celle que le dragonnier connaissait, ses yeux se teintaient peu à peu de vert, un vert brillant et pur. Le dragonnier frissonna a cette vu et recula de quelque pas mais les plantes l'immobilisèrent l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. La peur s'insinuait dans son être, le contraignant elle aussi à s'immobiliser. Se souvenant de l'histoire de l'elfe que lui avait raconté Arya il tenta de se reprendre sans grand succès et fit face à l'elfe qui lui paraissait si soudainement menaçante. Inspirant profondément pour se calmer le dragonnier cessa de tenter de reculer, il regarda l'elfe dans les yeux et déclara d'une voix qui a la grande fierté du dragonnier ne trembla pas._

_-Bonjour à vous Linnëa, que puis-je donc faire pour m'acquitter de mon serment ?_

_L'elfe sourit redevenant soudain la jeune femme aux yeux bleu qui avait abordée le jeune homme, les plantes le relâchèrent. Lui permettant de se calmer totalement, il se détendit attendant le verdict de l'elfe._

_-Pour t'acquitter de ton serment tu devras rejoindre les vardens, perdre une personne qui est chère a ton cœur, trouver ton vrai nom puis le rocher de Kuithan pour enfin pénétrer dans la crypte des âmes. Mais garde toujours à l'esprit qui tu es sinon tu te perdras toi même._

_Le dragonnier frissonna, il devait perdre un être cher. Mais qui ? Roran, Nasuada ou encore Arya ? Perdre un seul d'entre le détruirai sans parler de la douleur que lui causerai la mort de sa dragonne. Comment pourrai t il supporter une telle chose ? Comment trouver son vrai nom si une personne qu'il aime est morte, comment trouver le rocher de Kuithan ? Comment vivre si eux doivent mourir ?La colère se mêla au désespoir qui envahissait peu à peu le jeune homme. L'elfe devenu l'arbre Menoa avait disparut le laissent seul et désespéré. Les larmes vinrent brouiller sa vu, tout autour de lui tout devint flou. Il tomba à terre et pleura, il pleurait pour ceux qui était mort, et ceux qui allait mourir. Il tuerai le Roi mais l'idée d'ôter une vie supplémentaire le torturait._


	21. Chapter 21

_**21)Retour à la réalité.**_

Le dragonnier s'éveilla en sursaut, étendu sur le sol d'une vaste clairière. Ses membres étaient engourdies, il se rendit rapidement compte que des herbes s'étaient enroulés autour de ses jambes comme pour l'empêcher de les bouger. Les vrilles des plantes se resserraient autour de ses bras. Remontant le long de ses bras et de son torse. Peu à peu les végétaux le privait d'air en resserrant leurs tiges autour de son torse et de sa gorge. Ses bras étaient plaqués le long de ses flancs, ses jambes ne pouvaient pas briser les plantes. Les tiges s'allongeaient, grossissaient devenant impossible à briser, elles le tuaient peu à peu. Le manque d'air faisait tourner le tête du jeune homme, obscurcissant son champs de vision. Il ne pouvaient plus bouger, son couteau de chasse et son épée étaient hors de portée, déjà emprisonnés par les lianes. Le désespoir emplit Eragon, il était prit au piège de ces plantes qui l'étouffait. Submergé par une soudaine vague de panique, il se débattit mais ne réussi qu'à resserrer l'étreinte des lianes autour de son corps. La panique faisait rage dans l'esprit du dragonnier. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience il ouvrit ce dernier, cherchant désespérément de l'aide et ne réussissant qu'à paniquer davantage à chaque seconde. Tous les êtres qui l'entouraient paniquèrent et reculèrent au contact de son esprit, seules les plantes maudites ne furent pas affectés ne pensant qu'à l'étouffer encore plus. La magie et l'ancien langage ne lui été plus d'aucun secours, désormais les plantes le bâillonnait tout en l'empêchant de bouger la tête. La panique, la peur se combinaient au manque d'air et menaçaient de lui faire perdre conscience. Il reçut soudain l'équivalent d'une gifle mentale monumentale qui eu pour effet de l'aider à reprendre ses esprits, sans y penser il se replia derrière ses barrières mentales. Il observa un moment les plantes qui l'étouffaient à la manière d'un serpent. Il se demanda comment sortir de ce piège mortel, de toute évidence seul le feu aurai pu aider le jeune homme à s'en tirer. Son esprit était embrumé à tel point qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution. Retenant sa respiration autant que possible, il cherchait en vain une solution. Au fur et à mesure il lui semblait que les mots de la langue ancestrale des elfes qu'il tentait d'invoquer ne lui étaient plus connu. La panique menaça de le submerger une nouvelle fois. De tous les mots de l'ancien langage des elfes qu'il connaissait il n'en restait plus un seul, son esprit était vide de ces mots aussi sûrement que s'il avait été drogué. Il baissa les bras, se résignant à mourir ainsi loin de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Eragon baissa les yeux, en se débattant il avait réussi à s'asseoir, abandonnant le combat, il s'allongea, les yeux toujours baissé sur ses jambes. Curieusement les plantes le laissait faire, pouvaient-elles sentir qu'il avait abandonné ? Entre les feuilles il put apercevoir le fourreau bleu de son épée. Malgré le brouillard qui occultait presque entièrement sa vision et son esprit, la couleur du fourreau de son épée lui rappela un mot : brisingr. Totalement désespéré , il se concentra et hurla de la seule manière qui lui était encore possible, il donna au mot une puissance qu'il doutait de pouvoir lui conférer.

_« -Brisingr ! »_

L'épée s'enflamma, carbonisant les lianes qui l'entouraient. Les langues de feu de la couleur du saphir se répandirent le long des plantes, les réduisant en cendre. Libéré de l'étreinte mortelle de ces végétaux, le dragonnier inspira profondément se délectant de pouvoir respirer à nouveau librement. Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Au fur et à mesure ses membres se firent moins lourd, son esprit s'éclaircit, se remémorant la gifle mentale qui lui avait remit les idées en place. Jusqu'à présent, une seule personne avait agi ainsi dans son esprit. Et ce lorsqu'il était revenu d'Helgrind, seul. La peur, les souvenirs de son rêve lui revenait, ainsi que ceux du temps passé dans cet « autre monde » si étrange. Linnëa, l'elfe qui était devenu l'arbre Menoa lui avait dit qu'il perdrait un être cher. Il ne voulait pas perdre Arya, pas maintenant. Il courut, plus rapide que jamais, en quelques secondes le jeune homme était agenouillé à coté de la princesse des elfes. Elle ne se débattait pas, tentant d'attraper son épée en déplaçant lentement son bras, le tendant au maximum. L'épée que la jeune femme tentait d'attraper était fichée dans le tronc d'un arbre proche. Les lianes étaient trop serrées pour que le dragonnier puisse utiliser sa propre épée sans risquer de blesser la jeune elfe. Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur l'elfe réussissait par miracle à ne pas se débattre. Eragon cherchait désespérément un moyen de l'aider, lorsqu'elle gémit se terreur et commença à se débattre il comprit qu'il y avait vraiment urgence. Dégainant son couteau de chasse, il fit apparaître une boule de feu saphir destinée à ménager un espace dans lequel il pourrait dégainer sa lame et libérer celle qui avait prit son cœur, et ce, sans la brûler. Ménageant un espace suffisant, il enfonça la lame dans le trou et tenta de briser les lianes. Dépité, il comprit qu'il n'y arriverai pas de cette manière

-Brisingr. Marmonna-t-il comme s'il s'était agit d'un juron.

Des flammes bleu s'enroulèrent autour de la lame, l'aidant à couper les lianes qui maintenait la jeune femme prisonnière de ce piège mortel. A peine libérée l'elfe se blottit contre le torse du dragonnier qui l'enlaça tendrement en lui répétant que tout irai bien, qu'il était là et ne la laisserai pas. D'abord étonné qu'Arya se jette ainsi dans ses bras, il oublia très vite son étonnement. Alors qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux de l'elfe il sentit des larmes mouiller sa chemise. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait, il la pressa un peu plus fort contre lui. Il se délecta de la sentir blottit contre lui sans pour autant se permettre de rêver. Des doutes l'assaillait, il ne pouvait savoir si ce qui c'était passé avant leur réveil était réel et partagé… Elle s'écarta de lui doucement, elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard du dragonnier qui la serrait toujours dans ses bras. Bien que les larmes ai instillé une pointe de vermeil dans les yeux émeraude de celle qu'il aimait, il ne les trouvaient que plus attirant. Il ne comprit pas les émotions qu'il lisait dans ce regard. La peur s'était évaporée petit à petit, laissant la place à de la reconnaissance, de l'anxiété et un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrypter. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le visage parfait de la princesse des elfes, son esprit s'égarait. Les lèvres de la jeune femme n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Eragon aurai tant aimé pouvoir les frôler, goûter leur goût, sentir leur douceur. Le souffle soudain court, il s'approcha lentement. Arya approcha elle aussi ses lèvres puis se figea soudain avant de se raidir dans les bras du jeune homme qui battit immédiatement en retraite, reculant il laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs.

-Ca va, tu n'as rien ?

La jeune femme était troublée, il pouvait le lire sur son visage mais pourquoi ce trouble ? Par peur des sentiments et des pensées du dragonnier ?

-Je vais bien… Elle hésita un moment avant d'ajouter. Grâce à toi.

Elle esquissa un sourire, dans son regard émeraude brillait toujours cette lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le sourire de l'elfe fit accélérer le cœur du jeune homme, plus chaleureux que ceux auxquels le dragonnier était habitué. Sa voix lorsqu'elle avait poursuivit n'avait été qu'un murmure à peine audible. Mais l'émotion qu'elle avait tenté de cacher derrière le ton employé pour prononcer ces mots n'avait pas échappé au jeune homme. Il sourit à son tour. Puis songea au comique de la situation, son sourire s'élargit et il éclata de rire, même le regard mi-interrogateur mi-carnassier qu'elle lui lança ne put arrêter son excès d'hilarité. Voyant de la colère briller au fond des yeux vert de celle qui avait capturé son cœur, il se décida à s'expliquer.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est juste que la situation est assez… Drôle quant on y réfléchit.

L'elfe prit un air étonné, haussant les sourcils elle dévisagea le dragonnier.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de « drôle ». Répliqua t'elle sans que l'ombre d'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

-Eh bien, nous combattons des ombres, des soldats, des dragons et le Roi en personne. Et nous ne sommes encore jamais passés aussi près de la mort… Quoique. Mais le pire c'est que ce sont de simples plantes qui ont failli nous tuer. Le Roi félon n'aura même pas eu à lever le petit doigt.

L'elfe consentit enfin à sourire mais ce sourire n'avait vraiment rien de plaisant. Il était chargé de tant d'émotion que le dragonnier ne parvenait pas à toutes les saisir.

-Oui, c'est assez étrange. Une elfe tuée par des plantes de quoi rire pendant des siècles n'est ce pas ? Il y avait de la magie derrière tout ça Eragon. Réfléchit un peu, nous « partons » enfin, c'est mon sentiment, pendant je ne sais combien de temps dans une sorte de monde parallèle duquel nous ne pouvions sortir. Nous nous réveillons et ces plantes tentent de nous tuer. Tu crois vraiment que c'est un hasard ? Pas moi. Quelqu'un a voulu nous tuer, et je ne vois pas des milliers de personnes pouvant souhaiter notre mort à ce point. La colère et la peur se disputait la plus grande présence sur le visage de la princesse des elfes.

-Arya, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit. Tu as raison excuse-moi, c'était idiot de ma part.

Honteux le dragonnier détourna le regard et contempla l'épée de l'elfe plantée dans le tronc d'un arbre proche. Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer, elle posa sa main sur la joue du demi-elfe et le força à croiser son regard dans lequel brillait à nouveau cette étrange lueur et avec elle de la peine et de l'incompréhension. Son visage était calme, le simple contact de sa main sur la joue du jeune homme le mettait dans tous ses états. Il se demanda si ce contact était réellement courant entre amis. L'elfe poussa un nouveau soupir aidant le dragonnier à reporter son attention sur elle.

-Je n'est pas à t'excuser, c'est ma faute. J'aurai dû réfléchir et m'exprimer calmement au lieu de m'emporter comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolée. Je… J'ai l'impression d'être partie ailleurs, dans un monde où tout étaient si… facile et… bon.

Le dernier mot de l'elfe n'était qu'un murmure que le jeune homme eu les plus grandes difficultés du monde à entendre. La voix de la jeune femme était chargée de nombreuses émotions dont le regret. Eragon resta sans voix, il était de l'avis de la princesse en ce qui concernait « l'autre monde ». Il la regarda longuement, s'attardant sur ses lèvres parfaite qui semblaient attendre qu'il presse les siennes dessus. Il aimait tant le visage de l'elfe. Il ne cessa de la dévisager que lorsque sa main glissa de la joue du jeune homme jusqu'à son torse. Eragon se fit violence pour ne pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer sur un chemin bien trop périlleux. Elle retira vivement sa main comme si le torse du dragonnier la brûlait. Elle semblait troublée, se levant elle récupéra son épée fichée dans l'arbre, la rangea dans son fourreau sur la hanche droite. Quittant enfin l'elfe du regard le jeune homme reporta son attention autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une étrange clairière, entourée d'arbres plusieurs fois centenaire, un petit ruisseau coulait à une centaine de pied du dragonnier, ce dernier se leva, le ruisseau semblait être une frontière invisible entre deux parties très inégales de la clairière. Dans la partie où Arya et lui avaient faillis mourir quelques minutes plus tôt-qui représentait plus des deux-tiers de la clairière-la végétation s'épanouissait, les fleurs embaumaient l'air de leur parfum. Dans l'autre partie, on eu dit qu'un incendie avait fait rage brûlant toute la végétation, s'arrêtant au niveau des arbres. L'eau ne semblait pas toxique et puis la végétation avait brûlée, c'était incompréhensible. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme tenta de se remémorer une fois où il avait pu voir l'herbe calcinée ainsi. Arya le prit de vitesse en déclarant :

-On dirai que quelqu'un a envoyé un objet ici et à en juger par la taille de la déflagration, il était tout sauf petit.

-Quelle taille selon toi ?

-Hum… Au moins celle de l'œuf de Saphira et une sacré dépense d'énergie, je ne comprends pas.

Les sourcils froncés elle fixait l'étendu brûlée, qui mystérieusement s'arrêtait à la lisière des arbres. Elle plissa le nez, concentrée sur l'étendue noire de l'autre coté du petit ruisseau. Eragon observa un moment le lieu puis leva les yeux au ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Sans un mot pour l'elfe, il ramassa de quoi faire un feu. Une fois ce dernier allumé, il regarda autour de lui en quête d'un peu de nourriture et de quelque chose pour faire cuire le repas qu'il voulait préparer. Arya arriva, modifia le foyer et déposa une pierre plate sur les braises. Elle y déposa ensuite quelques racines. La nuit s'était installée, laissant les deux compagnons seuls dans l'obscurité. L'elfe s'allongea dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé, silencieuse, elle attendit ainsi paisiblement que le repas soit prêt, toujours absorbée par ses pensées. Eragon l'observa longuement tout en s'interrogeant sur la nature de ses rêves. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve normal et que ce qu'il avait vécu avant ce songe était faux. L'astuce résidait dans le fait de trouver où se situait le début de cet « avant » fictif. Le dragonnier commença à s'inquiéter pour ses amis et toutes les personnes dont il était proche. Saphira n'était pas dans les environs, il ne pouvait pas la sentir à travers leur lien et elle lui manquait terriblement. De plus, ils n'avaient pas de vivres ni de couvertures. Or, selon la saison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient cela pouvait se révéler mortellement dangereux. Le jeune homme observa les alentours et vit ce qui lui avait jusque là totalement échappé, les feuillus avaient perdu leurs feuilles, ils était donc vers la fin de l'automne. Le dragonnier grimaça la nuit risquait d'être vraiment très froide, sa grimace devint sourire lorsqu'il songea que ce pouvait être l'occasion de serrer Arya dans ses bras, son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il eu lancé un bref regard à la femme en question, si il tenait à ne pas avoir d'ennui avec elle mieux valait garder cette idée loin de son esprit. Arya se leva et après avoir lancé un sort basique lui tendit une partie des racines cuitent. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun absorbé par ses pensées. Eragon retira la pierre à l'aide de la magie, la nettoya dans le ruisseau puis raviva le feu.

-Dis moi Eragon qu'est ce qui te perturbe ?

Le dragonnier resta silencieux un moment puis se décida à confier ses craintes à la jeune femme.

-Rien de bien important. Enfin… Si c'est important. Je… J'ai peur voilà tout, j'ai peur de perdre une personne qui m'est chère et puis je ne peux plus supporter la guerre et les morts qu'elle fait. Je sais que la cause que je défends est juste mais l'idée de prendre une nouvelle vie, même s'il s'agissait de celle du Roi, me répugne.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis, les yeux de l'elfe ne quittaient pas les flammes, de toute évidence elle réfléchissait à sa réponse.

-Je comprends tes sentiments envers la guerre et les vies qu'elle nous oblige à prendre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider. (Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, un sourire qui n'avait rien de plaisant, chargé de souvenirs). Quoique… Tu m'as un jour dit de ne pas perdre de vue les jardins de Tialdari Hall et que tout irai bien, il est temps que tu trouves ce lieu où disparaissent tes craintes et bien sûr que tu ne le perde pas de vue.

Un nouveau silence fit place à ces paroles. Echo de leurs pensées et de leurs craintes. Le sourire de la princesse avait disparu, son visage ne reflétait plus qu'une inquiétude qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cacher.

-Tu dis avoir peur de perdre un être cher, et , tel que je te connais tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons… Si tu voulais bien me les exposer, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

Ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui fixait à son tour les flammes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait ce qu'il devait ou plutôt ne devais pas révéler à l'elfe.

-Je… Juste avant que nous ne revenions dans ce monde, j'ai… J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

Son regard quitta les flammes pour se perdre dans les émeraudes de celui d'Arya. Sous le charme du regard de la princesse de son peuple, il lui raconta la totalité de son rêve, n'omettant pas le moindre détail. Lorsque le visage de l'elfe devint livide, le dragonnier se maudit de ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue face au regard pénétrant qu'elle lui avait lancé.

-Linnëa t'as parlé ! Eragon, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt !

Le jeune homme eu un sourire d'excuse et se perdit dans ses pensées un moment. Lorsqu'il accorda à nouveau de l'attention à le jeune femme il comprit qu'il lui manquait le début de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il écouta la suite avec attention espérant découvrir le début de celle-ci par simple déduction.

-… Le plus peur de perdre ?

Le dragonnier réfléchit un instant, mais n'eu pas de sérieuses difficultés à retrouver le début de la phrase. « Qui as-tu le plus peur de perdre ? » Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il hésita longuement réfléchissant à la réaction qu'elle aurai face à l'une ou l'autre de ses réponses. En soupirant il opta pour l'honnêteté.

-Eh bien, il y a Saphira, toi, Roran, Katrina, Nasuada, Orik…

-J'ai dis le plus Eragon pas toutes. Le coupa t'elle d'une voix douce.

-Saphira et… Toi. Marmonna t'il en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, refusant de croiser le regard d'Arya. Comme l'idiot qu'il été il avait une fois de plus tout détruit, elle n'accepterai certainement plus aucune excuse ni même un proposition d'amitié. Pourquoi n'avait il pas tenu sa langue ? Qu'espérait il y gagner ? Il ne dit rien, le regard fixé sur les flammes. Il entendit le bruit léger que fit l'elfe en se levant, sentit le mouvement d'air qu'elle provoqua en s'approchant. Buté il ne lâcha pas les flammes du regard il aurai volontiers ordonné à ces dernières de le brûler sur place mais une mains douce se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna alors enfin les yeux vers la princesse aux yeux émeraude qui venait de poser sa main sur son épaule. Il la regarda longuement, la détaillant, il soupira de soulagement, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Si il avait osé il en aurai sauté de joie dans tous les sens au lieu de quoi il riva ses yeux dans ceux de l'elfe.

-Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Une nouvelle fois l'étrange lueur s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune femme qui eu un large sourire. Il cru que son cœur allait exploser, le sourire de l'elfe était profond, vrai et chaleureux.

-Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? N'est ce pas moi qui est voulu savoir ?

Le dragonnier lui rendit alors son sourire, la main de la jeune femme n'avait pas quittée son épaule pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le ruisseau et ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde du fabuleux spectacle qu'était le visage de l'elfe.

-Je sens la magie…

-Tu sens la magie ?

La jeune princesse ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'une étrange manière comme sil elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien-être la réponse attendu par le dragonnier.

-C'est dur à expliquer, tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai parlé d'écouter la nature ? C'est un peu la même chose ici. J'écoute, la nature et ressens la magie qui a été utilisé.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea perplexe.

-Autrement dit la magie te dit elle même quels sorts ont été lancés ici ?

-Non, juste le style de sort, je ne peux connaître les termes exact du sort mais je sais qu'il existe. Ici, il y a eu un sort de transfert, certainement pour l'objet mais ça c'est parfaitement visible ce qui l'est moins c'est qu'il y a un autre sort de transfert latent. Celui-ci fut lancé il y a au moins deux ans… Et il y a aussi ce ruisseau, il a été créé par la magie.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, dans son rêve ils étaient sur la Crête et si c'était la réalité et qu'Arya avait raison en ce qui concernait le sort de transfert latent cela voulait dire que…

-Arya pourrais-tu identifier la personne ayant lancé le sort de transfert latent si tu la connais déjà ?

L'elfe fronça les sourcils décontenancée par la demande d'Eragon.

-Je suppose que oui mais il faudrait que je connaisse la signature magique de cette personne où au moins que j'ai déjà été en contact avec son esprit.

Le dragonnier déglutit et observa les alentours l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant lui indiquer où il se trouvait. Il regarda attentivement entre les arbres avant de repérer une forme noire, une tige noire. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la forme noire qui était en fait une flèche. Stupéfait, il la saisie et l'observa longuement, les dernières pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, le jeune homme savait désormais exactement où ils étaient.

-Arya, je crois… Enfin non, je suis sûr de savoir où nous sommes.

La princesse haussa les sourcils tournant vers le jeune homme un regard interrogateur.

-Et où sommes nous donc ?

Le dragonnier la saisie par la main et l'entraîna au centre exact de la clairière, lâchant sa main, il montra la flèche à l'elfe qui l'examina rapidement avant de la qualifier de « plutôt bon travail d'humain ». Le dernier espoir des vardens sourit en entendant ces mots.

-Je voudrais que tu te concentre sur le sort de transfert latent et que tu me dise qui a lancé ce sort où quand exactement.

Arya roula des yeux et soupira avant de fermer ses paupières et de se concentrer Eragon vit lorsqu'elle les rouvrit qu'elle avait compris.

-C'est ici que j'ai envoyé l'œuf de Saphira… Murmura t'elle stupéfaite.

Son regard exprimait un trouble immense, elle partie en courant à travers les arbres.


	22. Chapter 22

_**22) Entre ombre et lumière.**_

Arya courait à travers les arbres, elle courait pour fuir le passé, ses souvenirs douloureux. Courir pour échapper au passé, au présent, courir à la rencontre de son avenir. Les larmes vinrent brouiller sa vu, elle continua sa course folle à travers les arbres ne devant qu'à ses réflexes inhumain de ne pas se prendre l'un d'eux de plein fouet. Lorsque la princesse des elfes arrêta sa course, elle était arrivée dans une nouvelle clairière. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande, entourée d'arbres épais, en son centre à coté de ce qui semblait être la source du ruisseau de la grande clairière, baigné par la lumière des rayons de lune… Elle s'arrêta, les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues ne l'aveuglait plus. Lentement, l'elfe approcha, le calme la saisie, face à elle dans la lumière de la lune à coté d'un ruisseau lent et majestueux –malgré sa taille- se trouvait Naegling, l'épée d'Oromis, dernier dragonnier de l'ancienne caste. La jeune femme tomba à genoux à coté de cette antique relique perdu à Gil'ead. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues, les souvenirs l'assaillirent.

-_Ne pleure pas Arya, ne pleure pas…_

_La princesse venait d'avoir vingt ans, son père était mort et sa mère en était… détruite. Elle était allée chercher du réconfort et de la joie auprès du vieil homme qui avait toujours été un peu comme son grand-père et de ce magnifique dragon or qui à ses yeux brillait autant si ce n'est plus encore que l'astre de jour, ce messager de paix et de sagesse. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle ne songeait même pas à les arrêter. Sa mère avait changé du tout au tout en quelques heures, autrefois affectueuse et joyeuse elle était depuis la mort du roi Evandar devenu froide et distante. Oromis rassurait la petite Arya, il l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Chaque jour, elle allait rendre visite au vieux sage et son soleil qui lui apprenaient à utiliser la magie, à être suffisamment forte pour lancer les sorts les plus puissants qu'il lui apprenait, et plus encore, il apprenait à la jeune elfe à réfléchir en toutes circonstances. Il l'entraînait pour qu'elle puisse se défendre quoi que l'avenir lui réserva. Lorsqu'une dizaines d'années plus tard, elle lui avait parlé du Yawë, il l'avait soutenu face à la reine. Il avait été son mentor, l'aidant à se renforcer davantage. Une vingtaines d'années ce sont écoulaient et l'elfe était revenue les voir tous les deux après une dispute avec sa mère qui avait été suivit par une longue dispute avec ses compagnons de voyage. Elle avait alors cinquante ans, et, elle était allée se réfugier dans les bras de son « grand-père » comme lorsqu'elle n'en avait que vingt. C'est là qu'il lui avait le plus donné matière à réfléchir, elle lui parlait de la crainte que l'œuf n'éclose jamais où pour une personne qui n'aurai aucune chance de vaincre le dernier des parjures même en mille ans d'existence. Elle avait peur de perdre la guerre._

_-Nous ne perdrons pas tant que nous nous souviendrons d'une chose._

_-Laquelle Oromis-elda ?_

_-Paix, force et sagesse._

_-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…_

_Il avait eu un large sourire mystérieux et l'avait longuement observé._

_-C'est normal Arya, pense à ces mots et réponds moi quand tu auras trouvé une réponse qui te convienne._

_Il avait souri et elle avait répondu à ce sourire, puis était partie réfléchissant à tout ce que lui avait dit le vieux sage. « Paix, force et sagesse », elle n'était pas retournée voir le vieillard, elle n'était plus revenue à Ellesmera, ni elle ni sa mère ne souhaitaient ce retour dans sa ville natale. De toute façon, la solution lui échappait toujours. Ce n'est que lorsque Durza la captura et la tortura qu'elle comprit. En revenant dans sa ville natale aux cotés d'Eragon et de Saphira, elle avait la réponse. Sa mère l'avait agréablement surprise, elle s'entendait désormais bien mieux avec sa mère. Elle resta jusqu'au lendemain de la célébration du Serment du Sang. Elle était allée voir Oromis pour lui parler, d'elle, de ce qu'elle avait perdu et subit, parler lui avait fait du bien, le vieil homme la comprenait et la rassurait. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir il la rappela._

_-Alors, as-tu trouvé la solution ?_

_Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et pour comprendre ce dont parlait Oromis._

_-Oui, lors de ma captivité, j'ai enfin compris._

_-Et donc quelle est ta conclusion ?_

_-La force n'est rien sans la sagesse, la sagesse n'est rien sans la force. Être en paix avec soi-même permet de trouver l'équilibre entre la force et la sagesse. Donc, toutes les batailles sont remportées tant qu'elle préserve la paix où nous permet de cultiver notre force et notre sagesse._

_Le sage en deuil sourit de fierté et l'elfe lui rendit son sourire._

_-Tu as compris Arya, c'est tout à fait cela._

_Elle l'avait quitté, le sourire aux lèvres, la joie au cœur. L'elfe était apaisée pour la première fois depuis son réveil chez les nains. Elle était enfin en paix. Hélas cela ne dura pas. Le fairth d'Eragon était alors arrivé, elle en parla longuement avec le maître de l'espoir des vardens, elle parla des sentiments du dragonnier bien sûr mais aussi de ceux de l'elfe. Il l'avait aidé à comprendre mais la paix l'avait quitté. Le soir de cette discussion il avait eu un étrange sourire, le sourire d'une personne qui sait ce que l'avenir réserve à ceux qui lui parlent mais qui ne fait rien pour le changer car celui-ci lui plaît ou bien perce qu'il n'y peut strictement rien._

Elle reprit lentement pied dans le présent, Oromis et Glaedr avaient été la lumière qui lui avait montré la voie à suivre. Et aujourd'hui encore alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses tourments, elle trouve Naegling. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'elfe, avec douceur elle passa ses doigts sur le fourreau lisse de la couleur du cuivre. La princesse ferma les yeux se demandant comment l'épée perdu à Gil'ead était apparue à coté de ce ruisseau dessiné par la magie. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Eragon sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Troublée, elle se décida à observer la clairière, celle-ci était sublime, des fleurs mauve pâle et bleu se mêlaient avec d'autres d'un jeune très pâle. Le vert de l'herbe était aussi clair que les jeunes pousses des branches de sapin de son ancestrale forêt. L'air embaumait le parfum des diverses fleurs. Elle eu beau se concentrer sur ce fabuleux paysage, ses pensées s'égarèrent à nouveau en direction du dragonnier. Elle s'assit en tailleur, sa tête tournait, ses souvenirs se mêlaient les uns aux autres sans qu'elle ne puisse les trier, les arrêter. Tantôt elle voyait Eragon, tantôt, elle parlait avec ses compagnons de voyage, arrivait alors Durza puis Eragon et Murthag, Durza, Eragon, Oromis… La princesse ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, adoptant l'attitude de méditation, elle vida peu à peu son esprit. Bientôt ne restèrent que les émotions. Une fois son esprit vide, elle goûta avec délice au calme et à la sérénité qui régnait au cœur même de son être. Une image d'Eragon vint briser cette paix, elle le revit souriant, elle se revit riant avec lui. Arya le voyait marcher à coté de son cousin, aussi large d'épaule l'un que l'autre. Eragon semblait néanmoins plus… félin, plus dangereux. Là où on voyait directement les muscles de Roran, Eragon plus fin semblait être à lui seul une arme. Les yeux et la voix de Roran était emplit de passion, alors que son cousin lui savait cacher ses émotions. Elle secoua la tête, remettant ainsi de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle pensait au dragonnier, ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement, ce souvenir venant droit du monde fictif.

_L'elfe le retrouvait, il était là face à elle. Son esprit lui avait confirmé qu'il n'était pas devenu un parjure, elle était venu se blottir contre lui. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, besoin de le toucher de s'assurer que ce n'était pas un songe particulièrement cruel. Il s'était écarté d'elle. Torse nu, il était là tout simplement. Elle le regarda longuement, son torse nu, finement musclé à la manière des elfes. Elle s'était approchée, posant sa main et dessinant les contours des muscles du dragonnier en une caresse. Il eu un large sourire, la jeune femme ne put détacher ses yeux de son visage, ce visage aux traits si grossier et fins à la fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que jamais un membre de son peuple n'aurai un tel visage, un visage qui en plus de la finesse possédait quelque chose de plus… viril que les traits fins et délicats des elfes. Elle approcha encore et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du dragonnier, l'entraînant dans un tendre baiser. Le jeune homme l'enlaçait, il était heureux de pouvoir faire ce simple geste, et elle était heureuse qu'il soit là et qu'il fasse ce geste. Ils approfondissaient peu à peu leur baiser, le rendant plus passionné à chaque secondes._

Une branche craqua dans le dos de la princesse guerrière. Elle se releva et se retourna en direction du bruit, épée au clair. Eragon se tenait devant elle, à un ou deux pas, de toute évidence, il était là de puis un moment. De nombreuse images défilèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme dont celles qu'elle venait de voir, elle était sûre d'être en train de rougir, de plus, sa respiration était encore haletante.

-Tu… tu m'as surprise. Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Désolé, ça va ?

Une réponse courte dissimulant à la perfection le trouble et la gêne qu'elle voyait briller dans son regard.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Une simple question, destinée à savoir ce dont le dragonnier avait été témoin. L'elfe tressaillit en constatant que sa voix à l'image de ses membres tremblaient. Les images revenaient toujours plus fortes et… tentante. Elle se gifla mentalement dans le but de recouvrer ses pensées et d'éclaircir son esprit.

-Je t'ai vu détendu puis… rêveuse. Tu es ensuite revenue à ton état de méditation et tu as vite haleté, j'ai tenté d'atteindre ton esprit pour t'aider et je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Arya rougit encore davantage. Se forçant à reprendre une respiration normale, elle dévisagea le jeune homme. Elle se retourna et constata que Naegling était toujours là, l'espace d'un instant elle se demanda par quel miracle le dragonnier ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de l'épée. Mais la réponse lui apparut rapidement et très clairement. Elle fit face à l'espoir des vardens et soupira.

EAu lieu de m'espionner et de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu aurai dû ouvrir les yeux.

Eragon observa les alentours et étouffa une exclamation lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'épée de son maître défunt.

-C'est impossible… Murmura alors le dragonnier ébahit.

Arya comprenait le trouble de son ami, elle même avait été troublé en voyant l'arme du dragonnier disparu. De plus, Eragon avait de toute évidence tenté de savoir pourquoi elle s'était mise à haleter brusquement, et il en avait peur-être bon d'accord certainement trop vu. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi cette idée ne la gênait pas vraiment. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se rassit attendant qu'il revienne dans le présent. Une fois de plus, ses souvenirs l'assaillirent.

_Gil'ead, des bruits de pas retentissent dans le couloir, une personne vient d'utiliser la magie, le sifflement de flèches se fait entendre suivit du bruit mât qu'elles produisent en se plantant dans le corps des soldats. Les bruits de pas se rapproche, elle se demande ce qui se passe, d'où viennent ces bruits et pourquoi ils ont lieu, qui peut bien utiliser la magie dans cette prison en dehors de Durza. L'elfe s'interdit d'espérer, les bruits de pas qui se rapprochent, elle identifie deux démarches différentes, et à en juger par la lourdeur des pas ce sont des humains, l'un d'eux doit être affaiblit à en juger par ce qu'elle entend. L'espoir, l'espoir interdit s'insinue en elle, mais elle est droguée et empoisonnée, elle n'a aucune chance de s'évader même avec de l'aide. De plus, les tortures de l'ombre l'ont affaiblit. Durza à dû trouver de nouveaux volontaires et veut la faire souffrir davantage en la laissant espérer. Le verrou bouge, la porte s'ouvre. Face à elle se dresse un humain, brun, les yeux noisette pétillant de vie. Il est différent, quelque chose en lui attire la jeune femme, la force à espérer, à s'accrocher à la vie. Arya se lève, elle se sent étrangement en sécurité près de cet humain à la musculature développée par de longues heures d'entraînement. Il lui rappelle quelqu'un. Hélas, elle n'aurait su dire qui. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle fait, elle se laisse glisser dans un sommeil léthargique. Elle dériva, perdue dans d'étrange pensées. Elle sentit que l'ont guérissait ses blessures par magie. Elle songea qu'on la préparai à de nouvelle torture, histoire que le roi puisse avoir le champ libre pour la torturer. Un esprit étranger, un faible esprit d'humain qu'elle n'eu aucun mal à piéger, elle l'aurai éliminé sans le moindre remord si il ne lui avait pas parlé en ancien langage._

_« -Eka aì fricai un Shur'tugal ! »_

_Elle avait alors comprit qui il était et fait le lien avec l'étrange jeune homme qui l'avait sauvée de Gil'ead. Ils parlèrent un moment, elle finit par lui faire confiance et lui révéler le chemin qui les mèneraient aux vardens. Bien qu'il lui eut prêté serment en ancien langage, elle avait craint qu'il ne se soit servit d'elle. Et il ne l'avait pas trahit, elle avait été conduite chez les vardens et sauvé par ces derniers. Elle avait une dette de plus envers lui. Vint leur duel à l'épée, elle fut étonnée de le voir manier Zar'roc et plus encore la dextérité dont il faisait preuve avec une épée. La simple présence du dragonnier et de sa dragonne agissait comme un baume sur les blessures de son âme. Elle put lui sauver la vie et le conduire parmi les siens pour qu'il termine sa formation. Elle avait refusé son amour._

La princesse rouvrit les yeux, elle était agacée par les souvenirs qui ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit, l'assaillant de tant de moment heureux et d'autant si ce n'est plus encore d'événements malheureux. Ses souvenirs l'emportait, occultant tous ses sens. Aujourd'hui Eragon était troublé à cause d'elle, à cause de ces pensées qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Elle regarda longuement la larme qui perlai sur la joue du dragonnier. La peine d'avoir perdu ses maîtres le terrassait. De plus, Saphira devait lui manquer, elle était loin de lui et le jeune homme avait besoin d'une amie et de réconfort. Arya s'approcha de lui, doucement elle se serra contre lui, sans un mot. Elle lui offrait ainsi sa présence et son amitié. Il la serra contre lui tendrement, enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux d'un noir de jais de l'elfe. Elle ne dit rien, ne cherchant pas à résister. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du dragonnier. Il commença à caresser doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Arya, tu as l'air ailleurs en ce moment. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La princesse sourit contre l'épaule d'Eragon, touchée qu'il n'aborde pas de but en blanc la question du souvenir qu'il avait surprit. Elle s'écarta légèrement et croisa le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

-J'apprécie la formulation de ta question.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de son ami, alors que le sien disparaissait.

-Je suis ailleurs, tu as totalement raison. Lorsque j'ai comprit où nous nous trouvions, les souvenirs de mes compagnons et de l'embuscade ce sont emparés de moi. Je me suis alors isolée pour me calmer et réfléchir. C'est là que j'ai trouvé Naegling, les souvenirs se sont enchaînaient sans que je puisse vraiment les contrôler et…

Elle soupira, incapable de terminer sa phrase, elle détourna son regard du dragonnier. La princesse avait mal, mal de ne pas pouvoir se justifier même les justifications qu'elle se trouvait pour elle-même lui paraissaient invraisemblable. Toutes les excuses quelle trouvait sonnait faux et semblaient creuses.

-Tu ne contrôlais donc pas tes pensées ? Murmura t'il stupéfait.

-Non, je ne contrôlais rien du tout.

Ce simple aveux était désagréable, autant pour Eragon que pour elle. Elle entendit le soupir que le dragonnier laissa échapper.

-Tu ne pouvais pas revenir à la réalité ? Marmonna t'il plus pour lui-même que pour l'elfe qui fuyait toujours son regard.

-Je n'ai même pas essayé. Souffla l'intéressée, ces mots auraient été inaudible pour un faible oreille humaine, mais le tueur d'ombre l'entendit parfaitement, elle le savait. Elle inspira profondément, avant de river à nouveau son regard sur le dragonnier. Il ne laissa aucune émotion filtrer sur son visage, ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée mais nulle émotions n'y était visible. Pourquoi soudain l'elfe sentait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui ? pourquoi en cet instant ? Les yeux clos, elle chercha les réponses au fond d'elle même.[i]

_Le jeune humain qui l'avait sauvée était là, il tentait de l'empêcher de combattre. L'elfe souriait intérieurement, il lui manquait tant de chose à apprendre. Pourtant il était vivant, en sécurité-bien que celle-ci soit relative- et heureux malgré la peur qui le tenaillait. Durza l'avait blessé, il avait frôlé la mort à cette pensée le cœur de la jeune femme se serrait étrangement. Elle tentait pourtant d'ignorer les effets qu'avaient la douleur et la peine du dragonnier sur elle. Chaque jour, elle le voyait souffrir à cause de la malédiction de l'ombre. Et chaque jour, elle souffrait de le voir ainsi. Elle avait alors entreprit de lui faire visiter la forêt des elfes pour qu'il oubli un peu sa douleur. Lorsqu'il avait fait le fairth d'elle, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir. Une infime partie d'elle-même avait eu envie de s'éloigner seule avec l'élève d'Oromis, de lui parler, d'être seule avec lui et…Une autre partie beaucoup plus importante pensait à son devoir, à celui du dragonnier, à ses amis morts, à Fäolin ainsi qu'à bien d'autre chose. Hélas, elle avait obéit à la partie la plus importante de son être, et, elle avait brisé le fairth et mit fin à leur amitié pendant un certain temps. Quand il était revenu vers elle pour renouer des liens d'amitié, elle s'était inquiétée de son état et rendu compte qu'il souffrait encore plus car à la douleur physique s'était ajoutée la douleur que la jeune femme lui infligée. Son cœur sembla se déchirer face à ce constat et elle acceptât les excuses du dragonnier. Lors de l'Agaetì Sänghren lorsqu'il réitéra sa déclaration elle se fit plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurai souhaité. Le lendemain, elle était partie rejoindre les Vardens, l'abandonnant une nouvelle fois. Et pourtant, il avait toujours été là pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin. De plus, ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, peut-être même plus qu'il n'était raisonnable…_

[/i]Elle ne dit rien, Eragon la serrait toujours contre lui. Au bout d'un moment-qui semblait bien trop court à l'elfe- il s'écarta d'elle. Le jeune homme regarda attentivement la clairière.

-C'est étrange, nous sommes très certainement à la fin de l'automne voir au début de l'hiver. Pourtant, ici, nous pourrions nous croire au printemps.

Une étincelle s'était allumée dans le regard du dragonnier quand il eu terminé sa phrase. Arya lui était reconnaissante de changer de sujet. Un rictus apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle répondit.

-Les esprits nous ont offert un lys d'or, peut-être que quelqu'un a décidé de protéger cette clairière où encore de la figer dans le temps et ceux à l'aide de la magie.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, ses souvenirs étaient tout aussi heureux que ceux qu'elle même gardaient.

-C'est une possibilité…

Son regard s'éclaira et il saisit la main de l'elfe et l'entraîna dans une course à travers la végétation, après avoir récupéré Naegling. Très vite, l'elfe renonça à s'orienter et à tenter de deviner où le dragonnier l'amenait. Elle pourrait de toute façon retrouver son chemin en écoutant simplement la nature qui l'entourait, quant au lieu où il l'entraînait, elle le verrait en temps voulu. Elle entendit alors le bruit familier de chutes d'eau, il l'amena à l'extrême bord entre l'eau et le vide. D'une main, il désigna la vallée qui s'étendait face à eux. A une telle distance, on ne pouvait pas voir grand chose, surtout en pleine nuit. Hélas, le peu qu'elle pouvait voir n'avait pas de quoi la réjouir, nulle habitation et nul champ cultivés n'étaient visible. La nature semblait avoir reprit ses droits et personnes n'avait tenté de l'en empêcher.

-Nous sommes aux chutes d'Igualda, devant nous s'étend la vallée dans laquelle j'ai grandit, la vallée de Palancar. Je t'aurai bien fait visiter le village dans lequel j'ai vécut toute mon enfance, Carvahall. Malheureusement, les soldats du Roi ont fait preuve de beaucoup de zèle lorsqu'il fut question de le raser.

La douleur qu'elle entendit percer dans la voix du tueur d'ombre la fit frémir, mais plus encore, sa voix était emplit d'une colère qu'il peinait à contenir.

-Eragon, le Roi paiera pour ses méfaits.

-Oui, mais il les aura hélas déjà commis.

Elle l'observa longuement puis pressa doucement la main du dragonnier qui serrait toujours la sienne. Il fut ainsi arraché à ses pensées et, avec un sourire léger lâcha la main de l'elfe avant de partir en courant, suivant un sentier à peine visible. Ils arrivèrent dans un lieu abrité par des arbres, non-loin de ce qui semblait être les reste d'une ferme dévastée. Une cabane constituée uniquement de couvertures résistait encore malgré les intempéries et la végétation qui l'attaquaient. L'elfe frissonna, elle avait froid et un étrange brouillard se levait. Dans le ciel, la lune était pleine mais de nombreux nuages la masquait réduisant ainsi la visibilité des deux amis. Eragon observa un moment la cabane, murmurant parfois quelques ordres en ancien langage auxquels les plantes se pliaient d'elles même. Bientôt, les branches de l'arbre dans lequel était battit la cabane se furent entrelacées, pour former un cocon protecteur autour des couvertures. Arya en resta sans voix, il venait de modifier la nature qui l'entourait et ceux sans même chanter, c'était incompréhensible. La nature lui obéissait et pourtant, il n'avait fait que donner des ordres sans y mettre de l'énergie. L'elfe songea alors à la trace que laissait un dragonnier -même lorsqu'il était sans son dragon, ou en l'occurrence sa dragonne- sur la nature qui l'entourait, était il possible que cette marque soit cette fois-ci le fait que l'arbre et les plantes qui l'entourait obéisse aux ordres qu'il venait de donner ? Eragon ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi la jeune femme le dévisageait. Quand il comprit enfin, il écarquilla les yeux et adressa à l'elfe un sourire d'excuse, il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle comment il avait réussi un tel prodige.

-Hum… Nous devrions nous abriter, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir et les nuits sont froides dans la région. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons rejoindre Therinsford dans deux ou trois jours, là-bas nous pourrons acheter des vivres et partir en direction de Gil'ead pour rallier les elfes et ainsi, avoir une chance de trouver rapidement Saphira.

Elle ne demanda pas comment il savait cela, n'avait il pas grandit dans cette vallée ? Aller à Therinsford ne la gênait guère, Gil'ead était une destination que l'elfe appréciait beaucoup moins. Elle observa l'abri, il était beau, simple mais beau. Des feuilles s'étaient développées à l'intérieur de l'abri formé par l'entrelacs de branche, elles formaient un épais tapis qui de toute évidence serait un matelas très confortable. Quelques fleurs s'étaient épanouies le long des « murs » que formaient les branches entremêlaient diffusant une odeur douce et agréable à l'intérieur de ce que l'elfe aurai pu appeler une maison. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, sans le moindre effort le dragonnier venait d'obtenir un lieu parfait pour s'abriter, il devenait meilleur de jour en jour.

-Bien, nous irons à Therinsford mais il serrai mieux que nous y parvenions en deux jours au plus. La région étant contrôlée par les miens nous ne devrions pas rencontrer beaucoup de difficultés. Nous pourrons ensuite suivre la route menant à Gil'ead.

Sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme elle pénétra dans leur abri. Elle se détendit lorsque le dragonnier s'allongea à coté d'elle, elle s'étonna cependant qu'il ne profite pas du manque d'espace pour se rapprocher d'elle. Soudain, une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère lui revint en mémoire.

_La reine des elfes était assise au pied du lit de sa fille, cette dernière était assise à son bureau, tournant obstinément le dos à sa mère._

_-Je ne comprends pas en quoi ils sont différents de nous. Pourquoi ne leur laissent on pas une chance de prouver que nous avons torts ?_

_Arya était crispée, la colère emplissait sa voix. Peu à peu une indignation grandissante se faisait entendre dans sa voix._

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous avons essayé des dizaines de fois. Seulement leur vie est tellement éphémère, comment aimer une personne qui mourra en moins d'un siècle ? De plus, ils ne nous comprennent pas, nos cultures sont trop différentes, là où eux croit en de quelconques divinités, nous n'en croyons aucune…_

_La jeune elfe soupira d'agacement et se tourna enfin vers sa mère pour lui lancer un regard noir._

_-Ne parlions nous pas d'amour, en quoi l'amour a à voir avec la religion ? Pourquoi ne pourraient on surmonter ces différents pour vivre heureux, tous ensembles ? Pourquoi les rares elfes à avoir été proche des humains ont été considérés comme des malades ? Pourquoi les avoirs rejetés eux et leurs compagne ou compagnon quand celui-ci avait le malheur d'être un humain ?_

_La reine dévisagea la jeune fille de trente ans qui n'avait de cesse de la contrarier à chaque fois qu'elles commençaient à parler. Elle lui rappelait tant son défunt compagnon Evandar que c'en était douloureux et sa fille pouvait le voir et elle en était blessée._

_-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais, ils ne comprennent pas que nous ne connaissons pas le mariage et bien d'autre domaine comme celui-là sont sujet à de nombreuses disputes pour ces couples. En tant qu'elfe, nous n'apprécions guère d'être mêlés à ce genre de scène de ménage c'est pourquoi nous les avons exilés._

_La petite elfe regarda sa mère l'interrogeant du regard avant de prendre la parole._

_-Et si le nouveau dragonnier était un humain ? Et si je tombais amoureuse de lui ? M'autoriseriez-vous à m'unir à lui ? Pourrais-je revenir dans notre ancestrale forêt ?_

_Islanzadi regarda longuement sa fille, la jaugeant, l'étudiant. Elle consentit à répondre à sa fille au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité._

_-Si le nouveau dragonnier est un humain nous le soutiendront de notre mieux pour qu'il puisse vaincre Galbatorix. Si tu l'aimes je ne pourrai t'empêcher de t'unir à lui. Et enfin pour ce qui est de ce qui est de t'autoriser à revenir chez toi, je ne peut rien te promettre car ce sera au peuple de décider de votre avenir. Mais sache que je désapprouve une union entre elfe et humain._

_La princesse eu soudain envie de crier à sa mère qu'elle était totalement stupide, que ce n'était pas en désapprouvant une telle union qu'elle changerait les choses bien au contraire. Elle ne dit rien, inspirant profondément elle se calma avant de retourner à sa lecture qu'elle avait arrêté pour débattre du sujet avec sa mère._

L'elfe ferma les yeux, puis peu à peu vida son esprit. Elle sentit immédiatement une sensation étrange s'insinuer entre elle. Elle la chassa pour ne laisser en elle que le calme, elle était enfin paisible. Le souvenir de ce moment l'avait troublée, elle ne savait comment réagir. La jeune femme avait froid malgré les couvertures que le jeune homme venait de déposer sur elle. Elle se sentait glacée de l'intérieur, ce simple souvenir venait de lui rappeler l'enjeu d'une telle liaison. Elle aimait Eragon, elle ne pouvait plus en douter, mais l'aimait elle assez pour risquer de ne plus jamais pouvoir rejoindre les siens dans la forêt où elle était née et dans laquelle elle avait grandit ? Arya ne trouvait pas la réponse à cette question et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se serrer contre le dragonnier prétextant avoir froid pour qu'il la serre contre lui. Elle avait prit une décision, elle garderai ses sentiments pour elle jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ainsi, personne ne pourrai lui reprocher de déconcentrer le jeune humain. Elle pourrai ensuite voir si un « nous » était possible pour eux deux. Lui revinrent alors les paroles qu'Eragon lui avait rapporté « _Pour t'acquitter de ton serment tu devras rejoindre les vardens, perdre une personne qui est chère a ton cœur »_


	23. Chapter 23

_**23) Etrange rencontre.**_

Lorsque le dragonnier s'éveilla, il sentit le corps de l'elfe contre le sien et son esprit s'évada pendant un moment. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne bougea pas. Au bout d'un long moment, il reprit pied dans la réalité. Eragon se leva sans réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Il la contempla longuement, émerveillé par la beauté et le noblesse des traits de l'elfe. Pour la première fois, il pouvait voir sur son visage le calme, observer sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa lente respiration. Il aurai donné à peu prés n'importe quoi pour qu'elle cède à son amour et accepte d'être sa compagne. Malheureusement, Arya était plus têtu que toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. Il savait qu'elle ne céderait jamais, et puis, pourquoi l'aurait elle fait, elle ne l'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver, de songer à ce que serai sa vie si elle voulait bien de lui. Il s'éloigna rejoignant le lieu qu'il avait un jour appelé sa maison et qui aujourd'hui n'était plus qu'un amas de bois et une prolifération de mauvaises herbes. Il pleura, il pleura longuement sur sa maison perdue, sur sa famille inconnue, sur celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui perdue et il pleura surtout sur les meurtres qu'il avait dû commettre pour sa propre survie et pour celle de ceux qu'il aimait. Les larmes ne se tarirent que lorsqu'il fut à nouveau aux cotés de sa compagne de voyage. Il fit disparaître les traces que ces dernières avait laissées sur ses joues. L'elfe s'éveilla, il ne dit rien craignant qu'elle ne lui reproche de l'avoir serré contre lui alors qu'elle disait avoir froid.

-Bonjour, bien dormit ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, il était trop surprit qu'elle ne lui fasse pas le moindre reproche.

-Euh… oui très bien, et… et toi ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle acquiesça sans un mot. Elle commençât à rassembler les couvertures, il cueillit des fruits et chercha quelques racines comestible pour leurs repas futurs. Le dragonnier allait découper une bande dans une des couvertures dans le but de cacher ses oreilles pointus et ainsi passer inaperçu lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, déposant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

-Tu ne préférerai pas que je lance un sort pour modifier ton apparence ?

Eragon savoura la douceur de la main de l'elfe avant de lui répondre d'une voix ou ne perçait pas l'émotion qu'il ressentait.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ca évitera que je craigne que mon bandeau glisse toute les deux minutes.

Elle posa son autre main sur la joue libre du dragonnier et, les yeux clos commença à murmurer quelques mots en ancien langage, modifiant ainsi l'apparence de son compagnon. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé de déguiser Eragon elle se chargea de changer sa propre apparence. Le dragonnier ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la jeune femme eut fini ses modifications, l'elfe dont il rêvait pratiquement chaque nuit était désormais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose.

-Une robe et tu serai parfaite.

Elle le regarda un long moment puis un semblant de sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-J'aurai dû me douter que mon apparence humaine te paraîtrait beaucoup moins attirante.

Il ne répondit rien, il ne pouvait répondre à cause du serment qu'il lui avait fait. Il détourna le regard confus, elle avait trouvé comment le réprimander pour les « événements » de la veille. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal, rien évidemment à ses yeux en tout cas. L'elfe avait tout de même dû trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher, comme toujours il avait dérapé. Il commença à courir en direction de Therinsford, il espérait qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ce dérapage dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

….

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle était partie, un mois qu'elle se cachait, un mois que ses souvenirs revenait. Elle fuyait un dragonnier et son dragon, un fils et son âme sœur. Tout ce qu'elle savait elle le tenait de dragonniers et de leurs dragons. L'un d'eux lui avait fait un don formidable, en même temps il l'avait maudit pour de très longues années.

_Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans lorsqu'elle croisa sa route pour la première fois, elle était heureuse dans sa famille. Son frère prenait constamment soin d'elle, sa mère la couvait et son père lui jurait qu'elle ferai le bonheur d'une homme merveilleux. Elle les avaient cru eux, et leur homme merveilleux. Elle l'avait trouvé celui qui devait faire battre son cœur, celui à qui elle serai liée pour la vie et pour l'éternité. Un soir, une fête au village, l'anniversaire de son frère, il avait vingt ans. Un groupe d'hommes arriva au beau milieu de la nuit, à leur tête se trouvait un homme grand et musclé, il semblait indestructible aux yeux de la jeune femme. Ils étaient là pour s'amuser tous le comprirent en les voyants arriver. Tous savaient pertinemment que la notion de jeux pour eux était différente. Face à eux se dressait un groupe d'homme surentraîné, l'élite des soldats de l'Empire et elle ne voyait que lui, ses yeux, son visage, sa démarche, tout absolument tout chez le chef de ces soldats la fascinait. Il le comprit bien vite et s'approcha lentement, il était calme, majestueux et… dangereux bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru en le voyant entrer. Son frère et la plupart des autres hommes du village n'étaient pas assez enivrés pour ne pas réagir face à ces hommes qui ne rêvaient que de posséder leurs femmes, leurs sœurs et leurs mères. Ils tentèrent de s'interposer entre cet homme et elle. Sans le moindre succès, il s'approcha et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, des mots qu'elle ne pourrai jamais oublier, tout comme la voix de celui qui les avaient prononcés._

_-Vient avec moi, je t'apprendrai et te montrerai des choses que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je t'en donne ma parole._

_Il avait tenu parole, il l'avait emmené avec lui et elle était devenue son apprentie. Jamais elle n'avait connu mentor aussi dur, elle n'en avait jamais connu d'autre, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Chaque jour, il l'initiait au maniement de l'épée, au combat au corps à corps, à la magie, au tir à l'arc et au maniement de toutes les armes qu'elle aurai un jour besoin d'utiliser. Chaque jour, elle craignait qu'il n'aille trop loin et la tue. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais fait, elle avait peur de lui déplaire et elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tant qu'elle était heureuse de suivre cet enseignement, elle était heureuse qu'il lui face attention à elle une simple fille qu'il avait croisé dans une auberge de village un soir de fête. Cet enseignement avait eu un prix et il allait bien au delà du simple fait de lui appartenir, elle lui appartenait c'était vrai, mais, elle lui appartenait corps et âme. Tout son être était à lui, elle avait multiplié les serments et avait été heureuse de pouvoir se rapprocher de lui à ce point. Elle lui avait obéit, elle était devenue sa chose, son arme, son jouet. C'est elle qu'il voulait, c'est elle qu'il préférait. Il avait découvert son vrai nom, elle ne pouvait plus lui résister de quelque façon que ce soit. Puis était arrivé cet autre dragonnier, il s'était fait passer pour un jardinier nommé Eragon, elle s'était peu à peu rapprochée de lui, elle l'avait aidé, elle avait changé de nom pour lui, elle n'était plus la compagne du chef de l'élite des soldats du Roi mais celle du chef des combattants de la liberté, les Vardens. Elle était libre et son deuxième enfant serait libre, elle supplia son frère de bien vouloir l'accueillir chez lui et de l'élever comme son fils, elle lui avait donné le nom d'emprunt de son père puis elle était partie. La main noire était malade, la main noire allait mourir et aucun des deux hommes de sa vie n'était à ses cotés. Elle fut enterrée, tous la croyait morte, Morzan et son dragon étaient mort, elle le savait, elle l'avait sentie puis sa santé avait décliné. Elle savait que les deux phénomène étaient liés._

Des années plus tôt, elle avait réussi à échapper à son premier compagnon et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle fuyait devant son fils. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour survivre, loin s'en fallait, elle détestait sa vie depuis qu'ils l'avaient enterrée vivante, la croyant morte. Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya rapidement et recommença à marcher tout en se replongeant dans ses pensées.

_Elle s'était éveillée dans un lieu clos, sombre, restreint. Le manque d'air se ferai sentir très rapidement, elle avait compris particulièrement vite le lieu où elle se trouvait. Dans un cercueil, dans sa propre tombe en fait. Aussitôt disparurent les effets de sa mystérieuse maladie, elle était morte en même temps que le premier dragonnier de sa vie. Non, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était morte, la main noire et compagne de Morzan était morte le jour où elle avait rencontré Brom. Aujourd'hui, elle devait vivre, elle devait vivre pour ses fils, pour Brom et pour se venger du Roi. Oui, pour se venger de l'homme qui avait tiré les ficelles de la marionnette qu'était devenu Morzan. Elle avait utilisé toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour sortir et ne pas laisser de témoin de sa résurrection. Brom pouvait attendre, elle ne savait même pas si il était toujours vivant et encore moins où elle pourrait le trouver. Elle partie en direction de la capitale, elle coupa ses cheveux court et se déguisa du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle se remit dans la peau de la jeune fille venant de la campagne. Elle fit croire qu'elle venait cherchait un emploi, les portes du château lui furent ouverte et elle commença à travailler pour le Roi, elle commença à travailler pour celui que les elfes nommait le wyrdfell. Elle repéra les lieux, elle servit le Roi avec zèle pendant de nombreuses années, bien peu de pièce lui étaient encore interdite. La jeune femme avait souvent béni Morzan pour tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, pour tout ce qu'elle avait apprit à endurer à ses cotés. Le jour elle servait son seigneur et maître Galbatorix, la nuit elle fouillait le château en quête de tout ce dont lui avait parlé Brom et Morzan. Elle avait trouvé de nombreux passages secret et quelques pièce où étaient rangés des armes puis elle avait fait un découverte significative, elle avait enfin trouvé la bonne salle. Celle qu'elle cherchait depuis le début, ainsi que l'objet qu'elle convoitait. La fin de sa quête était proche, elle rejoindrait son fils et retrouverait Brom dans peu de temps._

La charge qu'elle portait dans le dos ne lui paraissait pas vraiment lourde, elle courait. Therinsford était en vue. Là-bas, elle serait en lieu sûr. Elle se demanda un instant comment son frère réagirai en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas changé et ceux malgré les dix-sept années écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_Dix ans, dix années de bon et loyaux service au premier et désormais dernier des Parjures. Face à elle l'homme qu'elle aimait et son dragon se tenaient côte à côte. Ils récitaient une étrange formule en ancien langage, elle sentait le fourmillement familier de la magie parcourir ses membres. Elle sentit la décharge de magie et elle s'évanouie. Elle s'éveilla bien plus tard dans les bras de Morzan qui lui résuma ce qui venait de ce passer. Il n'ajouta pas les résultats du sort qu'ils venaient de lancer. Elle ne comprit que lorsqu'il lui assura qu'il pourrait être liés pour l'éternité, car elle était désormais immortelle. Le dragon de Morzan avait fait d'elle un hybride, elle n'était pas un dragonnier ni une elfe. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait douter des dires de son amant. Elle avait remarqué les cicatrices qui marquaient son corps ou plutôt l'absence de cicatrice la marquant. Ses oreilles étaient désormais pointues, son visage ressemblait bien plus à celui des elfes, elle était… belle, bien plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Morzan et son dragon s'étaient arrangés pour faire d'elle son esclave pour l'éternité. Puis Murthag était arrivé, lorsqu'il eu trois ans, il le lui arracha et en fit un objet de chantage. Elle commença à haïr cet homme qui la privait de sa chair, de ce petit garçon qu'elle avait porté en elle pendant neuf mois, ce petit garçon qui avait eu tant de difficultés à voir le jour. Elle se demandait comment Morzan pouvait traiter son propre fils de cette façon._

Aujourd'hui elle le savait, il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il la traitée elle à cette époque là. Elle était à Therinsford, elle était en lieu sûr, elle le savait, elle le sentait tout au fond d'elle même.

….

Les deux jours de voyage s'étaient déroulés sans encombre, ils avaient croisés de nombreux elfes mais aucuns ne les arrêta. Ils avaient atteint Therinsford en deux jours, ils se reposeraient pendant un jour, le temps de trouver des vivres et des chevaux bien qu'Arya ne soit pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait de devoir progresser aux rythmes « lent » des chevaux. Le dragonnier s'était chargé de trouver une robe à la princesse. Une robe simple aussi noire que les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle lui irai à ravir. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa « femme » Helena. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il lui fit un immense sourire.

-Tu es enfin de retour Evan ? Tu as trouvé la robe que je t'ai demandé mon amour ?

Il tiqua sur les deux derniers mots de l'elfe qui le mirent mal à l'aise. Il lui tendit la robe sans un mot mais sans se départir de son sourire. Lorsqu'il avait devancé le jeune femme en annonçant qu'ils étaient de jeune mariés décidés à trouver un lieu sûr où vivre en ces temps de trouble. Il avait bien cru que l'elfe l'égorgerai vif à l'instant même où ils seraient seuls tout les deux. Elle le surprit en lui demandant simplement de s'occuper des « affaires » qu'il avait à régler en ville et en l'appelant « mon ange ». En entendant ces mots, il avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Rien dans le ton qu'elle avait employée n'avait trahi le fait qu'elle n'aurai très certainement jamais dit ça au dragonnier en temps normal.

-Oui ma chérie, tiens la voilà.

Elle ne broncha pas en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire tout en lui tendant la robe qu'il avait trouvé.

-Merci mon cœur.

Elle s'éloigna pour enfiler la robe lorsqu'elle revint il en eut le souffle coupé, elle était tout simplement sublime. Elle avait légèrement retouché la robe à l'aide de la magie. Celle-ci mettait en valeur les formes avantageuse de la princesse, il songea qu'il ne lui manquait rien, elle était parfaite.

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue Evan ?

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, une fois qu'elles furent remisent en place. Il lui tendit le bras dans le but de la conduire dans la salle à manger de l'auberge.

-Tu es sublime Helena, tout simplement parfaite.

Elle sourit avant de saisir son bras et de se laisser guider par le jeune homme. Une question effleura soudain son esprit, ne pouvant la poser à haute voix il étendit son esprit vers celui de sa compagne.

« -Tu ne vas pas me tuer pour ça ? »

Un sourire mental lui répondit, mais avant qu'elle n'ai put lui répondre un groupe d'humain les bouscula. Ils semblaient terrorisés, on aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient de voir un fantôme. Arya agrippa le bras de l'un d'eux et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Que se passe t'il ?

L'homme tenta de se dégager mais elle ne relâcha pas son bras et Eragon agrippa l'autre.

-Laissez-moi partir, le fils du parjure arrive !

De surprise ils relâchèrent l'homme qui partit en courant. La ville était en ébullition, rare étaient ceux qui parvenaient à conserver leurs sang froid.

« -Si je ne me charge pas de toi je connais une personne qui le fera. »

Une tentative de l'elfe pour qu'il se détende, une tentative ratée. Il ne dit rien et remercia tout les dieux qu'il connaissait que leurs chevaux soit déjà scellés.

-Prenons les chevaux et partons, nous ne le distancerons certainement pas, mais nous aurons une chance de nous en tirer.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle partit rassembler leurs affaires pour le voyage. Il alla chercher les chevaux puis rejoignit Arya. Ils étaient presque sortis de la ville lorsque qu'un groupe d'homme assez important montés à cheval les forçât à prendre un autre chemin, de nombreux détours leurs furent ainsi imposés. Le dragonnier repéra une allée latérale et s'y engagea avec sa compagne. Ils étaient dans un cul de sac, les hommes qui les suivaient bouchèrent la sortie, d'autre apparurent sur les toits des deux bâtiments les plus proche, ils étaient armés d'arc. Ceux qui bloquait la route à l'elfe et à son compagnon avaient dégainés des épées.

-Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? Demanda la princesse d'une voix parfaitement calme.

L'homme qui semblait être le chef éclata de rire. Un rire froid, glacial, déplaisant, un rire qui faisait se dresser les poils de la nuque du fils de Brom. Il s'avança de quelques pas puis descendit de sa monture. Eragon consulta sa compagne du regard et tout deux l'imitèrent.

-Vous ne devez savoir qu'une seule chose, nous sommes la Main Noire, et nous allons vous ramener au Roi. Malheureusement pour vous, le Roi dans sa mansuétude nous a autorisé à nous amuser un peu sur le chemin du retour.

Ni l'elfe ni le dragonnier ne répondirent, ce dernier imaginait très bien de quelle manière ces assassins voulaient « s'amuser » et il doutait que la situation soit distrayante pour lui ou pour sa compagne. Il avait une idée, une idée vraiment désespérée mais c'était une idée quand même.

-Que savez-vous de la Main Noire ? Vous pensez que vous arrivez à la cheville de l'assassin personnel de Morzan ? Vous me faites pitié.

L'assassin eu un large sourire, sans la moindre trace de joie, il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à être à la bonne distance pour pouvoir parer à toutes éventualité. Le dragonnier comprit rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre échappatoire car même s'ils parvenaient à se débarrasser de ceux qui leurs faisaient face les archers n'aurai pas de difficultés à les atteindre.

« Tu penses que leurs flèches sont enchantés ? » Demanda alors l'elfe osant demander ce que lui aurai préféré taire. « Si ce n'est pas le cas nous avons une chance »

-Crois-tu vraiment que m'énerver te permettra de t'en sortir ? Dans ce cas tu es plus désespéré que je ne le pensais. Les Vardens ont choisi un moins que rien pour dragonnier, j'imagine parfaitement la tête qu'ils feraient en te voyant dans une telle situation. (il éclata de ce rire glacial qui faisait se hérisser tout les poils du dragonnier) Allons Evan, oh ! Pardon Eragon. Ne te fait pas prier bas-toi et perd.

« J'ai une soudaine envie de le réduire en cendre ! »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Arya en entendant les pensées du dragonnier. Elle dégaina l'épée qu'elle dissimulait sous sa cape de voyage et se mit en garde. Le jeune homme fit de même.

-Alors allons-y, battons-nous mais je vous préviens, vous allez mourir.

….

Elle était dans les rues de la ville depuis une heure lorsque l'alerte fut donnée. Un sourire amer avait alors trouvé le chemin de ses lèvres. Elle garda son sang-froid comme le lui avait enseigné son premier compagnon. Rare étaient les situations dans lesquelles elle avait perdu son sang-froid, si rare qu'elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Elle ne comptait pas devoir utiliser son autre main de si tôt pour les compter. Elle connaissait la ville pour y être venu de nombreuses fois avec son père et son frère lorsqu'ils devaient faire réparer certains objets et que les autres villageois de Carvahall ne pouvaient les aider. D'autres fois elle avait pu venir en compagnie de sa mère acheter divers mets leur étant nécessaire. Elle se faufila de rue en rue, toujours calme, marchant avec une lenteur calculée. Elle ne parvenait pas à imiter tous ces gens qui paniquaient, il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sentit ce sentiment de panique. Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Elle aperçu un groupe d'homme repoussant lentement un homme et une femme à cheval. En quelques secondes, elle comprit où ils les entraînaient et prit les quelques raccourcis qu'elle connaissait. Une fois sur place, elle grimpa en haut d'un des toits et attendit. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle lorsque l'homme se vanta d'être la main noire, le jeune homme avait raison, il ne savait rien de la main noire, il ne savait rien de celle qu'elle avait été et des traces qu'elle portait toujours en elle. Cet homme avait tout d'un assassin, sa démarche, sa façon de parler et ce qui était de toute évidence un cœur de pierre. Son seul point faible était sa vanité, son esprit était plutôt bien protégé. Un sourire discret apparut sur son visage, ce groupe était bien organisé mais presque aucun de ses membres ne faisait le poids face à elle lors des combat d'esprit à esprit. Cela l'étonna, le Roi s'entourait de moins que rien, ce n'était pas normal, où était le piège. Tous les archers présent sur les toits étaient sous son contrôle, il lui avait suffit d'infiltrer l'esprit de l'un d'entre eux par surprise. Leurs esprits étant reliés entre eux, elle n'avait donc eu aucune difficulté à s'emparer de leurs esprits. Il suffisait de s'occuper des hommes qui bloquait la voie de sortie aux deux autres.

-Crois-tu vraiment que m'énerver te permettra de t'en sortir ? Dans ce cas tu es plus désespéré que je ne le pensais. Les Vardens ont choisi un moins que rien pour dragonnier, j'imagine parfaitement la tête qu'ils feraient en te voyant dans une telle situation. (il éclata de ce rire glacial qui rappelait à la Main Noire tant de mauvais souvenirs.) Allons Evan, oh ! Pardon Eragon. Ne te fait pas prier bas toi et perd.

Le dragonnier et sa compagne se mirent en garde, ils ne semblaient pas avoir peur, ils semblaient tout simplement résignés à se battre pour leurs vies. Elle avait frémit en entendant l'assassin qualifier cet homme de dragonnier des Vardens, le seul homme qu'elle ai connu ayant droit à ce qualificatif était Brom. Comme s'il s'était agit de Brom, elle ne voyait pas de dragon volant au secours de son dragonnier. De plus, cette femme, cette femme sublime aurai pu être sa compagne, peut-être avait-il fini par l'oublier et avait-il continué à vivre avec une autre jeune femme. La magie lui avait été utile pour cacher son âge. Un autre mot retint son attention, « Eragon », il s'agissait donc de son fils, ce fils que lui avait donné Brom et qui ignorait qui était son père, sans doute pensait-il que ce dernier n'était autre que Morzan. Cette idée lui fit de la peine, elle voulait aider les Vardens, Brom n'était pas là et leur fils avait le titre de dragonnier des Vardens, elle n'aurai qu'à lui remettre le sac pour mener la mission qu'elle s'était elle-même confiée à bien.

-Alors allons-y, battons-nous mais je vous préviens, vous allez mourir.

La jeune femme devait être une elfe, ses yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude ne quittaient pas un instant leurs adversaires, elle les comptaient et les jaugeaient. Sa voix trahissait non pas sa peur mais sa détermination à protéger son compagnon. Ses cheveux aile de corbeau étaient coiffés de manière à ce qu'en cas de combat, elle ne soit pas gênée et n'offre pas beaucoup de prises au corps à corps. C'était très certainement une excellente guerrière. De toute évidence, ces deux là ne faisaient pas que jouer le rôle d'un couple. Une idée frappa la Main Noire, elle les observa agir. Selena comprit que les deux compagnons tentaient d'être seulement des amis, Morzan lui avait apprit à lire dans les actes des personnes qui l'entourait, leurs pensées, leurs sentiments et leurs désirs. Cette capacité lui avait servie de nombreuses fois et aujourd'hui encore elle le faisait. La femme maudite s'assura que sa cape de voyage et son capuchon empêchaient de la reconnaître puis elle sauta entre les deux jeunes gens et les assassins. Celui qui se faisait passer pour le chef réagit d'instinct. D'une pirouette gracieuse, il s'éloigna de la Main Noire qui se redressa lentement. Sa seule présence suffisait à les mettre mal à l'aise, elle rit à son tour d'un rire glacial puis avança d'un pas, un seul. L'instant suivant, l'homme reculait de deux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? pourquoi mes archers ne vous ont pas encore tué ?

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Selena, décidément son passé ne cesserait pas de l'importuner de sitôt. Il lui suffisait d'apparaître pour que fusent les questions, il suffisait d'apparaître pour les voir apeurés comme du vulgaire gibier. Un instant, elle se demanda comment c'était possible puis elle se souvint.

_Elle se baladait dans les jardins, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de mission. Elle y venait pour se détendre et oublier, quelques fois, plus rares, elle y venait pour se recentrer après une de ses entrevues avec son compagnon, Morzan. Elle ne tarderai pas à être appelée par « le maître » pour lui faire son rapport. Elle le détestait un peu plus chaque jour, pour ce qu'il lui faisait mais aussi pour ce qu'il faisait à leur fils, Murthag. La Main Noire arpentait les allées dans ses vêtements de cuir, ses armes avec elle. Tous ces braves gens de la cours qu'elle côtoyait presque continuellement ne l'aurai très certainement pas reconnu dans une telle tenue, cette simple idée lui donnait des frissons en lui rappelant, qu'elle était non seulement la chose, le jouet personnel de Morzan mais aussi celle que tous appelait Selena, la compagne du parjure. C'est là qu'elle le vit pour la première fois, absorbée par ses pensées elle ne le vit pas et le bouscula. Humble, il baissa les yeux et détourna le regard. Le mal était déjà fait, il dégageait une aura de puissance et de grandeur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle avait pu apprécier le combattant au regard de sa démarche._

La seule aura de certaines personnes poussait les gens qui étaient en sa présence à les craindre, leurs obéir aveuglément ou encore à leurs faire confiance en toute circonstance. La démarche d'une personne trahissait la plupart du temps son passé, ses habitudes et son entraînement. Bien peu de gens savaient cacher tout cela.

-Vous parlez de ces idiots sur les toits ? Ils feront absolument tout ce que je leur dirai de faire. (Un sourire apparu sur son visage, il demeura caché par l'ombre projeté par le capuchon.) Je vais vous laisser deux options, à vous de sceller votre destin, la première vous partez et n'importunait plus personne, la deuxième, vous m'affrontez et mourrez. Laquelle des deux vous convient le mieux ?

Le véritable chef s'avança, d'un coup de poing, il écarta son collègue et se présenta devant la femme. Il s'arrêta à moins de trois pas de la véritable Main Noire. Il se voulait très certainement menaçant, il parut amusant à la jeune femme.

-Nous sommes la Main Noire et nous servons le Roi fidèlement, je me battrai contre vous et vous tuerai ma Dame.

Elle éclata à nouveau de son rire glacial, son rire d'assassin sans cœur. elle dégaina l'épée qu'elle avait trouvé des années plus tôt, une épée de dragonnier de la couleur du saphir, Undbitr, l'épée de Brom. Puis elle attaqua l'homme, les deux meilleurs bretteurs d'Alagaësia avait été ses maîtres, le dragon de son premier amant et compagnon lui avait donné des capacités bien supérieure à celles des humains, des capacités elfiques. Cet homme ne ferai pas le poids, elle se fendit, roula, arriva dans le dos de son adversaire et lui trancha la gorge dans le même mouvement fluide.

-Un autre volontaire ?

Les assassins partirent en courant, elle chargea les archers de les abattre puis exécuta ces derniers à l'aide de l'ancien langage. Elle se tourna enfin vers les deux compagnons et faisant jouer les courroie de son sac, elle le fit glisser de son dos avant de le tendre au jeune homme qui était son fils.

-Prends ceci avec les compliments de la Main Noire.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir avant de partir en courant à travers les ruelles, Murthag les fouillait déjà, elle se montra un bref instant et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers les rues et les ruelles de Therinsford. Elle l'amena à l'autre bout de la ville en direction de la Crête, loin d'Eragon et de la mystérieuse jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle se rendit sur la chaîne de montagne pour échapper à son fils, le lieu étant dit maudit, il n'oserait peut-être pas la suivre. Ou du moins l'espérait-elle. L'ironie de la situation lui glaça le sang, elle n'arrêta pas de courir, aussi rapide et endurante que l'aurai été un elfe, une fois de plus elle remerciait silencieusement le dragon de Morzan d'avoir agit comme il l'avait fait.

….

La surprise ne dura qu'une seconde, il se ressaisit rapidement. Le temps que l'épée saphir ne tranche la gorge de l'assassin et que les autres ne soit tués. Voilà le temps qu'il lui avait fallu, si Arya ne l'avait empêché de suivre la femme peu de temps après qu'elle ne lui ai donné le sac avec « les compliments de la Main Noire », il se serrai très certainement retrouvé nez à nez avec Murthag. Or, sans Saphira et l'appui des elfes envoyés par Islanzadi, il ne l'aurai certainement pas vaincu. Ils étaient sur la route, les chevaux lancés aux galop pour s'éloigner au plus vite de Therinsford et de Murthag. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la ruelle, un silence tendu régnait autour d'eux, uniquement brisé par le bruit des sabots lorsqu'ils entraient en contact avec le sol. Le dragonnier ne supportait pas ce silence, il chercha un sujet de conversation mais n'en trouva pas. Il se perdit alors dans ses pensées.

-Alors, que faisons nous ?

Elle venait de briser le silence et il l'en remerciait silencieusement. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre à la question de la jeune femme.

-Nous allons à Gil'ead, là-bas, nous trouverons peut-être de l'aide ou Saphira.

-Et si nous croisons des soldats un peu trop curieux qu'on ne veux pas tuer ?

Eragon sourit, de toute évidence elle ne lui en voulait pas pour la couverture qu'il avait donné en entrant dans Therinsford.

-Eh bien, nous serons toujours Evan et Helena si ça te conviens, mais tu pourrais très bien être ma sœur si cela te conviens un peu mieux…

-Être ta « femme » ne me dérange pas, pas vraiment. Le fait est que jouer la comédie est assez amusant, mais nous risquons de devoir aller très loin pour faire croire aux soldats du Roi que nous formons véritablement un couple.

Il la dévisagea, son sourire s'était envolé, « très loin » que voulait-elle dire par là ? La réponse lui vint presque instantanément, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de sa compagne et il l'imita, trop heureux de voir briller le regard d'Arya, mais aussi gêné par la lueur inconnu qui avait retrouvé sa place dans le regard de la jeune femme depuis leur entrée dans Therinsford.

-Je doute que ça me dérange beaucoup et toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit quelques minutes avant de lui répondre. Quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité au jeune homme.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais être gênée, nous devrions trouver un endroit sur où dormir. Tu ne penses pas mon ange ?

Il ne répondit pas, son regard se perdit aux alentours à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient dormir sans craindre d'être en danger de mort. Ils s'écartèrent de la route, et trouvèrent un creux dans le terrain. Ils s'y installèrent calmement et rapidement. La jeune elfe vint se blottir contre le torse de son « époux » pour la nuit.

-Il n'y a personne pour nous espionner tu sais ?

Elle se tourna vers lui un léger sourire sur les lèvres, cette lueur dans ses yeux l'étonnait toujours autant. Sans doute parce qu'il ne comprenait pas sa signification.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Nous ne pouvons en être sûr et certain. Nous nous devons donc de faire attention à chaque détails, chaque mot que nous prononcerons. Les gens ont une fâcheuse tendance à se rappeler ce qu'il devrait oublier.

Ce fut au tour du dragonnier de sourire, elle avait raison et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle avait utilisé des mots semblables à ceux de Brom. Il la serra contre lui un peu plus fort et elle ne protesta pas, il ne tenta pourtant pas de l'embrasser. Il était sûr qu'elle l'aurai tué si il avait osé faire une telle chose.

-Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour, dors bien.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et sa respiration s'apaisa peu à peu. Ce n'est que lorsque la respiration d'Arya fut devenu lente et profonde que le dragonnier se décida à s'endormir. Il glissa lentement dans son état de rêve éveillé et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pour y rester jusqu'à son réveil.


	24. Chapter 24

_**24) Rencontres.**_

Ils survolaient la Crête depuis près d'une semaine lorsqu'ils la localisèrent. La colère régnait dans l'esprit du dragonnier du Roi lorsqu'il se posa dans une clairière proche de l'endroit où se trouvait la voleuse. Il s'arma de son arc, il n'aimait pas utiliser Zar'roc quand il avait le choix, il détestait cette arme, l'épée de son père, l'épée de l'homme que Murthag détestait le plus au monde. Dans un sens il était reconnaissant à Brom d'avoir tué son père, il lui avait ainsi évité d'avoir à le faire. Lentement et silencieusement, il approcha de la clairière dans laquelle la femme avait trouvé refuge, le Roi lui avait ordonné de récupérer ce qu'elle lui avait dérobé. Il n'avait rien dit au sujet de la voleuse. Bien qu'il en soit étonné Murthag savait que l'absence d'ordre venait du souci que lui avait causé cette perte. Le jeune homme aurai donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que cette femme avait dérobé. Hélas, il ne savait que trop bien ce qui l'attendait si il osait poser une question à ce sujet, il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de se faire torturer pendant des heures pour une telle question. Il arrivait dans le dos de la voleuse, celle-ci était assise sur une souche devant un feu qui ne semblait pas dégager de fumée. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Murthag, ainsi son adversaire connaissait l'art de la magie, le combat qui suivrait n'en serait que plus intéressant. La capuche de la femme n'était pas relevée, il pouvait voir ses cheveux châtain tomber en cascade dans son dos jusqu'à la hauteur de ses reins. Dans la chevelure de la femme des fils de la couleur des rayons de la lune étaient visible, seul signe trahissant le fait que la voleuse avait un certain âge. Il ne vit pas le moindre signe du sac qu'il l'avait vu porter. Rien d'étonnant, elle avait très bien pu le cacher dans le creux d'un arbre pour venir le chercher plus tard. Il allait devoir l'interroger pour savoir où était passé le sac et son contenu. Il arma son arc et visa la main que la femme venait de poser sur le sol comme pour caresser l'herbe qui l'entourait. La flèche partie en sifflant vers la main. La voleuse bougea si vite que sa main devint floue. L'instant d'après elle tenait la flèche que le dragonnier venait de décocher dans sa main, la main qui aurai dû être transpercée par la tir du jeune homme. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer et ce que cela impliquait. Une elfe, il avait affaire à une elfe, il failli éclater de rire. Une elfe avait réussi à s'introduire dans le château du Roi et y avait dérobé un objet très précieux. Soudain, tout se mit en place dans l'esprit du fils de Morzan, l'elfe avait dû trouver le moyen de voler l'œuf au Roi. C'était la seule solution, la seule valable, les elfes ne connaissant pas l'existence des cœurs des cœurs, sauf ceux que son frère avait mit au courant. Il aurai parié n'importe quoi qu'Arya faisait partie de la confidence, Eragon savait-il qu'elle était la princesse des elfes ? Murthag en doutait fort. Il ne savait comment attaquer la femme qui attendait calme, paisible, le dos tourné en direction du fils du parjure, en direction de l'aîné des fils de la compagne de Morzan. Thorn atterrit alors face à la femme qui avait réussi l'exploit de voler le Roi. Le dragon poussa un rugissement destiné à apeurer la jeune femme. Murthag approcha prêt à poser Zar'roc –qu'il venait de dégainer- sur le cou de l'elfe. Elle para le coup sans se retourner, l'épée qu'elle avait dégainé avait la couleur du saphir. Surpris autant par les réflexes de la femme que par l'épée qu'elle venait de dégainer, une épée de dragonnier. Murthag recula d'une dizaine de pas, elle s'était redressée, faisant face à Thorn sans sembler impressionnée par le dragon qui lui faisait face. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir à travers leur lien l'amusement mêlé de peur que ressentait son dragon. Elle prit alors la parole, la voix n'était pas inconnu au dragonnier, mais elle appartenait à un passée trop lointain.

-Si tu veux me tuer, il faudra faire mieux, beaucoup mieux. Si par contre, tu veux des réponses, et un moyen d'échapper au contrôle du Roi, viens t'asseoir prêt de moi.

La curiosité l'emporta rapidement sur tous les autres sentiments du jeune homme. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

« -C'est bon mon ami, allonge toi. On s'occupera d'elle plus tard si ce qu'elle nous dit ne nous convient pas. »

Le dragonnier prit soin de ne pas lever les yeux sur le visage de la femme avant de s'être assit en face d'elle, entre les pattes de son dragons rouge. Lorsqu'il posa enfin ses yeux sur le visage de celle qui portait une épée de dragonnier à son coté, il crut qu'il était devenu fou. Face à lui, assise et parfaitement calme se trouvait sa mère. La femme qu'il avait cru morte peu après son père le détaillait calmement comme si elle n'avait jamais disparue.

-M… Maman ? C… C'est toi ?

Elle sourit, son sourire était chaleureux, doux. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Son regard se tourna vers Thorn et elle le détailla à son tour. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Zar'roc que le dragonnier avait gardé à la main. Son sourire disparut, son regard s'assombrit et elle soupira.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

Murthag n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux ni ses oreilles, sa mère, la femme qu'il croyait disparu depuis des années lui confirmait qu'elle était bien là. Il tenta de se raisonner, de se dire que ce n'était pas possible, sans le moindre succès. Elle reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ai put esquisser le moindre geste pour ranger Zar'roc.

-Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cette épée, et, je ne m'en plaint pas vraiment. Il serai très long de t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'ai survécu. Cependant je peux te dire que j'ai changé de vrai nom grâce à un autre dragonnier. Le père de ton frère, Eragon.

Il ne broncha pas, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens, le père d'Eragon était aussi Morzan. Qui d'autre aurai put… Calmement, il se remémora tout ce que son frère lui avait révélé, sans trouver qui pourrait bien être ce père.

-Qui et comment ? Morzan ne t'as pas fait jurer vœu de fidélité ?

Elle eu un nouveau sourire et Murthag l'imita. Thorn posa sa tête sur le sol à coté de son dragonnier et poussa un léger soupir. Ce dernier lui lança un regard surprit, auquel le dragon rubis ne répondit pas.

-Il m'a bel et bien fait lui jurer fidélité en ancien langage. Seulement, il m'y a forcé en utilisant mon véritable nom, me faisant ainsi jurer sur mon nom. Ce fut une de ses plus grandes erreurs. Un dragonnier dont la dragonne avait été tué par Morzan et son dragon, s'est introduit dans le domaine en tant que jardinier. Je l'ai rencontré, je me suis liée d'amitié avec lui. J'ignorais mes sentiments, mon cœur me hurlais que je l'aimais, mais ma raison ne cessait de me dire que c'était impossible. Je lui ai livré des informations qu'il livrait ensuite aux Vardens, je le savais et je trahissais Morzan. Le premier et le dernier des parjures était trahi par sa Main Noire, son assassin personnel, son jouet favori. Peu à peu mon nom véritable a changé, je suis devenue Selena, la compagne de Brom, le dragonnier qui créa les Vardens et qui initia l'alliance entre les nains, les Vardens et les elfes. J'ai échappé à Morzan, j'ai échappé à la mort. Je me suis libérée et je vais le retrouver.

Murthag eu un sourire amer, il ne voulait pas que le sourire et la lueur présente dans le regard de sa mère s'efface mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le lui dire, ne pas la laisser avoir de faux espoirs.

-Brom est mort, les Ra'zacs l'ont tué alors qu'Eragon et lui les poursuivaient pour venger la mort d'un certain Garrow, ton frère si j'ai bien compris. J'ai sauvé mon frère, nous sommes allés à Gil'ead il y fut emprisonné, je le libérait lui et une elfe du nom d'Arya. Nous nous sommes rendus chez les Vardens par la suite, les jumeaux m'ont ramenés à Galbatorix qui me fit jurer fidélité sur mon nom et… lança un sort pour savoir si je changeait. Si mon vrai nom change, je dois retourner auprès de lui et jurer fidélité à nouveau.

Le sourire disparu du visage de Selena, dans son regard la peine et la douleur remplacèrent la joie que son fils avait observé quelques instants plus tôt.

-Je vois, il s'agit bien de mon frère. Remet toi en question et ton nom changera, j'ai put parler avec des elfes, il est impossible d'être avertit du changement du nom d'une personne.

-Il le sait car mes serments ne sont plus actifs. Il le sait parce qu'il possède le cœur de mon dragon.

Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur le visage de sa mère. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dragon allongé dans le dos de Murthag.

-Le cœur de ton dragon n'est plus entre ses mains, change, il ne pourra pas savoir.

Le dragonnier mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que voulait dire la femme qui lui faisait face. Ainsi, il s'agissait du cœur des cœurs de Thorn que le Roi voulait qu'il récupère. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que le jeune homme se tournait vers les autres, un moment qu'il tentait de changer.

-Où est-il ? Je change mais je suppose que ce sera long.

-Oui, ce sera très long, à moins que tu ne fasse un changement significatif. Le cœur des cœurs de ton dragon se trouve en possession de son frère et de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Une fois de plus, Murthag mit un temps énorme à comprendre ce que sa mère lui disait. Ainsi, elle avait vu Eragon, et elle lui avait donné le sac et son contenu. Le jeune homme eu un léger sourire. Si il revenait bredouille auprès du Roi, celui-ci ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Eragon était devenu un adversaire dont il devait se méfier. Il lui suffirai de faire un détour par le désert du Hadarac pour gagner du temps et ainsi laisser à son frère le temps de se renforcer et de se mettre en sécurité.

-Racontes moi tout ce qui t'es arrivé et je te conseillerai pour que tu puisse changer de nom plus facilement.

-Et bien…

….

Courir aurai sans doute était plus rapide mais la prudence les avaient poussé à prendre des chevaux avec eux. Plusieurs semaines qu'ils galopaient en direction de Gil'ead. Plusieurs semaines que la princesse des elfes se renfermait sur elle-même. La nuit était tombée sur leur camp, ne trouvant pas le sommeil malgré la présence réconfortante du dragonnier dans son dos, elle s'était levée et isolée quelques instants. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée lorsque Eragon la rejoignit, il ne dit rien, venant simplement s'asseoir près d'elle. Sa seule présence calmait un peu la jeune femme mais elle n'était pas suffisante.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison elle s'expliquait, elle n'avait pas à donner de raison à Eragon. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de son ami.

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, c'est normal.

Ils seraient à Gil'ead le lendemain, elle n'avait aucune envie d'arriver là-bas. De nombreuses raison la poussait à ne pas vouloir de la fin de ce voyage. Gil'ead était la ville dans laquelle elle avait été torturée par Durza. Gil'ead signifiait la fin de son voyage seule avec le jeune homme.

-Je… J'ai peur. Je sais que c'est irrationnel mais j'ai peur.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la princesse, celle-ci ne résista pas et se blottit contre le torse du dragonnier. Il était surpris, c'était certain, mais il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, le moindre geste trahissant cette surprise.

-Ne t'en fait pas Arya, Durza est mort, la ville appartient aux elfes, je suis là et Saphira aussi.

Elle ne bougea pas, oui, Durza était mort, oui, la ville appartenait aux siens, oui, il était là et… Saphira aussi. La logique la poussait à se détendre mais rien n'y faisait, la peur demeurait présente, ses souvenirs aussi.

_Ils seraient sortis de la forêt le lendemain, elle avait peur, ce n'était pas la peur qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir lors de ses missions. La menace était invisible, elle ne pouvait la voir ou la toucher. Elle en avait parlé à ses compagnons, ceux-ci ne l'avait pas écoutée, ils étaient partis, tout se passait bien. Ils se détendirent, les chevaux s'emballèrent, le sien était plus rapide que les autres. Ses compagnons étaient mort, criblés de flèche. Elle s'était battue de son mieux, ils l'avaient encerclée, elle n'avait plus le choix. L'œuf ne devait pas tomber entre les mains du Wyrdfell ou entre celles d'un ombre, trop de chose dépendait du dragonnier promit à cet œuf. Elle l'avait envoyé à Brom ou du moins, elle avait essayé. L'ombre l'avait capturé, elle avait été enfermée à Gil'ead, elle avait été torturée dans cette ville._

-Je sais tout ça, sauf pour Saphira mais tu as certainement raison… Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'est un peu comme la nuit de ma capture, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, j'avais peur et… Rien ne me permettait de prouver que quelque chose n'allait pas, nous sommes tombés dans le piège de Durza.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, elle se laissa aller et se détendit encore un peu plus contre son torse. Si la situation perdurait, elle ne pourrait cacher très longtemps ses sentiments au dragonnier.

-Je me suis réveillé pour deux raisons, la première, c'est que tu n'étais pas près de moi. La deuxième, je sentais ma dragonne à proximité, elle à atteint Gil'ead. Elle a dû sentir ma présence, nous la croiserons demain.

La princesse sourit, si Saphira les rejoignait il n'y aurai pas de danger, elle protégerai Eragon. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait peur pour le jeune homme qui tentait de lui faire oublier cette peur. Elle ne supporterai pas de perdre une deuxième fois une personne aussi proche.

-Si Saphira arrive alors tout ira bien… Elle t'empêchera de faire des bêtises.

Le sourire du dragonnier s'élargit, un sourire d'enfant heureux, un sourire pur et insouciant. Le cœur de la jeune femme eut un raté à la vue de ce sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

-Elle et toi êtes souvent du même avis, elle dit toujours que je m'attire tout un tas d'ennui quand elle n'est pas là pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Cependant, en son absence c'est généralement toi qui remplit ce rôle.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui toujours souriante. Il ne tenta pas de la retenir, elle se maudissait intérieurement de lui avoir fait faire ce stupide serment.

-C'est bien la preuve que j'ai raison, mais il te faut reconnaître qu'une dragonne est bien plus dissuasive qu'une elfe.

Il conserva son sourire et une lueur étrange s'alluma dans son regard. Il la relâcha totalement reprenant sa position initiale.

-Une dragonne est dissuasive certes, mais une elfe peut être tout aussi dissuasive quand elle le souhaite.

Elle soupira et se leva, elle était à nouveau calme, parfaitement calme. La nuit les entouraient, un linceul de calme et de silence. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir, elle était préoccupée dés qu'elle cessait d'agir.

-Si nous partions, je doute de pouvoir dormir, et, tu m'as l'air d'avoir hâte de retrouver Saphira.

Il se leva d'un bond et partit rassembler leurs affaires, elle lui emboîtât le pas et l'aida. Ils ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour tout rassembler et partir. Le soleil aurait-été à son zénith si de gros nuages d'orage ne l'avait masqué, un groupe d'une centaine de soldats arrivait droit sur eux. Eragon et Arya cherchaient en vain un moyen de se cacher. Les soldats s'approchaient dangereusement, Gil'ead était en vu, le ciel commençât à verser ses larmes. L'atmosphère était pesante, les deux amis mirent pied à terre lorsque les soldats de l'Empire leur barrèrent le passage.

-Qui êtes vous et où allez vous comme ça ?

L'homme qui venait de parler avait une trentaine d'année, rasé de près, il semblait prendre soin de sa personne.

-Je me nomme Evan et voici ma femme Helena. Nous nous sommes mariés récemment et rendons visite à de la famille présente à Gil'ead.

La princesse ne broncha pas, la raison de leur visite à Gil'ead était une demi vérité puisque la reine des elfes devait s'y trouver et qu'elle était sa fille. Le reste n'était que mensonge, elle appuya la déclaration du dragonnier en lui lançant un regard plein d'amour et, en s'approchant de lui pour qu'il puisse passer un bras autour de sa taille. Elle le vit lancer un regard inquiet en direction du ciel, Saphira devait être encore loin. Elle étendit son esprit au-delà des soldats présent devant eux, un groupe d'elfe arrivait dans leur direction mais ils étaient trop loin pour leur venir en aide. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle vit les soldats dégainer leurs épées, l'un d'eux fonça tête baissée sur le jeune homme, Eragon lui transperça le cœur en moins d'une seconde. Arya sortit sa propre arme et se mit en garde. Le tonnerre retentit, la foudre s'abattit non loin d'eux et malgré le chaos ambiant, elle put voir une épée profiter du fait que le dragonnier était occupé par trois soldats pour s'enfoncer dans la chair du jeune homme, le blessant grièvement. Il réussi l'exploit de tenir tête a ses assaillants le temps que la princesse parvienne jusqu'à lui et les tues. La blessure était grave et profonde, la lame de mauvaise facture s'était brisée, laissant des éclats dans la plaie et déchirant un peu plus la chair. Elle ne pouvait le soigner, il tomba à genoux, il restait cependant trop de soldat pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de la blessure de celui qu'elle aimait en paix. Elle se leva, dernier rempart entre le jeune homme et leurs assaillants, ils étaient encore trop nombreux, elle était à bout de force et le désespoir la gagnait lorsque soudain, un rugissement couvrit le bruit de la pluie, du tonnerre, de la foudre et des épées qui se croisaient. La dragonne saphir atterrit et cracha de longs jet de flamme sur les soldats qui grillèrent dans leur armure, réduisant rapidement l'effectif de ces derniers. Arya se chargea des survivants, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le dragonnier. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, elle déchira la chemise qu'il portait et examina de plus près la blessure. Elle constata rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait le guérir seule. Elle appela les chevaux en ancien langage et fouilla frénétiquement les bâts. Elle finit par trouver une chemise propre, la déchirant et usant de la magie, elle créa un bandage qui limiterai la perte de sang du dragonnier. Ce dernier étant inconscient, elle demanda à Saphira la permission de monter sur son dos pour le conduire plus rapidement à Gil'ead où les elfes le soignerai. La majestueuse dragonne accepta et l'elfe grimpa sur son dos après y avoir installé Eragon avec l'aide de sa dragonne. Elle étendit son esprit en direction des chevaux et leur enjoignit de rallier rapidement la ville. Il ne pourrait s'égarer et serait en sécurité, les elfes venus de Gil'ead ne leur ferai pas de mal. La dragonne volait très bas dans le ciel pour éviter d'être foudroyée. Arya faisait de son mieux pour arrêter l'hémorragie d'Eragon, elle pouvait sentir Saphira lui transmettre de l'énergie. La princesse étendit son esprit en direction des sentinelles de la ville. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour établir un contact avec un des elfes présents.

« -Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? »

La question la mit en colère sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre dans sa langue natale d'une voix dure.

« -Je suis Arya Dröttningu, je suis avec Eragon Shur'tugal et Saphira Bjarskular. Nous avons besoin de magiciens, Eragon a été grièvement blessé. »

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se demandait sans doute comment réagir. Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de faire confiance à deux personnes ayant disparus.

« -Comment être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ? Que vous n'avez pas trahis ? »

Question compréhensible de la part de son interlocuteur, elle prit quelques secondes pour ordonner ses idées et pour chercher ses mots. Ils étaient proche de Gil'ead, le dragonnier était au plus mal et elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, elle devait agir vite.

« -Je jure que nous ne servons le Wyrdfell en aucune façon. Vous pouvez aussi m'arrêter à mon arrivée et mettre Eragon sous bonne garde. Saphira pourra fouiller notre esprit et confirmer mes dires. Je me laisserai faire et notre dragonnier est inconscient. »

« -C'est ce que nous ferons, les magiciens vous attendent. »

La jeune femme le remercia et rompit le contact. Elle se sentait très affaiblie, le dragonnier était de plus en plus pâle. Saphira atterrit sur la place principale de la ville, de nombreux elfes les attendaient. Ils aidèrent la princesse à descendre le dragonnier du dos de sa dragonne. Ils l'amenèrent en lieu sûr avant de le soigner. Arya fut conduite dans une des plus belles chambres de la forteresse. La fatigue commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Pourtant, la jeune femme était trop inquiète pour dormir. Un plateau lui fut amené, les fruits et légumes dont il était chargé étaient appétissant. Elle n'y toucha pas, la boule que formait son estomac l'en empêcha. 'esprit de Saphira vint effleurer le sien, elle abaissa ses barrières mentales.

« -Ils ont fini de le soigner, il est toujours inconscient mais il va bien. »

La boule de son estomac se détendit, elle sentit la fatigue peser sur elle. Si bien qu'elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. La nouvelle du rétablissement du jeune homme la soulageait.

« -Bien, merci de me l'annoncer. »

« -Il faut que je vérifie. Mon petit homme dort mais j'ai eu accès à ses souvenirs. Maintenant, c'est ton tour. »

Arya le savait, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Ou du moins, le fait que Saphira fouille sa mémoire ne la gênait pas, le fait qu'Eragon soit mit au courant de certaines choses la gênait davantage.

« -Bien, mais jure moi de ne rein dévoiler de ce que tu apprendras à Eragon. »

Elle put sentir l'étonnement de la dragonne, elle le comprenait mais ne pouvai s'expliquer. La princesse s'allongea sur le lit, l'épuisement commençait à avoir raison d'elle, lorsque la voix de Saphira raisonna dans sa tête.

« -Je te le jurer »

La jeune femme abaissa ses dernières défenses, livrant son esprit à la dragonne saphir. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à cesser de fouiller ses souvenirs.

« -Tu l'aimes ! »

La princesse ne dit rien, étendu sur le dos, les yeux clos, elle se serrait endormie si la dragonne n'avait pas été présente dans son esprit. La surprise que cette dernière lui faisait parvenir amusait étrangement l'elfe.

« -Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? »

« -J'avais peur, de sa réaction, de celle des miens, de la tienne… »

La peur, encore et toujours le même fléau qui empêchait la jeune femme d'agir. Une larme perlait au coin de son œil, elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle aurai réagi si le dragonnier avait perdu la vie des suites de sa blessure. Cette seule idée la blessait au plus profond de son être, elle avait déjà perdu un homme qu'elle aimait –sans le lui avoir avoué- elle ne voulait plus ressentir une telle douleur.

« -Je ne sais pas comment aurai réagit les elfes, mais je pense pouvoir dire que mon dragonnier aurai très bien réagit… Quant à moi, Eragon t'aime, être avec toi le rendrait heureux, tu as prouvé que tu étais différente de Tr… disons d'autres femmes. Je ne souhaite que le bonheur de mon petit homme, c'est pourquoi, je peux dire que tu as tout intérêt à le lui dire, et ce, bien avant la fin de cette guerre. »

« -Merci Saphira. »

« -Ce n'est rien, je te préviendrai quand il se réveillera. »

« -Merci. »

La dragonne se retira de l'esprit de l'elfe. Cette dernière réfléchissait, attendre la fin de la guerre ne lui paraissait plus être la solution idéale. La fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement. Elle se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle mangea quelques fruits avant de s'endormir en songeant à son aveu futur.

….

Trois jours, trois jours passés sur la Crête avec pour seule compagnie son dragon et… sa mère. Il avait détaillé à celle-ci sa vie, il aurai dû retourner à Urû'baen auprès du Roi, mais il ne s'était pas décidé à le rappeler auprès de lui. Le dragonnier ne s'en plaignait pas, il pouvait souffler encore un peu.

-Tu devrais te tourner vers les autres.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui disait ça. Ou du moins, il ne comprenait pas ce que ça pourrait bien changer.

-Je ne comprends pas, j'ai toujours agi au mieux.

Elle lui sourit et plongea dans ses pensées un moment, dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle lui rappelait Nasuada.

_Il était enfermé dans cette cellule depuis quelques heures, de la nourriture lui avait été apporté ainsi que de l'eau. Il enviait Eragon, lui au moins était libre d'aller ou bon lui semblait. Il restait pourtant hors de question qu'il laisse ce type rentrer dans sa tête, dans son sanctuaire. Personne ne pénétrerait dans son esprit, personne ne connaîtrait ses pensées les plus intimes. La simple pensée que quelqu'un puisse franchir le rempart de son esprit le révulsait, la colère grondait en lui. On l'avait enfermé ici parce qu'il était le fils de Morzan, il ne supportait pas cette injustice. La porte s'ouvrit, une jeune femme à la peau noire avança, elle portait quelques livres dans ses bras. Elle était belle et enveloppée d'une étrange aura, elle avait à peu près l'âge du jeune homme. Elle fit signe aux gardes de refermer la porte, pui, elle déposa les livres sur le lit._

_-Bonjour, je suis Nasuada, fille d'Ajihad. Je t'ai apporté un peu de lecture._

_Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Ajihad lui faisait-il confiance ?_

_-Bonjour, je suppose qu'il est inutile que je me présente. Merci pour la lecture, mais dis-moi, ma dame, comment se porte l'elfe que nous vous avons ramené ?_

_Elle le regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres, plongée dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un long moment qu'il avait passé à la contempler- elle reprit la parole._

_-Elle se porte mieux, nos guérisseurs continus de la soigner mais elle n'est plus en danger. Mon père te fait savoir que tu n'as qu'à demander ce dont tu as besoin, nous te le ferons parvenir._

_Il sourit à son tour, il appréciait lire mais il ne pouvait pas être pleinement satisfait par ce passe-temps._

_-Et bien, je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie. Je trouve plus intéressant de parler que de lire._

_Elle l'observa un moment, elle réfléchissait. Elle s'avança finalement et s'assit sur le lit à coté de lui._

_-Et bien, discutons._

Elle l'observait, attendant qu'il revienne dans le présent. Elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire sur son égarement.

-D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as toujours agit au mieux pour toi. Il serai temps que tu agisses au mieux pour les autres. Aides les Vardens et les elfes, même de façon indirecte, tu affirmera ta position par la suite.

Toujours agit au mieux pour lui ? Il réfléchit longuement, sa mère disait peut-être vrai. Il se demanda alors de quelle façon il pourrait aider les Vardens et leurs alliés. Plusieurs idées lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais pour la plupart, il aurai besoin d'aide pour mettre cette idée en pratique, l'aide de ceux qu'il voulait aider. Un contact ou un espion lui serai nécessaire. Son regard se posa alors sur sa mère, elle pourrait peut-être lui servir de contact avec les Vardens. Il ne put formuler sa question car elle reprit la parole.

-Je pourrai t'aider en transmettant des messages. Je connais une personne qui sera ravie de nous aider.

Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il allait leur révéler. Un élément que le Roi lui avait révélé lui sembla plus important que les autres.

-Il va falloir leur expliquer qu'Eragon et Arya n'ont pas été enlevé par Galbatorix, ni par quiconque d'ailleurs. Le Roi a trouvé un nouveau sortilège qu'il a voulu tester. J'étais chargé de les surveiller lors de leur voyage vers Gil'ead. Le sort à eu pour effet de les envoyer dans une clairière sur la Crête ou plutôt de les pousser à y aller. Pendant ce temps là, ils… dormaient, en quelque sorte. Ils se nourrissaient et buvaient normalement mais… Le sort les a placé dans u monde où leurs rêves se sont mêlés, pour créer un monde en quelque sorte parfait, à leurs yeux en tout cas. Ils n'auront donc pas changé de camp. Je leur ai restitué l'épée du maître d'Eragon, Naegling, par le biais d'un sort, je l'ai amené dans une clairière proche et créé un ruisseau pour qu'ils puissent la trouver.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissée directement à coté d'eux ?

-Le Roi me l'a interdit, enfin, il m'a interdit de la restituer à mon frère. J'ai donc utilisé un moyen détourné... Je ne savais pas quand ils se réveilleraient, ou même si ils se réveilleraient. J'ai tenté ma chance, j'ai pris l'épée d'Arya et l'ai plantée dans un arbre proche, de sorte que la garde pointe dans la direction du ruisseau. J'espère qu'ils ont compris et qu'ils ont trouvé l'arme.

-Qui est cette Arya ?

-Une elfe qu'Eragon et moi avons sauvé de Gil'ead, où un ombre du nom de Durza, la retenait prisonnière. Il tient beaucoup à elle.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il se souvint de la période la plus heureuse de sa vie, le temps qu'il avait passé parmi les Vardens, enfin accepté par ces derniers.

-A quoi ressemble-t elle ?

Il fut étonné par la question avant de se rappeler que sa mère lui avait parlé d'une jeune femme accompagnant Eragon. Son regard s'illumina et son sourire s'élargit.

-Si tu l'as vu tu le sais.

-On peut facilement modifier son apparence par magie.

-Les yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude, un regard intense qui te transperce et semble lire au plus profond de ton âme. Ses cheveux sont plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Pour le reste, c'est une elfe tout à fait normale.

-J'ai connu bien des hommes qui se seraient damnés pour avoir une chance de la séduire.

Ses yeux brillaient aussi intensément que ceux de Murthag. Il comprit alors qu'elle l'avait bel et bien vu, elle accompagnait donc le dragonnier des Vardens. C'était une bonne nouvelle, il prenait moins de risques en voyageant avec elle que seul.

-Elle est belle, même très belle, je ne dirai pas le contraire, mais une autre occupe mes pensées et, je maudis le Tyran un peu plus chaque jour de m'avoir séparé d'elle.

Il se tut, il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau vers elle et la douleur revint. Il se concentra alors sur les autres informations qu'il pourrait livrer aux ennemis de l'Empire. Il les livra rapidement à sa mère pour changer de sujet.

...

Arya s'éveilla lentement, elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi mal en se réveillant depuis que Murthag et Eragon l'avaient sortit de Gil'ead. Ce simple constat lui serra le cœur, le dragonnier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et elle s'en inquiétait. Elle se leva et se lava, il était étonnent de constater la présence d'une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude dans la pièce adjacente, mais la princesse ne voulait pas se poser de questions. Elle se leva, s'habilla, finit son plateau et s'apprêta à sortir. Arya ouvrit la porte et se retrouva en face de la reine des elfes. Elle recula et invita sa mère à entrer. Cette dernière s'assit sur le lit et la dévisagea longuement avant de répondre au salut rituel que sa fille venait d'entamer.

-Tu vas bien ?

La princesse garda le silence un moment, se demandant quelle était la bonne réponse et, si sa mère pouvait voir qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment bien. A moins d'être aveugle, Islanzadi se rendrait compte de l'état de sa fille, Arya devait trouver une justification plausible.

-Disons que j'ai connu mieux.

La reine haussa les sourcils, la réponse ne la satisfaisait pas. Elle attendit l'inévitable question en cherchant la meilleure réponse possible. Elle la trouva une fraction de seconde avant que sa mère ne pose sa question.

-Que t'arrive t il ?

-J'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour vaincre ces soldats et maintenir Eragon en vie. Je m'inquiète pour lui et, je suis dans la ville où Durza m'a torturé pendant près d'un an. En dehors de ces « détails », tout va parfaitement bien.

Elle ne mentait pas, depuis le début de la conversation les deux femmes adoptaient la langue des elfes. Elle omettait juste de parler à la reine de son amour pour Eragon et de la bonne dizaine de blessures diverses laissées par le combat qu'elle n'avait put soigner. Islanzadi laissa un moment s'écouler avant de reprendre la parole.

-Où étiez-vous passés ? Saphira n'a pas su me le dire.

Arya eu un léger sourire et se demanda si la théorie qu'elle avait développé était exacte, elle y réfléchit un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa mère.

-Je ne sais pas trop, nous nous sommes éveillés sur la Crête à proximité de Carvahall. Je pense que nous avons été endormi par magie. Le plus étrange c'est que nous étions toujours ici, mais dans un monde parfait, utopique. Un monde dans lequel se mêlaient à la perfection nos fantasmes, nos peurs, nos désirs, nos rêves et nos cauchemar. Un monde à la fois proche de celui-ci et terriblement lointain.

La reine des elfes ne dit plus rien à ce sujet. Elle parla un moment avec sa fille de sujets plus léger puis elle prit congé. La princesse sortit et mangea à nouveau avant d'aller voir si Eragon était réveillé. Il avait été transporté dans la chambre adjacente à celle de l'elfe. Une grande fenêtre par laquelle on accédait à un balcon donnait sur une cour dans laquelle attendait patiemment Saphira. La balustrade était recouverte de plante, une petite table et quelques coussins attendaient que l'on daigne les utiliser. Sur la table de chevet, à coté du lit, attendait un plateau chargé de fruits et de légumes ainsi que d'une carafe et d'un verre. Une bibliothèque chargée de livres de tailles et de sujets divers occupait toute la longueur du mur opposé au lit. Prés de la fenêtre, un bureau, des plumes, de l'encre, de la cire et du parchemin attendait le bon vouloir de l'occupant de la pièce. Deux portes se faisaient face, l'une donnant sur une salle de bain et l'autre... Sur la chambre de la princesse. Cette dernière se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à sa propre chambre. Celle-ci était en tout point semblable à celle du dragonnier. Elle s'apprêtait à regagner la chambre de l'espoir des Vardens lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de ce dernier dans son dos.

-Tu n'as pas honte de fouiller ainsi ma chambre ?

Elle se retourna un léger sourire sur les lèvres, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Eragon arborait un large sourire, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, il allait bien. La princesse s'assit sur le bord du lit du dragonnier près de la table de chevet. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'attendre qu'elle parle.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et ses yeux cessèrent de briller.

-Je me sens... Coupable.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, le regard interrogateur. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Et bien, j'aurai sans doute dû t'écouter et...

-Non! Ca n'aurai rien changé, nous n'aurions pas put nous cacher de toute façon.

Ce fut à lui de la dévisager, les sourcils froncés et le regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Arya ?

Elle sourit, il la connaissait si bien. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas voir qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

-Rien, j'ai juste eu très peur.

-Tu es terrifiée à l'idée que je meure ? Je me demande pour qui tu as le plus peur, pour moi ou pour la cause pour laquelle nous combattons ?

La colère s'empara de la princesse, de quel droit parlait-il ainsi ? La colère l'aurait obligée à partir si elle n'avait pas perçu l'amertume dans la voix du jeune homme. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, se calmant.

-Wiol ono. Pour toi

Il tourna la tête vers elle à une vitesse qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser l'impact de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle, elle ne le comprenait que trop bien.

-Que suis-je pour toi ? Un ami ? Un ami proche ? Ton meilleur ami ? Demanda t il d'une voix dure.

Il devenait injuste, elle ne supporterai pas de l'entendre parler ainsi beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'il l'écoute.

-Tu es bien plus que ça...

Arya eu soudain l'impression de l'avoir assommé. Il la regardait, le regard vide. Soudain, le regard du jeune homme s'illumina, il se redressa et serra la jeune femme contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, se laissant aller dans ses bras.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Sa question sonnait comme un affirmation. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, s'appuyant contre lui, elle le força à s'allonger, s'allongeant contre lui sur le lit. Il reposa la question, elle enfouie son visage dans le torse du dragonnier. Elle se détendait, il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soit à moins d'un pouce se l'oreille de la princesse. Dans un murmure, il lui posa une nouvelle fois la question. Elle s'écarta de lui, levant les yeux sur son visage. Elle dégagea sa main gauche et le posa sur la joue du jeune homme, savourant le contact de sa peau.

-Oui... oui Eragon, je t'aime.

Elle le lui avait dit, elle avait enfin cessé de résister. Il la serra contre lui avec plus de force, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme. Elle ne se déroberait pas cette fois, elle ferma les yeux et franchit la distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Elles se frôlèrent avant de s'unir dans un baiser passionné.


	25. Chapter 25

_**25) Voyage.**_

Eragon s'éveilla lentement, la nuit n'était plus très loin. Arya était toujours là, la tête posée sur l'épaule du dragonnier, elle dormait toujours. Il contempla longuement le visage de la princesse des elfes, alors que quelques jours plus tôt, il se pensait condamné à ne jamais réussir à la séduire, aujourd'hui, elle s'était endormie dans ses bras après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si belle et si paisible quand elle dormait. La princesse était totalement détendue dans les bras d'Eragon, il sentit l'esprit de sa dragonne frôler le sien, il lui ouvrit son esprit.

« -Bonsoir petit homme. »

« -Bonsoir ma belle. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il put sentir l'agacement de sa belle dragonne, son sourire s'élargit. Il cessa de contempler l'elfe endormie dans ses bras pour fixer le plafond.

« -Je vais bien, ce n'est pas moi qui a frôlé la mort récemment. »

« -J'ai peut-être frôlé la mort, mais j'ai gagné le cœur d'Arya. »

« -Pense moins fort où tout Gil'ead t'entendra. »

Eragon tourna à nouveau son regard en direction de la princesse des elfes, elle était éveillée. Elle semblait à la fois en colère et heureuse. Bien que le dragonnier pense que ces deux sentiments ne pouvaient cohabiter, il ne s'en inquiéta pas, ce qui le dérangeait était qu'elle n'aurai pas dû pouvoir entendre ce qu'il disait à sa dragonne.

-Je ne pense pas fort, je parle avec Saphira tu n'aurais donc pas dû pouvoir entendre ce que je lui disait.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, il n'y avait plus trace de colère sur son beau visage juste les signes d'une intense réflexion. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange en provenance de la cour les aide à comprendre. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et sortirent sur le balcon. Là, dans la cour face au jeune couple, le corps de la dragonne saphir tremblait étrangement, il ne fallut pas longtemps à son dragonnier pour comprendre que Saphira était prise d'un fou rire. Ne parvenant pas à atteindre l'esprit de sa liée de cœur et d'esprit, il hurla pour couvrir le bruit du rire de sa dragonne.

-Qu'est ce qui est si hilarant ?

La dragonne saphir prit un moment pour se calmer. Le balcon n'était pas très haut -par rapport à la taille de la dragonne saphir- si bien qu'elle posa sa tête sur la rambarde et observa longuement la princesse et le dragonnier.

« -Arya n'avait pas levé ses barrières mentales j'en ai profité pour l'inviter à se joindre à notre conversation. Ta remarque était donc fausse. »

Il était en colère, Saphira aurait au moins put le prévenir. Soudain, le rire cristallin de la jeune femme retentit, Saphira l'accompagna et leurs rires entraînèrent le jeune homme, qui se laissa aller avec les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans le dos du dragonnier. Lentement Arya et lui se retournèrent. La reine des elfes les observait, ils entamèrent le salut rituel et attendirent qu'Islanzadi leur répondent. Sans attendre, elle entama la conversation.

-Pourrais-je goûter à cette plaisanterie si hilarante ?

Le dragonnier sentit l'esprit de la princesse exercer une pression sur ses barrières mentales. Il la laissa agir un moment avant de lui ouvrir son esprit.

« -Que se passe t il Arya ? »

« -Elle ne doit pas savoir, aucun elfe ne doit savoir pour le moment. »

De nombreux doutes assaillirent le jeune homme, pourquoi ne voulait elle pas que son peuple sache ? Si elle l'aimait, ça n'avait pas de sens.

« -Je te jure que je t'expliquerai tout quand nous serons seul, tout les deux. »

Il doutait encore, mais il agit comme l'attendait la jeune femme. Autrement dit, il ne fit pas le moindre geste pouvant les trahir.

-Bonsoir ma reine, Saphira a juste trouvé très drôle de nous jouer un tour.

Rester vague, encore et toujours vague. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait cesser de jouer la comédie, de faire semblant. Il n'ajouta rien et attendit que la reine des elfes reprenne la parole. Ce qu'elle fit presque immédiatement en se tournant vers sa fille.

-Je pensais que tu étais allée te reposer dans ta chambre. Que fait tu ici ?

Arya ne répondit pas tout de suite, leurs esprits étaient toujours liés et le jeune homme pouvait sentir l'intense réflexion à laquelle se livrait l'élue de son cœur.

« -Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu venais voir si j'allais bien ? Après tout, c'est la vérité non ? »

« -Oui, merci Eragon. Je t'aime. »

-Je venais voir comment se portait notre dragonnier.

Bien que la reine ne parut pas convaincu, elle n'insista pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et, laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Ses genoux se plièrent et l'elfe se tordit de douleur aux pied du dragonnier et de sa compagne. La princesse s'agenouilla immédiatement aux cotés de sa mère.

« -Aide moi à la porter sur le lit. »

Il s'exécuta, à eux deux, ils transportèrent la reine sur le lit du jeune homme. Soudain, la reine cessa de hurler et de se tordre de douleur. Eragon ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ça avait cesser aussi vite que c'était arrivé.

-Que c'est il passé ma reine ?

Islanzadi ne répondit pas, elle se tourna vers sa fille et d'un regard, la chargea d'expliquer au dragonnier ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-Il y a un lien, un lien qui unit deux elfes qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ce lien est censé être aussi puissant et profond que celui qui unit un dragon et son dragonnier. Nous le nommons Yawë. Rares sont les elfes qui sont unis ainsi, pour que ce lien qui fait que l'esprit de deux personnes ne font plus qu'un, il faut que leurs corps s'unissent ainsi. Le Yawë se met en place au moment le plus intime de la relation et uniquement si les deux personnes s'aiment réellement et sont destinées à terminer leurs jours ensemble.

« -Pourrions nous être liés ainsi ? »

-Yawë ne signifie pas lien de confiance ou de vérité ?

-Si, c'est pour cette raison que nous avons choisis ce mot. Il faut que les liés ait une confiance absolue l'un en l'autre et, qu'ils ne se mentent pas si ils veulent que le lien les unissent.

« -Je ne souhaite que ça. »

-Quel est le rapport entre ce lien et vous ma reine.

Alors que la princesse ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Islanzadi l'interrompit.

-Evandar et moi étions liés ainsi. Fort heureusement, Oromis et Glaedr nous avaient enseigné la façon de séparer nos esprits. Chaque fois qu'une des deux personnes liées par le Yawë mourrait, l'autre la suivait presque sur le champ. Grâce à l'enseignement de tes maîtres, j'ai put survivre mais, je souffre énormément.

-C'est une des raisons pour laquelle nous avons espéré que mon père vivait toujours. L'autre étant que nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps. Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas fait de crises mère. Je me trompe ?

-Non Arya, voilà bien vingt ans que je n'ai plus ressentit les effets du lien.

« -Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que le lien entre dragon et dragonnier inflige de la souffrance au survivant. »

C'était étrange, comme venait de le souligner Saphira, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel lien et encore moins de douleur provoqués par celui-ci. La reine saisie la main de sa fille, elle semblait aller mieux.

-Lui aurait su comment te parler.

La tristesse pointait dans sa voix, elle serra un peu plus fort la main de la princesse. Elle s'assit dans le lit et voulut se lever, mais le dragonnier et sa compagne l'en empêchèrent.

-Vous ne pouvez en être sûre mère.

-Si, je me souviens que tu étais proche de lui.

-J'étais proche de vous aussi…

La douleur était perceptible dans la voix de la princesse, elle aida sa mère à se lever, avant de la ramener à ses appartements.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Non merci, bonne nuit Eragon.

-Bien, bonne nuit Arya Dröttningu, bonne nuit Islanzadi Dröttning.

-Bonne nuit Tueur d'ombre.

« -Je reviens dés que j'ai finit. »

Une fois seul, le dragonnier mangea les quelques fruits et légumes restant dans le plateau puis, il prit un bain.

« -Saphira, que penses-tu de ce lien et de la douleur qu'il provoque chez la reine ? »

« -C'est étrange, l'existence d'un tel lien et plausible et certainement prouvé par les elfes. Cependant, cette douleur, on pourrait penser que l'ancien roi des elfes est toujours vivant, captif et torturé… »

Il parla un moment avec sa dragonne mais, la fatigue dû à sa blessure et à l'émotion le rattrapa. La princesse n'arrivant pas, il sa coucha, le regard tourné vers la porte au cas où elle arriverait. Il s'endormit presque instantanément. Des bruits de pas dans son dos le réveillèrent. Il fallut que l'intrus tente de monter sur le lit et, que le dragonnier le plaque sous lui, sur le lit, pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la princesse des elfes. Elle ne se débattait pas, elle l'observait, son regard émeraude plongé dans les yeux noisette du jeune homme. Le dragonnier était assis à califourchon sur les jambes de la princesse, de ses bras, il plaquait les poings de la jeune femme au dessus de sa tête. Il arborait un large sourire, se penchant à l'oreille de l'elfe il murmura.

-Je t'ai eu.

Il se redressa avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Eragon se détendit et d'un mouvement d'Arya vit sa position s'inverser. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de sourire, elle ne nargua pas le jeune homme et, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura longtemps, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils étaient tendrement enlacés.

-Pourquoi est ce que personne ne dois savoir ?

Elle soupira, elle ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet, pas maintenant mais, elle lui avait promis.

-Les couples entre elfes et humain sont très mal vu par mon peuple et, je ne veux pas que tu perdes leur soutien par ma faute.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre son torse, il était soulagé par la réponse de la princesse. Le problème était de taille mais ils pouvaient trouver une solution. Ou attendre patiemment la fin de la guerre pour en parler.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces couples sont ils si mal vu ?

-De nombreuses disputes dû aux divergences de point de vue, à la différence d'âge, de croyance et tant d'autre chose. Il y a aussi la durée de vie et, le fait que le Yawë ne s'est jamais activé entre nos deux peuples.

-Ce n'est pas le même problème avec les dragonniers, je me trompe ?

-Oui et non, ça règle des problèmes tels que la durée de vie mais pas celui du Yawë ou de la religion.

-Imaginons que je crois en l'existence des Dieux nains, cesserais-tu de m'aimer pour autant ?

-Non, pas tant que tu ne passeras pas ton temps à me parler d'eux ou à essayer de me convaincre de leur existence.

-C'est complètement stupide.

Le dragonnier commençait à s'énerver, la princesse dû le sentir car, elle mit rapidement fin à la conversation. Peu à peu, ils s'endormirent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Le lendemain, lorsque le jeune homme s'éveilla -peu de temps avant l'aube- il était seul. La jeune femme était sur le balcon, les coudes appuyés sur la balustrade. Une légère brise soufflait, faisant voleter les cheveux son aimée. Il s'approcha silencieusement dans son dos puis, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'elfe et la serra contre lui. Aiedail brillait dans le ciel, la dragonne saphir posa sa tête sur la balustrade -qui gémit sous le poids- à coté du jeune couple.

« -Tu viens voler petit homme ? »

« -Je veux bien, tu sais que j'aime voler avec toi mais, je n'ai pas envi de laisser Arya seule. »

La dragonne poussa un profond soupir, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle étendit sa conscience et attendit qu'Arya lui ouvre son esprit.

« -Alors venez tout les deux, dépêchez vous, j'ai hâte de revoler avec toi petit homme. »

Le jeune homme évalua la distance entre le dos de sa liée de cœur et d'esprit et la balustrade. Lisant dans ses pensées, Saphira se déplaça pour lui faciliter le tâche. Il n'avait pas bougé que la princesse se retourna et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-On se rejoint devant l'écurie.

Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'éclipsait, il lui vola un baiser -qu'ils prirent le temps d'approfondir tendrement- et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait avant de la laisser partir. Il sauta ensuite sur le dos de sa dragonne et la scella avant de décoller sur son dos. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir à l'horizon. Ils atterrirent devant l'écurie. Arya en sortit rapidement. Elle portait sur son dos un sac de taille conséquente. Elle testa les courroies avant de grimper sur le dos de la dragonne -en ignorant la main que lui tendait le garçon- et d'enserrer la taille du jeune homme d'un bras. Lorsqu'ils furent haut dans le ciel, hors de vue de toute personnes qu'elle soit un elfe ou un humain, elle passa son bras libre autour de le taille du dragonnier, se serrant encore davantage contre son dos. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le ciel se colorait d'or et de pourpre à l'horizon. La dragonne atterrit suffisamment loin de la ville pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Eragon et Arya descendirent avec grâce du dos de Saphira. Les jambes de l'elfe tremblèrent, le dragonnier décida de prévenir tout risques de chute en l'enlaçant. La princesse laissa glisser le sac sur le sol et s'assit à coté, entraînant le jeune homme avec elle.

-Tu as prit de quoi manger ?

Comme pour signifier son accord avec le fait de manger, son estomac gronda bruyamment. La princesse éclata de rire, son rire cristallin fut rapidement rejoint par celui –plus grave et moins parfait- du dragonnier. Elle se calma rapidement et sortit un sac duquel elle sortit quelques fruits. Elle sortit un second sac –qui faisait environs les deux-tiers du plus grand sac- qu'elle tendit au jeune homme. C'était un sac de toile tout simple, confectionné rapidement mais qui n'en restait pas moins solide. Quelques mot lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit, « avec les compliments de la Main Noire ».

-Tu l'as ouvert ?

-Non, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a été remit.

Il sourit avant d'ouvrir le sac, le contenu de celui-ci l'étonna, Saphira s'agita voyant que sa compagne s'interrogeait, il lui tendit le sac. Elle demeura interdite puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle le rendit au jeune homme. Il en sortit un eldunari de la couleur du rubis, il était de petite taille en comparaison de celui de Glaedr, Eragon songea que ce devait être celui de Thorn. Il sortit deux autres cœur de la couleur de la terre, ceux-ci avait la taille de celui du maître du dragonnier. Il rangea un des eldunari brun avec celui de Glaedr –dans un des sacs de selle de Saphira- les deux autres furent rangés dans un nouveau sac. Le sac n'étant toujours pas vide, le jeune homme s'y intéressa à nouveau. Il en sortit une dizaine d'épées de dragonnier, des épées courtes, des épées longues, des épées bâtardes, correspondant à des techniques de combat bien précise. Lame fine, lame large, la plupart des épées étaient de couleur brune, deux épées sortaient du lot. L'une était du blanc le plus pur, un diamant fixé à sa garde permettait d'y stocker de l'énergie. L'autre une épée courte à la lame fine, d'une couleur émeraude rappelant les yeux de la princesse au jeune homme, le joyau palpitait d'énergie. Arya saisit l'épée blanche, elle l'observa un long moment.

-Illumëo.

-Pardon ? Vérité ?

-C'est le nom de cette épée, l'épée du premier des dragonniers.

Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'arracher des mains de la jeune femme.

-Rhunön sera heureuse de la récupérer.

-Oui, elle sera aussi heureuse de récupérer les autres lames.

Elle resta longtemps, le regard fixe, elle tendit l'épée au jeune homme qui vida les joyaux de l'énergie qui y était stockée pour la redistribuer dans Aren, la ceinture de Beloth le Sage et Brisingr. Il rangea ensuite les épées dans un des sacs de selle de la dragonne.

-Qui est cette femme ?

La voix de la princesse trahissait son désarroi. Et une pointe de jalousie.

-Je ne sais pas, à moins que...

-Qui? Elle est aussi rapide et forte que toi et moi et...

Il ne l'écoutait plus, plongé dans ses pensées. Il tentait de regrouper tout ce qu'il savait sur la mystérieuse Main Noire de Morzan. Une explication était à la fois possible et incroyable.

-Je crois qu'il s'agit de la Main Noire d'origine, ma mère.

Elle se tut, elle resta un long moment stupéfaite. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle ne savait comment réagir. Au bout d'une éternité, elle prit la parole.

-N'est elle pas censée être morte ?

-Si, mais elle a sans doute pu se sauver, je ne sais pas mais...

-C'est une chose assez logique si on réfléchit, mais tu sembles oublier sa vitesse et sa force, digne de bien des elfes.

-Elle a passé des années en compagnie de Morzan et de son dragon. On ne peut pas savoir tout ce qui est arrivé pendant tout ce temps.

« -Les dragons des parjures se sont un jour réunis pour lancer un sort très puissant. Nous ne savons pas lequel mais, il est possible que Morzan ai voulut garder sa Main Noire pour toujours. »

La princesse acquiesça avant de changer de sujet, il savait que malgré les sujets bien plus léger dont ils parlaient, elle réfléchissait toujours au sac et à son contenu. Lui, songeait à autre chose…

-Pourquoi cette clairière ? Et le ruisseau et l'épée et ton épée fichée dans l'arbre ?

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que nous nous soyons réveillés.

« -Vous avez été aidé, quelqu'un voulait vous remettre Naegling, il a donc laissé des indices pour que vous la trouviez. »

Le dragonnier réfléchit longuement, il se demandait qui avait bien put les aider. Le soleil était à son zénith, ils mangèrent à nouveau. Le jeune homme s'allongea dans l'herbe verte, la princesse l'imita et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le dragonnier s'endormait peu à peu, soudain, la solution lui vint à l'esprit.

-Murthag !

Surprise, la jeune femme se releva en un sursaut. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Il arrive ?

-Non, c'est lui qui nous a aidé, j'en suis persuadé.

« -C'est possible, ce genre d'action changerait son vrai nom. »

….

Il ne fit pas de commentaires tant d'indices tendaient à prouver que son demi-frère les avaient bel et bien aidé. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, illuminant les deux compagnons enlacés. Le ciel rougeoyait, embrasant le ciel, les nuages et tout le paysage. Seule Saphira ne semblait pas être atteinte par les rayons rouge de l'astre de jour mourant. La princesse ne bougeait pas, blottit contre le torse du dragonnier, elle observait le ciel s'embraser avant de céder sa place aux astres. Elle songea un instant que le cycle du jour et de la nuit représentait le cycle de toutes choses. D'abord la naissance, le bonheur et la joie, le levé du soleil. Ensuite, la vie, plus ou moins paisible, plus ou moins sombre selon les jours, la journée et les nuages qui venaient parfois troubler la quiétude du ciel d'un bleu limpide. Enfin, venait la fin, sanglante ou paisible, quelquefois les deux, elle était colorée et pourtant, elle cédait la place à un monde d'ombre. La nuit, apparentée à la mort et pourtant, elle était chargée de tant d'espoir avec la présence des étoiles et de la lune aux rayons d'argent. Le couché de soleil, la présence du jeune homme à ses cotés et la certitude que personne ne pourrait les surprendre, l'aidaient à se détendre encore un peu plus, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'endormir ici, dans les bras du dragonnier. Il lui tardait de partir rejoindre les Vardens, pour pouvoir être « seule » avec lui.

« -Un elfe vient. »

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, avant de se lever et, de s'asseoir dos à la direction depuis laquelle viendrai le membre de son peuple. Eragon s'assit contre le flanc de sa dragonne après avoir ramassé un peu de bois sec et l'avoir préparé pour faire un feu. Saphira souffla une minuscule filet de flamme qui embrasa le foyer. La jeune femme sourit mais lorsque le jeune elfe arriva, elle arborait un masque d'impassibilité. Il s'agissait de Vanir, il entama le salut rituel et, attendit que le dragonnier et sa compagne lui ai répondu pour prendre la parole.

-Islanzadi Dröttning demande à vous voir tout les deux.

-Et bien, allons-y.

-Elle a dit que vous ne deviez pas y être avant plus de deux heures.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait pas à sa mère. Elle devait souffrir ou voulait parler en privé à une personne en particulier et ce sans avoir le jeune homme et sa fille au milieu.

-Puisque nous avons le temps, pourquoi ne pas nous battre en duel Vanir ?

-Tu dois encore te remettre de tes blessures tueur d'ombre.

Le dragonnier sourit, la princesse leva les yeux vers le jeune elfe qui refusait un combat amical. Quelque chose dans le regard de Vanir le troubla, il soupira et commença à s'éloigner lorsque le jeune homme reprit la parole dans son dos.

-Ne me dis pas que tu à peur que la princesse te voit te faire écrabouiller par un simple humain !

Arya regarda Eragon, les yeux rond, c'était pure provocation de sa part, de toute évidence, il n'aimait vraiment pas Vanir. Cependant, il jouait à un jeu extrêmement dangereux, Vanir lui, n'avait pas était blessé la veille, Vanir ne venait pas tout juste de frôler la mort. La princesse voulut intervenir mais, il était trop tard. L'elfe venait de faire volte-face, épée au poing.

-Moi ? Je pourrais te vaincre sans la moindre difficulté si je le voulais.

Eragon sourit, il sortit Brisingr de son fourreau et plaça la lame entre son pouce et son index. Sans quitter Vanir du regard, il murmura la formule.

-Gëuloth du knìfr.

Vanir l'imita, ils se mirent en garde et le combat démarra. Sans un mot, elle observa le combat entre les deux hommes, Eragon avait le dessus mais, Vanir mettait souvent sa défense à mal en se glissant dans d'infimes failles que le jeune homme corrigeait sur le champ. Il était rare que le dragonnier réitère deux fois la même erreur. Il utilisa une technique qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu utiliser, feintant à l'épaule, il croisa leurs épées et, avançant sa lame au maximum appuya sur un endroit du poignet de son adversaire qui lâcha sa lame sur le champ et, put sentir celle du jeune homme se poser sur son cou.

-Tu as gagné, une fois de plus, tu es le meilleur de nous deux.

Les deux heures étaient passés depuis longtemps, Vanir ramassa son épée et sans attendre tourna les talons et, prit la direction de Gil'ead. Eragon arborait un large sourire qui s'effaça presque immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le regard chargé de reproche qu'elle lui lançait.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Rien, rien du tout, tu viens juste de ridiculiser Vanir devant moi…

Il ne comprenait pas, elle pouvait le voir sur son visage, le lire dans son regard. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que Vanir était fier, très fier, trop fier. Et, qu'il venait de lui faire perdre la face devant sa princesse.

-Vanir est quelqu'un de très fier même pour mon peuple. Et, tu viens de le ridiculiser devant moi.

-Je vois, pourquoi ais-je l'impression de toujours devoir m'excuser auprès des elfes ?

Il comprenait, ou du moins, il comprenait en partie ce qu'impliquait ses actes. Ce qui était déjà bien. Cependant, elle doutait qu'il désire vraiment s'excuser auprès de Vanir.

-Pourquoi le détestes-tu à ce point ?

-Et bien, parce qu'il a passé les mois précédent la nuit de la célébration du serment du sang à me ridiculiser et, que vu la façon dont il te regarde, autant qu'il baisse dans ton estime.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était jaloux, il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de l'être, c'est lui qu'elle avait choisit, aucun autre ne pourrait le remplacer. Le fait que Vanir l'ai ridiculisé correspondait parfaitement à son caractère, elle parlerait avec lui, il fallait éviter que l'elfe s'emporte contre le dragonnier humain.

-Pour ce qui est des regards qu'il me lance, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est toi que j'ai choisit. Il vaudrait quand même mieux que tu évites de te mettre des elfes à dos.

Il sourit, un large sourire qui illumina son visage, puis il la serra dans ses bras. Il embrassa doucement le cou de l'elfe, elle le laissa faire un moment, se laissant aller avec délice dans les bras du jeune homme. Puis, « l'invitation » de sa mère lui revint en mémoire et elle quitta à regret les bras du dragonnier.

-Nous devons aller voir ma mère.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir, il avait autant envie qu'elle d'aller voir la reine des elfes. Hélas, leur devoir à tout deux était de lui rendre visite et d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Ils grimpèrent sur le dos de Saphira et partirent rejoindre la reine qui les avaient demandé. Islanzadi les attendaient dans le chambre de sa fille. Ils la saluèrent rapidement et s'inclinèrent devant elle. Sur le visage de la reine, on pouvait lire une grande souffrance. La princesse s'inquiétait de l'état de sa mère, de toute évidence, le Yawë la faisait toujours souffrir. Elle allait lui demander ce qui se passait quand la reine des elfes prit la parole.

-Je vous ai fait venir car, il va falloir que vous partiez rejoindre les Vardens rapidement. Je ne peux assurer les communications avec Nasuada, il faudra donc que vous lui transmettiez mes messages. (elle se tourna alors vers Arya) Ensuite, je te contacterai et tu devras te charger de parler avec les chefs des rebelles.

La jeune femme acquiesça, il était inutile de discuter ses ordres. D'autant qu'ainsi, elle pourrait passer un peu plus de temps avec le dragonnier. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est que sa mère avait l'air très faible. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devrait rester auprès d'elle pour la seconder. Ignorant cette pensée –qui lui était dictée par son cœur alors que sa raison lui hurlait qu'elle serait plus utile chez les Vardens- elle se tourna vers le dragonnier et l'interrogea du regard. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, il affichait un masque d'impassibilité digne des meilleurs comédien. Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis il prit la parole.

-Nous pouvons partir dés demain si vous le souhaitez ma reine.

Islanzadi observa longuement le jeune homme et sa compagne. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, un détail qui lui aurai dit ce qu'elle devait faire.

-J'ai prit la liberté de demander à ce que vos vivre soit préparés, de sorte à ce que vous puissiez partir ce soir. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à préparer vos affaires et à partir.

Eragon haussa les sourcils puis, il s'inclina devant la reine avant de tourner les talons. Cette dernière le rappela presque immédiatement. Le jeune homme se retourna et revint sur ses pas.

-Vanir m'a conté votre petit duel, tu as fait de remarquables progrès dis-moi.

Le dragonnier esquissa un sourire, le souvenir de ce combat lui était agréable. Tout comme l'était celui des heures l'ayant précédé pour le jeune femme.

-Oui, il s'agit d'un coup de chance. Je n'ai jamais remporté un duel aussi facilement sans intervention extérieure. Je pense que Vanir s'est retenu du fait que je me remet encore de ma blessure.

La princesse ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage, il tentait de minimiser sa victoire sur l'elfe, pour ne pas le faire dégringoler dans l'estime de la reine. Islanzadi ne rajouta rien et le laissa partir. Une nouvelle fois, la mère et la fille se retrouvaient seules.

-Êtes vous sûre de pouvoir vous passer de moi ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais était grièvement blessée. Je suis en quelque sorte accoutumée à ces douleurs.

La princesse acquiesça, la reine lui confia quelques messages et elle put prendre congé. La jeune femme se hâta de préparer ses affaires avant de partir rejoindre le dragonnier et sa dragonne dans la cour. Au plus profond de la nuit, ils partirent tous les trois en direction des Vardens et de leurs alliés. La lune illuminait les alentours de son éclat argenté, peignant le paysage de nouvelles couleurs, le ciel était dégagé, l'orage était passé, le voyage serrait paisible.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tous d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça fait quand même plaisir.**

**Le chapitre qui suit se termine un peu abuptement et, je l'ai souvent modifié sans vraiment parvenir à faire en sorte qu'il me plaise vraiment. La coupure est calculée pour laisser planer un léger doute. Surtout au vu du contenu de certains chapitre.**

**J'ai quelques difficultés avec le chapitre 27 alors, vous risquez de devoir l'attendre un peu...**

_**26) Retour chez les rebelles.**_

Nasuada commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence de contact avec les elfes. Islanzadi ne l'avait pas contacté depuis une semaine, il semblait qu'elle ne tentait pas de communiquer avec Lupusanghren et ses elfes. On aurait put penser qu'elle n'était pas bien, un des membres des faucons de la nuit entra dans la tente et annonça l'arrivée de Lupusanghren. La reine des Vardens lui fit signe de laisser entrer l'elfe. Celui-ci s'inclina brièvement avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonjour Dame Nasuada. Je suis ici car ma reine vient de me contacter, je suis chargé de vous annoncer le retour de Saphira Bjartskular. Elle ne sera pas seule, Eragon et Arya sont avec elle, ils ont été sondés et ne présente pas le moindre signe de trahison.

La chef des Vardens eut un léger sourire, Eragon et Arya revenaient et, ils allaient bien. Saphira les accompagnaient, il n'y aurait certainement pas de problème lors de ce voyage. La nouvelle de ce retour la soulageait, ils auraient l'appuie du dragonnier et de sa dragonne pour la prise de Belatona.

-Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ?

-Je me doutais que vous me poseriez la question, d'après ma reine, ils seront ici dans moins de deux jours. Le problème est qu'il ne connaisse pas notre position exacte, ils savent juste que nous nous dirigeons vers Belatona dans le but de prendre la ville.

-Ils pourraient nous attendre là-bas non ?

-Nous ne pouvons le savoir avec certitude et, nous ne pouvons les contacter à cause des sorts qui les protègent.

La magie lui était de plus en plus antipathique, elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter le jeune homme et la princesse des elfes. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle les voie avant la bataille, ils devaient se mettre d'accord sur la tactique à adopter. De plus, Arya aurait très certainement quelques message à lui transmettre.

-Bien, merci d'être venu me l'annoncer.

L'elfe s'inclina avant de quitter la tente de commandement. La jeune femme fit appeler Roran et Jörmundur. Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent, ils la saluèrent avant de s'installer, chacun sur le siège qui lui était destiné face à la reine des Vardens. Ils se demandaient pour quelle raison elle les avait ainsi convoqués. Il fallait trouver un moyen de savoir ce que faisaient Eragon, Arya et Saphira. La jeune femme savait que l'un comme l'autre, ils pourraient l'aider à trouver un solution. Roran car il connaissait son cousin et Jörmundur car il était un excellent stratège.

-Je viens d'apprendre que Saphira revenait, Eragon et Arya sont avec elle, les elfes se sont chargés de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas changé de camp. Il y a cependant un problème, ils n'ont aucune idée de notre position exacte et, nous ne pouvons les contacter pour les en informer. Nous devons donc trouver le moyen de les prévenir et de nous entendre pour leurs rôles dans la prise de Belatona.

Elle attendit, Roran était heureux du retour prochain de son cousin, on le lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Jörmundur lui, semblait soucieux, la jeune femme l'observa longuement, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parle le premier mais, ce fut Roran qui prit la parole.

-Connaissant Eragon, il voudra attendre non loin de la ville mais, vu le danger que ça représente, il viendra vers nous. Il suffira d'envoyer une petite équipe à leur rencontre, celle-ci pourra lui dire que vous souhaitez lui parler d'urgence, ou encore lui faire passer un message.

Elle était assez d'accord avec cette analyse, le tout était de savoir qui ils enverraient. Roran se porterait très certainement volontaire mais, Jörmundur choisirait qui formerait ce corps d'expédition. Ce devait être une équipe de petite taille et qui passe inaperçu au milieu de l'Empire.

-Roran devrait prendre la tête de l'expédition, il devra y avoir deux membres du Du Vangr Gata, je veux que l'un d'eux soit Trianna, elle serra assez puissante en cas de problème, tu pourras choisir une dizaine d'hommes. Ils t'accompagneront et devront t'obéir, il n'y aura évidemment que des humains.

-Bien, je choisirai parmi les hommes qui m'ont accompagné lorsque j'étais sous les ordres d'Edric. Pour ce qui est du second magicien, je souhaiterai que ce soit Carn.

Ils parlèrent encore longtemps cherchant à déterminer qui ils devaient éliminer du groupe et qui devait y rester. Ils délibérèrent longuement, lorsque enfin les deux hommes quittèrent la tente de commandement, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. La chef des Vardens partit informer Orrin et les nains de l'arrivée de Saphira et de son dragonnier ainsi que de celle d'Arya –qui sembla les intéresser bien plus que le retour des deux espoirs des Vardens.

….

Elle s'éveilla lentement et grimaça, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle avait mal à la tête, à chacun de ses réveils, la douleur empirait. La douleur l'empêchait de se concentrer plus de quelques secondes, Eragon s'inquiétait pour elle ce qui irritait la jeune femme. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre soin d'elle, ses maux de tête cesseraient bien de l'importuner à un moment ou à un autre.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir, il sembla comprendre que son état n'avait pas changé –tout comme son humeur. Il se leva et lui tendit un bol remplit de racines cuitent, la moitié d'entre elles étaient utilisée pour soulager les maux de tête. Ce geste la toucha, elle avait beau être horrible avec lui, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle aille bien. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Arya tenta de lui faire passer sa reconnaissance dans ce seul regard, il comprit, elle put le voir sourire avant qu'il ne passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de manger, ils montèrent sur le dos de Saphira et obliquèrent vers le Sud de Belatona, en direction de Feinster. Ils étaient arrivés à Belatona la veille au coucher du soleil. Ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à chercher une trace de la présence des Vardens en vain. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, après une longue discussion, ils s'étaient décidés à partir en direction de Feinster. L'air frais sur le visage de l'elfe la soulageait un peu, elle s'était habituée à passer des heures entières dans le ciel à voler. L'air frais ne la gênait pas, au contraire, il l'apaisait. Le jeune homme avait insisté pour qu'elle soit à l'avant de la selle depuis que ses maux de tête étaient devenus gênants. La princesse sentait les bras du demi-elfe autour de sa taille. Il la serrait contre son torse avec douceur, la douceur de l'air, la disparition progressive de son mal de tête ajoutée à la présence du dragonnier dans son dos l'aidèrent à se détendre. Doucement, elle se laissa aller contre lui, l'étreinte de ses bras se resserra autour de la taille de la jeune femme, les lèvres du jeune dragonnier se posèrent sur le cou de la princesse. Arya frissonna de plaisir, elle sentit l'esprit de l'homme de sa vie effleurer doucement le sien, elle abaissa ses défenses.

« -On dirait que tu vas mieux. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la princesse, elle avait envie d'être allongée dans ses bras, les yeux clos, entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Ils devaient cependant voler aussi longtemps que possible tant que le soleil brillait dans le ciel azur, ils pourraient ainsi éviter d'être repéré trop facilement. Elle devrait attendre que le soleil se soit couché, en attendant, elle transmettait ses sensations au dragonnier, elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte, il ne cessait d'embrasser le cou de l'elfe avec douceur. Le souffle de la princesse se faisait de plus en plus court, il fallait qu'il arrête ou…

« -L'air frais me fait du bien, ça te dit quelques devinettes ? »

La dragonne réagit presque immédiatement à la question de l'elfe et le jeune homme cessa d'embrasser son cou, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte.

« -Il n'y a pas que l'air frais qui te fait du bien… Pourquoi pas ? Je suis d'assez bonne humeur pour le moment et, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau n'est pas trop au ralentit. »

Elle sourit à la remarque du dragonnier, elle savait qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ce jeu, elle n'avait choisit ce sujet que parce qu'elle aimait bien les devinettes –comme la plupart des membres de son peuple. La dragonne attendait de commencer avec impatience. Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment avant de se lancer.

« -Maître de la nuit, je ne suis pas en reste le jour. »

Elle en resta sans voix, le jeune homme était censé ne pas être fort au jeu des devinettes. Saphira tenta quelque réponse, toutes à coté de la solution. La princesse fronça les sourcils, elle devait se mettre à la place du jeune homme. Soudain, une réponse lui vint à l'esprit.

« -C'est pas juste, il y a plusieurs solutions. Le sommeil, le rêve et le fantasme. »

C'était les trois seules choses que Saphira n'avait pas citées, les trois seules qui pouvaient correspondre. Le jeune homme était étonné, elle pouvait le sentir.

« -Bien joué, et moi qui pensais cette devinette à toute épreuve. »

Un léger sourire illumina le visage de la princesse des elfes, cette devinette était difficile mais, pas assez pour elle. Elle laissa son regard errer autour d'elle, observant les nuages en quête d'une question.

« -Il y a un couple dans une chambre, la porte est fermée à clef, les rideaux sont tirés, ils sont installés dans le lit. Qu'est ce qui fond ? »

Elle savait que sa devinette n'était pas forcément compliquée, au contraire, si on écoutait bien et que l'on avait pas l'esprit trop mal placé, la réponse était évidente. Le jeune homme resta longuement silencieux, la princesse allait lui demander s'il abandonnait lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler.

« -La réponse est trop évidente, si on écoute attentivement, on peut dire que c'est la bougie qui fond. Par contre, si on n'écoute pas très attentivement et que l'on pense davantage au couple qu'au reste, on répond qu'ils font l'amour. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, il lui avait donné la bonne réponse, le fait qu'il ait mit du temps ne comptait pas. Il avait trouvé la réponse presque instantanément. Ils continuèrent à échanger des devinettes de difficulté croissante jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Lorsque la lune illumina le monde, ils atterrirent. La jeune femme constata avec soulagement que ses maux de tête avaient disparus. Le dragonnier sortit quelques racines qu'il avait dû mettre de coté le matin, elle s'occupa d'allumer le feu et, y mit l'eau à chauffer. Ils mangèrent rapidement puis, la jeune elfe se leva et, se tourna vers le dragonnier.

-Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel ?

-Je n'ai rien contre mais, garde à l'esprit que je suis tout aussi rapide et fort que toi.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit et dégaina son épée, avant d'en gainer la lame à l'aide de la magie. Il en fit de même et se mit en garde, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décidaient à attaquer, arborant tous deux une attitude défensive. La jeune femme se décida enfin à attaquer, feintant une attaque sur la cuisse gauche de son compagnon puis, utilisant toute sa vitesse pour remonter à son épaule gauche et frapper. Il para sans grande difficulté, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le combat dura longtemps, tantôt la jeune femme reculait sous un coup du jeune homme qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à esquiver, tantôt elle le faisait reculer d'un coup de pied ou de coude. D'un coup puissant, il écarta l'épée de la princesse et, tenta de poser sa lame sur sa gorge mais, elle effectua une roulade et, se retrouva à moins d'un pas de l'homme de son cœur. Avant qu'elle n'ait put se remettre en garde, il avait pivoté sur lui-même et posé Brisingr sur le cou de l'elfe.

-Tu es morte.

Elle lâcha son épée, il l'imita, laissant la lame bleu tomber au sol. Elle ne voulait pas admettre sa défaite.

-Combat au corps à corps ?

Le jeune homme sourit avant d'attaquer le premier, sûr de lui, elle n'eut pas de grandes difficultés à résister et à l'entraîner au sol. Le jeune homme prit rapidement le dessus, misant sur sa force, il tenta d'immobiliser la princesse des elfes. Le combat dura moins longtemps que le duel à l'épée, ils étaient presque à égalité, la jeune elfe parvint à immobiliser le dragonnier. Assise sur ses jambes, les bras du jeune homme bloqués de chaque cotés de sa tête. Le souffle court, ses yeux émeraude plongés dans les yeux noisette du dragonnier. Le combat était terminé, aucun des deux ne voulait continuer le combat, ils étaient à égalité. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, ils roulèrent et elle put sentir le poids du demi-elfe sur elle, leurs baisers se faisaient plus passionnés. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre non loin. Ils s'écartèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre et se relevèrent, ils ramassèrent leurs armes et, se mirent en position de combat. Un homme avança dans la lumière du feu, les mains levées pour signifier qu'il n'avait aucune arme et pas la moindre intention de se battre. Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Roran. Eragon –qui avait reconnu son cousin bien avant elle- s'approchait déjà de lui. Il lui donna l'accolade et, ignora superbement le regard interrogateur et curieux que son cousin lui lançait.

-Tu es seul ?

-Oui et non, je ne pouvais pas dormir, j'avais besoin de marcher. Je me suis alors éloigné des autres et, je… vous ai vu.

-Je peux compter sur ta discrétion ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'en parlerai peut-être à Horst.

Roran arborait un large sourire, le dragonnier passa un bras autour des épaules de son cousin et l'attira à lui. Il souriait aussi mais, son regard était chargé de menace.

-Je peux faire en sorte que tu ne dises rien.

-Je ne dirai rien, je te le promets.

Elle put voir le dragonnier se détendre et, se détendit à son tour sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Nous vous rejoindrons demain matin, à l'aube. Ainsi, nous ne risquerons pas de faire paniquer tes hommes de trop.

-Bien, Trianna et Carn tenteront sûrement de vous contacter pour…

-Trianna vous accompagne ?

Le ton de la princesse était dur, presque agressif. Roran recula de deux pas, la jeune femme inspira profondément pour se calmer, sans le moindre succès. Le dragonnier le sentit, il fit pression sur son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle abaisse ses défenses mentales.

« -Arya, ce n'était pas réel. »

« -Je le sais mais, elle ne s'intéresse à toi que pour ta puissance et, ton influence. »

« -Elle ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, et puis, Saphira ne me le pardonnerai vraiment jamais. »

« -Je… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de la voir te regarder comme si… »

Un sourire mental lui parvint, le jeune homme fit les quelques pas qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras.

« -Un peu comme moi avec les regards de Vanir… Je t'aime Arya, et, tous les regards et les gestes des autres me laissent de marbre. Tu es la seule qui compte vraiment à mes yeux, la seule et l'unique Arya, je peux te le répéter en ancien langage s'il le faut, je t'aime. »

Elle le repoussa de son esprit et leva ses barrières mentales, elle le voyait s'interroger et s'inquiéter. Elle se serra contre lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et, l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

-Je t'aime. Murmura t-il à son oreille.

-Je peux avoir ton truc pour calmer les femmes ?

-Des problèmes avec Katrina ?

-Non, pas vraiment mais, j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu as fait, sans parler.

Il lui lança un large sourire, remplit d'émotions diverses. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et, tourna son regard vers la dragonne saphir. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Tu te souviens de la fois où Saphira t'a parlé ?

-Oui mais, je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport.

-Tu te souviens de la bataille des plaines brûlantes lorsque je t'ai parlé, dans ta tête ?

-Oui.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Roran, il commençait à comprendre. Son regard se posa successivement sur Saphira et sur Eragon.

-Je parlais avec Arya de la même façon.

Il les regarda surpris sans l'être, on aurait pu croire qu'il savait déjà. Tout en pensant qu'il ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Ils parlèrent encore un peu et, Roran les laissa seul. Une fois que Roran fut partit, le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, elle se laissa aller contre le torse de son compagnon. Au bout d'un long moment –pendant lequel elle n'avait pas bougé - il se leva et étendit sa couverture sous l'aile de sa dragonne. Le cœur de la princesse se serra lorsqu'elle le vit s'allonger, sans l'avoir attendu. Elle éteignit le feu, puis, après avoir récupéré sa propre couverture, s'allongea à coté de lui. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards –sous l'aile de la dragonne saphir- il l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle sourit avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent et mangèrent rapidement avant de monter sur Saphira et, de partir en direction de Roran et de son expédition. La jeune elfe profitait du peu de temps qu'il lui restait seule avec le dragonnier, lorsqu'une légère pression sur ses barrières mentales la ramena à la réalité. Elle n'eut pas besoin de jeter un regard au jeune homme pour comprendre qu'il ressentait la même pression. Il ne cessa pourtant pas de la serrer contre lui. Arya avait reconnu la conscience de Trianna et savait que Eragon aussi, elle attendit quelques secondes –qu'elle mit à profit pour séparer dans son esprit ce qu'elle ressentait du reste- avant de laisser la sorcière pénétrer dans son esprit.

« -Désolé, je ne t'ai pas reconnu. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle n'était pas obligée d'utiliser l'ancien langage et, elle pouvait donc lui mentir à sa guise. Elle sentit les bras du dragonnier vardens se resserrer autour de sa taille. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent.

« -Ce n'est pas grave. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de vous. Vous pouvez descendre, tout ira à merveille. Nous n'attendons plus que vous. »

« -Bien, nous arrivons. »

Elle coupa la communication et, fit part de la conversation au dragonnier et à sa dragonne.

« -Et voilà, nous allons encore devoir jouer la comédie. »

Elle avait sentit l'amertume dans la voix du jeune homme, elle inspira profondément. Elle aussi aurait voulut pouvoir s'afficher avec lui, cela aurait put éviter bien des désagréments comme Tri… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense ou, elle tuerait la sorcière des Vardens en descendant de Saphira.

« -Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi tu sais. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer un peu plus fort la taille de la princesse. La dragonne amorça sa descente et, ils cessèrent de parler, ils étaient bien trop occupés à regarder le sol s'approcher à une vitesse vertigineuse. A peine la dragonne eut-elle atterrit que la jeune femme sentit les bras du dragonnier relâcher sa taille. Il ne dit rien et, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle sauta au sol la première et, lorsqu'elle faillit tomber, il la rattrapa par le bras sans le tenir plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Roran qui –même s'il l'était sûrement- ne montra pas le moindre signe de surprise. Trianna s'approcha et, après avoir jeté un bref regard à l'elfe, ne s'intéressa plus qu'au dragonnier qui l'accompagnait. Le temps passa assez rapidement, la princesse et le dragonnier courraient devant la petite expédition, ils s'arrêtaient régulièrement pour les attendre, profitant de ces moments pour parler de choses et d'autres. Aucun mot, aucun geste ne leur échappa. Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon et, la princesse des elfes pouvait sentir une nouvelle migraine poindre. Elle ne se plaignit pas, mais le jeune homme dû le remarquer car, lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent d'avancer et commencèrent à préparer le bivouac, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Encore ces maux de tête ?

-Oui, mais ça devrait aller, nous serons au camp Vardens dans environ deux jours. Là-bas, Lupusanghren et ses elfes pourront très certainement m'aider à m'en débarrasser.

-C'est tout de même étrange.

Elle ne répondit pas et, partit aider à préparer le repas. La douleur augmentait peu à peu, frisant l'insupportable. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour laver son écuelle, elle chancela et, le dragonnier l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir. Il l'aida à se rasseoir et, partit laver les écuelles. Pendant ce temps, Trianna s'approcha de la princesse qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses réactions.

-Que t'arrive t-il ?

-Une migraine qui ne veut pas partir.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider.

Arya ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire trahissant le peu de cas qu'elle faisait de cette proposition. Ainsi, la sorcière pensait qu'elle n'avait pas encore pensé à utiliser la magie pour soulager sa migraine. Eragon et elle avait tenté des dizaines de formules, de la plus simple à la plus compliquée et, aucune n'avait eu d'effet. Il leur fallait connaître l'origine de ces maux de tête pour pouvoir les soulager efficacement.

-Non, Eragon et moi avons déjà tenté beaucoup de formules et aucune ne m'a soulagé. Nous avons tout essayé.

Elle ne comprit la présence du sous-entendu dans sa phrase que lorsqu'elle vit Trianna écarquiller les yeux. Elle faillit éclater de rire mais, elle se reprit. Elle tentait de faire comprendre à la sorcière qu'elle n'y pouvait rien mais, celle-ci était particulièrement butée quand elle le voulait. Fort heureusement pour la jeune elfe, son compagnon revint presque immédiatement et, en quelques mots parvint à faire partir Trianna. Elle pouvait lire son inquiétude dans le regard du jeune homme, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Et pourtant, elle avait vraiment besoin qu'il le fasse.

« -Vient sous mon aile, il ne faudra pas grand chose pour l'insonoriser et, pour que tu sois à l'abri de la lumière. »

L'elfe sourit et, avec l'aide du dragonnier se rendit sous l'aile de la dragonne saphir.

….

Il venait de la laisser, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos et, que toutes les personnes présentent faisaient attention au moindre de ses gestes envers la jeune femme. Il était fou d'inquiétude et, toutes les tentatives de ses compagnons de voyage pour le détendre étaient vaines. Au bout d'un moment, Roran et Trianna vinrent le voir. La jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule du dragonnier –qui ne su comment il devait réagir.

-Elle ira mieux demain, ne te fait donc pas tant de souci. Vient, détends-toi un peu.

Il manqua de s'étrangler, elle lui proposait de se détendre alors qu'Arya était au plus mal. Mais pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il recula brusquement, la main qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule tomba dans le vide et révéla son bracelet en forme de serpent. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'ajouter quoi que se fut. D'un mot, il la bâillonna avant de l'envoyer rejoindre les autres. Une fois qu'elle les eut rejoint, il relâcha la pression, annulant peu à peu son sort. Roran dû intervenir pour que le dragonnier et la sorcière ne s'affrontent pas directement.

-Tu es fou de la provoquer ainsi ?

-Non, je tiens à une certaine personne c'est tout. Si elle avait réussi à m'ensorceler avec son bracelet, qui sait ce qu'elle m'aurait fait faire. Et, certaines personnes pourraient ne pas trouver cette excuse très acceptable. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois très bien oui. Tu devrais aller voir comment va Arya.

-Merci.

Roran ne dit rien et le regarda s'éloigner en direction de l'aile de sa dragonne. Cette dernière laissa son dragonnier rejoindre la princesse des elfes qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-J'ai tout suivit par le biais de Saphira, prend garde à tes arrières Shur'tugal.

-Je pensais que tu te chargerais de protéger mes arrières.

Un sourire s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme, faisant disparaître pour quelques secondes le brouillard créé par la douleur qui y avait élu domicile. Il posa une main sur le visage de la princesse et se figea. Elle était brûlante de fièvre, il ne fallut que quelques secondes au dragonnier pour prendre sa décision, il couvrit la jeune femme et, posa un morceau de sa chemise mouillé à l'aide de la magie, sur le front de la princesse. Il la prit dans ses bras et, grimpa sur le dos de sa dragonne. Celle-ci décolla dans un nuage de poussière. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Carn qui le contacta. Trianna devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Pourtant, ce que pensait la sorcière lui importait peu, ce qui lui importait vraiment en cet instant était l'état de santé de celle qu'il aimait. Il prit quelques secondes pour ordonner ses pensées avant de laisser accès à son esprit.

« -Que se passe t-il Argetlam ? »

« -Arya à beaucoup de fièvre, je l'emmène auprès des Vardens, là-bas les elfes qu'Islanzadi a envoyés devraient pouvoir la soigner. Contacte Nasuada de ma part et, dit lui que nous arrivons et de faire en sorte que les elfes soit prêts. »

Il coupa le contact sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il était bien trop inquiet pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Il serrait l'elfe contre lui, elle tremblait et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. La peur, la peur de perdre celle qu'il aimait s'insinua en lui et, il commença lui aussi à trembler sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsque la dragonne atterrit, il porta la princesse qui venait tout juste de s'évanouir jusqu'à la tente de commandement. Les faucons de la nuit le laissèrent passer, comme s'ils avaient été prévenus de l'arrivée du dragonnier et de son amie. Il pénétra dans la tente où Angela, Nasuada et les elfes attendaient, un air inquiet affiché sur leurs visages. Lorsqu'ils virent Eragon porter la jeune femme inconsciente, les elfes lui firent signe de la poser sur la table, il s'exécuta. Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail. Le jeune homme n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Angela s'approcha de lui et, lui tendit une boisson étrange, elle avait une couleur verte et, une odeur de menthe. L'herboriste lui ordonna d'avaler le breuvage, il ne vérifia pas le contenu de son verre. Il en avala d'abord une gorgée, d'abord méfiant. Le doux goût d'hydromel de la boisson le détendit. Il but le reste du contenu d'une traite. Il sortit de la tente rouge et se dirigea vers sa dragonne. Il s'allongea contre son flanc et, elle le recouvrit de son aile. Là, dans le noir, sans savoir ce qui arrivait à Arya, il pleura avant que la fatigue n'ait définitivement raison de lui, et, ne l'emporte dans une nuit sans rêve.

**Et voilà, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews positives ou négatives, ça ne peut que m'aider à progresser. Merci d'avoir lu et reviews please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir.**

**Bon alors tout d'abord Mea culpa pour ce léger (bon d'accord gigantesque) retard, je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Ensuite, je dis, je maintiens et je signe que je ne suis PAS une hérétique, par conséquent, je ne compte pas faire mourir certains personnages dont je vais taire les noms. (Je le précise parce que vous allez me tuer au chapitre 28 qui d'ailleurs est presque terminé…) Je n'en dis pas plus.**

_**27) Tensions.**_

Dés son réveil, Eragon s'inquiéta de l'état de la princesse. Il voulut quitter immédiatement le flanc de sa dragonne mais celle-ci l'en empêcha et, tenta de le calmer.

« -Du calme petit homme, les elfes l'ont transportée dans sa tente. Elle n'a plus de fièvre mais n'a pas encore reprit conscience. »

Il soupira de soulagement et se détendit un peu, il savait qu'il ne devait pas changer son comportement envers elle, sinon, les elfes comprendraient et tout se compliquerait. Il inspira profondément.

« -Bon, je vais harceler Nasuada pour savoir si je peux la voir et surtout, comment elle va. »

« -Et elle te répondra que c'est à elle de décider et qu'elle va bien. »

Il sourit, redevenu calme, il décida de se lever tout en se demandant pour quelle raison Angela lui avait donné ce drôle de breuvage. Il rejoignit Nasuada sous la tente de commandement et la salua.

-Bonjour Eragon, tu préfères l'aile de Saphira aux tentes maintenant ?

Un sourire apparu sur son visage, ses yeux pétillaient. Le jeune homme mit un certain temps à comprendre ce dont elle parlait. Il lui rendit alors son sourire.

-Je crains que ce qu'Angela m'a fait boire hier soir m'ai quelque peu assommé… Au fait, tu as des nouvelles d'Arya ?

La reine des Vardens l'observa longuement, son sourire devenu rictus et, ses yeux brillant de manière très étrange.

-C'est moi qui ai demandé à Angela de te donner quelque chose qui te détendrait, Trianna m'ayant dit que tu étais sur les nerfs. Pour ce qui est d'Arya, Lupusanghren m'a annoncé son réveil récemment. Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme mais, tu connais Arya…

Le sourire du dragonnier s'élargit, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Bien qu'il craigne qu'elle ne se repose pas suffisamment, il était heureux de la savoir consciente.

-J'ai eu du mal à supporter certains gestes de Trianna envers moi hier, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que je lui ai semblé inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'arborer son étrange rictus.

-Bien entendu… Reposes toi aujourd'hui, demain nous aurons besoin de ton rapport et de ta présence…

Le dragonnier comprit à cet instant que Nasuada ne croyait pas à son explication concernant Trianna. Il parvint pourtant à se réjouir de la journée loin de tout problème qui l'attendait.

« -Nous allons pouvoir voler ensemble ! »

« -Oui ma belle, de toute manière on ne me laissera pas voir Arya. »

« -Elle viendra d'elle-même. »

« -Je sais. »

Il quitta la tente, Saphira l'attendait déjà. Il remarqua alors la selle, toujours sur le dos de sa compagne de cœur et d'esprit –Il ne la lui avait pas enlevé la veille et, n'y avait pas porté la moindre attention le matin. Il s'énerva contre lui-même et la dragonne ne tarda pas à vouloir savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

« -Je ne t'ai même pas enlevé ta selle hier, et je n'y ai pas prêté attention ce matin. En plus, tu dois avoir besoin de chasser. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas petit homme, je ne vais pas en mourir, tu sais. »

« -Va chasser, je vais en profiter pour me laver un peu. Je viendrai voler avec toi cet après-midi. »

« D'accord mais seulement si tu ne passes pas ton temps à penser à une certaine elfe… »

Il ne répondit pas et dessella sa dragonne. Deux elfes s'approchèrent et l'aidèrent à amener la selle et les sacs dans sa tente. Une fois qu'ils furent parvenus à la tente, il leur demanda des nouvelles de la princesse. Les elfes lui répondirent qu'elle viendrait le voir lorsqu'elle le désirerait. Songeant inutile de préciser que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il ce qu'il avait demandé, il les remercia et pénétra dans sa tente. Il se rafraîchit rapidement et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la toile bouger.

….

Elle avait perdu connaissance dans les bras de son compagnon. Le réveil la dérouta. Seule, allongée dans un lit de camp, elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Un elfe entra dans la pièce –la tente aurait été plus convenable. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Lupusanghren et qu'elle était très certainement au camp Vardens. Elle attendit que l'elfe débute le salut rituel, une fois que celui-ci fut achevé, elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était inconsciente.

-Vous étiez avec le dragonnier auprès de l'expédition de Roran, vous aviez mal à la tête et de la fièvre. Il vous a amené ici, nous vous avons soigné et, il doit toujours dormir sous l'aile de sa dragonne.

Penser au jeune homme la fit sourire, mais créa aussi une étrange sensation au creux de son estomac. Elle aurait tant aimé être près de lui. Elle se força à se concentrer sur l'elfe et ses maux de têtes –qui par miracle avaient disparus.

-D'où provenaient la fièvre et les migraines ?

Lupusanghren sembla hésiter, il semblait gêner de devoir parler de cela. Sachant parfaitement que certaines des « causes plausibles » pouvant être embarrassantes à expliquer était totalement impossible. La princesse ne s'inquiéta pas et attendit que l'elfe se décide à parler.

-Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous êtes trop tendue, ce qui entraîne les migraines. Et elles-mêmes entraînent la fièvre à force de fatigue.

Elle ne répondit pas, partagée entre le rire et la colère. Comme toujours, elle resta totalement impassible, ne laissant paraître que l'impassibilité qui lui était coutumière.

-Et quel est votre conseil ?

-Prévenez Dame Nasuada et reposez-vous quelques jours.

Elle le remercia, il quitta la tente et elle put se rafraîchir. Elle se rendit auprès de Nasuada et –après lui avoir transmis les renseignements dont lui avait parlé Islanzadi- l'informa qu'elle prenait sa journée.

-Voilà une chose tellement rare que nous devrions faire la fête.

Arya ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même il était vrai que même lorsque Eragon et Murthag l'avaient ramenée de Gil'ead, elle ne s'était jamais octroyée une seule journée de repos.

-Je ne sais si nous pouvons prendre ce risque.

La reine des Vardens lui sourit et l'informa qu'elle avait laissé sa journée au dragonnier. Le cœur de la princesse accéléra en entendant cela et, son sourire s'élargit. Elle était sur le point de prendre congé lorsque Nasuada reprit la parole.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit et, peux attendre qu'Eragon et toi m'en fassiez le récit ensemble. Cependant, je suis heureuse que vous soyez de retour parmi nous, sain et sauf.

La princesse sourit à nouveau, remercia Nasuada et quitta la tente. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle retrouva son masque d'impassibilité. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, uniquement troublé par quelques fins nuages blanc et duveteux. Elle croisa quelques Vardens et se souvint –au vu de leurs réactions- du temps où elle transportait encore l'œuf de Saphira.

[i]_ Ses amis montaient la garde, la pleine lune éclairait la paroi de ses reflets argentés. Tout était calme, rien n'avait changé en dix ans. Elle prit une pierre et frappa la paroi. Elle prononça le mot de passe, le passage s'ouvrit et elle pénétra à l'intérieur flanquée de ses compagnons. La main de Fäolin se saisit de la sienne, elle frissonna à ce contact, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer, tout comme elle ne parvenait pas à cerner la nature –mais surtout l'intensité- de ses sentiments envers lui. Ils furent conduit sous Isidar Mithrin. Là, les Vardens semblaient les avoirs attendus, tous s'exclamèrent à leur arrivée. Quelques enfants –qui avaient dû faire preuve de trésors d'imagination pour échapper à la surveillance de leurs parents- coururent vers les trois elfes qui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Les Vardens les encerclaient, les accueillants un large sourire aux lèvres._[/i]

Aujourd'hui, l'inverse se produisait, les Vardens lui lançaient des regards suspicieux ou encore apeurés. Les enfants ne venaient pas vers elle mais la fuyaient comme si elle avait une maladie grave et très contagieuse. Partout sur sa route, elle voyait les autres lui lancer des regards à la dérobée mais surtout murmurer sur son passage –et elle doutait fort que ces propos la fassent sourire. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'était dirigée vers la tente du dragonnier. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée devant celle-ci, elle le remarqua et songea qu'il aurait été stupide de sa part de faire demi-tour. Tout en ignorant superbement le regard des magiciens de la reine des elfes qui la fixait, elle pénétra dans la tente. Elle s'arrêta net –les battants de toile soigneusement refermés dans son dos. Elle observa longuement le torse –nu et humide- du jeune homme qui semblait l'attirer tel un aimant. Elle releva lentement les yeux avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui noisette du garçon, elle arborait toujours son masque d'impassibilité, envoyant son esprit faire pression sur les barrières mentales de son compagnon, elle attendit qu'il les abaisse.

« -Tu es déjà rétablie ? »

Elle sourit et s'approcha de deux pas. Là, en cet instant, elle comprit que les elfes devaient attendre dehors, l'oreille aux aguets.

-Navrée de te déranger Shurt'ugal, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

« -Je crois que nous sommes sous écoute… »

-Tu ne me déranges pas, mais ne dis pas que tu es seulement venue me remercier.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il lui donnait l'impression d'insinuer qu'elle venait de mentir –ce qui lui était impossible puisqu'ils parlaient en ancien langage. Puis, elle comprit.

-Tu as raison, il faut que je m'entretienne de certains sujets sensibles avec toi.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il murmura un sort pour que leur conversation ne puisse pas être entendue. Par sécurité, elle doubla le sort en utilisant une autre formule –ainsi qu'un sort pour que les elfes, ou quiconque, ne puissent pénétrer dans la tente sans autorisation.

-Tu es déjà rétablie ?

Elle regarda son visage étonné et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oui et Lupusanghren a été assez clair sur le fait de… travailler aujourd'hui.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle conserva son sourire tout en s'approchant lentement de lui. Elle cessa d'avancer lorsqu'elle fut à un pas de lui.

-Mes maux de têtes sont dus, selon lui, au fait que je suis tendue et fatiguée, ce qui entraînerait la fièvre.

Il franchit le minuscule pas qui les séparaient et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se détendit presque instantanément et se serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage ans son torse. Leurs esprits se fondirent un peu plus. Soudain, ce fut comme si une tempête se déchaînait sous leurs crânes.

« -Eragon ! Je croyais que tu ne devais pas passer ton temps à penser à Arya ! Je rentre ! »

« -S'il ne peut pas penser à moi alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras, il risque d'avoir des problèmes… »

La dragonne était étonnée, Eragon avait dû lui cacher la présence de la princesse dans son esprit. Ce qui les troublaient toutes les deux.

« -Tu devrais finir de chasser. Je viendrais voler avec toi cet après-midi. »

Arya sourit, le visage contre le torse de son compagnon. Elle aurait tant aimé rester près de lui toute la journée, mais sa place était auprès de Saphira et, les elfes se seraient posé des questions, trop de questions. Elle aurait tout de même le droit de passer le reste de la matinée en sa compagnie. Elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à se détendre, imaginant sans cesse qu'un elfe allait entrer dans la tente –malgré les sorts qu'ils avaient tous deux lancés.

-Qu'est ce sui ne va pas ?

-Ils pourraient entrer et… Ce serait une véritable catastrophe.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il proteste, il l'entraîna vers le lit et s'assit. Elle suivit son instinct, s'asseyant à son tour, elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

-On pourrait leur jurer de tenir leurs langues.

Elle ne dit rien, ce qui avait réussi dans l'autre monde risquait fort de ne pas fonctionner dans celui-ci. Son cerveau commença à tourner plus vite, cherchant une solution.

-Ils ne voudront jamais. Il faut trouver une excuse si nous voulons passer du temps seuls.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, son regard pétillait de malice.

-On fait un petit tour à Ilirea, on vole le dernier œuf, tu deviens dragonnière et nous pourrons passer tout le temps que nous voudrons ensembles.

Elle rit, sachant que la proposition du jeune homme était tout sauf sérieuse. Le dragonnier la suivit, elle aimait ce son, ce son merveilleux qu'était le rire de son compagnon. Ce son grave, léger, mélodieux –bien qu'il le soit moins que celui des elfes- cessa soudain. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, le regardant dans les yeux, plus sérieuse que jamais.

-Des recherches ? Secrètes bien entendues… Auxquelles je serais seule à pouvoir participer.

-Oui mais quel genre de recherche ? En matière de magie, mieux vaudrait qu'ils soient présents. Sans mettre en doute tes compétences dans ce domaine.

Elle ne broncha pas, serrée contre lui, les yeux clos. Elle était plus calme que jamais. Peut-être même était-elle un peu trop calme et détendue. Son esprit cherchant toujours une solution alors que son corps se faisait de plus en plus lourd, l'entraînant peu à peu dans le sommeil. Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

-Pourquoi pas des recherches sur le rocher de Kuithan ?

Il grimaça, il n'était de toute évidence pas prêt à reparler de son rêve ni même à y penser.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais ils souhaiteraient sans doute se joindre à nous.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il leur fallait pourtant trouver une idée. Arya observa le jeune homme réfléchir un moment puis le poussa doucement, le forçant à s'allonger. IL l'entraîna avec lui, elle posa la tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, s'endormant peu à peu dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Ton vrai nom ?

-Ca sous-entend une confiance absolue en toi de ma part.

-Ou un nombre incalculable de serment me forçant à tenir ma langue…

Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. La princesse lui rendit son baiser, laissant transparaître tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui dans ce simple baiser. Il s'écarta d'elle au bout d'un momet, il arborait un large sourire.

-Je préfère ma version.

Elle sourit à son tour, c'était aussi la raison qu'elle préférait.

-Oui mais si je venais à être capturée…

-Durza n'a pas eu raison de toi, et puis, je m'arrangerais pour que le Roi soit trop occupé pour qu'il puisse essayer de te faire parler.

Le sourire de l'elfe s'était évanoui tout comme celui du dragonnier. Le cœur de l'elfe s'était serré, autant à cause de ses souvenirs qu'à cause des risques que le jeune homme songeait à prendre. Elle darda sur lui son regard le plus sévère.

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inutiles pour moi.

« -Il le fera même si tu lui fais jurer de ne pas le faire… Il n'a pas tout à fait la même version des risques inutiles que nous. »

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de la princesse, elle savait que la dragonne saphir avait raison et cela l'inquiétait –presque autant que ce que ça la rassurait. Un murmure à son oreille vint la libérer de ses pensées.

-Tu n'as pas dit que Lupusanghren t'avait conseillé du repos et du calme ?

-Si mais rien ne me repose plus qu'être près de toi.

Il sourit et elle se blottit contre lui. Elle commençait à s'endormir. Il se leva, la laissant seule sur le lit de camp. Il vint déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la princesse avant de s'installer à son bureau et d'attraper un parchemin qu'il commença à étudier. Elle sombra dans le sommeil, un léger sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

….

La femme avait passé deux jours à conseiller l'aîné de ses fils, à écouter tout ce qu'il avait à lui raconter. Il lui avait ensuite donné toutes sortes de renseignement pouvant aider les Vardens à vaincre l'Empire. Mais surtout des informations décisives pour la bataille à venir. Elle voyageait depuis plus d'une semaine, courant de l'aube jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Elle n'avait cessé de courir que durant de très courtes périodes, le temps de manger et de dormir un peu. Bien que cela fasse bien des années qu'un tel rythme ne lui avait pas été imposé, elle parvenait à le maintenir sans la moindre difficulté. Elle entra discrètement – ou du moins aussi discrètement que possible- dans le camp des Vardens. Elle passa une bonne partie de la journée à repérer les lieux et à chercher la tente de son amie. Elle se glissa dans une tente et se retrouva face à un gros chat qui lui barrait la route. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le chat-garou. Selena regarda autour d'elle, elle cherchait Angela du regard mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle ne l'étonna qu'à moitié, détournant son attention. Même dans un camp en perpétuel mouvement, l'herboriste et Solembum restaient entourés de plantes. Le chat-garou s'écarta de sa route, l'autorisant à pénétrer plus profondément dans cette tente mystérieuse.

« -Installe-toi dans ce fauteuil. Angela ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. »

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil dont l'image lui avait été envoyée par le chat-garou. Solembum s'installa sur l'accoudoir et alors que l'ancienne Main Noire caressait le doux pelage du chat-garou tout en le remerciant, l'herboriste entra. Elle semblait pressée, écartant telle ou telle plante pour prendre cette autre et la mettre en contact avec celle-ci et non celle-là. Angela commença à réduire certaines plantes en poudre tout en mélangeant énergiquement le contenu d'un chaudron. Selena ne bougea pas, elle se contentait d'observer l'herboriste calmement – sans cesser de caresser Solembum. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Angela cessa de s'activer et se tourna vers le chat-garou, le regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Selena laissa alors retomber son capuchon, elle savait pertinemment que la femme qui se tenait face à elle la reconnaîtrait instantanément. Effectivement, elle était livide et semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux.

-Selena ? Mais tu devrais être morte.

-Mais je suis morte très chère. Enfin, la compagne de Morzan, celle qui aimait cet homme est morte.

-Et l'amour que je t'ai prédit ?

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de l'espionne, elle prit plusieurs minutes –et une grande inspiration- avant de répondre.

-Je l'ai connu, c'était merveilleux, pur et si différent de ce que Morzan m'avait apprit. Hélas, il est mort pour protéger notre fils…

Elle contenait à grand peine ses larmes et l'une d'elle échappa à son contrôle, roulant sur sa joue. Angela se leva alors et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je sais, j'ai prédit à ton fils qu'il perdrait un être qui lui était proche sous peu… Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de lui… Je me suis montrée tellement maladroite…

Selena essuya doucement la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle sourit, se demandant de quelle manière Angela pouvait savoir que Brom était le père d'Eragon.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Eragon parle beaucoup… Je l'ai entendu le dire à Nasuada, Roran et Arya.

-Nasuada ? Roran et Arya me sont familier… Il s'agit du fils de mon frère, le cousin d'Eragon et d'une elfe qui l'accompagne à peu près partout, je me trompe ?

-Non, Nasuada, fille d'Ajihad et chef actuel des Vardens. Arya est bien une elfe, elle plaît beaucoup à ton fils d'ailleurs… C'est la fille d'Evandar et d'Islanzadi cette dernière est devenue reine depuis la disparition de son compagnon.

-On m'a déjà parlé de cette elfe, il me semble même l'avoir vu avec mon fils…

-Elle est mal en point, des maux de têtes suivis d'une forte fièvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Les douze meilleurs magiciens elfes n'ont rien trouvé, ils pensent à du surmenage. Je n'y crois pas.

-Tu penses donc tout naturellement à du poison.

-Oui mais Eragon n'est pas touché… Or, ils ont voyagés ensemble donc, en toute logique, il devrait être touché lui aussi.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un poison ne touchant que les elfes… Celui-ci serait délivré par des plantes encore vivantes. Il est impossible d'extraire ce poison de la plante. Ce qui est plutôt un point positif, il est également impossible de le délivrer à l'aide d'un morceau de plante découpé même très récemment. C'est une plante très rare, je la pensais d'ailleurs disparue de nos contrées depuis des siècles…

Selena se tut, plongée dans sa réflexion. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme. Toutes couleurs avaient déserté sont visage, son front plissé laissait apparaître quelques rides sur son visage.

-Quoi ?

-L'antidote est très long et très complexe à préparer, il me faudrait au minimum deux semaines.

-Je dois avoir les ingrédients nécessaires, et je peux t'aider si tu souhaites le préparer.

-Oui, je le préparerai mais, j'en garderai deux doses, une pour Eragon et l'autre…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle voulait la deuxième dose pour Murthag, elle sentait qu'elle lui serait nécessaire sans pour autant pouvoir l'expliquer. Elle exposa alors le plan de préparation à Angela, lui dressant une liste de tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Elle lui confia ensuite les informations que son fils lui avait données.

-Comment peux-tu en savoir aussi long sur les intentions du Roi et le mouvement de ses troupes au sein de l'Empire ?

-Tu sais depuis toujours que je suis très bien informée, et une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne trahirai pas ma source.

-En tout cas, cette personne en sait long sur l'Empire… Ce n'est pas le Roi quand même ?

Là, Selena était plus qu'étonnée certes, elle était la Main Noire, une des femmes les plus dangereuses de toute l'Alagaësia, la femme la plus puissante et la plus crainte de tout l'Empire. Mais de là à ce qu'Angela la pense capable d'arracher ce genre d'information au Roi, il y avait un précipice.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible Angela…

-Un peu d'humour ne te ferait certainement pas de mal tu sais Selena…

Une blague, comment un tel sujet pouvait-il porter à rire ? Ne comprenant toujours pas, la Main Noire ne dit rien, elle avait encore un antidote à préparer, la nuit promettait d'être longue. Angela sortit et se dirigea vers la tente de commandement pour rapporter les informations qu'elle avait « découvert par hasard » aux dirigeants rebelles.

« -Je ne suis pas dupe contrairement à Angela, tu tentes d'aider ton fils à changer de vrai nom mais prends garde, c'est un jeu très dangereux. »

La femme frissonna et se remit au travail. Elle était consciente de la situation et des dangers qu'elle comportait, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son fils alors qu'elle savait ce que l'on ressentait dans une telle situation.

« -Tu joues avec le feu et pourtant, tu sais que le feu brûle… »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne sursauta pas, si elle n'avait pas joué avec le feu par le passé, elle n'aurait jamais pu se libérer de ses serments. Si elle n'avait pas laissé Brom la séduire et si elle ne s'était pas abandonnée à lui, jamais un nouvel espoir ne serait né pour les Vardens. Tant de pensées se bousculés dans sa tête qu'elle avait du mal à voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se força à arrêter quelques minutes de façon à y voir clair et se concentra sur sa tâche. Elle avait quinze jours pour préparer l'antidote, car d'après les symptômes décrits par l'herboriste, le poison était présent dans l'organisme de la jeune elfe depuis une moment déjà. Si elle attendait trop pour prendre l'antidote, elle mourrait. Et si elle venait à mourir, les Vardens perdrait leur plus grand espoir.

**Voilà c'était le chapitre 27 tant attendu, j'espère que l'attente valait la peine ? je ne pourrais le savoir qu'avec des reviews donc…**

**Bon alors pour le chapitre 28 je vais quand même vous en dire un peu plus (juste assez pour que vous ayez très envi de le lire).**

**Donc il s'intitulera bataille et on va enfin voir la reine des elfes s'énerver. Eragon et Arya seront aussi surprit à un moment assez… Enfin de toute façon vous verrez ça alors…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Merci à sniff27 et à impératricemaléfique pour leurs reviews.**

**J'ai eu pitié de vous, comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, je ne suis pas une hérétique, je ne tiens donc pas à tuer certains personnages (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de les mettre dans des situations assez précaire et désagréable). Vous devriez mieux comprendre à la fin du chapitre…**

**Islanzadi ne sera pas dans une colère noire, juste très contrariée. Vous verrez aussi dans la suite qu'elle a un cœur…**

**Je risque de mettre un moment avant de pouvoir poster une suite, j'ai déjà entamé le chapitre suivant mais je suis très loin de l'avoir terminé (l'attente sera quand même moins longue que pour le chapitre 27.**

**Je parle, je parle mais place au chapitre.**

_**28)Bataille.**_

Ils avaient prit environ deux semaines pour atteindre Belatona. Leurs deux derniers jours avaient été passés à construire quelques machines de guerre. Les deux béliers et les trois catapultes furent bardés de sort de façon à les protéger. Eragon avait réussi à convaincre les nains de lui donner quelques pierres précieuses. C'est ainsi qu'avec l'aide des elfes, il avait serti chaque machine de deux pierres. Arya avait d'ailleurs eu l'idée de se servir des pierres pour alimenter un sort de camouflage sur les béliers –en plus de tous les sorts de protections qu'ils avaient mis en place. Ainsi, elle prit deux saphirs qu'elle fixa sur l'un des béliers et, avec l'aide des magiciens elfes, créa un camouflage lui donnant des airs de Saphira –avec juché sur son dos, un jeune homme tenant une épée enflammée de flammes bleues. Le dragonnier avait l'air ridicule de l'avis du jeune homme et de sa dragonne. Méditant une vengeance exemplaire, tout en tenant deux émeraudes au creux de sa main, le jeune homme avait d'abord songé à donner à la machine l'apparence de la princesse lorsqu'elle était hors d'elle. Il s'était cependant bien vite détourné de ce projet de peur qu'elle ne le tue pour avoir oser lui faire ça. Et c'est ainsi qu'après mûre réflexion, il avait juché la princesse sur le dos d'un jeune dragon vert au port de tête altier. Bien qu'elle ne possédât pas d'épée de dragonnier, la Arya dragonnière semblait faire partie de la caste, et aussi redoutable qu'Eragon et Saphira. A la nuit tombée, la princesse et le dragonnier se retrouvèrent sous la tente de ce dernier –comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils « cherchaient » le vrai nom du jeune homme. Elle l'attendait depuis déjà quelques minutes, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle était la personnification même de la colère. L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de faire demi-tour ce qui irrita énormément la jeune femme qui pinça les lèvres pour ne pas lui hurler dessus immédiatement.

-Peux-tu me dire ce que signifie le camouflage du deuxième bélier ?

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa ne ressemblait en rien à un sourire d'excuse ce qui énerva encore davantage la jeune femme –qui avait déjà d'énormes difficultés à se contenir.

-Tu as vu l'air ridicule que j'ai sur celui du premier ? Et puis, pourquoi ne pas tenter de leur faire peur par la même occasion ?

Elle recouvra son calme, la princesse ne comprenait toujours pas comment il parvenait à la calmer aussi facilement.

-Oui et ça ne me met pas beaucoup plus en danger vu que je suis déjà une cible de choix du fait que ma mère est la reine des elfes. Bien vu.

Il grimaça et un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'elfe.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

-Ce n'est pas grave, la ville sera prise rapidement et, je l'espère, sans difficulté. Ensuite, on fera disparaître ces camouflages ridicules et…

La princesse tomba à genoux, tous ses muscles étaient contractés. Tout autour d'elle n'était plus qu'un voile de douleur, sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Elle sentait la douleur la vider de ses forces lentement mais sûrement, elle avait de gigantesques difficultés à s'empêcher de hurler. Elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, un corps chaud. Puis elle sentit qu'on la soulevait du sol avant de l'allonger. Où ? Dans un lit ? Plus rien n'avait de sens, la douleur avait disparue mais elle était incapable de bouger ou de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était totalement sans défenses. Elle sentit un corps chaud s'allonger près du sien. Les odeurs, les images, les bruits, tout se confondait, elle était incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Des larmes se mirent alors à couler le long de ses joues, des bras l'enlacèrent tendrement. Pourquoi ? Pour la réconforter ou pour l'empêcher de bouger ? De doux murmures dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Petit à petit, elle se détendit, bercées par le murmure de cette voix qui lui était de plus en plus familière, elle sombra alors dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve. A son réveil, la première chose que la princesse remarqua fut qu'elle était blottie contre le torse nu du dragonnier –lequel tout en la serrant tendrement contre lui, l'observait avec inquiétude.

-Ca va mieux ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, profitant de la situation pour se coller un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

-Oui, ce n'est rien. Juste… Je ne sais pas en fait.

Il fronça les sourcils, plongeant dans son regard émeraude ses yeux noisette. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit que ses paroles n'avaient rien de rassurant… Et si les elfes s'étaient trompés ? Elle chassa bien vite cette pensée, se remémorant sa colère et la dépense d'énergie que lui avaient demandée les sorts la veille.

« Peut-être bien que c'est ça… »

Elle sursauta, surprise, totalement absorbée par ses pensées, elle avait oublié d'ériger ses défenses mentales et n'avait pas remarqué la présence du dragonnier dans son esprit. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'énerve au lieu de quoi, elle l'embrassa. Un baiser doux et passionné qu'il lui rendit sans hésiter. Elle sentit une des mains du jeune homme glisser sous sa chemise, il hésitait se demandant s'il avait le droit.

« -Pense moins et agit Eragon. »

L'autre main se perdit dans la chevelure d'ébène de l'elfe, elle-même glissa ses mains sur le dos nu du jeune homme. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient se faisaient de plus en plus brusques et passionnés, ils manquaient d'air et… C'est ce moment là que choisit Lupusanghren pour entrer dans la tente –sans s'être annoncé bien évidemment. Arya ne parvenait pas à déterminer qui d'Eragon ou d'elle était le plus rouge. Tous deux étaient allongés dans un même lit, un dragonnier torse nu avec une main sous la chemise de la princesse des elfes –princesse dont les cheveux avaient été quelque peu emmêlés par l'autre main dudit dragonnier- et une elfe qui l'attirait vers elle, caressant son dos de ses mains –sans oublier leurs souffles courts et les baisers brutaux qu'ils ne cessaient d'échanger. Le tableau parfait de deux amants –ou plutôt de deux futurs amants- prit sur le fait par un elfe… La reine allait être ravie par la nouvelle. Arya se retint à grand peine d'insulter Lupusanghren, et à voir l'expression d'Eragon, lui aussi se retenait de hurler. Cependant, il s'écarta de la princesse et s'assit au pied du lit de camp.

-C'est une façon… intéressante de chercher un vrai nom.

La princesse ne répondit rien se contentant de réorganiser ses cheveux en y passant la main. Le dragonnier semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il prit pourtant la parole d'une voix calme et posée.

-C'est aussi une drôle de façon de s'annoncer avant d'entrer…

-Navré mais la reine s'inquiétait de ne pas parvenir à vous contacter et elle m'a demandé de venir voir ce qui se passait.

Là, la princesse était sûre que sa mère allait être ravie…

-Vous ne tiendrez pas votre langue n'est ce pas ?

Vaine tentative de lui faire jurer de se taire. La jeune femme savait déjà que ce ne serait pas le cas, pourtant mieux valait essayer.

-Non en effet, j'ai juré à ma Reine de lui faire un rapport détaillé de la raison pour laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à vous contacter.

-Barzul.

Eragon et Lupusanghren se tournèrent vers elle l'un amusé, l'autre offusqué. Elle se surprit à trouver l'expression de l'elfe à la fois comique et irritante.

-J'ai déjà dit pire que ça vous savez ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas, il fit signe à la princesse de le suivre. Elle se leva, termina d'arranger sa coiffure et ses vêtements avant de le suivre. Sur le point de sortir de la tente, elle fit demi-tour et embrassa le dragonnier.

-Je t'aime.

Puis elle tourna les talons et se prépara mentalement à affronter sa mère. La reine des elfes attendait, elle semblait calme. Lupusanghren entra suivit de près par Arya. En voyant sa fille, Islanzadi haussa les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Ce fut le magicien elfe qui répondit à la question muette de la Reine des elfes. Il lui raconta –sans omettre le moindre détail- la scène qu'il avait surprit sous la tente du dragonnier. Arya l'aurait volontiers assassiné ou forcé à se taire au lieu de quoi, elle attendit qu'il ait fini et que la Reine lui accorde son attention. Islanzadi se tourna vers sa fille et d'une voix dans laquelle la colère était tout à fait perceptible, prit la parole :

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie Arya ?

-Tout simplement que nous nous aimons.

La reine des elfes grimaça apparemment, elle ne souhaitait pas voir sa fille avec un dragonnier –et encore moins un dragonnier humain. Son point de vu sur les humains devait avoir changé une nouvelle fois. Arya resta de marbre, ne laissant pas paraître sa colère et encore moins sa déception face à la réaction de sa mère.

-Avez-vous déjà… ?

La princesse rougit, elle s'attendait à des remontrances, pas à ce genre de questions –qu'elle trouvait pour le moins indiscrète.

-Je… euh… nous… Non.

Elle baissa la tête, aussi rouge que l'était la tente de commandement de Nasuada. La reine soupira –de soulagement pour ce qu'Arya pouvait en juger sans la regarder. Le simple fait d'entendre sa mère soupirer l'énerva au plus haut point.

-Bien, quand commencera le siège ?

La princesse reprit contenance, elle regarda à nouveau sa mère dans le miroir de communication, sans laisser paraître la moindre gêne.

-Dans deux jours.

-Bien, je veux que tu reviennes à la fin du siège. Profite bien du temps qu'il te reste.

Arya se tendit, elle serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Ainsi, c'est ce que sa mère voulait, elle comptait la séparer du dragonnier par la distance…

-Non, je ne veux pas vous rejoindre.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Tu peux t'estimer heureuse que je ne t'interdise pas de rester avec lui !

La princesse se devait de s'incliner devant sa reine. Pourtant, elle songeait à un moyen d'échapper à la sentence.

-Bien, dans ce cas… au vu des événements récents et de mon état de santé, je me reposerai jusqu'au début de la bataille. Vous devrez donc passer par Lupusanghren et ses elfes pour communiquer avec les Vardens.

Islanzadi dévisagea sa fille avant d'acquiescer et de la laisser partir. Arya courut rejoindre la tente de l'espoir des Vardens, ils allaient devoir parler. Il l'attendait, le visage plus sérieux que jamais. Son regard interrogateur mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

-J'ai jusqu'à la fin du siège. Ensuite, je vais devoir rejoindre ma mère…

Il ne laissa rien paraître, seul un léger soupir lui échappa. Elle alla se blottir contre lui, le temps leur était désormais compté. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés puis le jeune homme l'embrassa avant de s'éclipser pour aller voir Nasuada. Elle l'attendit pendant plus d'une heure, voyant qu'il ne revenait toujours pas, elle mangea quelques fruits et s'allongea dans le lit de camp. Elle s'endormit rapidement et ne s'éveilla que lorsque le jeune homme s'allongea près d'elle. Elle se retourna, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule du dragonnier. Il l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui avec douceur. Elle ne parvenait pas à se réveiller complètement. Si bien qu'il lui semblait rêver. Peu à peu, elle se rendormit dans les bras du dragonnier. Ses rêves furent assez agités.

….

La bataille allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre, elle avait envoyé la fiole accompagnée d'un mot à son fils aîné la veille. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le combat s'était engagé. Curieuse, elle avait décidé de rester là, d'observer. Très vite, les portes de la ville avaient été enfoncées. Très vite aussi, Eragon et les treize elfes furent encerclés et en mauvaise posture –comme beaucoup de groupe de Vardens. Elle jura avant de foncer vers la bataille. Elle repéra rapidement deux magiciens et préféra les attaquer physiquement plutôt que mentalement –après tout, en dehors des elfes rares étaient ceux capables de rivaliser sur le plan mental avec les magiciens du Roi et elle ne tenait pas à être découverte. Ils tombèrent la tête tranchée net par une épée que la Main Noire avait récupérée sur le corps d'un soldat mort. Les toits faisant tous la même hauteur, Selena décida qu'il serait plus pratique d'évoluer dans les hauteurs qu'au sol où grouillaient les soldats. Au sol, les Vardens se faisaient tailler en pièce, attrapant son arc et ses flèches –vestige du temps où elle servait encore Morzan qui restait presque toujours accroché à son dos -elle entreprît d'éliminer quelques soldats de l'Empire supplémentaire. Elle perdait du temps en agissant de la sorte. Elle aperçut la dragonne bleue descendre en flèche et déverser un flot de flamme sur un bon nombre de soldats adverses. Mais à chaque fois que les flammes s'approchaient du groupe qui encerclait le dragonnier et les elfes, celles-ci étaient stoppées net à une centaine de pied au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un sort devait les protéger, Selena encocha une flèche, visa la tête d'un des soldats et la décocha. A dix pas de sa cible, la flèche se désagrégea. Il devait falloir une gigantesque quantité d'énergie pour alimenter de tels sorts de protection. Et donc, un joyau devait être placé non loin de là. La dragonne saphir plongea en piquet, tentant d'attaquer les soldats. A nouveau, à une centaine de pied du groupe le sort s'activa, ce fut comme si la dragonne heurtait un mur invisible de plein fouet. La dragonne poussa un rugissement de douleur et remonta avec difficulté. Au sol, Eragon tomba à genoux comme assommé par l'impact. Trois soldats à la vitesse et à la force elfique l'attaquèrent. La princesse des elfes s'interposa, elle réussit à en tuer deux –elle aurait très certainement tué le troisième- et tomba à son tour alors que le troisième soldat attaquait. Le dragonnier se leva, il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit la princesse à terre, son visage devint dur, métamorphose due à la douleur. Il attaqua, semant la mort dans le sillage de sa lame. Bientôt il ne resta plus aucun adversaire vivant pour l'affronter. Elle put sentir un esprit puissant sonder les alentours, le jeune homme se dirigea en direction d'un minuscule diamant placé dans le mur d'une des maisons. Il posa un doigt sur le joyau et le vida de son énergie. En le voyant grimacer la Main Noire comprit qu'il ne devait plus rester grand chose à l'intérieur de la pierre. Il se précipita ensuite en direction de la jeune femme, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Les elfes semblaient avoir disparus, un instant Selena se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas des traîtres, seule Arya s'était interposée entre le dragonnier et ses assaillants. Pourtant, Eragon ne semblait pas se préoccuper de cette soudaine disparition, Selena se souvint alors du camouflage des béliers, et les elfes avaient disparus lorsque le jeune homme avait vidé le joyau de son énergie. A bien y réfléchir, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vu un combat entre les soldats d'une part et le dragonnier et son escorte de l'autre. Mais bien un combat entre le dragonnier et la princesse des elfes face aux soldats de Belatona. La ville avait beau être réputée pour ses magiciens Selena ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative. Ils avaient créé une diversion mais à quelle fin ? La Main Noire sauta du toit et rejoignit son fils. Elle s'approcha de l'elfe et l'observa brièvement, une main pressée sur le ventre, celle-ci tentait –en vain- de limiter l'hémorragie. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, sa respiration était faible et difficile. Le jeune homme se pencha sur la princesse, il posa une main sur le ventre de l'elfe. La Main Noire comprit qu'il allait lancer un sort pour la soigner –sort qui lui serait très certainement mortel. Alors, elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras. Il tenta de résister et dans la lutte, le capuchon qui recouvrait le visage de la femme et qui empêchait de voir ses traits tomba. Il s'arrêta, la reconnaissant instantanément.

-Maman ?

Des dizaines, non, des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la femme, comment savait-il qui elle était ? Pourquoi cette joie dans son regard ? Il aurait dû la haïr, après tout elle l'avait abandonné le jour de sa naissance –pour son bien.

-Ne tente pas de la soigner, le sort te serait fatal.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir…

Elle sourit brièvement, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, comment lui expliquer qu'il en mourrait ?

-Eragon…

L'elfe l'appelait d'une voix faible, elle allait donc mieux que ce que Selena pensait. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau, se penchant sur elle.

-Part, rejoint Saphira, et aide les Vardens. Je peux encore tenir quelques heures.

Elle lui mentait mais la femme la comprenait, il fallait sauver l'espoir des Vardens à tout prix.

-Mais, je ne peux pas te laisser, je…

-Va t'en !

Alors, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement, un doux baiser par lequel il promettait à l'elfe de revenir aussi vite que possible à ses cotés. Lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin d'elle, elle grimaça.

-Tu restes avec moi ?

-Oui, part maintenant.

La dragonne saphir se posa alors, en poussant un rugissement. La Main Noire recula en s'inclinant devant elle, elle avait appris qu'il valait mieux montrer du respect envers ces magnifiques créatures. Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de la femme. Eragon ne parvenait pas à laisser l'elfe, il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite et il fallait sauver Murthag. Elle s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Va, je vais veiller sur elle.

De sa poche, elle sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert pomme, elle la tendit à son fils.

-Prends ça, si tu commences à t'affaiblir, si tu es anormalement fatigué ou que tu as des migraines bois ceci.

Il fronça les sourcils à la mention des migraines. Il prit pourtant la fiole avant de monter sur le dos de sa dragonne, dégainer sa lame et de disparaître lorsque la sublime dragonne décolla. Selena regarda le dragonnier et sa monture s'éloigner puis, elle se tourna vers la princesse des elfes –qui n'avait pas cessé de la regarder depuis le départ du jeune homme. La Main Noire pansa la blessure comme elle le put, toutes deux étaient conscientes que seule la magie pourrait guérir la plaie. Selena ne faisait qu'éviter que l'hémorragie ne la tue trop vite.

-Tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à la fin du siège.

Elle plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux de celle qui fut l'assassin personnel de Morzan, un léger rictus était apparu sur son visage. Elle prit la parole avec difficulté.

-Je sais… mais la vie d'Eragon est… bien plus importante que la mienne.

Bien que Selena en douta, elle acquiesça. Elle savait que l'elfe ne mourrait pas, pas si Murthag arrivait à temps. Elle sortit une seconde fiole de sa poche et la présenta à la jeune femme. Celle-ci grimaça et lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Selena lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle savait de son « surmenage » et qu'elle pensait à un poison. Et vu que le fameux poison ne touchait pas le dragonnier, elle avait tout naturellement songé à une toxine présente dans une plante qu'elle connaissait. L'elfe but le breuvage mais ne se sentit pas mieux –en même temps avec la blessure de son ventre, c'était tout à fait normal. Selena resta donc aux coté de la jeune femme, attendant une l'aide qui tardait à venir.

….

Le Roi leur avait donné l'ordre et de lui ramener « cet énergumène de dragonnier qui servait de frère à son incapable de fils de parjure ». Murthag sentait qu'il changeait mais le changement serait-il assez important pour qu'il puisse épargner Eragon ? Il ne le savait pas, il avait peur et ne souhaité pas trahir son demi-frère. Aux abords de Belatona Murthag et Thorn se séparèrent, le dragon rouge resta donc caché pendant que son dragonnier fonçait aider les Vardens à prendre la ville. Le fils de Morzan ne croisa pas son petit frère, il cherchait sa mère des yeux, il savait qu'elle était là puisqu'il ne l'avait pas croisée sur la route. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Un rugissement retentit et Murthag ne put résister à son serment, il se dirigea vers la source du cri. Il arriva alors aux abords d'une place dégagée –à l'exception des dizaines de corps qui s'y entassaient, et des deux femmes côte à côte au centre du charnier. Une dizaine d'hommes l'attaquèrent alors, sortant d'une rue adjacente. Se maudissant de son manque d'attention, le jeune homme dégaina la lame maudite de son père et s'apprêta à combattre. Les soldats hésitèrent en voyant la lame rouge qui semblait vouloir se repaître de leur sang. C'était donc des soldats de l'Empire. Parfait, il n'avait aucune envie de tuer des rebelles. Deux hommes l'attaquèrent en même temps, le premier vit son épée brisée net par celle du dragonnier, il perdit la tête l'instant suivant. Le deuxième reçut un coup de pied en pleine poitrine, il atterrit contre le mur d'une maison pour ne plus se relever. Les soldats restant décidèrent de tenter le tout pour le tout en l'attaquant tous en même temps. Deux furent expulsé par des coups de pied et ne relevèrent pas, le jeune homme fit exploser le crâne d'un autre avec la garde de sa lame. Les autres furent éliminés sans difficulté, la poitrine ou la tête tranchée. Il essuya sa lame sur le corps d'un des hommes qui l'avait attaqué avant d'avancer vers les deux femmes. Il reconnut rapidement sa mère et lui lança un léger sourire. Mais il se figea en reconnaissant la princesse des elfes. Galbatorix lui avait ordonné de la lui ramener vivante ou morte de manière à attirer les elfes dans un piège mortel.

_[i]Le Roi l'avait une fois de plus convoqué, un frisson courut le long de l'échine du dragonnier, la dernière fois c'était parce que le Roi était mécontent que Thorn ne se rétablisse pas assez vite. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour motiver le dragon que de faire fouetter Murthag. Le seigneur noir dégoûté le jeune homme et celui-ci devait lui obéir. Maudit soit les vrais noms et l'ancien langage des elfes. Il l'attendait assis sur son trône d'ébène, véritable incarnation du Dieu de la mort. Murthag sentit un nouveau frisson glacé courir le long de son dos. Il s'inclina bien bas devant son maître et attendit que celui-ci daigne prendre la parole._

_-Je t'ai fait appeler car j'ai de nouveaux serments à te faire prêter._

_-Bien maître que dois-je vous jurer ?_

_-Je veux que tu me ramène la princesse des elfes, Arya._

_-Pourquoi ? Morte ou vive ?_

_- Si elle est morte, je veux en avoir le cœur net, et puis, ça pourrait me permettre de faire parler certains prisonniers. Si tu me le ramène vivante, je la ferai parler et ensuite…_

_-Vous la tuerez ?_

_-Non ! Es-tu stupide ? Les elfes ne sont pas appelés le beau peuple pour rien…_

_Murthag déglutit en songeant à ce qui attendait une des rares personnes qui avait cru en lui malgré son ascendance. Il en était dégoûté, il se haïssait pour ce qu'il faisait._

_-Comment comptez-vous la faire parler ? Après tout, elle a résisté à un ombre pendant des mois…_

_-Cet ombre avait dit à de faibles hommes sans protection mentale qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser avec elle. Il a agi en idiot, je la briserai et je la reconstruirai selon mes envies et mes besoins._

_Murthag sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres, mieux valait qu'Arya ne croise jamais sa route. Le Roi l'appela par son vrai nom et le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant lui avant de prêter serment.[/i]_

Voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à la princesse, que devait-il faire ? Il ne sentit pas les habituelles pulsions qui le forçaient à exécuter ses serments ou les ordres du Roi. Il s'approcha de l'elfe et de sa mère, songeant déjà à sauver la jeune femme.

….

Il fouillait Belatona depuis la veille, toujours aucunes traces d'Arya. Ni même de sa mère le jeune homme commençait à craindre la mort de celle qu'il aimait. En fait, il était persuadé qu'elle était morte. Mais alors pourquoi sa mère avait disparue ? Et pourquoi ne trouvai-il pas le corps de la princesse des elfes ? Il fixa le miroir de communication face à lui, quelques secondes plus tard Islanzadi apparut à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Lupusanghren avait dû prévenir la reine. Elle était pâle, on eut dit qu'elle était grièvement malade. Il la salua selon le rituel elfique et attendit que la femme engage la conversation.

-As-tu fini par la retrouver ?

-Hélas non ma reine… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Une larme unique coula sur la joue d'Islanzadi, elle ne tenta pas de l'arrêter et celle-ci termina sa course sur le sol. Voir la reine ainsi fit mal au jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer toutes les petites ressemblances existant entre la mère et la fille.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Shurt'ugal.

La peine se fit plus présente encore sur le visage de la reine, on eut cru qu'elle était aux prises avec de nombreux et douloureux souvenirs –ce qui était sûrement le cas.

-Elle était tous ce qui me restait d'Evandar, tout ce qu'il restait de l'homme de ma vie. Ma fille, l'être le plus cher à mon cœur vivant encore en ce monde et j'ai commit une énorme erreur.

Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de la reine, Eragon aurait tant aimé pourvoir agir, dire ou faire quelque chose qui remonterait le moral de la reine. Malheureusement, il n'y parvenait pas.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser rester jusqu'à la fin du siège, si j'avais été moins indulgente, elle vivrait toujours…

Eragon manqua de s'étrangler en entendant la reine des elfes parler ainsi, préférant éviter de s'énerver maintenant, il changea de sujet.

-Saviez-vous que ma mère est toujours en vie ?

-Non, je ne savais pas mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Je l'ai croisé lors du siège, elle combattait à nos cotés et je suis certain de ne pas me tromper.

La reine devint pensive, la nouvelle ne lui déplaisait pas forcément mais elle insinuait tant de choses. Le dragonnier demanda alors la permission de laisser la reine –qui rompit immédiatement le contact.

-Bonsoir à vous aussi.

Il sortit de sa tente, il ne pouvait plus supporter d'approcher son lit en sachant que l'elfe n'y dormirait plus avec lui. L'odeur de la princesse était devenue une véritable torture. Il se dirigea vers Saphira et s'installa sous son ails.

« -Pas de bonne nouvelle ? »

« -Non ma belle, Islanzadi ne va pas bien du tout. »

« -Je suis désolée petit homme. »

« -Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais perdu toi, je… »

Le dragonnier se redressa soudain, les paroles de Solembum et celle de l'elfe Linnëa dans son rêve lui revenaient en tête.

Solembum lui avait dit » « Et quand tout te semblera perdu, quand ton pouvoir te semblera inefficace, rends-toi au rocher de Kuithan et prononce ton nom : il t'ouvrira la Crypte des Âmes. » Linnëa, elle avait prononcé ces mots : « Pour t'acquitter de ton serment, tu devras rejoindre les vardens, perdre une personne qui est chère à ton cœur, trouver ton vrai nom puis le rocher de Kuithan pour enfin pénétrer dans la crypte des âmes. Mais garde toujours à l'esprit qui tu es sinon, tu te perdras toi-même. »

Le temps était donc venu, il lui fallait trouver son vrai nom et le rocher de Kuithan.

**Et voilà, alors j'ai droit à une petite reviews ?**

**N'empêche la suite risque d'être un brin compliqué alors…**

**Je mets la suite dès que possible (en gros dès que je l'aurais écrite), Pour le moment le chapitre 29 s'intitulera : Rocher et Vrai Nom… (Ca vous dit rien de plus que la dernière ligne du chapitre)**

**Bon allez, plus j'aurais de reviews plus vite la suite arrivera… (Chantage quand tu nous tiens…) xD.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bon, désolée pour le retard mais les chapitres ne seront pas réguliers avant la rentrée des cours.**

**Merci pour vos Reviews et voilà pas mal de réponses à vos questions**

_**29) Rocher et Vrai Nom.**_

« Par mon bec et par mes os

La pierre noire qui jamais ne ment

Voit des voleurs et des escrocs

Et des fleuves de sang. »

Blagden le lui avait dit à Ellesméra, des siècles plus tôt à ce qui semblait au jeune homme. A cette époque, il était sûr de revoir la princesse un jour. Aujourd'hui, elle avait disparue, elle était morte. Une fois de plus, alors qu'il songeait à la dure réalité, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de les essuyer. A peine avait il effacé les traces qu'il se remettait à pleurer. Il avait quitté la tente au profit de l'aile protectrice de sa dragonne. Mais même là, le souvenir de l'elfe le hantait. Eragon avait cessé de contacter la reine des elfes, la ressemblance entre elle et sa fille était beaucoup trop douloureuse. Peu à peu, le dragonnier se détachait de lui-même, il tentait d'établir un bilan impartial de sa vie. La douleur d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait l'aidait à se détacher, à ne pas se chercher d'excuse pour telle ou telle chose, à ne pas se sentir coupable. Lentement, il emboitait les pièces du puzzle, les cassaient, les réarrangeaient. Bientôt, les pièces formèrent un ensemble et en l'observant, le jeune homme sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, raz-de-marée le submergeant. Il avait trouvé son vrai nom, il le savait, il le sentait. il était porteur de vie et de mort, d'espoir et d'anéantissement, d'amour et de haine, le destructeur et le bâtisseur. Les larmes cessèrent d'affluer, ils n'avaient pas trouvés le corps de la princesse, il lui restait un infime espoir. A nouveau, il pensa aux paroles de Blagden:

"La pierre noire" Ce pouvait il qu'il s'agisse d'Helgrind? Les portes de l'enfer seraient elles en réalité les portes de la crypte des âmes?

"Qui jamais ne ment" Là, il ne voyait pas. L'ancien langage, un elfe... Non, eux ne mentait pas dans leur langue mais dans une autre...

"Voit des voleurs et des escrocs" Voleurs et escrocs, monnaie courante en Alagaësia. Quoique, il y avait le Roi qui les surpassait tous.

"Et des fleuves de sang" Helgrind à nouveau, avec ses fanfatiques qui se mutilaient volontairement et livraient en pature aux monstres des esclaves. C'est alors que le dragonnier se souvint de la pierre où le prêtre s'était mutilé, ce devait être ça le rocher. Il fit part de ses réflexions à la dragonne saphir.

"- Tu as un nom exceptionnel. Mais bien qu'il nous reste un espoir, n'espère pas pour rien."

"-Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, l'espoir fait vivre."

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parle du Vrai Nom du dragonnier et du Rocher de Kuithan. Le lendemain à l'aube, le jeune homme rendit visite à sa suzeraine. Les faucons de la nuit l'annoncèrent et lorsque Nasuada en eut donné l'ordre, ils le laissèrent entrer. Il garda un visage de marbre, tous les Vardens étaient affectés par la disparition de la princesse des elfes et Nasuada ne faisait pas exception. Pâle malgré la couleur de sa peau, la reine des Vardens était vêtue de noir -comme la plupart des personnes présentent dans le camp. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

-Que me veux-tu Eragon?

-Je dois partir pour Helgrind.

Il lui avait annoncé ça de but en blanc, sans la moindre transition ce qui la surprit.

-Pourquoi? Arya serait elle encore en vie?

Il tressaillit, il n'était donc pas le seul à nourrir des espoir concernant la survie potentielle de l'elfe.

-Je ne sais pas, sa blessure était très grave... Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai survécu. Mais il faut absolument que j'y aille.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre que nous prenions Dras-Leona?

-Non.

Elle soupira, quelque chose la gênait. Ne pas savoir ce que son vassal voulait faire à Helgrind peut-être? Ou avait-elle compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, qu'il avait ommit de parler de la présence de sa mère?

-J'ai étais informée que Murthag était venu se battre à nos cotés.

Le dragonnier ne pipa mot, Murtagh se battre à leurs cotés? Aurait-il réussi à changer de Vrai Nom? Et si leur mère y était pour quelque chose? Mais c'était impossible, il l'aurait su ou vu.

-Je ne l'ai pas aperçu...

-Trois Vardens l'auraient vu, après avoir abattu une dizaine de soldats, il se serrait approché d'Arya et d'une femme qui se trouvait près d'elle. Tous deux auraient alors emmenés l'elfe loin de la ville. Cependant mes trois "informateurs" sont d'avis que la blessure était trop grave.

Il ne réagit même pas, il ne voulait pas espérer et être déçu. Il tuerait le Roi et éluciderait le mystère de la disparition de l'elfe. Mais pour l'heure...

-Va, mais revient vite. Si Murtagh attaque nous allons avoir de très gros ennuis.

Le jeune homme s'inclina bien bas devant sa suzeraine puis il partit préparer son voyage pour les portes de l'enfer.

...

Lorsque le dragonnier s'éveilla, la douce odeur d'un repas fit gargouiller son estomac. Sortant de sous l'aile de son dragon, il s'installa près du feu. Selena lui tendit une écuelle remplie de racines et de fruits cuits. Le jeune homme grimaça, ils étaient sur la Crête non-loin de Therinsford, le gibier ne manquait pas et ils mangeaient toujours végétariens. L'état de santé de la princesse n'était plus préoccupant, ils avaient réussis à la guérir mais elle restait endormie -ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler au dragonnier la fois où Eragon et lui avaient amené Arya chez les Vardens, à la différence près qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée.

-Pourquoi ne mange t'on pas de viande?

Sa mère lui répondit par un léger sourire. A cet instant, il ne rêvait que d'un bon morceau de viande et sa mère se moquait de lui.

-Régime elfique, si tu avais eu la même éducation que ton frère, tu le saurais.

Murtagh ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner. Ce fut à cet instant que l'elfe bougea, Murtagh se figea sa mère elle, se leva et s'agenouilla à coté de la princesse. L'elfe porta la main au manche de son poignard, prête à se défendre -ou à attaquer. Elle reconnu la Main Noire et ne l'attaqua pas -ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se tourner vers Murtagh dans une attitude plus agressive que jamais.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore à Illirea?

-Illirea?

-Urû'Baen!

-Non, nous sommes sur la Crête à proximité de Therinsford. Je ne sais pas comment mais je suis parvenu à rompre certains de mes serments.

-A savoir?

-Le Roi m'avait chargé de te ramener, morte ou vive. Dans le premier cas, il se serait servit de toi pour faire parler un elfe, je ne sais pas son nom, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Dans le deuxième, il aurait... fait de toi sa... chose, son jouet. Il t'aurait détruite pour te reconstruire à sa façon.

Arya était devenue livide, elle avait comprit ce que le dragonnier avait tut. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer son retard au Roi? Fuite de la princesse, chasse et il en serait revenu bredouille? C'était la porte ouverte aux serments mais il n'avait pas le choix. Arya rangea son poignard et sembla se détendre.

-Je... Merci Murtagh.

Le jeune homme lui décocha un large sourire tout en lui tendant une écuelle débordant de racine et de fruits.

-Ce n'est rien, mon petit frère ne m'aurait jamais pardonné...

Arya sourit à son tour, se détendant réellement cette fois-ci.

-Ca c'est sûr, déjà qu'il va avoir du mal à pardonner à Lupusanghren de...

Elle se tut à temps mais les yeux noirs de Murtagh la transpercèrent.

-Pardonner Lupusanghren de?

-De nous avoir... Interrompus.

-Lui et toi? Vous êtes enfin ensemble?

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle acquiesca sans dire un mot, rougissant légèrement. Murtagh éclata de rire, il était tout de même temps qu'elle céde.

-On pourra pas dire que vous vous êtes précipités...

Le sourire se fit plus large, illuminant le visage de la princesse des elfes comme si elle se remmémorait un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Le sourire du dragonnier s'élargit, Arya n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le tuer, elle semblait simplement heureuse. Il songea qu'il était teps de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, l'elfe retrouva son sérieux et prit la parole:

-Je ne pense pas que les miens t'en veuille pour la mort d'Oromis et Glaedr si tu leurs expliques ce qui s'est produit. Et moins encore si tu aides l'autre elfe à se libérer et que tu fais valoir que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Merci, et maintenant que fait-on?

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Thorn commençait à grogner et que le miroir caché au fond de sa poche devenait brûlant.

-Eloignez-vous, il va me contacter.

Elles lui obéirent et se cachèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Murtagh sortit le petit miroir du fond de sa poche, et marmonna la formule permettant au Roi de le contacter. Un vieil homme aux yeux gris et froids apparut alors face à lui.

-Mon seigneur, je suis à vos ordres.

-Tu as mis bien longtemps à me laisser te contacter, que faisais-tu?

-Je suis à la recherche de l'elfe, elle était grièvement blessée mais est parvenue à s'enfuir en direction de la Crête.

-Imbécile! J'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle pour toi, j'ai enfin capturé ton frère. Cet idiot a préféré se rendre pour que sa dragonne puisse s'enfuir.

Murtagh ne dit rien, il s'était figé. Il ne parvenait pasà y croire.

-Où est partit Saphira?

-Elle se dirigeait vers le Nord. Rentre à Urû'Baen, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Mais l'elfe?

-La blessure est elle mortelle?

-Oui.

-Alors, laisse la mourrir sur la Crête.

-Bien mon seigneur.

Le contact fut romput et le dragonnier rangea le petit miroir de communication. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux femmes, toutes deux d'une pâleur cadavérique. Arya serrait les dnts et les poings. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

-Jure moi que tu feras tout pour le libérer. Jure le moi!

Il hésita, l'espace d'une seconde, et jura en ancien langage de tout faire pour libérer son frère. La princesse sembla se détendre légèrement. Pourtant, son visage restait fermé.

-Je... J'ai besoin d'être seule pour... Réfléchir.

Elle n'attendit pas et partit en courant à travers les arbres. Murtagh resté seul avec sa mère poussa un profond soupir.

-Elle frôle la mort et quand elle se réveille, elle apprend que celui qu'elle aime est entre les mains du Roi, je la plains de tout mon coeur.

-La dragonne arrivera et elle se calmera. il faut que tu partes, il risque de trouver le temps trop long.

Le jeune homme acquiesca, il rassembla ses affaires et monta sur le dos du grand dragon rouge. il salua sa mère une ultime fois avant que Thorn ne décolle en direction de la capitale de l'Empire.

...

Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, une fois de plus il avait rêvé que l'elfe était toujours auprès de lui. Se réveiller était de plus en plus dur, il lui était si doux de ne plus souffrir, de rêver d'Arya.

"-c'est l'heure petit homme."

"-Je sais ma belle."

Il se leva, à l'est, le ciel se teintait de pourpre. Il lança un regard en direction du ciel et aperçut Aiedail, l'étoile du matin. Il s'avança vers la pierre à laquelle les "offrandes" aux Ra'zacs avaient été attachées. Il posa sa main sur la roche et étendit son esprit pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas espionné. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de déclarer en ancien langage:

-Je suis Eragon le tueur d'ombre, dragonnier de son état.

Comme rien ne se produisait, il soupira. Même s'il s'en doutait un peu, il ne voulait pas donner son Vrai Nom. Il marmonna un sort complexe pour éviter que quiconque n'entende son Vrai Nom.

-Je suis Le messager de l'espérance.

La pierre bougea, elle se fendit en deux avant de s'écarter pour révéler un gigantesque escalier taillé à même la roche. Sans hésiter, Eragon s'engagea dans la passage.

"-Soit prudent petit homme, tu vas droit dans les ennuis."

Un léger sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du jeune homme. Hélas, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

"-Je sais ma belle, mais je dois être seul."

La majestueuse dragonne ne répondit rien. Elle suivit son dragonnier du regard et attendit. Un peu avant qu'il n'atteigne le bas de l'escalier, le jeune homme entendit des voix. L'une d'elle dépassa les autres:

-Testez le.

Eragon sentit la peur l'assaillir, à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix? En quoi consisterait ce test? Il se calma, et continua à descendre jusqu'à déboucher dans une vaste salle taillée dans la roche. Des torches placées à intervalles régulier éclairaient la vaste pièce. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent d'alcôves et attaquèrent le jeune homme. Il n'ene tua aucun, se contentant de les désarmer et de les assommer. Certains étaient d'une lenteur et d'une force tout à fait humaine alors que d'autres, étaient tout aussi forts et rapide que les elfes. Le dragonnier réussit -avec beaucoup de difficulté- à avoir raison de ses assaillants. Quelques hommes -qui n'avaient pas attaqués Eragon- s'avancèrent calmement, sans sortir leurs armes.

-Qui es tu?

-Je suis Eragon, le tueur d'ombre, dernier dragonnier libre.

Deux des assaillants que le jeune homme avait désarmé le dévisagèrent. Il entreprit alors de conter son histoire et la raison de sa présence. Deux parchemins lui furent confiés. certains esprits se lièrent au sien sans qu'il puisse opposer la moindre résistance. Alors, il comprit que des connaissances des plus secrètes lui étaient transmises. Les assaillants et leurs chefs abbaissèrent leurs capuchons et le jeune homme reconnut certaines des personnes présentent. Il ne voulait pas être distrait et puis, la personne qu'il voulait voir plus que tout au monde n'était pas là. Il commençat à lire les parchemins et su que les secrets qui y étaient conservés devaient rester secret, le Roi ne devait pas mettre la main dessus. Un des chefs l'arrêta et prit la parole:

-Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Parce que j'ai perdu l'espoir de gagner la guerre.

-Pour quelle raison?

-J'ai perdu une personne chère et je...

-Saphira?

Le dragonnier se tourna vers le vieil homme qui venait de parler.

-Non. (Il se tourna vers l'elfe qui se trouvait à la droite de l'homme qui venait de parler) C'est Arya.

L'elfe sursauta surpris, il fixa longuement le jeune homme avant de prendre la parole:

-J'ai raté quelque chose à ce sujet? Comment va la reine?

-Islanzadi va plutôt mal ce qui, je pense, est est logisue. Et oui, j'ai réussi a la faire céder.

-Je suis désolé.

Le dragonnier des vardens acquiesca avant de reporter son attention sur le chef qui prit à nouveau la parole:

-Ce que nous t'avons appris est dangereux, ce qui est sur ces parchemins peut te détruire. N'utilise ces connaissances qu'en cas de grande nécessité.

-Dans quels cas? Comment puis-je me protéger?

-Si tu deviens trop puissant, seul ton coeur pourra te sauver.

Le jeune homme remercia toutes les personnes présentent et tourna les talons, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester.

-Attend, nous n'avons pas fini.

Un murmure, le dragonnier se retourna. deux alcôves étaient éclairées par une lumière blanche. Dans l'une d'elle, une armure semblait attendre le bon vouloir de son propriètaire. Sur le heaume, on pouvait discerner le symbôle du Durmgrist Ingeitum. Sur le plastron, un dragon un dragon crachant une longue colonne de flammese détachait avec une couleur de bronze. Le bouclier posé contre la jambe de l'armure portait un immense et magnifique pin finement travaillé. Dans l'alcôve voisine, se trouvait une autre armure, plus fine. Elle était éclatantede beauté, sur le plastron, le pin du bouclier de l'autre armure était repris. Le heaume était dépourve de tout symbôle. Sur le bouclier, un dragon, un très jeune dragon, prenait son envol. En dessous, écrit en ancien langage restaient trois mots: Paix, force et sagesse. Le coeur du jeune homme se serra, il avait déjà lu ces mots, il les avaient lus dans les appartements de la princesse qui lui manquait affreusement.

-C'est pour moi?

-Oui et non, l'une est pour toi l'autre, pour celui, ou plutôt celle, qui t'aidera et resteras à tes cotés.

-Ces mots, ce sont... Un indice?

-Oui, nous l'avons vu.

-C'est impossible!

-Pourquoi donc?

-Elle est morte.

-Il y a sans doute un autre lien.

Les silhouettes devinrent de plus en plus flous, bientôt, toutes les personnes présentent -excepté le jeune homme- disparurent en fumée. Le dragonnier récupéra les armures, les rangea dans un sac et remonta à la surface. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, le passage se referma dans son dos. Il rangea les armures dans les sacs de selle de la grande dragonne bleue.

Il mangeait lorsq'à l'horizon, une immense tâche noire apparue. Il sentit son coeur battre plus fort. Il lui restait encore quelques heures, il savait pourtant qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à s'enfuir. Le dragonnier lut calmement les parchemins qu'il avait conservé. Il mémorisa chaque mot comme si un sort avait été lancé de façon à ce qu'il retienne le contenu des parchemins. Il fit ensuite brûler les parchemins, et contempla les cendres jusqu'à l'arrivée du Roi.

"'Que faisons nous petit homme?"

"-Part, je me charge du Wyrdfell."

"-Tu n'as aucune chance."

"-Je sais mais il ne me tuera pas, je suis bien trop précieux."

"-Mais il va te torturer."

"-Peu importe ma belle, c'est toi qu'il faut protéger."

"-Mais..."

"-Non! J'ai déjà perdu arya, il est hors de question que je te perde aussi!"

La dragonne saphir décolla et partit en direction de la Crête, alors que le dragon noir atterissait. Le Wyrdfell descendit de sa monture et se campa face au jeune homme.

-Comptes-tu te battre?

-A moins que vous ne me juriez de laisser ma dragonne en liberté.

Me jurera-tu fidélité?

-Non mais je ne résisterai pas. vous m'emmenerez à Illirea et, je ne fuierai pas.

-En ce cas, je te jure qu'elle sera libre, aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera.

Le jeune homme s'avança heureux qu'ils ai parlés en ancien langage et de na pas avoir réellement juré de ne pas fuir. Il avait rangé son arc et son carquois dans les sacs de selles de la dragonne saphir ainsi que Brisingr. Il monta sur le dos du dragon noir, le Roi lança un sort l'empêchant de bouger, alors que le dragon maudit prenait son envol en direction de la capitale de l'empire où la torture attendait le jeune dragonnier. Il sentit une violente pression se faire sur ses barrières mentales. La puissance de l'attaque le destabilisa, il résista pourtant; les connaissnces qu'il avait acquise récemment l'y aidèrent. Ils furent vite à la ville noire, le jeune homme se prépara à subir bon nombre de tortures. mais le Roi ne le conduisit pas en direction de la salle de torture. Ils traversèrent les cachots, de nombreuses mains jaillissaient sur leur passage, tentant en vain d'agripper leurs vêtements. Ils traversèrent trois salles, les cellules semblaient de plus en plus petites, de plus en plus protégées. Dans la dernière salle, les cellules étaient bardées de sort de protection, aucune main ne se tendit à travers les barreaux. Elle semblait toutes vides. Dans l'une d'elles, un homme semblait dormir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Eragon pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe. Sans bouger, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il déclara:

-Je ne céderai pas, je n'ai pas passé huit décennies à résister pour rien.

Contre toute attente, le Wyrdfell eu un large sourire.

-je sais, je sais. Mais je suis surtout venu pour te donner pour te présenter ton nouveau compagnon de cellule, vous allez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire...

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et le dragonnier entra. Le Wyrdfell tourna les talons, laissant seuls les deux elfes. Le jeune homme s'assit sur la deuxième couchette de la cellule et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était enfermé à Illirea, les tortures ne tarderais pas et... Il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait. Un bruit léger attira son attention et il leva les yeux en direction de sa source. L'elfe s'était levé et lui tournait le dos.

-Qui es-tu? Pourquoi portes tu la bague des amis des elfes? Et qu'es-tu censé m'apprendre?

-je suis Eragon, le tueur d'ombre. Il y a peu j'étais le dernier dragonnier libre d'Alagaësia. Cette bague appartenait àmon père, lorsque j'ai rejoint les elfes, la reine à déclaré que j'étais un ami des elfes et me l'a remise. Pour ce que je suis censé vous dire, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Pourquoi te l'a t'elle donnée?

Une elfe avait été faite prisonnière par un ombre du nom de Durza. Je l'ai libérée et conduite auprès des Vardens. Elle m'a testée à l'épée, j'ai perdu. J'ai fini par tue l'ombre grâce à elle. Nous sommes ensuite allés chez les Vardens.

-comment était-elle?

-Sublime, Deux yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude, des cheveux ailes de corbeaux.

-Et ensuite, que vous est-il arrivé?

L'homme s'était étrangement raidit lorsque le dragonnier lui avait décrit la princesse des elfes. il lui décrivit alors précisèment leurs aventures, la mort de Varaug, il continua jusqu'à la disparition de l'elfe. Là, il éclata en sanglot. La torture ne lui faisait pas peur, il souffrait déjà, plus qu'il n'aurait dû pouvoir le supporter.

-Son nom, tu ne l'as pas dit une seule fois.

-Arya...

-NON!

Il tombât à genoux sur le sol de pierre, le dragonnier se précipita vers lui.

-Qu'y a t-il?

-Tu viens de m'annoncer la mort de ma fille.

Le jeune homme recula, horrifé, il comprenait enfin la démarche du Wyrdfell.

**Alors, qui sera le prochain dragonnier? Comment l'oeuf lui parviendra?**

**Une review pour mon plus grand plaisir?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre vraiment très court je sais. Pour me faire pardonner j'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant (qui sera beaucoup plus long).**

**En tout cas merci pour vos Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**impératricemaléfique: Je trouve ces idées sous mon oreiller en me levant le matin... Trêve de plaisanterie, je sais pas ou je vais chercher tout ça mais une chose est sûre, je les trouve.**

_**30) Torture et évasion.**_

On le jeta sur le sol de pierre, la douleur parcouru son corps tout entier. Le dragonnier gémit sur le sol froid, il ne tenta pas de se relever. Il savait parfaitement que s'il tentait de bouger, il ne pourrait qu'hurler de douleur. Il n'était pas drogué, ce n'était pas utile, les cellules étaient bardés de sort. De plus, le reste du temps le Roi était en mesure de le contrer. Il sentit des mains fraiches palper ses blessures, un sort complexe et ses plaies cessèrent de le faire souffrir. Il respira plus facilement, puis il se leva lentement. D'un bref signe de tête, il remercia Evandar pour ces soins. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était las, résister lui semblait tellement... futile et stupide. Une image apparut alors dans l'esprit du dragonnier. Le visage d'une elfe brune, les yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude. Une larme roula sur la joue du jeune homme. Arya, sa possible survie, voilà pourquoi il se battait. Si jamais il abandonnait et qu'elle vivait toujours, elle le tuerait à coup sûr.

-Tu l'aimais n'est ce pas?

Il lança un bref coup d'œil au Roi des elfes.

-Oui, de tout mon être.

L'elfe souriait, un sourire triste qui tenait plus de la grimace. Eragon soupira, comment ne pas lui faire part de cet espoir? Il ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau. Il se leva et arpenta la pièce, se remémorant sa première séance de torture:

_[i]Deux jours, deux jours qu'il ne cessait de parler de la défunte princesse des elfe avec Evandar. Le Wyrdfell vint chercher le dragonnier des Vardens et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de torture. Là, il trouva son frère, les bras fixés à un cadre adapté,, il attendait._

_-Bonjour mon frère._

_Eragon ne répondit pas, attaché au cadre voisin puis délesté de sa chemise, il frissonna en attendant le moment ou la torture commencerait._

_-Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Murtagh, tu as prêté serment et elle t'as filé entre les doigts, tu l'as laissée fuir._

_Le dragonnier rebelle tendit l'oreiller, si Nasuada avait dit vrai, le "elle" pouvait être Arya._

_-Elle était plus forte que je ne le pensais. Elle a disparu d'un coup et je..._

_Un violent coup de poing du Roi le fit taire. Le fils de Morzan ne broncha pas, Eragon comprit à cet instant que la douleur était la plus fidèle compagne de son frère au château. Alors, l'interrogatoire commença._

_-Comment puis-je atteindre les elfes?_

_Le dragonnier fit mine de réfléchir un moment avant de prendre la parole:_

_-Voyons voir, il vous faudrait tous les tuer et pour ça faire brûler le Du Weldenvarden._

_Le fouet claqua une centaine de fois dans son dos et le dragonnier hurla de douleur._

_-Comment arrêter les Vardens?_

_-En dormant toute la journée._

_Les coups plurent et il ne les comptât pas, trop occupé à faire de la douleur une défense mentale imparable. Lorsqu'enfin, les coups de fouets cessèrent, l'huile de Seithr brûlait sa chair. Quand Eragon échappait pendant quelques instants à la torture, Murtagh hurlait à son tour. Le soleil devait être couché depuis longtemps lorsque la torture cessa. Le Wyrdfell remit Murtagh en état -plus ou moins- et lui ordonna de le ramener dans sa cellule._

_-De qui parlait le Roi ?_

_-De la princesse des elfes._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Elle est sur la Crête, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus._

_L'espoir, cet étrange fardeau étreignit à nouveau le cœur du dragonnier rebelle. S'il avait put, il aurait sauté de joie face à cette simple nouvelle. Mais pourquoi son frère se taisait-il? Pourquoi ne pas lui en dire plus? Il cessa à nouveau d'espérer, mais une étincelle venait de s'allumer tout au fond de son cœur. Murtagh le déposa dans la cellule et avant de sortir planta ses prunelles sombres dans les chocolats du dragonnier._

_-J'ai fait le serment de te faire sortir et je le tiendrait. Quant à vous, je vous aiderez aussi à sortir.[/i]_

_Sans attendre de réponse, il avait disparu loin des deux hommes._

Murtagh venait d'arriver, Eragon se leva, résigné à entendre une quelconque requête il fut surpris que son frère ouvre la porte. Il leur tendit une cape de voyage à chacun. Les deux prisonniers s'en saisirent et l'enfilèrent sans piper mot. Murtagh tendit à chacun un sac de vivre pour plusieurs jours. Il se tourna ensuite vers Eragon:

-Prend ceci et veille bien dessus, ne le perd pas il n'y aura pas de nouvelle chance.

Eragon attrapa le petit sac et l'attacha soigneusement à sa taille là où il serait recouvert par la cape. Il savait déjà qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait quelque chose d'important. Il remercia son frère d'un regard lequel se lança dans une explication.

-Je vais honorer mon serment. Eragon, va sur la Crête au Nord près de ton village natal. Tu trouveras Saphira et des alliés pour t'aider. Je vais faire diversion le temps que tu t'évades mais... Il vous faudra faire vite car cette nuit, je pars aussi.

Le dragonnier rebelle comprit et sourit. Il écouta ensuite son frère lui expliquer la route à suivre pour quitter le château et commença à courir. La douleur parcouru ses membres et il manqua de s'écrouler. Les yeux baignés de larmes, il continua pourtant à courir. Pour chasser la douleur, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

_[i]Le Roi l'avait convoqué. Il s'agenouilla devant le trône et maudit silencieusement le Wyrdfell. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il n'était plus torturé. Le Parjure suprême lui avait fait l'incommensurable honneur de le loger et de le nourrir comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel noble. Lorsque le jeune homme s'était enquis de la raison de ce retournement de situation, le Roi lui avait répondu qu'il était las de le torturer. Evandar l'avait alors prévenu que le Wyrdfell tenterait d'endormir sa vigilance et de le tromper. Ainsi le dragonnier rebelle restait sur ses gardes malgré tout._

_-Que me vaux cette convocation?_

_-Je voulais te parler de mes... motivations, il faut que tu comprennes que ma cause est juste._

_Eragon sourit intérieurement. Ainsi, ils y étaient le Wyrdfell voulait le convaincre de la bonté de sa cause. Celui-ci commença à parler d'une voix douce, calme et posée. Très vite pourtant, il se laissa aller dans un discours enflammé. A l'entendre, il était le libérateur. Celui grâce à qui la race des dragonniers et des dragons allait renaître. Il ne parla pas de ses parjures, il ne parla même pas de l'œuf en sa possession. Il tenta seulement d'insuffler à Eragon sa soif de pouvoir et de vengeance. Il ne réussi qu'à le convaincre de sa folie et à lui inspirer l'envie de venger celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Le dragonnier rebelle était plus décidé que jamais à aider les Vardens et à détruire le Roi maudit._[/i]

...

Plus d'un mois, plus d'un mois que Murtagh était partit. Elle était restée seule avec Selena. D'un commun accord elles étaient restées sur la Crête, elles s'étaient seulement rapprochées de Carvahall. Ainsi Arya se retrouvait dans un univers qui lui était assez familier. Saphira les avaient rapidement rejoint. Passé la première surprise, celle-ci avait tout raconté à la princesse. Et toutes trois avaient décidé de rester ensemble pour plus de sécurité. La jeune femme s'allongea au coin du feu, la Main Noire lui lança un bref regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. L'elfe observa les étoiles en songeant au dragonnier rebelle. Comment allait-il? Tiendrait-il le coup face à la torture? Bien sur il était fort et résistant mais elle avait peur pour lui. Elle avait déjà eu à subir la torture et elle savait ce que l'on ressentait dans ces moments là. Et tout ce qui passe dans son esprit.

-Tu veux parler?

La voix de Selena la tira de ses pensées. Elle observa longuement la femme qui semblait au moins aussi inquiète qu'elle. Parler, parler pouvait-il l'aider? ou serait-elle au contraire plus inquiète?

-J'ai peur.

-Je sais.

-J'ai une bonne idée de ce qu'il doit subir et j'ai peur qu'il ne résiste pas ou... qu'il en meure.

Comment arrivait-elle à parler autant à Selena? C'était incroyable, elle qui ne se confiait jamais.

-Le Wyrdfell le gardera en vie aussi longtemps qu'il le pourra. C'est Saphira qu'il veut et il ne l'aura qu'en gardant Eragon en vie. Par contre, il peut lui mener la vie dure, très dure...

Arya déglutie, elle comprenait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. La princesse afficha à nouveau son masque impénétrable et se leva. Elle mangea calmement avant de rejoindre la cabane. Là, elle observa longuement la clairière. L'hiver s'était installé en Alagaësia. Pourtant, dans la clairière le printemps demeurait, les fleurs montraient leurs pétales. Sublime palette à dominance de rouge et de noir. Car la princesse avait modifié certaines des fleurs pour "refléter" son humeur. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal de savoir ce qui arrivait au dragonnier et pourtant... Elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire. Saphira atterrit en douceur face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne rêvait que d'être seule, pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à son chagrin et à sa douleur. Hélas, la dragonne semblait vouloir parler avec elle. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement son esprit.

« -Que puis-je pour toi Saphira ? »

« -Réfléchir avec Selena et moi à un moyen de tirer mon petit homme de ce mauvais pas. »

L'elfe eu un léger sourire avant de soupirer. Ce ne serait certainement pas évident mais elles devaient y arriver.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus et qu'il est pas trop nul. Une petite Review pour me récompenser?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Je suis désolée pour le chapitre précedent et surtout pour sa taille... Donc pour vous consoler voici le chapitre 31...**

**_31) Retrouvailles mouvementées._**

Il courait depuis des jours, ne s'arrêtant que quelques heures, le temps de dormir et d'avaler de quoi tenir jusqu'à son prochain arrêt. En vérité, il avait perdu le compte des jours depuis qu'il était partit, sans eux il n'aurait jamais put. S'il l'avait voulut, il aurait put soigner les blessures dues à sa récente captivité mais, il se contentait de les nettoyer pour éviter tout risque d'infection et de continuer à courir. Il les savait à ses trousses, il ne se rendrait pas, il approchait de la Crête, là, dans les contreforts, près de son village natal, il les perdrait et les tuerai un à un. Il regarda une énième fois en direction de sa hanche droite, un petit sac y pendait et remuait au rythme de sa course. Il sourit, il restait un espoir de vaincre, même si elle, elle n'était plus de ce monde, même s'il ne pourrait plus jamais sentir le goût ou la douceur de ses lèvres, même s'il ne pourrait savoir avec certitude si oui ou non le Yawë leur était destiné. Une nouvelle vague de douleur déferla sur lui, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il avait envie de hurler, hurler comme un animal blessé que l'on traque sans relâche. Il ne se donna pas ce luxe, il les tuerait jusqu'au dernier, tous ceux qui étaient –à ses yeux- responsables de la mort de la femme de ses rêves et de sa vie. Il commencerait par les soldats de Galbatorix, un par un avec toute sa haine et son dégoût, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il affronterait le Roi sans avoir peur de la mort mais en l'accueillant comme une fidèle alliée. Il vaincrait le Wyrdfell mais d'abord, il lui ferait payer ses crimes. La rage déferla en lui, effaçant toute trace de douleur, lui donnant la force qui lui manquait pour résister et avancer encore. Bien sûr, il était conscient du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas se servir uniquement de sa rage et de sa peine pour avancer pendant très longtemps. Il emprunta un sentier tracé par des animaux sauvages, il le connaissait si bien qu'il ne jetait que de vague coup d'œil de temps à autre sur le chemin, il savait où il allait. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. La fatigue le stoppa net, ses jambes cessèrent de lui obéir et il tomba au sol, il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses muscles étaient tétanisés et il souffrait le martyr. Il fallait pourtant qu'il continu, la clairière était proche, s'il était rattrapé par les soldats du Roi, il fallait que le sac mais surtout son contenu, soit en sécurité. Il n'y parviendrait que d'une façon, il se mit à genoux avant de se relever avec d'énormes difficultés. Dans son esprit, il ne marchait plus vers la clairière où il s'était un jour réveillé et avait frôlé la mort avec la princesse des elfes, mais il marchait en direction d'Arya, elle était là, face à lui, les bras tendus vers lui. Il tendit une main devant lui, il grogna de douleur et avança, un pas après l'autre. Il lui semblait que chaque pas qu'il faisait le rapprochait un peu plus d'elle.

-Arya.

Sa voix résonna à ses oreilles pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté les geôles de Galbatorix, elle était dure, rauque, elle n'était plus du tout celle qui avait résonné à ses oreilles tant de fois depuis des années. Il déboucha enfin dans la clairière et dans un ultime effort parvint à son centre, là, il s'effondra avec un gémissement de douleur, dans son dos, les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Il n'aurait su dire combien de personnes étaient à ses trousses, il avait mal, tellement mal. Ses idées devenaient floues, il ne parvenait plus vraiment à faire la différence entre ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il creusa un trou dans le sol avant d'y déposer le sac, il le reboucha et, lança un sort pour qu'aucune différence ne soit visible entre le trou qu'il venait de recouvrir et, le reste de la clairière. Sa respiration devenait plus difficile à chaque seconde. Il était allongé sur le trou, il serrait tendrement la femme de sa vie dans ses bras. Un bruit léger se fit entendre non loin de là, le bruit feutré, que produisaient les elfes en atterrissant souplement sur le sol, après avoir sauté d'une branche, il tourna la tête dans cette direction mais ne vit rien. Peu à peu, tout devint noir. Un mot dissipa légèrement les ténèbres avant que celles-ci ne l'engloutissent.

-Eragon !

Elle s'était assoupi sur une branche d'un des nombreux pins qui peuplaient la Crête, tout à coup, un mot, un seul la tira de son sommeil.

-Arya.

Elle connaissait cette voix, elle était pourtant si différente que celle qui avait autrefois résonnée à ses oreilles, si dure, grave et rauque, c'était la voix d'un homme détruit, ravagé à la fois par la douleur et le chagrin. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle devait rêver, c'était impossible. Galbatorix avait contacté Murtagh alors qu'elle était suffisamment proche pour entendre, le Roi avait capturé l'espoir des Vardens. Il s'était sacrifié pour protéger sa dragonne. Et voilà qu'elle entendait sa voix, brisée certes, mais sa voix. Elle savait ce qu'il avait dû subir à Urû'baen, non, ce qu'il devait subir à Urû'baen, puisqu'il y était toujours. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer en vain, elle partirait le délivrer avec l'aide de Saphira et de Selena, mais il fallait rester cacher encore un peu. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, elle ne tenta pas d'étendre son esprit, quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était inutile. Les pas de cet homme devaient lui coûter énormément car, ils étaient lourds et la respiration de l'homme sifflante, difficile, des gémissements de douleurs lui échappait parfois. Elle ne parvenait pas à le voir depuis sa branche. La princesse voulut descendre pour voir de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas un peu plus éloignés et feutrés, cet homme était suivit par un elfe. Elle se concentra sur les sons qui l'entouraient, un elfe aurait à coup sûr reconnu sa conscience et, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être découverte, tout leur plan reposait sur l'effet de surprise. D'abord, elle n'entendit que les bruits normaux de la nature, une branche gémissant sous le poids d'un écureuil, le vent soufflant dans les branches. À tous ces sons s'ajoutaient aussi ceux fait par l'homme et l'elfe qui le suivait. Puis, des bruits un peu plus lointains mais bien plus inquiétant, une douzaine de personnes avançaient dans la forêt, vêtue de leur armure au bruit de métal qui les annonçait. Elle contacta l'esprit de ses deux seules alliées avant de sauter de branche en branche en direction de la clairière, la jeune femme était aussi discrète et silencieuse que les écureuils.

« -J'arrive, surtout ne te bats pas tant que je ne suis pas arrivée, mon petit homme ne me pardonnerait pas. D'ailleurs, je le sens tout proche. »

« -Bien, j'arrive laisse-m'en quelques-uns, je les ferai parler. »

La jeune femme n'émit pas le moindre commentaire, Saphira venait de dire que son dragonnier était proche et Arya était convaincue d'avoir entendu sa voix, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle se hâta en direction de la clairière, elle entendit à nouveau cette voix murmurer quelques mots dans sa langue natale, bien qu'elle ait reconnu sa langue, il ne parlait pas assez fort pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il disait. Puis, elle le vit, elle pouvait reconnaître son visage même là, il était maculé de boue, de poussière, de sang et de sueur. Il était aussi plus maigre, creusé par le manque de nourriture et les mauvais traitements qui lui avaient été infligés. Sur ses joues, on pouvait voir les traces qu'avaient laissées les larmes qu'il avait laissé couler. Elle sauta de sa branche avec agilité, elle put le voir tourner la tête dans sa direction, il ne sembla pas la voir, elle s'exclama alors.

-Eragon !

Il ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas à son appel, elle se demanda un instant s'il était mort ou s'il était seulement inconscient. Elle se mit à courir et se laissa tomber à genoux aux cotés de celui qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Là, elle caressa son visage, ses cheveux, puis, descendit le long de sa poitrine qui se soulevait de façon irrégulière et laborieuse. Elle lança un sort pour tenter de connaître l'étendue des dégâts. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était épuisé et que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, les blessures dû aux tortures qu'il avait subit l'avaient affaiblit et, il était allé au bout de ses forces.

- Réveille-toi Eragon, je t'en prie.

Elle n'avait put s'empêcher de le supplier ainsi bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il ne se réveillerait pas sur sa simple demande. La froideur du métal caressa sa nuque, lentement, elle se releva et se tourna vers la personne qui avait osé la menacer de sa lame. L'homme retira aussitôt la lame de la gorge de la jeune femme, il laissa l'épée tomber au sol et Arya put apercevoir une main qui la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-C'est un allié, je le jure, Arya tu m'entends.

Il s'était réveillé plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, elle savait que Saphira fouillait la mémoire de son Dragonnier. Il venait de lui parler en ancien langage, cet homme était donc un allié mais, pour qui ? Galbatorix et ses hommes de main ? Ou pour la princesse, les elfes, les Knurlans et les Vardens?

« -Il dit vrai, et il n'a pas trahit. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et d'un geste demanda à Selena de laisser l'homme qui lui faisait face en paix. La dragonne saphir atterrit à coté de son dragonnier et le poussa légèrement du museau. La princesse comprit qu'elle lui transmettait de l'énergie quand elle vit la respiration du jeune homme devenir normale, il se leva peu de temps après en s'appuyant sur le cou de sa dragonne. Il enserra la tête de la dragonne à l'aide de ses bras, le regard saphir de la dragonne ne quittait pas celui -noisette- du jeune homme. Ils parlaient, au bout d'un long moment, il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Arya ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se tourna vers lui et approcha lentement, elle le vit suivre chacun de ses gestes du regard, elle le vit tendre la main pour prendre la sienne lorsqu'elle fut assez proche. Elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras, respirer son parfum, caresser ses cheveux. Elle se serra contre lui, déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

-Tu peux marcher ?

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et rapide, le Dragonnier embrassait sa gorge avec douceur, il remonta le long de sa gorge puis de sa mâchoire jusqu'aux lèvres de l'elfe. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur pendant un long moment.

-Oui, je te suivrai où que tu ailles.

Ils n'échangeaient que de brefs murmure, ils étaient bien trop occupés à se retrouver pour parler. Elle saisit la main du jeune homme et l'entraîna à sa suite, elle ne lâcha sa main que lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la clairière où le dragonnier avait modifié la cabane. La princesse y était revenue souvent, elle y avait modifié quelques autres choses, en souvenir de ce jour où elle avait enfin comprit. Les bourgeons des arbres environnants s'ouvrirent, les fleurs montraient leurs plus beaux pétales. Saphira, Selena, l'homme étrange, la douzaine de personnes en armure, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt, plus rien en dehors du jeune homme. Ils approchaient peu à peu de la cabane, leurs baisers se faisaient un peu plus brutaux et passionnés, toute volonté quittait peu à peu la princesse, une seule chose occupait son esprit, retrouver le jeune homme. Elle parvint à le repousser au prix d'un effort considérable. Elle se sentit soudain désarmée face au regard que lui lançait le Dragonnier.

- Laisse-moi soigner tes blessures.

-Non, c'est inutile, je suis en pleine forme.

- Répète-moi ça en ancien langage. Et puis, comment peux-tu être sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve ?

-J'ai appris à faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité, même s'il s'agit de rêves créés par magie, tu es donc vivante.

-Oui, grâce à Murtagh. Mais, tu ignore ma demande.

-Tu tiens absolument à me soigner ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, allumons un feu, je te fournirai l'énergie nécessaire, inutile que tu t'épuises, d'autant que je préférerais que nous puissions prendre le temps de nous retrouver.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de se lever et de préparer du bois pour le feu. Elle aurait volontiers arrêté de préparer le foyer pour passer un moment à retrouver le jeune homme. Mais, elle voulait absolument le soigner avant, bien qu'elle ignora d'où lui viendrait l'énergie qu'il lui fournirait, elle lui faisait confiance sur ce point. Une fois le feu allumé, le Dragonnier se mit torse nu et, la jeune femme frissonna en voyant les blessures qu'il gardait des séances de tortures que le Roi lui avait fait subir. Son dos était encore couvert de plaies sanglantes -qui avaient dû avoir du mal à cicatriser à cause du voyage. Sur son torse, de fines cicatrices rouges et gonflées se croisaient. Chacune avait été placée à un endroit des plus sensible du corps de l'homme. Elle s'approcha de lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle commença à le soigner – la main du Dragonnier ne resta pas longtemps en place. Les flammes se tintèrent de saphir, un court instant, avant qu'elle ne sente un flux d'énergie considérable lui être transmit par le jeune homme. Une fois sa tâche achevée, elle sentit le Dragonnier lui transmettre l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'elle recouvre ses forces. Elle se serra contre le torse de son compagnon, il déposa quelques baisers le long de son cou, elle se détendit. Arya se leva et s'allongea dans la cabane, Eragon la suivit et la serra contre lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'elfe lorsqu'elle songea que cette fois-ci, Lupusänghren ne les dérangerait pas. La nuit leur appartenait, personne ne viendrait les déranger.  
Elle se réveilla, elle avait froid. Le jeune homme qui aurait dû se trouver dans son dos, n'y était pas. Elle se demanda un moment si elle n'avait pas rêvé ces moments magiques, cette nuit fabuleuse. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la cabane. Là, elle le vit assit sur le sol, torse nu, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre son torse, il les entourait de ses bras, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle prit une couverture et la posa sur ses épaules. Elle sentait l'esprit du Dragonnier dans le sien comme s'il avait oublié de le séparer du sien. Des idées noires envahissaient le jeune homme, elle connaissait ces pensées, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à se tirer de ces idées-là. Au bout d'un long moment, les pensées du jeune homme se calmèrent, il se détendit et reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La jeune femme assistait presque en direct à l'évolution de ses pensées. Ses idées noires disparurent peu à peu, remplacée par un océan de gratitude et de calme. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit. Elle attendit calmement, se demandant pour quelle raison elle avait l'impression que la façon dont leurs esprits étaient liés était totalement différente de ce qu'elle avait connu jusque-là. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il la serra contre lui avec une tendresse infinie, elle se détendit, se délectant de l'instant présent, sentant à travers le lien qui les unissait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant la nuit qui s'était écoulée. Très vite, elle comprit que le jeune homme suivait le fil de ses pensées et un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais peut-être dormir quelques heures supplémentaires.

Il lui sourit en retour avant de déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de la princesse des elfes.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué et puis, j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de me réveiller à toute heure, pour un oui ou pour un non.

Elle grimaça, elle aussi avait connu ce « dérèglement » celui qui survenait lorsque les tortures survenaient à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit. Il ignora sa grimace et l'embrassa avec douceur. Dans l'esprit de l'elfe apparurent alors quelques images pour le moins explicite sur ce que comptait faire le Dragonnier. Alors qu'il fuyait son regard et rougissait jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, légèrement pointues. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit. Aucun d'eux n'était habitué à cette proximité mentale. Une explication frôla alors l'esprit de l'elfe.

« -Serai-ce le Yawë? »

Le cœur de la princesse accéléra, son sourire disparu. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il serait bel et bien celui à qui elle serait liée pour la vie et voilà que ça se réalisait.

« -Je le crois. »

Il l'embrassa d'abord calmement puis avec de plus en plus de fougue. Elle répondit au baiser du jeune homme avec passion. Il la serra contre lui et la porta jusqu'à la cabane, la nuit n'était pas encore terminée pour eux.

Le jeune homme s'éveilla alors que le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon. Il se sentait pleinement détendu, Arya était blottie contre son torse. Il observa la jeune elfe pendant un moment, il aimait la voir dormir. Elle était si belle, si calme. Son visage détendu, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il se pencha sur elle et, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. L'elfe prolongea le baiser et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien dormit princesse ?

-Très bien oui. Et toi Dragonnier ?

Il sourit, un léger sourire ressemblant davantage à une grimace.

« -Ma princesse aurait peut-être était préférable ? En tout cas, j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie »

« -Oui, peut-être... Il va falloir te faire pardonner maintenant... »

Eragon fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit et son sourire s'élargit. Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus brillant et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau. Alors que le dragonnier s'allongeait sur la princesse, un rugissement déchira le silence et l'esprit des deux amants.

« -Eragon! »

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement qui fit sourire Arya, exaspéré, il s'écarta de la princesse et commença à s'habiller.

« -Oui Saphira? Que puis-je pour toi? »

« -Cesser de m'empêcher de savoir ce que tu es en train de faire. Et grimper sur mon dos, ainsi tu seras plus vite à la clairière. Tu dois éclaircir pas mal de choses et nous avons de la visite. »

La dragonne atterrit devant la cabane, le jeune homme en sortit et se dirigea vers elle. La reine des cieux renifla son dragonnier pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu as une drôle d'odeur petit homme. On dirait celle de... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la princesse des elfes venait de sortir de la cabane. Ses cheveux étaient encore emmêlés et elle terminait de boutonner sa chemise. Un léger sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à coté du jeune homme.

« -Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça! »

Arya recula de quelques pas impressionnée par la réaction de la dragonne saphir.

« -Saphira, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas dû faire ça? »

Saphira grogna et plongea ses prunelles de la couleur du saphir dans les émeraudes du regard de la princesse.

« -Si tu lui fais du mal tu auras à faire à moi. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

« -Vous auriez pu attendre un peu tout de même... »

L'elfe éclata de rire et Eragon ne mit pas longtemps à l'imiter. Bientôt, le rire de la grande dragonne résonna aussi à leurs oreilles.

« -Vous montez sur mon dos maintenant ? Ce sera plus rapide. »

-Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

L'elfe le dévisagea sans comprendre et il lui sourit.

-J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt... Tu te souviens de l'elfe qui me suivait?

Elle s'en souvenait très bien et il le savait parfaitement. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux la question qu'elle ne formulait pas. Il attendit, il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction.

-Qui est-ce Eragon?

-Eh bien, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt je sais mais...

-Eragon! Qui est-ce? Dis-le-moi maintenant!

Désormais, ses yeux brillaient de colère et le jeune homme dû se retenir de reculer.

-Ton père.

La princesse pâlit et le regarda dans les yeux. Toute colère envolée, elle se jeta dans les bras du Dragonnier qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. La princesse attrapa une longue cape à capuchon et cacha son visage. Ils montèrent sur la dragonne.

« -Va doucement, on n'a pas de selle... »

« -C'est sur que devoir soigner Arya te dérangerait énormément... »

Il ne répondit pas, le dragonne avait raison même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. La jeune femme était montée devant lui. Les bras du jeune homme serrait sa taille avec douceur, son regard se perdit dans les nuages et ses pensées se firent plus salaces. Il lança un regard en direction du sol, là entre les arbres, bon nombre de soldat avançait. Il ne révéla rien à la princesse de peur -ou plutôt pour profiter encore un peu d'elle- de l'inquiéter. Un peu avant qu'ils n'atterrissent Arya rabattit le capuchon sur son visage de façon à ne pas être reconnue. Ils sautèrent du dos de la dragonne et le jeune homme rattrapa l'elfe par le bras alors que ses jambes cédaient sous son poids. Ils se figèrent en voyant le comité qui les attendait. Les douze elfes envoyés par Islanzadì pour protéger le dragonnier et sa dragonne, trois nains autant d'Urgals et six humains. Tous portaient une armure. Eragon s'avança vers le centre de la clairière mais Lupusänghren se mit en travers de son chemin épée au clair. Il posa sa lame sur la gorge du jeune homme qui se figea et lui lança un regard noir. Arya dégaina elle aussi son épée et se mit en garde. Il allait parler tout en avançant vers son but mais Lupusänghren l'en empêcha.

-Bravo, tu as trouvé un garde du corps. A moins que ce ne soit un petit cadeau de la part du Roi pour nous avoir trahis.

Le dragonnier se raidit, sentir la lame posée sur sa gorge ne le gênait pas vraiment. L'insulte en revanche le piquait au vif -plus pour Arya que pour lui d'ailleurs.

-Ne parlez pas sans savoir Lupusänghren et laissez moi passer.

-Non, aucun traître ne doit approcher.

-Croyez vous vraiment que Saphira n'a pas vérifié ma mémoire? Croyez vous que si j'avais trahit elle aurait accepté de me laisser monter sur son dos?

La colère était perceptible dans la voix du dragonnier qui peu à peu perdait son sang froid. Arya glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit en se souvenant de la nuit écoulée, de leurs mains entrelacées, une soudaine envie d'embrasser la princesse le prit. Et les elfes ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer.

-Vous n'avez pas mit bien longtemps à oublier Arya.

Piqué au vif, le jeune homme saisit la lame de l'elfe, le désarma et posa l'épée contre sa gorge. Lupusänghren recula lentement, il était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Avait-il peur de la colère du Dragonnier ? Regrettait-il ses paroles ? La princesse posa sa main sur le bras du Dragonnier qui baissa son arme. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les elfes et laissa tomber son capuchon.

-Il m'a oublié vraiment?

Les elfes s'empressèrent de la saluer selon le protocole et s'inclinèrent. Elle leur lança un regard peu amène et avança en compagnie du jeune homme vers le centre de la clairière. Là, il s'agenouilla et leva le sort qu'il avait lancé la veille, il creusa à nouveau la terre jusqu'au petit sac qu'il récupéra. Arborant un sourire encore plus large. Quelque chose avait changé avec l'œuf, il ne savait pas quoi mais il pouvait le sentir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Shur'tugal?

Pour toute réponse, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur du petit sac et en sortit une immense pierre de la couleur émeraude.

-C'est incroyable. Comment?

-Petit cadeau de mon frère pour ne pas avoir cédé au Roi.

La princesse sourit et tendit timidement la main en direction de l'œuf. Sa main tremblait, on eut dit qu'elle hésitait. Elle la suspendit au-dessus de la pierre que le Dragonnier tenait entre ses mains. Elle interrogeait le jeune homme de ses yeux dont la couleur était si proche de celle de la pierre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait, si elle pouvait. Il acquiesça et attendit. A peine la main de la princesse eut-elle frôlée la pierre que celle-ci réagit. L'œuf se mit à bouger, des cris étranges résonnèrent. La reine des cieux décolla, Arya regarda l'œuf avec surprise. A la lisière de la clairière deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître. Des fissures apparurent à la surface de la pierre. Soudain, la tête d'un petit dragon émeraude émergea. Elle effleura la petite tête du dragonneau et tomba en arrière. Eragon s'y attendait déjà, il posa rapidement le jeune dragon au sol et attrapa la princesse avec adresse, elle reprit rapidement connaissance. Avant qu'elle ne frotte la Gedwëy ignasia qui apparaissait lentement au centre de sa paume, il emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Elle sourit, il sentait les pensées qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de l'elfe. Il sentit l'esprit du dragonneau à la lisière du sien. Le petit être sauta sur les genoux de la jeune femme et Eragon en profita pour l'observer plus attentivement. De minuscules piquants se dressaient sur le dos de la petite créature émeraude, des crocs dépassaient de sa bouche. Ses yeux semblable à deux émeraudes liquides observaient tout, et brillaient d'intelligence.

-Merci.

« -Saphira où es-tu? »

Les yeux levés en direction du ciel, il cherchait sa dragonne. Elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard, et se posa près du dragonneau qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle posa un lapin devant le jeune dragon qui s'empressa de le déchiqueter à l'aide de ses dents et des griffes de ses pattes. La princesse semblait encore sous le choc -tout comme toutes les personnes présentent.

-Tu ne saurais pas où sont passés mes sacs de selles ? Je viens de comprendre quelque chose.

Une des silhouettes s'avança et déposa les sacs devant le Dragonnier, un capuchon empêchait de voir son visage. Lupusänghren -qui n'avait toujours pas récupéré son épée- reprit une attitude agressive.

-Qui êtes-vous tous les deux ?

La silhouette qui se trouvait au centre de la clairière laissa son capuchon tomber. La Main Noire se trouvait debout devant eux, parfaitement calme, elle lançait aux elfes un regard de défi. Arya posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme.

-Merci de les avoir amenés.

La Main Noire acquiesça, elle ne quittait pas les elfes du regard. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas prêt à baisser la garde.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Selena ou la Main Noire.

Ils étaient sur le point d'attaquer lorsque la deuxième silhouette entra dans la clairière.

-Stop! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Êtes-vous des elfes ou des barbares assoiffés de sang?

Les elfes stoppèrent net et se retournèrent en direction de la personne qui venait de parler. Ils s'agenouillèrent et le saluèrent. Il ne leur ordonna pas de se relever, il fixait sa fille du regard. Il s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle, la princesse des elfes était restée debout et ne semblait pas prête à s'incliner devant son père. Eragon lui, inclina légèrement la tête. La dragonne saphir n'accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil aux nouveaux venus avant de s'intéresser de nouveau au dragonneau qui voulait jouer. La joie de la dragonne se communiqua au dragonnier qui souriait. Arya elle semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Le jeune homme se demanda comment elle faisait pour garder son sérieux. Les deux elfes se jaugèrent longtemps en silence, puis le roi des elfes ouvrit les bras et Arya se blottit contre lui.

-Je te croyais mort.

Il serra la jeune elfe avec plus de force. Celle-ci loin de tenter de se dégager de cette étreinte, se blottissait contre son père. Il la repoussa légèrement et l'observa attentivement.

-Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère...

-Il paraît pourtant que j'ai ton caractère.

Le sourire de la princesse disparu, ses yeux s'élargirent et elle recula. Elle s'inclina légèrement et bafouilla des excuses presque incompréhensible.

-Allons, pourquoi t'excuser ? Tu es ma fille, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Elle sourit à nouveau, soulagée de ne pas avoir commis d'erreur. Le Dragonnier ressentait à la fois le soulagement de la princesse et la joie de sa dragonne. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rester sur ses gardes. Un craquement se fit entendre, suivit de nombreux autres, intrigué le jeune homme étendit son esprit. Il découvrit alors que les cinq cents soldats qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction -soldats ayant pour mission de capturer le roi des elfes et le dragonnier des Vardens- n'étaient plus très loin.

-Rassemblez vos affaires et suivez moi. Tous!

Face au regard interloqué de la jeune femme, le Dragonnier lui fit part de ses découvertes. Elle blêmit et commença à aider les humains qui avaient défait leurs paquetages. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt à la suite du jeune homme qui les guidait sans la moindre hésitation dans les profondeurs de la Crête.

« -Que faisons nous maintenant? »

« -Je pense que le mieux serait de rejoindre l'armée des elfes aussi vite que possible. »

« -J'imagine déjà la réaction de ma mère... »

« -Oui, je vais encore devoir rester incliné devant elle pendant un bon moment. »

« -Elle sera heureuse de retrouver mon père. »

« -Autant que tu l'as été. »

« -Elle va me tuer quand elle apprendra que je suis devenue Dragonnière. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Dragonnier qui devançait l'elfe de quelques pas.

« -Je ne la laisserais pas faire et Saphira non plus. Et puis, nous avons une bonne excuse pour passer du temps ensemble. »

Un sourire mental lui parvint, il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder. Il connaissait parfaitement la jeune femme.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une clairière. Le feu en son centre était protégé par la magie, ainsi ils ne seraient pas repérés par les soldats qui les suivaient. Quatre elfes montaient la garde pendant que d'autres dormaient -seuls Eragon, Arya et Evandar étaient toujours autour du feu. La princesse échangea un long regard avec le jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle. Il déclara alors être fatigué et vouloir dormir avant de les saluer et de rallier l'aile de sa dragonne.

« -Tu restes quand même là? »

« -A moins que tu ne me chasse oui. »

Evandar n'avait pas quitté les flammes des yeux, la princesse allait partir lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole:

-Il a l'air gentil.

Elle soupira, la première discutions entre elle et son père en huit décennies serai sur Eragon.

-Oui, il est vraiment génial.

« -Génial seulement? »

« -Et totalement immature. » ajouta t-elle pour elle-même avec une pointe de colère.

-J'ai put parler avec lui pendant un moment... Il tient beaucoup à toi.

-Autant que je tiens à lui.

Evandar eut un léger sourire et soupira.

-Ta mère sera certainement d'un autre avis mais... Va, tant que tu es heureuse, ça me va. Fait juste attention à la façon dont tu vas tout annoncer à Islanzadì, elle risquerait de mal le prendre.

Arya fronça les sourcils avant de croiser le regard gris acier du Roi des elfes. Il avait comprit, il savait pour le Yawë.

-Merci. Sommes-nous si transparent?

-Pour quelqu'un qui sait oui.

Il se leva et salua sa fille avant d'aller se coucher, celle-ci se leva en souriant et rejoignit le Dragonnier rebelle sous l'aile de la dragonne saphir emportant le jeune dragon émeraude avec elle.

**Alors, bon chapitre? Mauvais chapitre? Une Reviews pour me faire part de vos idées?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances. **

**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une Review svp.**

_**32) Altercation.**_

La princesse s'éveilla un léger sourire aux lèvres. Eragon se préparait à sortir aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible. Alors que la dragonne relevait légèrement son aile la jeune femme agrippa la cheville de son compagnon qui se retourna surpris. Elle manqua éclater de rire devant la tête du jeune homme, celui-ci lui sourit avant de prendre un air renfrogné devant le sourire moqueur de la princesse.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire la tête pour si peu.

Pour toute réponse le dragonnier rebelle lui vola un baiser auquel elle répondit avec plaisir. Ils passèrent encore quelques secondes à s'embrasser avant que la princesse ne s'habille et qu'ils ne quittent l'aile protectrice de la grande dragonne bleu. Arya retrouva immédiatement son masque d'impassibilité -la princesse des elfes se devait de faire attention à tout ses faits et gestes. Ils étaient encore sur la Crête. Les elfes regardaient souvent Eragon avec une certaine admiration en le voyant se déplacer avec une telle facilité,sur des chemins qu'il semblait le seul à pouvoir repérer. En effet, le jeune homme se déplaçait avec une aisance et une grâce peu commune au milieu de cet univers de roches. Il savait trouver les lieux les plus fantastiques, les plus beaux alors qu'à première vu, la Crête ne semblait pas receler de telles merveilles. En souriant la jeune femme se souvint de sa première "leçon" en tant que dragonnière.

[i]Eragon l'avait emmené à l'écart dans une petite clairière que l'hiver semblait épargner -pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Bien sûr les feuilles des arbres avaient cette couleur que l'automne seul pouvait leurs donner, pourtant, elles restaient sur les branches comme accrochées à la vie. Quelques fleurs d'un mauve pâle se détachait sur l'herbe d'un vert foncé qui les faisaient ressortir. Les pissenlit se dressaient fier d'eux alors que les deux jeunes gens s'installaient face à face, assit en tailleur. La petite clairière était bardée de sorts sortis tout droit de l'imagination des deux amis pour les protéger des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Bien, je suis prêtes pour ma première leçon Ebrithil.

Il avait tiqué, grimacé et plongé son regard dans le sien. Elle se sentit soudain beaucoup moins prêtes pour la leçon à venir, se demandant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. De plus, son regard noisette était emplit d'une certaine peine et d'un certaine colère, la gêne aussi était présente.

-D'abord, je me vois mal te demander de m'appeler "maître" ou "Ebrithil"... Ensuite, tu m'en apprendras sans doute plus que ce que moi je t'apprendrais.

Elle avait compris ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'approcha et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Tentant par ce simple contact de le rassurer -ce qui ne semblait pas fonctionner.

"-Ne t'en fais pas Eragon, tout va bien se passer."

Il sourit légèrement devant l'affirmation de la princesse. Dans leurs esprits retentit alors la voix de Glaedr, douce et profonde, on pouvait sentir qu'il était encore en deuil.

"- Elle a raison. Tu seras à la hauteur."

Alors, il avait semblé rassuré, il avait entreprit de "cerner" cerner les connaissances de la princesse et c'est elle qui finit par lui en apprendre plus sur la magie.[/i]

Ce souvenir la faisait doucement sourire alors que d'autres la dégoutaient, la révoltait:

[i]Ils suivaient la rivière tranquillement, écoutant les oiseaux chanter. Puis le silence était arrivé. Et les ennuis avec... Un groupe d'un peu plus de mille soldats sur la rive opposée. L'un d'eux s'était détaché du groupe et avait prit la parole:

-Tueur d'ombre! Affronte l'un d'entre nous, le meilleur d'entre nous! Si tu gagnes nous vous laisserons en paix mais si tu perds... Tu devras nous suivre et tes amis aussi!

Il était tellement sûr de lui, un frisson parcouru le dos de la princesse des elfes. Eragon accepta et un des soldats s'avança dans la rivière, torse nu il semblait attendre impatiemment ce combat. Le dragonnier ôta rapidement sa chemise et frissonna dans l'air froid, Brisingr, son poignard et la ceinture de Beloth le sage rejoignirent bientôt la chemise sur le sol. Il inspira profondément et sauta dans l'eau, 'immergeant avant d'approcher du guerrier. Celui-ci sourit en voyant Eragon s'approcher sûr de lui. L'elfe comprit à l'instant où le dragonnier attaqua pourquoi cet homme arborait cet étrange rictus. Eragon tenta de frapper l'homme au visage, celui-ci fit un pas de coté sans se départir de son sourire et donna de grands coups de poing dans les côtes de son adversaire. Arya retint un cri de douleur et d'horreur, elle prit peur, se demandant si le jeune homme tiendrait. Quelques sinistres craquement informèrent les jeunes gens que plusieurs des cotes du dragonnier avait cédé. La princesse des elfes se mordait les joues avec force, le goût métallique de son propre sang vint se déposer sur sa langue. Eragon se libéra à cet instant précis, il recula dans un mouvement incertain et grogna autant de douleur que de colère. L'homme le provoqua de ses gestes et de son regard. Guidé et mu par la colère, le jeune homme frappa lorsque le soldat fut suffisamment proche. Son poing traversa le corps du pauvre homme de part en part. Le dragonnier le retira et observa longuement sa main avec horreur. Les soldats du Roi attaquèrent en hurlant. Plongeant sa main dans l'eau, le jeune homme hurla.

-ADURNA!

Les corps des soldats furent coupés en deux par la puissance de la vague qu'il venait de créer. Il tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière. Sans prendre soin de ses coups ou de ses meurtrissures. Il pleurait, la peine d'avoir eu à prendre tant de vie, la douleur d'avoir oublié une leçon essentielle et de l'avoir payé le prix fort. Il avait fallu longtemps à la princesse et à la dragonne pour lui remonter le moral.[/i]

Absorbée par ses pensées la jeune femme ne vit pas immédiatement Teirm. Ce ne fut que lorsque son compagnon posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter qu'elle comprit où ils étaient.

...

Elle détestait la guerre. La mort, le sang, la douleur. Voilà ce qu'était la guerre. Elle avait été blessée durant la bataille, son dos. Elle avait laissé son dos à découvert. Alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple armure de cuir, son esprit s'égara. Elle ne se rendit compte que bien plus tard qu'elle était sur les remparts de la ville. Un des elfes lui parlait en montrant quelque chose dans la plaine devant eux. Mais les yeux de la reine des elfes ne virent rien. Son regard se dirigea alors en direction du ciel bleu. Là, elle aperçut la silhouette massive d'une grande silhouette saphir, la silhouette d'une dragonne. Elle décida alors de porter attention à ce que disait le garde.

-Ils reviennent mais ces inconnus qui les accompagnent m'intrigue. Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons prendre le risque de les faire entrer dans la ville alors qu'ils accompagnent le Dragonnier rebelle.

Le dragonnier rebelle? Le dragonnier rebelle! Eragon était donc libre, et le groupe envoyé pour retrouver Saphira l'avait trouvé aussi. Il était accompagné par des inconnus, qui étaient-ils? Et surtout que voulaient-ils? Elle remarqua alors le petit groupe. Groupe pour le moins étrange. Ils avançaient en formation carrée au centre Eragon avançait, majestueux, le dos droit et la tête haute. La reine ne lui connaissait pas un air aussi altier. Il avait changé. Vraiment changé. Mais avait-il changé pour rejoindre le Wyrdfell ou, au contraire, était-il devenu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été? Cette perspective inquiétait étrangement la reine. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en réjouir mais la perspective qu'il soit un traitre ne quittait pas son esprit. A sa gauche, une seule silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait. Alors qu'à sa droite se tenait deux silhouette dont l'une était de toute évidence féminine -tout comme la silhouette de sa gauche. Une certaine proximité semblait s'être instaurée entre eux. L'elfe descendit dans la rue prêtes à accueillir le groupe au milieu de tant d'elfe -par simple précaution. Soudain Islanzadi tomba à genoux. Elle ne souffrait plus mais... C'était impossible. Certes, elle avait cette impression que l'homme a qui elle était liée se rapprochait -ce qui était totalement impossible puisqu'il était mort- mais de là a le sentir à nouveau à travers leur lien... Elle inspira profondément et reprit le dessus. Autour d'elle les elfes se précipitaient cherchant à savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Lentement elle se redressa se relevant tant bien que mal. Devant elle le groupe était immobile. Les elfes s'étaient inclinés lorsqu'elle s'était redressée et les Vardens présents les avaient imités sur-le-champ. Seul le dragonnier et les trois silhouettes restaient droites. Bien qu'étonnée de cette attitude la reine ne fit pas le moindre geste pouvant trahir son désarroi. Eragon entama alors le salut elfique, imité -par le geste du moins- par ses compagnons. La reine prit alors la parole d'abord étonnant ainsi le jeune homme qui mit un instant avant de poursuivre. A peine le salut achevé, il se pencha en direction de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Ils échangèrent quelques gestes à la fois doux et tendre. La colère monta en elle, comment pouvait-il? Comment osait-il? Arya avait disparu très récemment et cet... Humain osait être proche d'une autre. Dans un certains sens, la reine était rassurée, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il n'y avait qu'un étrange mélange d'admiration et de désir pour la princesse elfe dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Elle lui enjoignit de la suivre et se dirigea vers le palais. a sa grande surprise, il entra seul dans la pièce -si seul était le fait de n'être accompagné que de ces trois étranges silhouettes. Elle le détailla, évitant autant qu'elle pouvait de s'interroger sur l'identité des silhouettes. Une idée folle traversa alors son esprit et elle s'empressa de la chasser avant qu'elle ne lui pose trop de problème.

-Navré, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que nous soyons seuls.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de sa colère. Colère qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait vu la proximité de sa fille et du jeune dragonnier humain. Comme toujours, elle avait un jugement hâtif.

-Il est sûr qu'un meurtre est plus aisé en petit comité.

Une étrange étincelle brilla dans son regard, était-ce de la colère? Son visage resta pourtant impassible.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous assassiner ma reine. Et je doute que les personnes ici présente me laisse faire.

La reine se demanda s'il disait vrai ou non. Ce fut cet instant que choisit une des silhouettes -la femme de droite- pour avancer dans le cercle lumineux dessiné par une large ouverture au plafond de la salle. La femme laissa tomber son capuchon révélant un visage doux et parfait -pour une humaine.

-Je suis Selena. Mais vous devez mieux me connaitre sous le nom de Main Noire.

La reine pâlit, cette femme était la mère d'Eragon et de Murtagh mais aussi l'assassin le plus redouté de toute l'Alagaësia. Ils avaient très certainement jurés de la tuer. La peur l'étreignit soudain. Ce fut cet instant que choisirent les deux autres silhouettes pour avancer dans le cercle et révéler leurs visages, arrachant ainsi un petit cri de surprise à la reine des elfes. Face à elle se tenait Evandar, attendant patiemment une réaction de sa part et... Arya tenant la main d'Eragon dans la sienne -à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Elle les dévisagea l'un après l'autre avant de se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon. Elle ne parvint pas à garder le contrôle, ainsi lorsque leurs esprits se réunirent à nouveau, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Comment était-ce possible? Il était mort près de huit décennies plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas être là. Elle sentit un sentiment étrange étreindre sa poitrine. Une douce chaleur se répandit en elle. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Tout était tellement fort et rapide. Elle attendit calmement une explication qui tarda un peu à venir.

-J'étais prisonnier à Ilirea. Et j'avais besoin de rester concentrer pour conserver les secrets de notre peuple.

« -Comment puis-je être sûre? »

« -Fouille mes souvenirs. Demande à Eragon où et quand il m'a trouvé. »

Bien qu'elle douta la reine ne put se résoudre à le dire à haute voix. D'autant que le souvenir de la main serrée du dragonnier et de la princesse lui revint en mémoire. Ils restèrent longtemps blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent la reine faillit exploser en voyant sa fille et le dragonnier Vardens si proche. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir. Pourquoi pensait-elle immédiatement au pire? Peut-être serait-il bon pour elle. Mais les humains et les elfes étaient bien trop différents cette relation était vouée à l'échec et Arya en souffrirait.

-Bien, je vais vous faire conduire à vos appartements respectifs.

Elle s'engagea dans les couloirs du palais. Elle désigna rapidement une chambre pour le jeune homme et s'arrangea pour que celle de sa fille se retrouve à l'autre bout du palais. Et lorsque celle-ci voulut protester une nouvelle dispute éclata entre elles -au grand désarroi d'Evandar et à la surprise de Selena. La princesse obéit néanmoins aux ordres de sa mère. Celle-ci conduisit rapidement Selena dans une chambre proche avant d'échanger un long regard avec Evandar. Elle partit en direction de sa chambre, le Roi lui emboitant le pas sans vraiment réfléchir. Une soudaine envie de rester dans la chambre avec son compagnon étreignit l'elfe qui jugea qu'elle pouvait se permettre quelques heures de détentes aux cotés de son compagnon.  
Une semaine s'était écoulée, Islanzadi avait organisé une réunion en petit comité. A savoir:Eragon, Arya, Evandar, Selena, Nasuada et elle-même. Les deux premiers avaient les traits tirés et semblaient épuisés. Bien que la reine des elfes se demandait pour quelle raison ils étaient aussi fatigués elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Eragon, Arya comptez-vous dormir tout de suite ou attendre ce soir?

Nasuada les observait étrangement, les sondant et pourtant, elle semblait plutôt rire de la situation. La réunion touchait à sa fin et les deux jeunes gens n'y avait pas participé. Nasuada coupa la communication et c'est la voix emplie de colère que la reine prit la parole:

-Mais que vous arrive-t'il?

-Le sommeil nous fuit mère.

La colère perçait aussi dans la voix de sa fille. Elle semblait même hors d'elle. Un peu comme si elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même -Mais c'était impossible, Arya ne perdait jamais son calme. Evandar lui avait dit qu'elle faisait une erreur mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté pensant qu'elle savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour sa fille. Elle avait oublié un détail, leurs caractères si semblable.

-Prend quelques chose pour t'aider à dormir, les racines de...

-Je n'ai nul besoin de plantes! J'ai juste besoin de la présence de celui que j'aime.

Elle se leva comme une furie prête à quitter la pièce sur le champ. L'elfe se leva et croisa le regard emplit de colère de sa fille. Elle comprit pourquoi les humains avaient si souvent peur des elfes lorsque ceux-ci se mettaient en colère. En temps normal ils étaient déjà une menace mais là... Ils étaient imprévisible et aussi dangereux qu'un Ombre. Pourtant, elle ne frémit pas et préféra continuer sur sa lancée alors qu'Evandar tentait de l'en décourager d'un regard.

-Reste ici! C'est un ordre!

Arya lui lança un regard noir et décida de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Eragon se leva à son tour prêt à la suivre mais Islanzadi l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras et lui ordonna de rester où il était. Pour toute réponse le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas l'un de vos sujet, je suis un dragonnier. Par conséquent je n'ai pas à obéir à vos ordres à moins de juger cela nécessaire ce qui n'est pas le cas en cet instant. Sur ce ma Reine permettez moi de prendre congé.

-C'est trop dangereux. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue dans une telle colère...

-Quand était-ce? Pourquoi?

Islanzadi se tut, elle était toujours la source des moments où sa fille perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle blêmit et relâcha le bras du dragonnier le laissant rejoindre sa fille sans dire un mot. Elle se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Une main posée avec douceur sur son épaule lui rappela la présence d'Evandar. Elle se leva et se blottit contre lui.

-C'est de ma faute, c'est toujours moi...

-Peut-être mais ça peu encore changer.

-J'ai juste peur pour elle tu sais.

-S'il ne lui arrive jamais rien, il risque de ne jamais lui arriver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'elfe qui se détendit légèrement.

...

Elle n'en pouvait plus, la fatigue et la douleur avaient enfin cédées la place à la colère. Et la jeune femme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lâcher la bonde à sa colère. Celle-ci avait très vite grandit en elle, au point que quiconque se serrait mit en travers de son chemin lorsqu'elle avait quittait sa mère aurait été taillé en pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte violemment si bien que le bruit se répercuta dans les couloirs. Il fallait qu'elle s'isole avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de ses nerfs. Des bruits de pas dans son dos lui annoncèrent qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps -ni le luxe- de se reprendre. Arya inspira profondément avant de se retourner face à la porte prête à claquer la porte au nez de la reine des elfes. Elle se figea, une main posée sur le battant de la porte et l'autre inutilement pendue le long de son flanc. Eragon arrivait en marchant calmement et lentement -un peu trop lentement au goût de l'elfe. Sa colère sembla s'envoler en constatant que personne ne venait en même temps que lui. A peine fut-il entré dans la pièce que la jeune femme ferma la porte et se jeta dans ses bras. Sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Une fois qu'ils y furent parvenus, ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent rapidement. Les bras du jeune homme enserraient délicatement la taille de la princesse. Celle-ci sourit en sentant les doigts du dragonnier venir jouer dans ses cheveux. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Un léger baiser déposé avec douceur sur son front termina de la réveiller. Ce geste étant pour le moins inhabituel de la part du jeune homme, Arya se tendit. Elle vit d'abord le regard noisette du dragonnier - a la fois anxieux et heureux - avant de voir la reine des elfes dans le dos de celui-ci. L'elfe se leva avant d'entamer le salut elfique. Peu à peu, la colère l'étreignit à nouveau prête à exploser à nouveau. Eragon l'imita aussitôt avant de lui envoyer une vague de calme.

-Avez-vous bien dormis?

La jeune femme déglutit, se demandant ce que sa mère préparait.

-Oui, combien de temps avons-nous dormis?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la reine. A son coté apparut alors Evandar et l'elfe se demanda si elle n'avait pas une chance de s'en sortir sans se départir de son calme.

-Un peu plus d'un journée complète. Enfin reposés?

-Oui, j'ai rarement aussi bien dormit.

Arya eut un léger sourire. Elle se serra contre le torse de son compagnon.

"-J'aimerais tant que toutes les nuits soient ainsi, dépourvues de cauchemar."

Elle le sentit enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux un cours instant.

-Vous semblez proche...

-Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Face à cette affirmation, la reine pâlit comme si elle venait enfin de comprendre quelque chose.

-Le Yawë?

Pour toute réponse Arya acquiesça et la reine mit quelques secondes à retrouver son masque d'impassibilité. Eragon ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression de stupéfaction qui s'était peint sur le visage de la reine. Celle-ci les dévisagea longuement et Arya sentit un nouveau sentiment l'étreindre.

-Tu m'avais pourtant dit que vous...

-C'était bel et bien le cas.

Arya inspira profondèment avant de décider de lever un nouveau mystère. Elle étendit son esprit jusqu'au petit dragonneau et lui demanda - par image - de sortir de la chambre du dragonnier et de la rejoindre au plus vite.

-Il y a... Autre chose.

-Quoi donc?

Arya retira lentement son gant et présenta sa main à l'elfe qui lui faisait face. Islanzadi blêmit avant de dévisager sa fille. Le dragon vert entra dans la pièce à cet instant. Il se dirigea vers Arya sans hésiter et lui quémanda quelques caresses. Une voix grave, douce et calme résonna alors dans l'esprit de la princesse.

"-Arya."

Eragon éclata de rire en regardant tour à tour la princesse et son dragon. Islanzadi fronça légérement les sourcils et Arya lui lança un regard noir.

"-Arya."

La princesse sourit en regardant son dragonneau. Elle carressa doucement sa peau écailleuse.

"-Tu parles."

"-Oui."

Il ne dit rien de plus répétant seulement le mot dans la langue des humains puis celle des nains. Là Eragon blêmit. Et Arya éclata à son tour de rire.

-Je vais faire emmener toutes tes affaires ici Shurt'ugal. Jusqu'à quand restez vous?

La question n'ayant pas encore réellement été traitée il était logique que la reine la pose. Ce qui étonna la princesse fut la déclaration de sa mère. Elle la jaugea du regard longuement avant de sourire.

-Nous ne tarderons pas à rejoindre les Vardens, ils ont besoin de nous. Et... Merci.

**Merci d'avoir lu. J'attends vos Reviews avec impatiente qu'elle soit positives ou négatives.**


	33. Un nouveau départ

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à écrire. L'inspiration ne me venant plus, j'ai failli arrêter d'écrire… Pourtant, vos reviews m'ont permis de continuer à écrire alors merci, merci à **_**EkaFrikai317**_** et à **_**Eulalie12.**_** En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur des précédents.**

Chapitre 33: Un nouveau départ.

Assit sur les créneaux des remparts de la ville, le jeune homme contemplait la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il allait bientôt devoir rejoindre les Vardens qui s'apprêtaient à démarrer le siège de Dras-Leona. Son regard se posa sur ses mains, ces mains qui devenaient des instruments porteurs de mort. Malgré tout ce qu'Arya et Saphira avaient pu lui dire, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il n'était pas obligé de tuer le groupe de soldat, ils auraient pu fuir.

"-Et être poursuivis puis capturés."

Eragon cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, reprenant ainsi pied dans la réalité, Saphira n'avait pas tort.

"- Bien entendu que je n'aie pas tort, je suis la sagesse même."

Le dragonnier sourit à la remarque de la dragonne saphir.

"- Et si nous apprenions à Arya et Orchard à voler? Avant que tu ne reviennes à tes noires pensées."

Eragon vit une série d'image défiler dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Avec un léger sourire, il quitta les remparts de la ville pour se diriger vers la plage. Assise en tailleur, face aux deux dragons, Arya semblait attendre avec impatience et... anxiété sa prochaine leçon.

- Prête pour ton premier vol ?

- Oui, enfin, je crois.

Le sourire du dragonnier s'élargit, il tendit la main à la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard étrange avant de se lever -sans saisir sa main tendue- et de se diriger vers Orchard. Là, elle s'emparât de la selle qu'ils avaient conçues quelques jours plus tôt lorsque Saphira avait appris les figures de vol basique à Orchard. Eragon la regarda seller le jeune dragon.

"- Même là, elle est gracieuse."

"-Tu me donnes un cour de vol ou tu préfères que je t'aide à devenir plus gracieux ?"

Il rougit. Les deux dragons se mirent à trembler de manière étrange alors que leurs rires semblable à un éboulement de rocher se faisait entendre. Le rire parfait de la princesse des elfes parvint bientôt aux oreilles du jeune homme, il se joignit alors à elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent leurs calmes et c'est en souriant, que les deux elfes se hissèrent sur le dos de leurs dragons. Ils passèrent une heure à voler de manière paisible avant qu'Orchard et Saphira ne se lancent dans un concours de figure aérienne. trés vite, Arya devint pâle avant de prendre une couleur verte soutenue. Le jeune dragon sentant le malaise de sa dragonnière reprit un vol stable, calme et lent.

"- Respire profondément, calmement. Un peu comme si tu méditais..." (Il laissa quelques minutes s'écouler) "Ça va mieux ?"

"- Je ne sais pas, je crois que oui."

A l'horizon, le soleil se couchait. La mer prenait une teinte rouge sang presque surnaturelle. La mer et le ciel semblaient fusionner. Souriant face au paysage qui leur faisait face, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

"- Regarde l'horizon au lieu des écailles d'Orchard."

"- Ça mériterait un fairth."

Le dragonnier chercha un moment dans ses sacs de selle avant de trouver le support dont il avait besoin. Il fermât les yeux et se concentra, ne gardant à l'esprit que l'image qu'il voulait voir apparaître sur le fairth. Il récitât la formule dans un murmure et poussa un cri de joie en découvrant le résultat. Les deux dragons ne tardèrent pas à se poser et Arya l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit le fairth. On pouvait y voir l'immense étendue d'eau et le soleil ne faire qu'un, sur la moitié du soleil encore visible, se détachait un jeune dragon vert. Le jeu de soleil couchant sur ses écailles brillantes renvoyait les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Sur son dos, une jeune elfe se tenait droite et fière. La lumière illuminait ses traits de telle sorte qu'une moitié de son visage était presque totalement obscurcit, ne laissant percer qu'un œil brillant d'une couleur impossible à déterminer. L'autre moitié de son visage prenait une teinte rouge soutenue, contrastant avec l'œil émeraude de la dragonnière. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Tu as enfin réussi ! Il est magnifique.

- Garde-le si tu veux. Après tout, c'est toi qui me l'as inspiré.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il sourit et la serra doucement contre lui. Ils restèrent longuement là, assis sur le sable fin, le dos d'Arya collé au torse du jeune homme. Ils regardaient les étoiles s'allumer une à une dans le ciel; le rythme lent des vagues venues mourir à leurs pieds les apaisaient. Une toux légère fit éclater leur bulle. Se retournant rapidement, ils découvrirent un messager qui les saluât rapidement. Il leur dit alors que la reine des elfes souhaitait les voir - sans pour autant préciser pour quelle raison. Ils se dirigèrent donc sans se presser en direction du château. La voix profonde et grave d'Orchard résonna dans l'esprit des jeunes gens:

"- Nous ne devrions pas nous dépêcher ?"

Eragon éclata de rire et Arya lui lança un regard à la fois sévère et interrogateur.

- Elle est habituée à ce que je sois en retard et puis, nous ne sommes pas à ses ordres non plus.

- Même si ça me fait bizarre, je dois admettre que tu as raison.

Ils continuèrent leur route aussi lentement qu'avant. Avant d'arriver dans la salle où les attendaient Islanzadi et sa suite. Ils saluèrent et elle prit la parole.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Je souhaite vous entretenir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance.

-Quelle affaire?

Eragon qui s'était autorisé à sourire en entendant l'ironie présente dans la voix de la reine, retrouve rapidement son sérieux en entendant la suite.

-Votre départ?

-Dites tout de suite que nous vous gênons.

-Non, pas du tout. Mais Nasuada na va pas tarder à assiéger Dras-Leona, il est donc important que tu l'appuies.

Le jeune homme nota rapidement la soudaine apparition du "tu" à la place du "vous" dans la phrase de l'elfe. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit mine de réfléchir intensément.

-Donc, vous proposez que Saphira et moi allions aider les Vardens alors qu'Arya et Orchard resteraient ici?

-Oui, c'est bien cela. Ainsi, chaque "front" aura un dragonnier à ses côtés.

Contre toute attente, le jeune dragonnier éclata de rire. Un rire bref, glacial, féroce et forcé.

-Vous souhaitez donc nous séparer à tous prix, même si cela signifie sacrifier la vie de votre fille et de son dragon.

Islanzadi écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea longuement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Arya tentait de garder un visage neutre.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Arya est peut-être une très bonne guerrière et une magicienne hors pair, ni Orchard, ni elle ne sont prêt à se battre seuls.

Alors que la reine des elfes allait parler, une voix profonde résonna dans l'esprit des trois elfes et des dragons.

« - Orchard n'est pas encore prêt et Arya doit encore apprendre à se battre à dos de dragon. »

Le jeune homme sentait la tension présente dans l'air. Mais surtout, une irritation se transformer en colère chez la princesse. Il prit alors congé alors que la Reine semblait admettre sa défaite. Sur le chemin, il s'entretint avec Saphira.

« - Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour atteindre les Vardens ? »

« - Nous irons assez vite malgré le jeune âge d'Orchard, il est endurant, quatre ou cinq jours si tout se déroule pour le mieux. »

« - Pourquoi Arya s'est-elle énervée ? »

« - Tu viens de dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller toute seule… »

« - Une fois de plus, j'ai parlé trop vite. »

« - Ça devient une habitude chez toi… Elle va t'étriper. »

Eragon blêmit, se demandant si sa dragonne la laisserait faire ou même, si Arya en serait capable. Très vite, il songea que la princesse ne se gênerait pas.

« - Où est passée ma mère ? »

« - Elle est déjà partie chez les Vardens. »

Eragon fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà oublié le départ de sa mère. Perdu dans ses pensées et trop occupé à se morfondre, il ne vit pas l'elfe qui arrivait face à lui et la percuta de plein fouet. Il se retrouva donc sur les fesses, face à une Arya plus énervée que jamais.

Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

Il se releva tant bien que mal pour affronter le regard noir de la jeune femme. Il déglutit et inspira profondément.

Je suis désolé, pour tout.

Elle le jaugea longuement, les sourcils froncés. Au bout d'une éternité, elle tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle du couloir. De nombreuses émotions assaillirent le jeune homme, trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse en connaitre la nature, elles disparurent pourtant aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Il sentit soudain que l'accès à l'esprit de la princesse lui était interdit.

« - Elle ne m'étripe pas, elle m'ignore et c'est bien pire… »

« - Laisse lui un peu de temps, elle comprendra. »

Il ne répondit pas, il aurait tant aimé en être persuadé. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre.

…...

Assise en tailleur sur l'étendue de sable fin, elle respirait lentement, profondément. Le doux son des vagues ajouté à la douce lumière argentée de la lune l'apaisait. Dans son dos, Orchard dormait. Elle se sentait en paix. Elle laissa lentement son passé remonter à la surface. Elle revit ses amis, ses compagnons de voyage, son père, des morts. Très vite, lui revint en mémoire les paroles du jeune homme prononcées près de deux jours plus tôt. Une fois de plus, il voulait l'éloigner du combat. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle sentie blessée ainsi alors qu'elle savait qu'il avait –pour une fois au moins- raison ? Sa colère était désormais tombée, elle pouvait à nouveau réfléchir de manière logique. Elle se souvint des excuses du jeune homme dans le couloir. Il s'était dit désolé, désolé de tout. Elle n'avait pas compris sur le moment mais maintenant, sur cette plage, elle comprit qu'il s'excusait d'avoir été une fois de plus maladroit –avec autant de maladresse mais bon, c'était Eragon, elle avait l'habitude. Soulagée, elle profita encore un moment de la plage déserte, s'emplissant de calme et de paix avant de rentrer au château. Elle le trouva assit sur le lit, le dos tourné à la porte. Il était assis là, immobile, la tête basse, les épaules baissées, le dos vouté. Elle lui avait fait mal. Un pincement au cœur vint lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait s'emporter un peu trop facilement pour son bien. Lentement, la princesse rétablit le lien qui existait entre eux. Elle put alors le voir se redresser légèrement, imperceptiblement. Elle pouvait sentir sa peine et sa douleur ainsi qu'une pointe de ce qui semblait être de la colère. Elle décida de s'approcher lentement, avec calme. La jeune femme fit le vide dans son esprit, ne laissant qu'un calme souverain et des regrets. De nouveau, il sembla se reprendre un peu. Pouvait-il sentir à quel point elle était proche ? Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur l'épaule du dragonnier, il tourna la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se reprit totalement pour le plus grand bonheur de l'elfe. Pourtant, elle ne laissa rien paraitre –sur son visage, son esprit étant directement lié à celui du jeune homme.

…...

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle avait quitté les elfes. Bien qu'elle apprécie la compagnie de ces derniers, leur manque de confiance et leur raffinement l'avait lassée. Devant elle se dressait Dras-Leona plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir –avec une vue elfique- le camp des Vardens. Selena accéléra sa course, impatiente de pouvoir enfin prendre un peu de repos. Mais surtout de faire la connaissance avec la chef Vardens. Elle voulait aussi revoir Angela et Solembum. Tant de chose manquait pourtant, autrefois se rapprocher du camp des Vardens aurait signifié retrouver Brom. Aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Seul ses rêves et ses cauchemars éveillés lui permettait encore de voir les deux dragonniers qui avaient tour à tour prit son cœur. La nuit lui donnait un certain avantage, la nuit avait toujours été une alliée. La nuit ne l'avait jamais trahie et ne la trahirait jamais. Invisible parmi les ombres, elle se fondait sans difficulté dans la masse dès lors que le monde revêtait son manteau couleur de nuit. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres, le camp était bien organisé et bien défendu. Passer sans être repérer serait un défi, mais elle se voyait mal expliquer au garde qui elle était. Et puis, qui aurait fait confiance à la Main Noire ? Certes, elle n'était plus cette femme maudite qu'un homme avait enchainée à lui par de nombreux serments, à cause de la faiblesse de son cœur. La Main Noire ne connaissait pas la pitié, Selena la connaissait. L'amour n'était qu'une faiblesse pour la Main Noire, pour Selena c'était une chance. Comment avait-elle pu s'égarer à ce point ? Elle ne le savait pas et pourtant, elle avait essayé de comprendre. Certes, son amour pour Morzan l'avait aveuglée mais de là à la rendre aveugle à ce point… Elle était désormais bien plus proche du camp de ses alliés. Elle aperçut alors un elfe, ainsi en l'absence de celui qu'ils devaient protéger, ils aidaient les Vardens. Passer allait être encore plus compliqué. Son sourire s'élargit, elle aimait les défis, mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était les relever. Ce défi en particulier serait personnel puisqu'ayant acquis des capacités elfiques, elle devait pouvoir berner les membres de cette races. Elle cessa de courir, marchant calmement. Un simple regard en direction du ciel l'informât que les nuages masquaient la lune et les étoiles. L'astre de nuit devait être loin de sa phase pleine si les calculs de la jeune femme étaient corrects. Alors, elle se fondit dans l'ombre, plus silencieuse qu'un papillon, elle s'approchait lentement du camp. Légèrement accroupie pour passer plus aisément inaperçue. Elle fut bientôt contre la porte, son sourire s'élargit, c'est maintenant que débutait le véritable défi. Sauter la porte et s'en éloigner sans être repérée des nains, elfes, humains et urgals présents. Utiliser son esprit pour connaitre la position et le nombre des gardes était hors de question. Affronter une centaine de magiciens humains ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais affronter un elfe, un dragon ou encore un dragonnier par l'esprit ou en combat magique était hors de question. Selena n'était pas suicidaire. Elle se redressa, se tenant debout un bref instant pour jeter un regard prudent par-dessus la porte. Un sourire supérieur passa sur ses lèvres un bref instant, la voie était libre. La jeune femme prit son élan avant de sauter par-dessus les défenses. A l'instant même où elle fut de l'autre côté, elle sentit une lame se poser sur sa gorge.

Peut-on vous aider ?

Selena se maudit intérieurement de son manque évident de précaution. Elle avait été trop sûre d'elle. Le visage de l'elfe était étrangement dur. Elle avait appris peu de temps avant son départ que les douze elfes de la garde du dragonnier attendraient son retour chez les Vardens.

Oui, je cherche une herboriste du nom d'Angela.

Pour que l'elfe lui pose la question, c'est qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il voulait très certainement s'assurer que la Main Noire était bel et bien dans leur camp. Il n'écarta pas sa lame et demanda à un elfe non loin de là d'aller chercher l'herboriste. La jeune femme s'attendait à devoir attendre encore longtemps le retour de l'elfe avec Angela lorsque dans l'ombre, un chat s'approcha. Il n'était pas comme les autres animaux de son espèce, c'était un chat-garou. Solembum sauta sur l'elfe qui ainsi immobilisé sous la belle créature semblait attendre qu'il parle.

« - Veuillez pardonner notre amie mais les mauvaises habitudes restent ancrées au plus profond de l'être. »

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Le chat-garou descendit de son torse pour aller se frotter aux jambes de la Main Noire. L'homme qui lui faisait face rangea son épée au fourreau et entreprit de l'escorter sans un mot jusqu'à la tente de l'herboriste. Selena souriait, elle ne tarderait pas à retrouver son amie. En apercevant Angela, elle se souvint que celle-ci lui avait un jour confié aimer par-dessus tout être au bon endroit au bon moment. C'est-à-dire à l'endroit où les événements historiques se déroulaient. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'herboriste en la voyant sous la garde de trois elfes. Selena lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de jeter un regard autour d'elle. Devant une des tentes, quelques tonneaux lui feraient la distraction rêvée. La jeune femme se concentra pendant quelques instants. Soudain, un des tonneaux tomba et une ombre s'éloigna des elfes Deux d'entre eux disparurent dans la nuit à la poursuite d'une illusion. Le troisième se retrouva avec une épée collée contre sa gorge. Angela ne broncha pas l'elfe qui l'accompagnait été tout aussi immobile, stupéfait de s'être fait avoir.

Tu peux me tuer si tu le souhaites mais tu ne sortiras jamais vivante de ce camp.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un léger rire. Ce n'était pas le rire qui lui avait échappé face au groupe d'assassin qui s'appelait la Main Noire. Ce rire était bien plus léger, amusé même. Les deux elfes ne parvenaient pas à comprendre la raison de ce rire. Angela quant à elle observait la jeune femme avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Je suis persuadée que vous pensez que j'ai un complice et que vos deux amis sont à leur poursuite. Mais laissez-moi vous rappeler une chose, Morzan m'a tout appris. Brom a amélioré ma technique à l'épée et à l'arc. Mais vous m'avez sciemment sous-estimée. Je vous ai seulement montré vos faiblesses. Vos amis poursuivent une illusion. En étant aussi sûrs de vous et de vos capacités, vous oubliez ce que les autres peuvent faire. Ouvrez les yeux et vous comprendrez que les elfes sont certes plus forts et rapide. Mais qu'ils ne sont pas les maîtres du monde loin s'en faut.

Les deux hommes l'observaient stupéfait. Angela arborait un large sourire. Les deux elfes revinrent, ils semblaient légèrement énervés. Soudain, une voix claqua avec autorité dans leur dos.

Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La Main Noire n'avait nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, humaine. Elle devait être assez jeune, avec l'âge, le son de la voix se modifiait imperceptiblement pour une oreille humaine. Cette voix était encore assez grave pour indiquer qu'elle avait à faire à une adulte. Malgré son âge, elle dégageait une autorité impressionnante. Un sourire passa brièvement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle allait avoir à faire avec la chef Vardens plus tôt qu'elle ne pensait. La situation avait de quoi l'affoler et lui donner envie de partir aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le lui permettre. Pourtant, elle s'était annoncée, menaçante et sûre d'elle. C'était le genre de femme que Selena appréciait. Elle ôta lentement la lame bleue d'Undbitr de la gorge de l'elfe, suffisamment lentement pour que toute les personnes présentent puissent voir sa couleur. Elle se retourna ensuite avec une lenteur exagérée, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle appréciait encore plus cette femme en cet instant. Sa peau noire lui donnait un léger avantage dans la nuit, elle était à peine visible et sa robe que Selena devinait pourpre n'aidait pas à la voir dans l'obscurité. Dans sa position, un chef censé –ou peureux selon le point de vue- aurait battu en retraite et serait allé chercher de l'aide. Au lieu de quoi cette jeune femme s'était avancée seule dans le cercle lumineux et avait annoncé sa présence. La jeune femme savait que tout chef digne de ce nom était menacé, et avait par conséquent des gardes du corps. Pourtant, la jeune chef ne semblait pas en avoir ce qui étonna quelque peu l'assassin. Elle ne laissa rien paraître et observa nonchalamment la jeune femme, la jaugeant, la jugeant. Cette dernière avança et d'un regard imposa aux elfes de s'expliquer. Aucun d'eux n'eut le courage de prendre la parole pour rapporter leur « échec » à la chef. Alors Selena avança de quelque pas et vit avec un mélange de surprise et de satisfaction qu'elle ne reculait pas. Il n'existait que deux solutions à cette façon d'agir, soit elle était folle, soit elle voulait imposer le respect. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, son courage forçait l'admiration. C'est avec un léger sourire qu'elle fit une révérence ironique à la jeune femme qui ne reposait pas sa question contrairement à ce qu'auraient fait d'autres chefs –comme Morzan ou Brom, mais ils auraient agrémentés cette « reformulation » d'une petite touche un peu plus… musclée.

Enchantée, je me présente, Selena ou, si vous préférez, la Main Noire…

Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspends dans le but de l'impressionner, de lui faire peur. Pourtant, c'est à peine si ce nom l'avait fait frémir. Cette femme avait une volonté de fer. Elle ne plierait pas aussi facilement face aux menaces que pouvait bien sous-entendre ce nom. En acceptant le poste de chef, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait et elle l'avait accepté. Dans un certain sens, elle ressemblait aux souverains des elfes. Ceux-ci ne gouvernaient que s'ils étaient prêts à tout pour leur peuple. Une bonne idée selon l'ancienne compagne de Morzan. Au bout d'un moment, la femme qui lui faisait face parla, avait-elle attendu tout ce temps dans le but de contrôler sa voix et ne pas laisser la peur y percer ? C'était une possibilité.

Enchantée, Nasuada, chef des Vardens. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Et pour quelle raison menacez-vous un elfe ?

Un rictus au coin des lèvres, elle était amusée par cette femme qui ne tremblait pas face à elle. Cette femme, qui osait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Elle songea à son fils, il devait avoir du mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait en convainquant cette femme. A moins qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. D'après e qu'elle avait compris, le rapport entre eux n'était pas celui d'un maître et d'un vassal, il était plus proche de celui d'égaux mais pas tout à fait non plus. Soudain satisfaite de s'être tenue en retrait durant son séjour chez les elfes, elle ne put que sourire franchement. Elle allait enfin avoir une égale face à elle –au moins sur le plan « tête brûlée ». D'un regard, les deux femmes se comprenaient, se jaugeaient et se mesuraient. Si Selena avait les capacités physique des elfes, cette femme avait de quoi rivaliser avec certains d'entre eux sur le plan intellectuel –ou du moins, elle le pourrait avec une durée de vie adéquate. Selena n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une joute verbale avec cette femme. Inutile de faire trainer les présentations en longueur.

J'aide mes fils. Comme j'ai été aidée par le fondateur des Vardens. Pour ce qui est des elfes, (son sourire se fit quelque peu supérieur) je leur ai démontré qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi infaillibles que ce qui leur semblait.

L'un des elfes trouva soudain très intéressant de parler. Il avait un petit air supérieur en la regardant. La Main Noire nota mentalement de lui faire ravaler son petit sourire.

Si Arya Dröttningu avait été là, vous ne vous seriez jamais permit d'agir ainsi. Et surtout, vous n'auriez pas dit cela.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire. Le plus drôle étant qu'il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Il oubliait juste un petit détail – pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs. Personne, personne en dehors de Morzan ne l'avait contrôlée ou empêchée de faire ce qu'elle voulait. La présence de deux dragonniers dont son fils et la princesse des elfes n'aurait absolument rien changé à la situation. Nasuada les observait tour à tour, Angela était désormais à ses côtés. Elle ne partirait pas, Selena an avait l'intime conviction, elle attendait de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle attendait pour mieux pouvoir la cerner, pour mieux la comprendre et la tester. Cette femme voulait connaitre ses limites, savoir si elle était vraiment son alliée ou plutôt, une ennemie déguisée. Elle cachait bien cet examen pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le cacher à l'expérience de l'assassin. D'un geste de la main, négligent, elle repoussa les propos de l'elfe. Lui si sûr, fronça soudain les sourcils. Elle savait que le bon moment était là. Elle adopta le ton le plus calme, le plus froid et le plus doux qu'elle avait à disposition.

Que dis-tu elfe ? Je suis la Main Noire, compagne et assassin personnel de Morzan. Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire. Personne ne m'empêche de remettre les personnes qui le méritent à leur place. Il est étonnant que tu ne sache pas ceci. A moins que ton âge et ta sagesse ne soient feint. Tu veux un conseil ? Mesure tes propos et tu t'en sortiras bien. Mais ne dis plus jamais que je n'aurais pas fait ce que j'ai fait en la présence d'une autre personne. Et ce, quelle que soit la personne en question. Suis-je assez claire ?

L'elfe ne répliqua pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un geste forcé, presque saccadé. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus prêts à agir au cas où elle décide de s'en prendre à lui. C'est avec un regard noir pour l'elfe que la jeune femme se ré intéressa à Nasuada. Les yeux de celle-ci brillaient étrangement. Elle semblait avoir pris une décision importante. Avec un léger sourire, elle l'invita à la suivre en direction d'une immense tente rouge.


	34. Un pas de plus vers le dénouement

_**Chapitre 34 : Un pas de plus vers le dénouement.**_

Le vaste ciel bleu était dégagé, nul nuage ne semblait vouloir faire son apparition. Pour le plus grand plaisir des deux dragonniers qui pouvaient rester au sec. Leurs quatre esprits liés leur permettaient de communiquer malgré la distance qui les séparaient –et les figures aériennes que réalisaient les deux dragons. Ils atterrirent dans le camp Vardens cinq jours après avoir quitté Teirm et les elfes comme l'avait estimé Saphira. Ils étaient attendu par les elfes qui semblaient quelques peu… énervé. Dras-Leona était tombée deux jours avant l'arrivée des deux jeunes gens, leur évitant d'avoir à prendre des vies supplémentaires. Ils n'étaient installés au camp que depuis quelques minutes et un messager était déjà venu les chercher pour qu'ils se rendent auprès de Nasuada. Ils se retrouvaient donc à présent face à la suzeraine du jeune homme qui leur présentait mille et un nobles. Bien vite, le jeune homme déconnecta son esprit, feignant de s'intéresser aux dires de Nasuada et les nobles. Au bout d'un moment, il fut à bout de patience, il n'avait jamais vraiment très bien supporté ces interminables présentations.

« - Le grand dragonnier des Vardens serait-il à bout de patience ? »

Il la repoussa d'une pichenette mentale avant de lui laisser à nouveau accès à son esprit. Elle lui souriait mentalement, elle avait vu juste il ne pouvait plus supporter le défilé des nobles.

« - Comment fais-tu ? »

« - Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs, je me récite mon vocabulaire en ancien langage… bref, je m'occupe. »

Il lutta pour qu'aucun sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage. Eragon était épuisé, il ne rêvait que d'une chose s'allonger et dormir. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se concentrer. Sa vue se faisait floue, des images sortaient de nulle part pour se fondre à la réalité. Arya s'en rendit compte tout comme Saphira qui laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Aussitôt, les chefs de la rébellion et autres notables se tournèrent dans sa direction. Nasuada avait compris le message. De quelques mots, elle renvoya toute les personnes présentent sous la tente à l'exception des deux dragonniers et leurs dragons. Elle fit appeler un messager qui repartit presque aussitôt.

Je vois que tu es toujours aussi impatient.

Navré, je suis épuisé… Je ne parviens plus à me concentrer de manière correcte.

Nasuada ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle semblait s'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Alors que la chef des Vardens allait parler, les faucons de la nuit annoncèrent l'arrivée de trois personnes et le retour du messager. Une fois la permission de les laisser entrer donnée, Eragon et Arya virent sans –trop de- surprise Selena en compagnie d'Angela et de Lupusanghren qui les fusillaient du regard. A peine entrée, la mère du dragonnier s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune chef rebelle. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et oublia un instant sa fatigue. Sa mère ne s'était jamais inclinée devant quiconque –ou du moins, pas devant son fils. Mais sa surprise atteint un nouveau sommet lorsque Nasuada s'inclina à son tour. La situation devenait totalement incompréhensible. Mais il oublia bien vite sa surprise, le chef des magiciens elfes semblait ne pas porter attention à la présence de sa princesse. Décidément la situation avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange et d'incompréhensible. Les elfes étaient parmi les personnes les plus raffinées et polies –enfin, dans une certaine mesure. Lupusanghren semblait obnubilé par les deux femmes qui étaient arrivées en sa compagnie –ou plutôt extrêmement en colère contre elles. Eragon fronça davantage les sourcils et s'interrogea sur la raison de cette colère. Arya semblait proche d'exploser, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on l'ignore et encore moins par un membre de son propre peuple. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait l'accepter, le magicien elfe risquait de se voir engagé dans un duel contre la princesse pour lui avoir manqué de respect de la sorte. Arya serait dans son droit et personne ne pourrait contester son choix. Pourtant, elle risquait d'avoir besoin de son appui en cas de combat contre le Roi ou contre Murtagh -mais là, les chances étaient plus faibles. Nasuada observait la scène avec un intérêt grandissant de seconde en seconde. Eragon qui se doutait que la jeune femme ne réussirait pas à rester calme encore bien longtemps, lui envoya une vague de calme avant de se tourner vers sa suzeraine.

Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Rien de très grave, juste un petit litige entre Selena et les elfes envoyés par Islanzadi. Mais, il faudrait le régler rapidement…

Arya observait toujours Lupusanghren, les sourcils froncés, elle posa la main sur la garde de sa lame Tout dans son attitude rendait sa colère perceptible. Nasuada l'observait, vaguement inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver sous la tente de commandement. Selena et Angela semblaient fascinées par la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le messager quant à lui se tenait prêt à sortir au moindre signe de dispute entre les deux membres du Beau Peuple. Le dragonnier était partagé entre l'inquiétude de voir les deux elfes s'affronter –et Arya être blessée- et sa fascination face à l'étrange beauté de la scène.

« - Calme-toi Arya, on pourrait avoir besoin de lui… »

« - Il me manque volontairement de respect ! Je devrais le tuer sur le champ ! »

« - Je ne te savais pas aussi sanguinaire… Humilie-le devant tous les Vardens, la leçon sera bien meilleure. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard rapide, remplit d'incompréhension. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi une humiliation publique la conduirait. Nasuada semblait se demander ce qui se passait entre les deux dragonniers. Arya inspira profondément, elle cherchait à se calmer avant de poser sa question.

J'aimerai bien savoir depuis quand un membre de mon peuple ne me salut plus lorsqu'il me voit ! Et depuis quand il ne respecte plus les dragonniers et leurs dragons !

« - Pour ce qui est du respect pour les dragonniers et leurs dragons… Vanir ne me montrait pas plus de respect que ça tu sais ? Et par extension, il manquait de respect à ma sublime dragonne. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander ? »

La princesse des elfes ne put retenir un sourire qui s'effaça dans l'instant de son visage. Lupusanghren avait blêmit en entendant la colère dans la voix de la jeune femme. Elle ne portait pas le Yawë pour rien. De toute évidence, le magicien redoutait de devoir l'affronter. Il s'empressa de la saluer ainsi que le jeune homme à ses côtés mais le mal était déjà fait.

« - Au fait, en quoi une humiliation publique serait une meilleure solution ? »

« - Ne le prends pas mal mais… les membres de ton peuples sont assez orgueilleux. »

Arya sembla un instant à court de répartit pourtant, elle poussa un profond soupir et tout en ignorant les excuses de l'elfe, se tourna vers Nasuada.

Quel est ce « litige » dont nous devons nous occuper rapidement et qui oppose-t-il ?

Selena et Lupusanghren… mais je vais les laisser t'expliquer.

La mère du dragonnier arborait un petit sourire supérieur. Elle devait être fière d'elle. Angela semblait trouver la situation de plus en plus comique. Le messager avait disparu de la tente. Eragon fronça les sourcils, il ne l'avait pas vu partir. Ce jeune messager avait disparu avant même que Nasuada n lui en ai donné la permission. Aucun Vardens –à la connaissance du dragonnier- ne se serait permit un tel écart de conduite. Le jeune homme prit note mentalement de le retrouver et de vérifier qu'il était bel et bien dans le « bon » camp. Alors que Lupusanghren allait prendre la parole, Arya l'interrompit et s'adressa calmement à la Main Noire :

Que s'est-il passé ?

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit, il y avait plus que de la fierté dans ce sourire. Elle leur raconta le « différent » qui l'avait opposée aux elfes lors de son arrivée au camp. La princesse elfe arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers Lupusanghren pour entendre sa version de l'histoire. L'elfe insista sur leur supériorité numérique et magique. Il força le trait sur l'attaque traître de la Main Noire. Le reste de l'histoire restait en accord avec les dires de Selena. Le magicien se permit seulement de dire avec une véhémence peu commune qu'elle n'aurait très certainement jamais osé agir ainsi en leur présence. L'ancien assassin de Morzan avait alors lancé un regard glacial à l'elfe tout en tentant de garder le contrôle.

« - Je doute que ma mère ai agi autrement en notre présence. »

« - Tu as sûrement raison… Lupusanghren me déçoit, il est grand temps qu'il apprenne l'humilité. »

Je doute que vous ayez raison Lupusanghren. Selena ne me semble pas le genre de femme à changer d'attitude en présence d'une autre personne quelle qu'elle soit. De plus, vous m'avez sciemment ignorée en entrant sous cette tente, mon compagnon et nos dragons aussi… Il est grand temps pour vous de retrouver votre place…

La jeune elfe se tourna vers la chef des Vardens qui observait la scène avec un intérêt grandissant. L'elfe avait blêmit, L'herboriste et la Main Noire échangeaient un regard perplexe.

Nasuada, serait-il possible de rassembler un grand nombre de Vardens assez rapidement ?

Oui, sans aucun doute pourquoi ?

J'affronterai Lupusanghren en duel demain à midi. Il est temps qu'il sache ce qu'est l'humilité.

« - Être battu en duel en affrontant la princesse est certes dégradant mais… »

« - Pas suffisamment. Je ne peux tout de même pas te laisse régler ce combat. »

« -Bien sûr que si. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir. Conscient qu'elle ne céderait pas, il choisit de forcer la main à la jeune elfe. Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle veuille régler seule ses problèmes. Pourtant, il avait lui aussi été bafoué, il se devait donc de remettre l'elfe à sa place.

Je vous propose un duel magique Lupusanghren, après tout, vous m'avez moi aussi bafoué.

Arya manqua s'étouffer et dévisagea longuement le jeune dragonnier qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme était encore épuisé par le voyage. Il serait à peine remit le lendemain et Lupusanghren était le meilleur magicien elfe connu à ce jour.

Je t'affronterai au coucher du soleil Eragon Shur'tugal.

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de Lupusanghren montrait tout de sa certitude de remporter le duel magique. Eragon demeura de marbre, il connaissait ses capacités et ses limites. Ce qu'il ne connaissait pas était les limites de ses nouvelles capacités. Il était pourtant si serein face à la perspective d'affronter un elfe lors d'un duel magique que personne n'osa faire de commentaire. Alors qu'ils prenaient congés, Nasuada retint les deux dragonniers encore un moment.

Demain, après le duel d'Arya face à Lupusanghren, je voudrais que tu me rejoignes devant les Vardens.

Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Il est temps que tu cesses d'être mon vassal…

Le dragonnier ne répondit pas, il s'inclina bien bas face à sa suzeraine et quitta la tente de commandement en compagnie de la princesse des elfes. A peine eurent-ils atteint leur tente que la jeune femme se plantait face à lui, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, calme et serein. Il déposa un doigt sur les lèvres de l'elfe avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le moindre mot. Il était trop fatigué pour se battre avec elle. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, dormir. Il s'allongea, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit la présence de la princesse dans ses bras et s'endormit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle se leva avec le soleil. Elle se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix. Certes, Lupusanghren l'avait ignorée et avait ignoré le dragonnier. Mais elle s'était aussi emportée facilement. Arya observa le jeune homme qui dormait encore profondément. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de le réveiller et celle de le laisser sa reposer encore un peu. Le choix du jeune dragonnier lui revint alors en mémoire, il avait choisi d'affronter un des meilleurs magiciens elfe dans un duel de magie. Sa folie terrorisait la jeune femme. Bien sûr, jamais un elfe ne conduirait volontairement un allié aussi unique qu'Eragon à sa perte. Mais seul le jeune homme connaissait ses limites en matière de magie et il était seul à pouvoir s'éviter la mort. La magie était particulièrement dangereuse, surtout pour le dragonnier. Sa mort entrainerait forcément celle de la sublime dragonne saphir qui l'avait choisi. La princesse décida qu'il était temps que le dragonnier sache ce que signifiait sa stupidité et elle entreprit de le réveiller. Face au sommeil plus lourd que d'habitude du jeune homme, elle choisit la méthode de réveil la plus simple et la plus efficace. Le camp des dragonniers –comme celui des elfes- avait été installé au bord du lac Leona c'est pourquoi la jeune femme transporta le dragonnier jusqu'au bord de l'eau en évitant de le réveiller. La dragonne saphir, heureuse de pouvoir aider la princesse plongea dans l'eau et aspergea copieusement les deux elfes présents sur la rive. Eragon s'éveilla en sursaut, il chercha son arme pendant quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que les deux dragons et l'elfe riaient à gorge déployée. Il lutta un long moment contre sa propre hilarité avant de se laisser aller.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de me réveiller ?

Hélas non, tu dormais bien trop profondément pour ça.

Le jeune homme bougonna pendant quelques instants avant de regarder sa dragonne nager dans le lac. Son cerveau semblait être long à s'éveiller car ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une éternité qu'il se tourna vers l'elfe.

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé dormir ?

Parce que tu as été stupide hier soir.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et faire l'effort de se souvenir. Elle n'était plus en colère comme elle avait pu l'être la veille au soir. La nuit lui avait permis de prendre des forces et de se calmer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva la tête avec un léger sourire qu'une pointe de colère s'insinua dans son cœur. De quel droit souriait-il alors qu'il risquait sa vie ? Il finirait par la faire mourir d'inquiétude s'il continuait sur cette voie. D'un geste rageur, elle s'empara d'un galet qu'elle lança dans l'étendue d'eau.

Je n'ai pas été stupide Arya, seulement logique. (elle manqua de s'étrangler à ces mots et songea à lui faire prendre un bon bain glacial pour lui remettre les idées en place) Si tu gagnes le duel contre Lupusanghren, il n'en sera pas plus bafoué que s'il s'agissait d'un autre elfe ou de moi-même… Alors que si je l'affronte dans son domaine et que je le bat…

Oui mais justement, c'est un elfe Eragon… Tu n'as pas la moindre chance de la vaincre dans un duel magique.

Dans ce cas, ça me fera un entrainement pour le jour où je serais face au Roi.

Ce jour-là, je serais là pour t'aider et tous les elfes aussi. Ce soir, tu seras seul face à lui. Tu pourrais mourir.

Son sourire se fanât, elle put le voir froncer les sourcils, c'était un mouvement imperceptible. Le front du jeune homme se plissa, créant des rides qui n'avaient pas leurs places sur un visage aussi jeune. Tout son visage se contractait, se plissait dans l'effort qu'il fournissait dans ce combat contre lui-même. Finalement, il soupira et regarda Saphira, son visage s'apaisa. Une discussion privée avait démarrée entre le dragonnier et sa dragonne.

« - Tu t'inquiètes trop pour lui. »

« - Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« - Dis-lui ce dont tu as réellement peur, il fera peut-être marche arrière… »

Elle poussa un léger soupir, un soupir impossible à entendre. Eragon se tourna pourtant vers elle et l'observa avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la connaissait bien, mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Il avait très vite dû grandir, il était si jeune et pourtant, l'espoir de tant de monde pesait sur ses épaules. Il n'avait encore jamais plié ou faillit, il était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Pourtant, la fin était imminente. L'elfe savait, elle avait compris depuis longtemps que si le Roi était neutralisé par le jeune homme, ce serait à elle de le tuer. Lui-même en serait incapable. Sa jeunesse le désavantageait sur ce point et le Roi tenterait de jouer sur ce point mais elle serait là. Il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Eragon l'observait désormais soucieux. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Bien que le poids du monde semble reposer sur ses épaules, il s'inquiétait toujours pour ceux qu'il aimait. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, Orchard avait raison. Elle se tourna vers le jeune dragonnier, elle attendit longtemps qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter et qu'il se décide à parler.

Je ne perdrais pas ce soir. Je suis même sûr et certain de gagner.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard noisette du dragonnier qui l'observait avec un sérieux frôlant le ridicule. Comment pouvait-il être sûr de vaincre face à un elfe et dans un domaine aussi vaste et complexe que la magie ? Elle frissonna, il ne faisait pourtant pas froid ce matin-là.

Eragon, il est plus fort, plus vieux et plus expérimenté que toi.

J'ai plus d'énergie, je vois le monde d'une façon assez… singulière et tu peux m'a énormément appris sur la magie.

C'est différent, l'énergie ne fait pas tout, pas dans un duel magique.

Il ne voulait pas abdiquer, elle pouvait le lire dans son regard et c'est ce qui la fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. Il était tellement sûr de lui que ça en devenait totalement impensable. Les sourcils froncés, elle le gratifia du regard le plus sévère qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Il soupira avant de se lever et de se tourner une fois de plus vers le lac. Saphira s'envola et vint atterrir à côté de son petit homme.

Je sais que l'énergie ne fait pas tout. C'est une des premières choses que Brom m'a appris sur le sujet. La ruse et l'art de surprendre ses ennemis est un atout dans ce domaine. Et l'ingéniosité ne me fait pas défaut, tu le sais très bien. En bien des points, la magie peut se comparer à l'escrime. (Arya l'observa comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.) Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est vrai, en étant ingénieux, on peut prendre le dessus dans les deux cas. Dans ces deux arts, la force ne fait pas tout, elle peut même être un désavantage car on se croit supérieur. Pour ma part, je sais que Lupusanghren est sûr de me vaincre sans difficulté ce soir mais… je donnerai tout ce que j'ai. C'est pour ça que je remporterai ce duel.

Arya ne dit rien, il était plus fou que ce qu'elle pensait. Certes, le magicien elfe serait mis à rude épreuve lors de son combat contre elle, mais il aurait tout l'après-midi pour se ressourcer. Il allait passer l'après-midi à se concentrer et à méditer. De plus, Eragon n'aurait pas le droit à l'aide de sa dragonne. La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir avant de se lever à son tour et faire face au dragonnier. Elle ne le comprenait pas, il était si sûr de lui. Il avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Comment lui était-il possible de s'adapter aussi vite ? De changer aussi vite ? Bien sûr, il s'était toujours accommodé de ce que l'on voulait lui donner que ce soit chez les Vardens ou chez les humains. Mais de là à donner l'impression d'avoir vieillit de plusieurs siècle en l'espace de quelques jours… Il sembla voir la lueur d'incertitude briller dans le regard de la jeune elfe car il se tourna avec un léger sourire en direction de la vaste étendue d'eau. Le jeune homme leva la main droite et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, une étrange lueur sauvage brillait au fond de ses prunelles noisette. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait il ne se mit pas à psalmodier. Encore moins à chanter. Il semblait seulement chercher ce qu'il allait faire, la main toujours tendue, inconscient du regard inquiet de la princesse et de son dragon. Il finit par se pencher et laisser quelques gouttes d'eau glisser le long de ses doigts. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il attendit qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une seule qu'il guida au centre de la paume de sa main qui ne portait pas la Gedweÿ Ignasia. Il ferma les yeux un instant supplémentaire et alors qu'il venait de prononcer avec un calme absolu le mot « adurna ». Lentement, très lentement la minuscule goutte d'eau qu'il tenait dans sa main devint un diamant qui à son tour se teinta d'une couleur verte soutenu. Au fur et à mesure que la goutte d'eau devenait une minuscule émeraude, elle prenait la forme d'une larme. Le jeune homme n'était pas censé savoir faire ça. Il ne devait même pas en avoir la force. Il s'était coupé de la princesse et des deux dragons, il ne puisait pas son énergie d'eux. Et il suffit à la jeune femme d'étendre son esprit pour savoir qu'il ne la tirait pas non plus des êtres vivants qui les entouraient. L'énergie présente dans les joyaux du jeune homme loin de diminuer ne cessés d'augmenter. Aren se mit lentement à briller d'un éclat surnaturel. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait vu quiconque réussi à saturer un joyau d'énergie. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Il ne devait pas avoir la force nécessaire, c'était impossible. Elle constata finalement qu'il remplissait l'émeraude d'énergie. Il finit par la lui donner sans un mot. Elle était saturée d'énergie.

Comment ?

J'ai appris bien des choses au rocher de Kuithan…

Tu ne gagneras pas forcément même avec une telle puissance.

J'en suis conscient.

Si tu gagnes, tu risques de te mettre les elfes à dos…

Je sais et je suis prêt à prendre ce risque.


	35. Les duels

_**35) Les duels.**_

Le jeune homme observait les Vardens rassemblés tout autour du terrain de combat. Il n'avait pas revu le messager et un étrange pressentiment l'assaillait. Il pouvait sentir la Gedweÿ Ignasia le démanger plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'était pourtant pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pu revoir l'étrange jeune homme. Les Vardens étaient tellement nombreux. Il finit par reporter son attention sur le centre du terrain. Arya se tenait là, droite et fière comme toujours. Lupusanghren semblait bien plus inquiet que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il s'inquiétait sûrement de sa future défaite, après tout si jamais elle le blessait, il serait bien vite soigné. Arya dégaina sa lame, elle l'observa un moment avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas une épée de dragonnier, certes, cette épée représentait son appartenance au peuple des elfes, mais il ne reflétait pas son nouveau rang. Il put voir Lupusanghren se détendre légèrement, il se demanda un bref instant ce qui lui inspirait autant confiance. D'un geste sûr, il sortit à son tour sa lame, elle n'avait rien de spécial, elle était fine, finement travaillée. Elle ressemblait un peu trop à celle d'Arya au goût du dragonnier, l'elfe devait sans doute se dire qu'il avait finalement ses chances de vaincre. C'était dangereux, c'est en pensant que quelque chose est possible qu'elle le devient. Un souvenir frappa le jeune homme, il possédait une épée qui pourrait parfaitement convenir à la princesse et qui ferait à nouveau douter son adversaire. Il courut rapidement jusqu'à leur camp, là il récupéra rapidement un des sacs de selle de la dragonne saphir. Les Vardens s'écartaient sur son passage et il parvint rapidement à regagner le bord du terrain d'entrainement. Il laissa volontairement le sac tomber lourdement sur le sol dur. Les elfes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement en direction du bruit de ferraille produit. Lupusanghren et ses elfes froncèrent les sourcils et se détournèrent en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. La princesse qui avait due entendre leur lança un regard noir. Elle finit par s'approcher d'Eragon, un sourcil levé. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans le but de l'interroger mais le jeune dragonnier la devança.

Te souviens-tu d'Illumëo ?

Cette fois-ci, les elfes ricanèrent se moquant à moitié du dragonnier des Vardens. Un sourire s'afficha aussi sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du sac et l'ouvrit. D'un geste calme et respectueux, elle en sortit la lame verte qu'ils avaient conservée dans l'anonymat depuis qu'ils l'avaient vue. Elle la soupesa longuement avant de tester son équilibre. Etonnamment, l'épée semblait avoir été forgée pour elle. D'un geste sûr, définitif elle remplaça l'épée qui pendait à sa taille depuis bien longtemps par cette lame verte. Elle l'observa durant quelques secondes le nom de l'épée avant de laisser un sourire léger s'installer sur son visage. Il l'interrogea du regard, il n'avait pas songé à regarder le nom de la lame forgée par Rhunön. Angela, Selena et Nasuada vinrent prendre place aux côtés du jeune homme, prêtes à voir ce spectacle. Le sourire de la princesse ne s'effaça pas et l'herboriste elle-même en fut intriguée.

On dirait bien que tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour nommer ton épée…

Quel est son nom ?

Adurna…

Il lui rendit son sourire, l'épée portait le nom de l'élément étant l'exact opposé de celui qu'il maitrisait. Les deux éléments pouvaient se maitriser, l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient destructeurs mais le total des dégâts de la somme des deux n'avaient pas d'égal. La princesse se retourna et observa les échauffements de son adversaire. Elle finit par se décider à regagner le centre du terrain, là elle gaina la lame par le biais de la magie. Lupusanghren sembla hésiter un peu, il gaina pourtant sa lame à son tour, et se posta face à la jeune femme. Sure d'elle, Arya attendit qu'il attaque le premier. Sa lame pointait vers le sol, elle défiait l'elfe du regard. Le dragonnier esquissa un sourire, il n'aimait pas utiliser une garde basse, garde qu'utilisait volontiers la jeune femme. Lupusanghren fit un pas en avant, il espérait voir la jeune elfe reculer. Elle n'en fit pourtant rien, profitant de l'occasion pour attaquer l'elfe à l'épaule. Bien évidemment, son attaque fut bloquée par l'elfe. Le combat était enfin engagé et il ne se terminerait qu'avec la défaite d'un des deux elfes. Lupusanghren se battait au maximum de ses possibilités –ce qui n'était pas négligeable- et il ne cessait de reculer sous un coup de pied de la princesse, un coup d'épée vicieux qu'il évitait de justesse. Les capacités de la princesse étaient étonnantes et sublime. Bien que les mouvements des deux adversaires soit rapide pour que des humains puissent le suivre, tous regardait avec intérêt le ballet –qui eut pu être mortel- que les deux corps avaient entamés en face d'eux. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux était bien au-delà de leur compréhension. Leurs gestes étaient rapides, précis, gracieux et pourtant, dangereux. Peu à peu pourtant, Lupusanghren s'habitua à la technique de la princesse, il contrait chaque attaque et utilisait sa force pour la déstabiliser. Ce fut bientôt à la jeune elfe de reculer. Lupusanghren ne montrait aucune pitié pour sa princesse tout comme elle n'en avait pas quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se plia en deux, l'elfe avait réussi à placer un coup de pied particulièrement puissant au niveau de ses côtes, trop occupée à bloquer un coup d'épée au niveau de sa tête, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se protéger. Au même instant, Saphira et Orchard poussèrent un rugissement particulièrement puissant, le dragonnier des Vardens tomba à genoux. Il se tenait les côtes et serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser le moindre son franchir la frontière de ses lèvres. Les elfes lui lancèrent un regard étrange, les sourcils froncés, ils cherchaient à comprendre ce qui se passait. La douleur commençait à s'estomper. Le dragonnier releva la tête en direction du lieu où se trouvait la jeune femme. Il savait qu'une de ses côtes avait cédée sous la force du coup. Le souffle court, elle relevait la tête vers son adversaire, la lame de ce dernier se trouvait face à ses yeux. Les Vardens ne dirent plus un mot, Arya avait perdu ou du moins, elle était en très mauvaise posture. Les lèvres closes, elle observa la lame et alors que Lupusanghren s'autorisait un sourire victorieux et ouvrait la bouche pour lui « annoncer » sa défaite. Elle se leva d'un bond, la douleur irradiait ses côtes, Adurna fendit l'air, un sifflement presque inaudible. Lupusanghren observa la lame émeraude frapper son épée avec force, son visage se décomposa alors que l'épée s'échappait de ses mains. Droite, l'elfe releva lentement sa lame pour la poser sur la gorge de son adversaire mais en un bond, celui-ci s'éloigna. Il utilisa la magie pour récupérer son arme. Arya sourit et en profita pour soigner ses côtes. L'énergie qu'elle perdit risquait de lui manquer mais elle devait prendre le risque. Lupusanghren se remit en garde, prêt à affronter la technique de la princesse des elfes. Silencieuse, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, elle pencha la tête légèrement de côté jaugeant l'elfe. Elle se détendit sous le regard intrigué de Lupusanghren, elle adopta une défense haute. Lupusanghren attaqua, un coup à la jambe gauche qu'il détourna en direction de son visage à la dernière seconde. La dragonnière para le coup sans difficulté apparente. Au moment où il reculait sa lame, elle attaqua son épaule gauche, alors qu'il allait bloquer le coup, elle lâcha la garde de sa lame, avançant la main droite et fléchissant les genoux pour atteindre le ventre de son adversaire. Il recula, esquivant le coup d'extrême justesse mais déstabilisé par le changement d'approche de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans ce qu'elle avait appris de la technique de son compagnon. Sur le bord du terrain, celui-ci souriait. Lupusanghren ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. L'elfe attaqua sa princesse, elle para l'attaque en ouvrant les yeux. Elle écarta la lame et frappa du pied, non pas à l'abdomen comme elle le faisait habituellement mais derrière le genou du magicien elfe. Il tomba au sol, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Elle utilisa qu'Eragon avait utilisé contre elle bien plus tôt. Elle avança la lame émeraude jusqu'à toucher le point sensible de son poignet. L'épée tomba au sol sans attendre. La lame d'Adurna se posa sur la gorge de Lupusanghren alors qu'il baissait les bras et les yeux vers le sol. Les deux dragons poussèrent un rugissement de victoire, Eragon se contint, ne laissant qu'un sourire filtrer sur ses lèvres. La princesse avait soigné la plus grave de ses blessures, le reste n'était que de simples bleus et coupures sans la moindre importance. La jeune femme gardait un visage impassible. Au bout d'un certain temps, les Vardens comprirent que le combat était terminé, des exclamations furent poussées puis reprises. Les Vardens saluaient le combat de la jeune elfe et soulignaient la défaite de son vis-à-vis. Pourtant, beaucoup soulignèrent sa performance et le félicitèrent. Lupusanghren ne comprit pas immédiatement leurs réactions, finalement il comprit et sourit. Arya rejoint son compagnon, le duel était terminé. Nasuada fit un signe discret et les Vardens restèrent sur place. Les elfes se dispersèrent, ils demeuraient pourtant dans le périmètre, le sécurisant comme ils le pouvaient. Arya restait humble face à sa victoire, le dragonnier lui-même ne laissait qu'un minuscule rictus apparaitre sur son visage. Nasuada les guida en direction d'une estrade proche. Ils y montèrent et très vite, le silence s'installa. C'était un silence emplit de respect, il n'avait rien de tendu. La chef des Vardens s'avança sur l'estrade, s'imposant dans toute sa grandeur.

Peuple Vardens, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en train de changer l'histoire. Demain nous attaquerons la capitale, et ce sera la fin du chemin. Nous pourrons bientôt être enfin libres. Mais je vous pose la question à vous, mon peuple, pour vaincre le Roi et être libre, devons-nous priver un dragonnier de sa liberté ?

Les Vardens se regardèrent les uns les autres, intrigués, ils ne comprenaient pas ce que leur chef disait. Alors que beaucoup demeuraient incertains, des « non » furent prononcés, forts et bruyant. Nasuada acquiesça avec un léger sourire, elle les entrainait là où elle voulait qu'ils soient. Ils la suivraient dans son choix sans chercher à s'y opposer. Pendant une seconde, le dragonnier envia la capacité de pouvoir ainsi captiver les foules. Mais ce pouvoir lui été inutile, il avait Saphira et pour la diplomatie, Arya pouvait toujours l'aider –même s'il ne l'écoutait pas toujours. Il n'avait nul besoin du même don que la chef Vardens. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant elle, sans crainte, il lui tendit Brisingr sans un mot. La reine des Vardens la saisit et comme elle l'avait fait lors de son couronnement à Farthen Dur, elle le libéra de ses serments. Le jeune homme était enfin libéré des promesses qu'il avait fait à la chef des Vardens. Son regard erra sur les Vardens regroupés autour de leur position et un sourire s'installa sur son visage. En retrait, la princesse ne bougeait pas, son regard se baladait sur les Vardens, sans en fixer un en particulier. Son esprit suivait la même route, elle examinait chaque adversaire, le sondant brièvement pour connaitre ses intentions avant de changer de cible. Si un assassin devait agir, c'était le moment idéal et c'était la raison pour laquelle, tous se tenaient sur leurs gardes. L'imminence d'un danger impalpable les dérangeaient, les empêchaient de le voir venir. L'avenir devenait incertain. La cible pouvait être n'importe qui parmi eux. Le danger demeurait invisible, impossible à réellement définir. Une ombre attira le regard du dragonnier des Vardens, il ne se lança pas à sa poursuite, se contentant de la suivre du regard. Mais ce bref moment durant lequel il avait ciblé l'ombre avait été mis à profit. Une lame trancha l'air en même temps qu'une flèche. Nasuada contemplait la mort s'approcher sans pouvoir s'éloigner, sans pouvoir courir se mettre à l'abri. Une seconde flèche siffla pour couper la première en deux et ainsi, arrêter sa progression, elle continua sa course en direction d'Eragon qui l'esquiva sans difficulté apparente. Le poignard continuait pourtant sa course en direction du cœur de la chef des Vardens. Tout se déroulait au ralentit, comme si un sort destiné à ralentir le temps avait été lancé. A la dernière seconde, une lame bleu s'interposa et dévia la lame grise. Cette dernière se ficha tout de même dans l'épaule de la jeune femme qui s'écroula sur le sol à cause de la douleur. Les elfes cherchaient les archers alors que la Main Noire se lançait déjà à la poursuite de l'assassin qui avait lancé le poignard. Eragon s'agenouilla rapidement auprès de Nasuada, Arya s'était déjà postée de façon à éviter qu'il ne soit blessé ou que l'assassin ne puisse terminer le travail. L'elfe ne bougeait pas, se concentrant pour parer à toutes éventualités. Le dragonnier observait la blessure de Nasuada, elle aurait pu subir des dégâts bien plus graves. Soulagé, il ôta la lame et lança un sort de soin qui le vida d'une bonne partie de son énergie. La jeune femme était inconsciente et les elfes ainsi que Selena revenaient déjà avec ceux qui avaient attaqués la jeune chef. L'un d'eux portait un capuchon destiné à empêcher de voir son visage. A peine le jeune homme eut-il étendu son esprit dans sa direction qu'il sut qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Il recula sans pour autant ériger de nouvelles défenses mentales, si son frère voulait entrer en contact avec lui, il lui en laissait la possibilité. Les deux autres silhouettes avançaient à visage découvert. L'un d'eux portait une balafre impressionnante qui traversait son visage de part en part. Sa couleur rougeâtre indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure encore récente. Le deuxième n'était autre que le messager qui avait disparu la veille, il avait très certainement voulu tester les défenseurs de la chef des Vardens. L'homme à la cicatrice avait de larges épaules et un torse musculeux. Son cou de taureau rehaussait cette carrure d'athlète. Cet homme devait privilégier le contact et le maniement des lames en tous genres. Sa carrure devait pourtant être un désavantage pour le maniement de l'arc. En un clin d'œil, le jeune homme pensait avoir cerné les capacités du balafré. Pourtant, lorsqu'il tenta de s'insinuer dans ses pensées, il se heurta à un mur. Il aurait pu balayer aisément sa résistance avec l'aide des deux dragons et d'Arya pourtant, il ne tenta pas de forcer l'accès à son esprit. Un pressentiment lui indiquait qu'il valait mieux le laisser et attendre qu'il baisse sa garde. Alors que les Vardens étaient étonnés, Eragon sourit en voyant cet homme sous la garde de sa mère. D'un geste surprenant de vigueur et de rapidité, il se dégagea de la poigne de fer de la Main Noire et fonça droit sur le dragonnier des Vardens. Alors que celui-ci s'attendait à devoir affronter le titan au corps à corps, ce dernier s'effondra. Il avait suffi à Selena de lancer un vulgaire bâton dans l'espace créé entre deux de ses pas dans sa course pour le faire s'effondrer sur le sol de pierre. Il se trouva avec deux lames de la couleur du saphir se croisant sur sa gorge et une de la couleur de l'émeraude sur le cœur, menaçant de le transpercer de part en part. L'homme osait à peine bouger, son esprit était pourtant toujours aussi protégé. D'abord étonné, le dragonnier des Vardens songea qu'il avait dû suivre un bon entrainement.

Qui t'envoies ?

Viens voir dans mon esprit pour connaitre la réponse.

La lame du dragonnier appuya un peu plus fort sur la gorge de l'assassin du Roi, le menaçant implicitement de mort. Comme par hasard, une brèche fit son apparition dans l'esprit de l'homme. Loin de s'y engouffrer, le jeune homme se retira rapidement. Il se tourna alors vers sa mère et croisa son regard déterminé.

Il faut le faire parler…Peux-tu t'en occuper ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du balafré qui semblait sûr de pouvoir résister à la Main Noire sans difficulté. Eragon sourit à son tour, sa mère arracherait des aveux à cet homme sans réelle difficulté.

La Main Noire ne parlera jamais.

En réponse Selena eut un large sourire. Elle lui écrasa le pied dans un geste puéril. Et approcha son visage de l'oreille de l'assassin en augmentant à son tour la pression de la lame saphir sur sa gorge, faisant perler quelques gouttes vermeil.

C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais parlé et ne parlerai jamais… au Roi.

L'homme balafré prit une teinte si pâle que tous se demandaient si son visage était encore irrigué par son sang. Il venait de comprendre son erreur. Le sourire du dragonnier s'élargit et il retira lentement sa lame de gorge de l'assassin. Arya retira à son tour la pointe de son épée du torse de la menace. Selena l'emmena sous sa tente après avoir remplacé la lame bleue par un poignard de belle facture. Les elfes se divisèrent en deux parties sous les ordres de leur princesse. La moitié d'entre conduisirent l'assassin restant sous la tente alors que l'homme à la capuche était confié aux deux dragonniers. L'autre moitié s'avança vers la reine des Vardens avant de la transporter sous la tente de commandement. La panique qui avait en premier lieu désorganisée les Vardens avait rapidement été dissipée. Les hommes attendaient les ordres de leurs chefs dans l'ordre et la discipline. Avant que la princesse des elfes n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Eragon s'avança.

Peuple Vardens, ta reine est hors de danger. Protège là de ton mieux en renforçant la sécurité du camp.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière en direction de la partie du camp consacrée aux elfes et aux dragonniers. Il avait entrainé l'homme encagoulé à sa suite ainsi qu'Arya. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à parler avec son frère. Le remerciant et le conseillant sur la démarche à adopter en présence des elfes mais surtout, celles des nains.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, colorant le ciel et l'étendue d'eau d'une sublime couleur vermeil. Le dragonnier observait le monde qui l'entourait, attendant l'arrivée imminente de son adversaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lupusanghren arriva, escorté par deux elfes. Arya et Murtagh se tenaient à ses côtés, attendant patiemment que le combat s'engage.

Toujours prêt à m'affronter sur le terrain de la magie Shur'tugal ?

Le dragonnier ne répondit pas, préférant s'asseoir en tailleur face à l'elfe. Lupusanghren esquissa un léger sourire avant de s'installer à une distance respectable du dragonnier et sa dragonne. Dans le dos du jeune homme, l'astre de jour déclinait rapidement. Face à lui, l'elfe devait adapter sa vue aux rayons du soleil couchant qui venait mourir dans ses yeux. Sur les côtés, face à face mais à une distance plus que respectable, les témoins désignés observait les deux adversaires. Le duel débuterait rapidement, c'était une chose certaine. Pour l'instant, les deux ennemis de quelques heures se faisaient face en silence. Aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait vouloir démarrer le combat. L'affrontement ressemblait plus que jamais à un duel à l'épée, les deux adversaires se jaugeant et aucun ne voulant attaquer en premier. Lupusanghren avait l'avantage de l'expérience certes mais Eragon possédait une dualité qu'il n'avait pas. Il avait sa propre technique comme n'importe quel combattant mais, il pouvait aussi utiliser la façon de voir ce combat comme la princesse. Bien entendu, Lupusanghren s'attendrai à se voir affronté avec la rage des dragons. Le jeune homme ne comptait pas lui faire de cadeau en se battant sur ce terrain. Sur le bord du terrain, les spectateurs attendaient, impuissant que la joute débute, se demandant à quoi les adversaires pouvaient bien penser en cet instant. Leurs esprits se perdaient dans les méandres de leurs pensées et de leurs souvenirs dans l'attente du début du duel. Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur exagérée comme s'il souhaitait faire trainer ce coucher de soleil pour l'éternité. Les deux elfes se faisaient face avec sérieux, se dévisageant. Lupusanghren finit par lever une main devant lui et murmurer un mot incompréhensible. Une boule d'eau surgit dans le dos du dragonnier des Vardens. Le duel venait de débuter. La boule prenait peu à peu la forme d'un poing, sa couleur grise lui donnait des airs de poings de fer. Puis le liquide fonça vers le jeune homme assis en tailleur.

Adurna.

Le poing s'arrêta à moins de deux pouces du dos du jeune dragonnier. Il avait pris la couleur du saphir alors que l'elfe pâlissait a vu d'œil. Lentement, le poing s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, éclatant pour prendre la forme d'un immense nuage aux reflets bleutés. Il dériva lentement vers l'elfe avant de se déverser sur lui. Quelque peu énervé, l'elfe s'essuya le visage et contempla son adversaire avec colère. Le dragonnier lui sourit calmement, l'initiative lui appartenait désormais. D'une voix calme et posée, il appela la terre à lui obéir. Celle-ci éclata en de nombreux endroits et laissa de nombreuses boules de glaises léviter autour du jeune homme. Auréolée d'une teinte bleutée, elles fondirent sur l'adversaire du dragonnier des Vardens à la vitesse d'un dragon. Les yeux noisette du dragonnier ne quittaient pas son adversaire une seule seconde. Le combat devint rapidement plus intense, faisant appel à des trésors d'imagination des deux adversaires. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir abdiquer et s'avouer vaincu. Peu à peu, Lupusanghren perdait de sa superbe, épuisé. Alors que face à lui, Eragon se tenait le dos droit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, confiant. Le contraste entre les deux adversaires était saisissant. D'un côté, le demi-elfe semblait tout juste démarrer le combat alors que de l'autre, Lupusanghren se repliait sur lui-même, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Le danger était présent continuellement et demandait une concentration à toute épreuve de la part des deux partis. A l'instant même où le combat avait débuté, il n'avait plus été question de l'arrêter de quelque façon que ce soit. L'elfe se donna alors une dernière chance, il lança trois attaques en même temps brûlant la plus grande partie de ses réserves magiques. Le lac bombarda le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui d'une gigantesque vague d'eau, alors que des flammes apparue de nulle part l'entouraient et que la glaise se transformait en poignard acérés fonçant sur lui. Le dragonnier devint invisible pendant plusieurs minutes. La poussière générée par la magie refusait de retomber et il était impossible de définir si oui ou non, le jeune homme était toujours en vie. Il n'y avait que l'absence de hurlement de la part de la princesse et de la dragonne saphir pour les renseigner. Mais ils pouvaient encore le retrouver en piteux état. Soudain, les roches s'agglutinèrent les unes eux autres et foncèrent en direction de l'elfe. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter sur le côté pour éviter le projectile avant de hurler en ancien langage :

Tu as gagné dragonnier, tu es le meilleur de nous deux.

Le nuage de poussière se dissipa alors totalement et Eragon apparut, à genoux, il semblait s'être écroulé. Sur son front, une épaisse pellicule de sueur avait pris place. Lorsqu'il releva le regard et révéla des yeux d'un bleu uniforme. Il semblait guidé par une force extérieure et puissante. Il se redressa, violent, nerveux et prêt à tuer. Les elfes échangèrent un long regard et vinrent se placer aux côtés de Lupusanghren pour le protéger. Eragon se dirigea droit sur lui et Arya le suivit des yeux, impuissante. Alors, venue de nulle part une voix d'outre-tombe se fit entendre :

Seul un cœur pur pourra le sauver.

Arya fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qui se passait ni ce que signifiait ces paroles et qui les avaient prononcées. « Seul un cœur pur pourra le sauver » mais sauver qui ? Lupusanghren où Eragon ? La princesse s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Lorsqu'Eragon fut à sa portée, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, un mauvais pressentiment se saisit d'elle.


	36. Puissance et Magie

_**36) Puissance et magie.**_

Arya fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qui se passait ni ce que signifiait ces paroles et qui les avaient prononcées. « Seul un cœur pur pourra le sauver » mais sauver qui ? Lupusanghren ou Eragon ? La princesse s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Lorsqu'Eragon fut à sa portée, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, un mauvais pressentiment se saisit d'elle. Le dragonnier dégageait une énergie impossible à canaliser. Il était animé par une puissance que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas et celle-ci était en train de la détruire de l'intérieur. Il fallait que le jeune homme reprenne le dessus. Elle ignorait comment elle pouvait lui venir en aide. La peur commençait à prendre le pas sur la raison de l'elfe. Le lac dans le dos du jeune homme brillait d'un halo bleuté. Le dragonnier semblait avoir pris feu. Des flammes de la couleur du saphir dansaient tout autour de lui. Il avançait inexorablement en direction de sa cible, Lupusanghren. La princesse l'attaqua mentalement et fut surprise qu'il la laisse y pénétrer avec une facilité déconcertante. Très vite pourtant, elle fut totalement immobilisée – et déconcertée- par le dragonnier des Vardens. Depuis quand pouvait-il la dominer dans un combat d'esprit à esprit ? Et depuis quand écrasait-il l'esprit de ses adversaires de cette façon ? Ou plutôt, depuis quand en était-il capable ? Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, s'étirant en d'interminables minutes, plus la jeune femme perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle avait été élevée dans l'optique de toujours pouvoir dissimuler ses sentiments, de son esprit même en étant terrifiée. Et aujourd'hui alors qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de se servir de cet enseignement, elle en était totalement incapable.

_[i]Sa mère le dominait de toute sa hauteur, impressionnante dans son armure d'apparat. La reine des elfes semblait prompte à découper les têtes d'un seul coup d'épée. Son autorité était renforcée par la présence d'Oromis à ses côtés pour la seconder. Légèrement en retrait, le dragonnier et son dragon d'or observaient tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Les seuls moments durant lesquels ils se tenaient éloignés de la reine étaient –hormis ceux que seuls dragons et dragonniers peuvent partager- le temps que pouvait prendre la visite d'émissaires des autres peuples. Elle venait de s'opposer à sa mère –une fois de plus- et loin d'en être heureuse, celle-ci lui lançait des regards qui –s'ils avaient été des flèches- l'auraient tués._

_De quel droit oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Tu peut-être ma fille mais tu n'en reste pas moins un de mes sujets. Je pourrais te provoquer en duel pour t'apprendre à rester à ta place._

_Là, Oromis avait intervenu, posant une main sur l'épaule de la reine, il lui avait silencieusement –et discrètement- intimé de se calmer. Islanzadi s'était exécutée sans mot dire. Et sans pour autant lâcher sa fille de son regard furibond avait acquiescé alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose à son oreille._

_Tu suivras un entrainement intensif en compagnie d'Oromis-elda._

_La punition semblait bien laxiste à la princesse qui n'avait pas protesté pour autant. Ce ne fut que lorsque son entrainement commença qu'elle comprit que sa punition n'en était pas une. La reine avait chargé le maitre dragonnier de lui apprendre à se contrôler, à se défendre et à s'exprimer. Pourtant, en elle avait toujours demeurait cette tendance à s'emporter, à agir d'une manière plus… humaine que la plupart des elfes. C'est alors qu'elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, préférant se taire et cacher ce qu'elle ressentait plutôt que de parler et s'emporter.[/i]_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux brièvement – c'est la seule chose dont elle était capable. Un instant, elle se demanda si Eragon aurait pu l'obliger à cesser de respirer. L'elfe chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit avant qu'elle ne se réalise. Sans un mot, il la défia du regard. L'énergie dont il était enveloppé lui donnait une grandeur démesurée. La lame saphir du dragonnier s'éleva dans les airs avant de foncer en direction de la gorge de la princesse des elfes –si vite qu'elle en était floue pour l'elfe. La princesse ferma les yeux, persuadée que sa fin était proche. Mais alors que retentissait le rugissement de rage d'Orchard et celui protecteur de la dragonne saphir, Arya se demanda quand viendrait enfin le coup. Elle sentit la lame entamer légèrement la peau fine de son cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que la pression exercée sur son esprit s'envolait. Eragon la regardait, ses yeux noisette écarquillés. Il lâchât Brisingr qui s'écrasa sur le sol au moment où les genoux du dragonnier le heurtaient. La jeune femme pouvait sentir un minuscule filet de sang glisser le long de son cou. L'esprit de son compagnon était confus, il ne savait que faire et ne comprenait pas son geste. Arya s'agenouilla face à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les rugissements des deux dragons s'étaient tus. Le silence régnait en maître au tour d'eux. La jeune femme renforça le lien qui existait déjà entre leurs esprits. Il détourna le regard, tournant la tête pour mieux échapper aux deux yeux émeraude qui le dévisageait. Elle prit la tête du jeune homme entre ces mains, le contraignant dans un geste emplit de douceur à la regarder. La nuit s'était installée sur les rives du lac Leona, noire et oppressante. Elle pouvait sentir la présence des douze magiciens elfes dans son dos mais s'en moquait. Dans sa confusion, le jeune dragonnier cherchait la raison de son geste fou. Il en oubliait la présence de son aimée dans son esprit, il lui livrait les nombreux secrets qu'il avait juré de garder pour lui-même, et ce, sans s'en rendre compte. Lentement, le lac reprenait sa teinte habituelle, cessant de briller d'un étrange éclat saphir alors qu'Eragon se vidait de son énergie. Lentement, des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long des joues du dragonnier. Il commença à marmonner une suite de mot incompréhensible sans s'arrêter, à une vitesse impressionnante mais qui rendait ses paroles encore plus complexe à saisir. Au fil des secondes, son esprit se faisait plus limpide, ses paroles plus claire, lente et forte. Puis il finit par se taire et cesser de pleurer.

« - Désolé… Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire, dissipant ses peurs en un simple témoignant qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur –ou du moins, pas immédiatement. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se levèrent à l'unisson. Eragon se tourna vers Lupusanghren avant de s'incliner légèrement devant lui en s'excusant. Il se dirigea ensuite en direction de sa tente sans ajouter un mot. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, il était devenu impossible d'accès. Lupusanghren et ses deux elfes s'inclinèrent devant leur princesse avant de se retirer à leur tour. Arya et Murtagh se retrouvait seuls. Le jeune homme l'observa longuement alors que le regard de l'elfe était perdu dans l'immensité de la nuit. Elle finit par s'en rendre compte et se tourner vers lui, les sourcils haussés et un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux plus noirs que la nuit. Il était mal à l'aise et ses gestes en témoignaient. Le sourire de la princesse se faisait plus large et son air interrogateur eut enfin raison des dernières résistances du fils de Morzan.

Je ne pensais pas que vous vous étiez rapprochés à ce point…

A quel point ?

Le sourire innocent qu'elle lui adressa le fit rire. Il semblait beaucoup plus sûr de lui d'un seul coup et, risqua un regard en direction de la direction qu'avait pris son demi-frère quelques minutes plus tôt. Les yeux de la princesse se perdirent un instant dans la même direction, se voilant quelques secondes. Dans son dos, Orchard semblait s'impatienter.

Au point que tu t'affiches assez… ouvertement devant les autres.

Le rire mélodieux de la princesse retentit dans l'air frais de la nuit. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit la curiosité de son compagnon dans son esprit. Il voulait donc savoir ce qui l'amusait. Elle remonta le cours de la conversation pour qu'il comprenne un peu mieux. Et, elle devina le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres sans même avoir besoin de se trouver près de lui. Plus le temps passait et plus le lien qui existait entre eux et leurs dragons se renforçait. Murtagh la regardait, l'air vaguement inquiet par le long silence de l'elfe –et soulagé de voir qu'elle souriait.

Navrée, nous avons un espion…

« - Si je suis un espion, tu es une voleuse… »

La princesse fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce que son compagnon voulait lui dire. Murtagh la dévisageait avec des yeux rond ce qui amusa encore davantage la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. Le dragonnier présent dans son esprit se moquait ouvertement de son frère. Il s'amusait aussi du fait que la princesse ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Lasse de jouer au plus fin avec lui –et sûre de ne pas avoir trouvé- elle s'avoua vaincu.

Un espion, où ?

« - Une voleuse ? »

Eragon semblait très amusé par la situation et la double conversation que devait suivre Arya. Orchard poussa un étrange grognement avant de se mettre à trembler. Cette fois-ci fut de trop, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son dragon –d'autant qu'il n'avait mal nulle part. Le dragon vert finit par s'écrouler au sol, parcouru de tremblements alors qu'un nouveau son retentissait. Semblable au bruit d'une cascade s'écrasant sur des rochers, le rire d'Orchard s'élevait dans les airs sous le regard stupéfait de sa dragonnière. Eragon devait être lui aussi prit d'un fou rire. Arya se tourna donc vers le dragonnier rouge pour lui répondre.

Ton frère est là.

Elle avait éclairé ses paroles par un index désignant sa tête, sous le regard surpris du demi-frère du dragonnier concerné.

« - Tu as volé mon cœur… (Rire mental parfaitement perceptible) et n'oublie pas que je suis continuellement là. »

Elle sourit face au ton employé par le dragonnier des Vardens. Il l'avait chuchoté, les mots avaient résonnés dans son esprit comme des mots murmurés à l'oreille de la princesse. Elle resta un long moment muette, incapable de faire disparaître le sourire niais qui était né sur son visage. Murtagh réagit enfin, souriant à son tour alors qu'Orchard parvenait enfin à se calmer. Le dragon vert se releva lentement, observant sa dragonnière le regard brillant. Elle demeurait encore muette, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot alors que son sourire s'effaçait enfin. Murtagh la dévisageait toujours, attendant qu'elle réagisse mais elle en était incapable, Eragon continuait à murmurer dans son esprit. Incapable de faire le tri entre ses propres pensées et celles que lui transmettait le dragonnier, elle contemplait le lac refléter la lumière des étoiles. Son regard était vide et le dragonnier rouge semblait se demander ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ce fut finalement la princesse des elfes qui apporta le réponse à ses interrogations muettes.

Je dois te laisser, il se fait tard et tu dois te reposer. Nasuada voudras sûrement te voir. Il faudra que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu as changé.

Sans attendre, elle sauta sur le dos de son dragon. Se laissant griser par le plaisir de voler dans le ciel nocturne. Très vite pourtant, il leur fallut se poser. Devant la tente du dragonnier des Vardens, elle hésita un instant, une infime seconde, avant de s'engouffrer dans le lieu de repos qui leur avait été désigné. Il était là, étendu sur le lit les yeux clos, paisible. Il attendait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Murtagh, elle le savait, elle avait pu le sentir. Il semblait si calme alors que moins d'une heure avant, il avait été pris d'envies meurtrières. Sa respiration était calme et lente, pourtant, il ne dormait pas. Son esprit était en ébullition. Il se demandait toujours ce qui l'avait pris d'attaquer celle qu'il aimait. Lentement, elle avança vers le jeune homme étendu sur le dos. Elle vint s'asseoir avec cette même lenteur à côté de lui, posant une main sur sa joue à la même vitesse exagérément ralentie. Il frémit, presque imperceptiblement à ce contact et elle esquissa un fin sourire. Sa main dessina les contours de son visage, sa vitesse ne variait pas et les battements de cœur du jeune homme se faisaient plus rapides à chaque secondes écoulée. Il finit par pousser un léger soupir et le sourire arboré par Arya se fit victorieux. Avec un calme absolu, elle se pencha sur lui, prenant appui sur son torse, souriant toujours. Les yeux toujours clos, il semblait devoir mettre en œuvre des trésors de contrôle pour ne pas les ouvrir. Elle se pencha davantage, dans le but de déposer un baiser fantôme à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il bougea brusquement, faisant perdre l'équilibre à la princesse des elfes. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs lèvres se décollèrent et ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Les mots ne leurs étaient pas utiles. Doucement, il caressa sa joue, dessinant lentement les contours de la mâchoire de la jeune femme du bout des doigts. Il glissa le long de son cou avec lenteur, s'arrêtant un instant pour soigner la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Elle s'écarta avec douceur, le charme était rompue. Elle caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue avant de se lever et de laver le sang séché qui maculait sa peau couleur miel blond. Il poussa un léger soupir en la regardant faire, il s'en voulait encore…

Qu'est ce qui a bien put me prendre ?

La princesse poussa un léger soupir en se tournant rapidement vers lui. Elle l'observa un long moment. Il s'en voudrait sûrement pour l'éternité. Pourtant, il n'était pas lui-même à cet instant-là. Jamais le jeune dragonnier n'aurait attaqué une personne de cette façon, jamais en temps normal une telle haine n'aurait trouvé sa place sur son visage.

Ce n'est pas toi qui a agi, tu étais… possédé…

Il eut un étrange sourire avant de plonger ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes de la princesse des elfes. Eragon ne semblait pas croire ce qu'elle lui disait, à moins qu'il ne sache trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire…

Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Mais je conservais le contrôle de mes pensées. C'est pour ça que tu vis toujours. Je… Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, ou du moins, jamais volontairement. Si tu savais…

Arya le coupa en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il ne devait pas en dire plus. Il souffrait et pensait bien assez comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être la cause de ses tourments. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas un instant. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et chacun était à même de ressentir la douleur qu'éprouvait l'autre. En cet instant, la proximité de leurs esprits devenait intolérable, blessante.

Je sais Eragon, je le sais très bien… Tu avais l'air… Comme… possédé…

Le jeune homme l'observait, les sourcils froncés, il ne disait pas un mot. Aucuns sons ne semblaient capables de franchir ses lèvres en cet instant. Il secoua la tête, incrédule ses réflexions l'emmenées dans une direction improbable, inimaginable. Arya l'observait, ses réflexions étaient intéressantes et… profondes. Il semblait que malgré son jeune âge et le fait qu'il soit humain, le dragonnier possède une sagesse peu commune. Il fronça les sourcils avant de relever la tête pour la dévisager. En plus de suivre ses propres réflexions, il parvenait à suivre celles de la jeune elfe. Il n'en aurait jamais été capable moins d'un an plus tôt. Il avait évolué à une vitesse.

Mes idées sont folles…

Je ne trouve pas qu'elles soient si folles que ça…

Oui, c'est sûr que rien n'est plus probable…

Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai appris que la magie avait ses propres lois. Tu viens peut-être d'en découvrir une nouvelle.

Il eut un rire léger face aux paroles de l'elfe. Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Il riait de l'idée qu'elle venait de formuler. Il doutait de lui à un point inimaginable. Pourtant, quelques heures plus tôt, il était sûr de vaincre Lupusanghren.

Arya, imagine un peu… La magie contrôlant la puissance de tous ceux qui l'utilisent… C'est totalement fou !

Il y a pourtant de la logique dans ton raisonnement… Les ombres sont des sorciers qui ont voulus devenir trop puissants… Galbatorix est devenu fou… Et les dragons eux-mêmes ne peuvent continuellement utiliser leur magie qui est pourtant la plus puissante connut à ce jour…

« - Tu oublis l'amour jeune elfe. »

« - Je suis bien plus vieille que toi Orchard. »

Eragon souriait de nouveau, de toute évidence, il était de l'avais d'Orchard.

« - Oui mais tu n'es pas bien grande… »

Le dragonnier des Vardens éclata de rire alors qu'Arya écarquillait les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Son propre dragon se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Eragon se tenait les côtes, la princesse pouvait sentir la brûlure légère et inconfortable que créait son fou rire. Il finit par se pencher en avant, assis sur le lit et… tomber par terre. Il ne s'était pas rattrapé et Arya fut à son tour prise d'un fou rire. La tête arborée par le jeune homme n'aurait pu être plus comique qu'en cet instant. Près d'une éternité plus tard, ils cessèrent de rire. Leurs côtes étaient encore douloureuses, et leurs regards malicieux n'auraient pu tromper quiconque. Quelques gloussements leurs échappaient encore de temps à autre. Le jeune homme se leva et se posta face à la princesse des elfes avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Son regard s'était fait tendre, son visage sérieux et son regard amoureux. Ses lèvres s'étaient d'abord posées sur celles de la jeune elfe avant de glisser plus près de la pointe de son oreille. Là, il s'arrêta un instant, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de l'elfe.

Je t'aime.

Elle sourit à ces simples mots, heureuse de les entendre. Ses lèvres cherchèrent un instant celles du dragonnier des Vardens. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs souffles, elle se pencha et murmura avec douceur à son oreille.

Je t'aime aussi Eragon.

Un des elfes de la garde du jeune dragonnier s'annonça avant de pénétrer dans sa tente, laissant tout juste le temps aux deux elfes de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Le magicien les observa durant quelques minutes avant de s'incliner légèrement, saluant la princesse et son compagnon avant de prendre la parole.

Dame Nasuada est hors de danger et se porte bien. Elle souhaite vous voir à la première heure demain.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla après s'être à nouveau incliné et excusé de l'avoir dérangé. Les deux amants échangèrent un bref regard avant d'aller se coucher sans ajouter le moindre mot. Ils allaient devoir se lever très tôt le lendemain et la journée avait été riche en émotion et en apprentissage. Et celle du lendemain promettait de l'être tout autant.


	37. Marche vers l'aboutissement

**Bon alors avant toutes choses, encore merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent encore.**

**Mais surtout merci imperatricemaléfique, j'avais complétement oublié que je n'avais pas encore posté ce chapitre alors mea culpa, mes plus plates excuses…**

**A part ça, une petite note au passage avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, Je n'ai pas la suite. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je l'écrirai. Je compte donc écrire encore deux ou trois chapitres dont l'épilogue. Je ne vais pas vous livrer ce chapitre dans l'immédiat pour la simple et bonne raison que le chapitre 38 ne veut pas s'écrire et je ne veux pas vous livrer un texte brouillon, inachevé. Bref, un texte qui ne me vas pas.**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review après la lecture de ce chap.**

**Sur ces derniers mots, bonne lecture !**

_**37) Marche vers l'aboutissement.**_

La fin pouvait être un commencement. C'est ce que le dragonnier se disait alors qu'il se dirigeait en direction de la tente de la reine des Vardens en compagnie de sa compagne et de leurs dragons.

« - En suivant ta logique, on peut aussi dire que le commencement peut-être une fin en soi… »

Surpris, le dragonnier tourna son regard vers la princesse et… entra douloureusement en contact avec un tonneau avant de tomber par terre. Le rire de sa compagne coupa court au juron qu'il était sur le point de prononcer. Il lui lança un regard peu amène avant de se relever. Les Vardens qui avaient assistés à la scène le dévisageaient tout en se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Saphira et Orchard étaient particulièrement amusés par la chute du jeune homme. Arya quant à elle lui demandait calmement s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Il ignora royalement la question de sa compagne qui haussa les épaules avant de continuer sa route d'un pas décidé. Les soldats de la liberté se hâtèrent de retourner à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Devant la tente de Nasuada, deux personnes les attendaient calmement. Ils ignoraient les regards suspicieux que les faucons de la nuit leur lançaient. Alors que la princesse des elfes arrivait à leur hauteur, ils relevèrent la tête. Eragon ne tarda pas à arriver auprès de la jeune femme. Il observa un long moment les deux silhouettes qui conservaient leur capuchon aux abords de la tente de la chef des Vardens.

Vous êtes fous d'agir ainsi ? Vous voulez être suspectés d'être des assassins ?

L'une des silhouettes eut un rire bref, froid. Elle se tourna lentement vers le dragonnier qui la mettait en garde contre les suspicions de ceux qu'elle tentait d'aider. Elle le dévisagea un long moment avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

Ils n'auraient pas vraiment tort de le penser… Et de toute façon, aucun assassin digne de ce nom ne se baladerait en attirant ainsi l'attention. De plus, bien que je ne craigne rien, il ne faut pas que Lui soit reconnu ou du moins pas tout de suite…

Un instant, Eragon songea à répliquer. Un instant seulement. Il abandonna bien vite cette idée au profit d'une autre. Vaguement étonné et inquiet il inspira profondément avant de s'adresser à nouveau à sa mère.

Qu'en est-il de l'homme que j'ai confié à tes « bon soins » hier ?

Il se porte plutôt bien. C'est dingue ce qu'il peut-être aisé de délier les langues…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Un frisson glacé parcourait son dos à la simple idée de ce que l'homme avait dû subir avant de parler. Ce qu'il avait très certainement enduré avant de comprendre que sa seule chance de salut serait de parler. A ses côtés, Arya demeurait de marbre. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait à première vue. Pourtant, son esprit était un peu trop préoccupé par Durza et Gil'ead au goût du jeune dragonnier. Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole alors que les trois autres l'observaient.

Où est-il en ce moment ? Ne risque-t-il pas de s'échapper ?

Selena sembla satisfaite de la question et hocha légèrement la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la princesse.

Angela garde un œil sur lui. De plus, j'ai mis deux membres de ton peuple devant la tente. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je ne serais pas venue si je n'avais pas été persuadée qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

Ce fut au tour d'Arya d'hocher la tête. Un léger sourire satisfait étirait délicatement ses lèvres. Au bout d'un long moment, celle-ci désigna la tente rouge d'un rapide geste du menton avant de proposer de rendre visite à la reine des Vardens. Ses amis lui emboitèrent le pas sans mot dire. Les faucons de la nuit leur barrèrent la route le temps de les annoncer. Bien vite, Nasuada leur accorda l'autorisation de pénétrer dans le lieu le plus important du camp. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et entrèrent sous la tente. Orchard et Saphira glissèrent la tête dans la tente par l'un des pans relevés exprès. Selena ôta presque instantanément son capuchon et s'inclina devant la femme à la peau d'ébène qui les observait. Assise sur son trône, les manches de sa robe raccourcies de sorte que l'on puisse voir –en partie du moins- le bandage qui enserrait son épaule droite. Celui-ci n'était certainement pas d'une grande utilité puisque le dragonnier lui-même avait guéri sa blessure. Les deux dragonniers la saluèrent d'un geste de la tête auquel Nasuada répondit calmement.

Jörmundur m'a informé que vous aviez attrapés les assassins.

En effet, j'ai moi-même interrogé l'un d'eux… et il m'a livré quelques informations assez… intéressantes.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher légèrement la tête en souriant doucement à la Main Noire. Aucun doute, une étrange amitié liait les deux femmes.

Je suppose que ce nouvel arrivant n'est autre que l'homme qui a tiré la seconde flèche.

Eragon acquiesça. Il se demandait de quelle manière il allait bien pouvoir annoncer qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Arya partageait son trouble. Saphira était en train de lui conseiller de ne pas tourner autour du pot lorsque la jeune elfe s'avança de quelques pas.

C'est bien lui. (d'un rapide mouvement de la tête elle fit signe à Murtagh. Celui-ci s'avança et laissa son capuchon tomber) Il est de notre côté.

La chef des Vardens les dévisagea incrédule. Elle semblait partagée entre l'envie d'appeler les gardes et celle de les écouter. Son cœur et sa raison se livraient un duel sans merci. Finalement, elle décida de leur laisser une chance. Sa voix claqua, féroce et dure.

Vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer et vite.

Ce fut à Eragon de s'avancer calmement, il s'arrêta à côté de la princesse des elfes. D'un geste, il invita Murtagh à venir près de lui. Ce dernier s'inclina une fois devant la jeune femme. Le dragonnier bleu inspira profondément avant de se décider à parler.

Comme je te l'ai déjà appris, Murtagh a été contraint de suivre le Roi. Nous sommes conscients que les nains veulent sa mort mais il peut nous être utile. Il connait Ilirea, il peut nous aider.

Orik ne va pas être content et il arrivera dans deux jours avec un contingent de nain. Êtes-vous conscients que la présence de Murtagh à nos côtés peut signifier la fin d'une alliance vieille de près d'un siècle ? Et de fait d'une amitié elle-même vieille de plusieurs millénaires ?

Arya acquiesça doucement. Eragon ne dit pas un mot alors que Selena plongeait son regard dans les prunelles sombres de la reine des Vardens. Murtagh se releva lorsque Nasuada lui en donna l'ordre. Sa voix demeurait dure, coupante. Pourtant, quelque chose dans ses intonations avait changé. Le dragonnier rouge défia la reine des Vardens du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

Laisse-moi vous aider à vaincre la Roi, je me rendrai aux nains ensuite s'il le faut. Je veux juste une chance de prouver que je ne suis plus un ennemi. Que je ne le serai plus.

Je me porte garant de sa bonne foi. Et s'il le faut, je le surveillerai.

« - Comme si ça allait être une tâche très difficile… »

« - Ce sera une grande responsabilité et… »

« - Je crois que Saphira veux seulement dire que nous t'aiderons. »

« - Nous ? Orchard, ais-je mon mot à dire ? »

Eragon fronçait légèrement les sourcils alors que la princesse des Vardens dévisageait son dragon. Saphira ne disait rien, se contentant d'encourager son ami par image. Selena regardait tour à tour dragons et dragonniers visiblement amusée de les voir communiquer entre eux.

« - Si tu veux passer du temps seule avec Eragon, non. »

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans dire un mot. Elle hocha lentement la tête sans quitter le dragonneau du regard.

Je me porte moi aussi garante de Murtagh. Inutile de dire que Saphira et Orchard sont d'accord avec nous.

« - Tu vois, tu le fais aussi… »

La Main Noire ouvrit la bouche pour parler à son tour mais Nasuada la coupa. Elle jugeait inutile d'entendre une personne supplémentaire prendre la défense du jeune homme. Elle observa longuement les deux dragonniers de son camp.

Arya, tous les elfes partagerons-t-ils ton avis ? Eragon, je te laisserai le soin de tout expliquer à Orik…

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de s'incliner légèrement devant Nasuada. L'elfe quant à elle échangea un regard avec Selena avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

Je doute qu'il n'y ait trop de problème… Ma reine m'a informé qu'elle enverrait une vingtaine des miens. Ceux-ci ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Selon les personnes qu'elle aura envoyées, nous aurons notre réponse.

Tu ne sais pas qui viendra ?

Disons seulement que je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre… Il faudra que tu me laisses parler…

La femme à la peau sombre acquiesça lentement avant de donner congé aux trois dragonniers. Murtagh remit sa capuche et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la tente du dragonnier des Vardens –et de la princesse des elfes par la même occasion.

Alors comme ça, tu épis les conversations d'Arya petit frère ?

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du demi-elfe qui lança un bref regard au ciel avant de répondre.

Je ne l'épi pas tout à fait, disons juste que j'assiste à ses conversations de la même façon que je sais tout ce que Saphira dit ou ressent.

Le dragonnier rouge interrogea la jeune femme du regard. Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air absent. Elle les écoutait à peine, plongée dans ses pensées, là où même le Yawë ne permettait pas à son compagnon de la suivre. Ce fut à Eragon de subir le regard interrogateur de son frère. D'un geste las, il haussa les épaules. Un instant avant de se saisir de celles de l'elfe pour lui faire contourner un Varden. Arrivé dans la tente du jeune homme, la princesse s'allongea sur le lit sans accorder la moindre importance aux deux frères. Bien que perturbé, Murtagh ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Maintenant, je doute que Nasuada accepte de te laisser te balader n'importe où dans le camp.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un elfe lui demanda la permission d'entrer. Il la lui accorda rapidement et le salua. Le magicien observa la princesse allongée d'un air perplexe avant de se tourner vers les deux autres dragonniers.

La reine des Vardens m'envoie vous prévenir. Votre tente est prête Murtagh Shur'tugal… Quant à vous Eragon Finiarel, vous devez le surveiller.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ainé. Arya ne semblait pas décidée à leur accorder un minimum d'attention. Ses pensées se faisaient plus noires au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Eragon soupira doucement avant d'emboiter le pas à l'elfe qui accompagnait son frère jusqu'à la tente voisine. Orchard atterrit non loin et s'allongea devant, calme. Le fils de Brom comprit qu'il allait monter la garde. Il le remercia rapidement avant de se diriger vers sa propre tente. Et Arya.

La jeune elfe demeurait allongée sur le lit de camp. Elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Une statue n'aurait pas bougé davantage. Les yeux clos, on eut pu penser que la princesse dormait. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier, mais son front était plissé et l'inquiétude était perceptible sur ses traits. Incapable de l'atteindre par l'esprit et certain que les mots ne feraient pas plus d'effets, il s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit. D'une main, il caressa tendrement les cheveux de jais de la jeune elfe. Il voulait l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas agir d'une autre façon. Son regard se posa sur Naegling qui demeurait posée sur le bureau. Il ne l'avait pas rendue aux elfes, elle lui revenait de droit. Face à ceux qui avaient appris à se servir de la magie d'une façon « traditionnelle » comme Galbatorix, il ne devait pas avoir la moindre chance. Et pourtant, il avait appris au rocher de Kuithan bien plus de chose en l'espace de quelques minutes que n'importe quel dragonnier en plusieurs siècles. Il se devait de conserver ces secrets, de ne les partager qu'avec sa dragonne. Il avait trahi son devoir et son serment, Arya savait, Arya avait vu. Il soupira doucement, Eragon ne savait pas comment agir. Il aurait dû protéger ses pensées mais il avait échoué. Et comment pouvait-il blâmer l'elfe ? Ne pouvant trouver de solution –ou ne voulant pas- il soupira à nouveau avant de sentir une main caresser doucement sa joue. Le jeune homme se tourna vers la princesse avant de sourire. Celle-ci regardait à présent la tente, les sourcils froncés.

Où est Murtagh ?

Eragon retint un éclat de rire avant de lui résumer la situation, il ne s'attarda pas sur « l'égarement » de l'elfe. Il lui suffit d'un regard, un seul regard pour lui transmettre ses interrogations. La princesse ne s'en étonna pas. Elle était déjà parvenue à ses propres conclusions.

Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Rien, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas, il était inutile de préciser que dans ce cas, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir l'air aussi inquiet.

Je suppose que tu devrais m'empêcher de parler.

Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Pas volontairement.

Je le sais mais… Je te jure de garder tout cela pour moi quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Ils étaient tous deux conscients que jamais le jeune homme n'aurait fait faire pareil serment à la jeune femme. Mais la nécessité avait forcé l'elfe à lui en faire la promesse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Sauf la mort de la dragonnière.

Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, murmurant que tout n'était pas compliqué, seulement la plus grande partie des choses. Eragon avait haussé un sourcil en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Et l'elfe lui avait répondu par un sourire. Il la serra dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Le silence qui les enveloppait était confortable. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre en cet instant. Des images firent leurs apparitions dans leurs esprits, les faisant rougir tous deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres se liaient dans un tendre baiser qui devint vite passionné. La princesse des elfes esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés. Les mains de l'elfe s'égarèrent sous la chemise de dragonnier alors que celui-ci la serrait avec plus de force contre lui. La fougue des baisers du jeune homme ne fit qu'augmenter. Et l'elfe y répondait, avide de ses lèvres. Elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait et très vite, la passion les emporta.

Le ciel d'un bleu uniforme ne semblait pas troublé par l'arrivée imminente d'un grand groupe de nains. Cette arrivée signait le début d'une nouvelle phase de la guerre en Alagaësia. Lorsque les elfes seraient à leur tour arrivés, la dernière étape de cette campagne pourrait commencer. L'attaque d'Urû'baen. L'ultime bataille approchait à grand pas, se rapprochant chaque jour encore davantage. Les nains approchaient rapidement du camp. Une fois devant les portes, Orik posa pied à terre et se planta devant Nasuada. Celle-ci le salua avant de se lancer dans l'annonce qui risquait de faire perdre son soutien aux Varden.

Roi Orik, j'ai un nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer.


	38. Combat Final

_**Chapitre 38 :**_

**Alors, avant toute chose, merci à imperatricemalefique pour sa review ainsi qu'à Rose-Eliade.**

**Maintenant, place à ma réponse pour imperatricemalefique :**

**Ca va et toi ?**

**Pour ce qui est de l'attente, tu ne l'as pas trouvée trop longue j'espère ?**

**Tu as bien du courage de lire les fics en anglais même si c'est pour passer le temps… Personnellement, je ne l'aurai pas ^^**

**Pour ce qui est d'une suite, j'en doute… Et pour me lire dans une autre histoire… Oui mais pas sur Eragon, j'ai commencé à écrire sur Harry Potter J'ai évolué depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic et je ne trouve plus autant de plaisir à écrire sur Eragon qu'avant…**

**Pour la taille du chapitre, je pense que les derniers chapitres seront aussi courts désolée pour ceux que ça gêne. (en fait, celui-ci et plus long que ce que je pensais)**

**Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment imaginé ce que Selena avait bien pu faire à l'assassin mais je me plais à penser qu'à côté d'elle, Durza serait passé pour un bien doux tortionnaire… Et bien entendu, je te déconseille fortement d'aller l'énerver, tu as vu ce que ça donne avec les elfes… Les informations arrachées à cet homme… Le nombre d'homme présent dans l'association d'assassin de ce Roi fou. Le nombre d'homme à Ilirea…**

**Pour Arya, j'en avais un peu marre que sa vie soit toute rose, que tout aille bien… Alors, je lui ai rappelé ce qu'elle a vécu, montrer qu'elle est tout de même « humaine », qu'elle a des sentiments. Et on le verra encore das ce chapitre… Même si Gon est aussi mis en cause**

**Heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire… il me sert à montrer à Arya ses défauts et surtout lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas intouchable.**

**Tu vas voir quels elfes j'envoie dans ce chapitre mais va pas y avoir beaucoup de surprise… Mais on va quand même calmer les esprits.**

**XD C'est pas une mauvaise idée mais il ne va pas le comprendre, il n'en est pas capable, comment dire ? Il est vraiment TRES différent de Gon… son opposé même s'ils s'entendent bien.**

**Tu as une des propositions qui est bonne mais je ne te dirai pas laquelle, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre… enfin pour les ennuis, disons que l'arrivée de Murtagh a ramené pas mal de souvenir… pas forcément heureux…**

**Ça, tu vas le voir très rapidement… Ca me rappelle un de mes textes je crois que ça donnait un truc du genre « elle lui donna une gifle magistrale, le bruit se propageant à travers tout le château »…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Désolée de la taille de cette ràr mais il fallait que je réponde à cette review qui m'a vraiment énormément encouragé.**

**Bon alors, je vais faire ça en mode : série TV ^^**

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_Le ciel d'un bleu uniforme ne semblait pas troublé par l'arrivée imminente d'un grand groupe de nains. Cette arrivée signait le début d'une nouvelle phase de la guerre en Alagaësia. Lorsque les elfes seraient à leur tour arrivés, la dernière étape de cette campagne pourrait commencer. L'attaque d'Urû'baen. L'ultime bataille approchait à grand pas, se rapprochant chaque jour encore davantage. Les nains approchaient rapidement du camp. Une fois devant les portes, Orik posa pied à terre et se planta devant Nasuada. Celle-ci le salua avant de se lancer dans l'annonce qui risquait de faire perdre son soutien aux Varden._

_Roi Orik, j'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer._

**Place au chapitre maintenant ! Et bonne lecture.**

Orik haussa un sourcil en lançant un regard peu amène au dragonnier. Le jeune homme ne dit mot et conduit le roi des nains en direction de la tente de commandement. Nasuada, Arya et Angela les suivaient, plus loin et plus discrètement, Selena accompagnait l'aîné de ses fils. Une fois parvenu à destination, sûr de ne pouvoir être épié par quiconque, le jeune dragonnier se tourna vers son ami.

Orik, mon ami. La nouvelle que je dois t'annoncer est particulièrement délicate…

Viens-en directement au fait Eragon… Il est inutile de tourner autour de la montagne.

A cet instant, Selena et Murtagh pénétrèrent dans la tente. Le nain lança un regard interrogateur à son frère adoptif. Le jeune humain chercha un soutien dans le regard de sa compagne. Arya avait ce masque d'impassibilité qu'elle arborait si souvent au milieu des Vardens. Son regard brilla l'espace d'une demi secondes et elle eut un léger hochement de tête en direction de son compagnon. Le cœur d'Eragon accéléra et Orik commença à s'énerver.

Que fait-il ici ? Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est un allié… Arya, Orchard, Saphira et moi-même nous portons garant de sa loyauté. Il est prêt à se rendre une fois le Roi défait.

Tu as eu l'occasion d'honorer ton serment en tuant celui qui a tué Hrotgar et tu n'as rien fait !

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement, prêt à affronter la colère de son allié. Il s'inclina légèrement devant son roi. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait prêt à affronter la colère du nain. Mais alors que celui-ci commençait à s'emporter Le dragonnier rouge s'avança.

Il ne faut pas blâmer mon jeune frère, je suis seul responsable de mes actes. Mais pour ma défense, je dois dire que le Roi maudit m'a fait jurer allégeance en ancien langage. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il connaissait mon vrai nom. Je n'ai rien pu faire si ce n'est de lui obéir. Je n'ai pas tué votre roi de gaieté de cœur, je n'ai pas pris plaisir à affronter Eragon mais j'ai dû le faire, j'y ai été contraint.

Sur cette brève déclaration, il s'approcha du roi nain et s'agenouilla devant lui, présentant Zar'roc sur ses paumes ouvertes.

Je mets désormais ma vie entre vos mains et mon arme à votre service. A la mort du roi félon, je vous laisserai me tuer si vous le désirez toujours… Mais laissez-moi voir sa défaite et y participer avant de mourir.

La surprise se peignait sur la totalité des visages, Murtagh, ce jeune homme libre et indépendant acceptait de s'en remettre au jugement du Roi des nains. La mère du dragonnier ne bougea pas, restant dans l'ombre et observant la réaction de ce roi. Orik demeura un long moment immobile et silencieux. Il observait l'homme qui avait mis son orgueil de côté et lui livrait sa vie. Il finit par lui ordonner de se relever. Murtagh obéit sans dire un mot avant de planter ses prunelles noires dans les yeux bleus du nain.

Soit, tu resteras sous surveillance… Je ne romprais pas notre alliance Nasuada. Le Roi doit être vaincu mais nous en reparlerons…

A peine le nain eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un jeune messager arrivait en courant dans la tente. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et s'incliner devant les chefs de la rébellion.

Les Elfes arrivent, ils sont à la porte Nord.

Eragon, Arya et Selena partirent en courant à la rencontre su groupe allié. Dans le ciel, Saphira et Orchard les imitaient. Le trajet fut assez rapide, les elfes en les voyants arriver s'étaient arrêtés. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha et ouvrit grand les bras en apercevant Arya. La jeune elfe ne réfléchit pas et laissa son père la serrer dans ses bras.

Tu m'as manqué ma fille.

L'elfe ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. La présence de son père signifiait la marche vers le Roi Maudit. La fin de cette guerre. Mais aussi la mort de nombre d'autres personnes. Connues ou inconnues peut importait. La mort allait encore faucher de très nombreuses âmes et y prendre plaisir. Etait-ce là le prix à payer pour instaurer la paix en Alagaësia ? Torture, sang et mort ? Elle était bien loin de l'adage d'Oromis, devenu sien au fil du temps. Paix, Force et Sagesse. La Sagesse n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde de guerre. Seule la Force et la violence étaient présentes. Bien trop au goût de la princesse. Elle accompagna son père et la vingtaine d'elfe qui le suivait au camp des Vardens.

….

Deux semaines, le voyage pour la ville du Roi félon n'avait guère duré plus longtemps. Les dragonniers demeuraient silencieux la plupart du temps, s'entraînant encore et encore, désirant être à la hauteur du combat qui s'annonçait violent et sanglant. Les chefs de la rébellion passaient de longues heures à prévoir les tactiques d'attaques, ce qu'ils devaient faire en cas de défaite. La peur s'immisçait dans le cœur de tous les guerriers du camp. La fin de la guerre était proche mais la mort emporterait nombre d'entre eux dans son sillage. Les femmes de ceux qui partiraient au combat priaient chaque jour leurs dieux pour que leur mari leurs reviennent vivant. Arya, Eragon et Murtagh restaient entre eux, se rassurant comme ils le pouvaient, s'entrainant avec hargne. Ils tentaient de garder l'idée que l'un d'eux pourrait mourir à distance. Ils n'y parvenaient cependant jamais totalement. Le temps s'écoulait indifférent à toute cette crainte. Ils furent bientôt à la veille de la bataille. Ce jour-là, Nasuada avait fait suspendre tous les entrainements –y compris celui des dragonniers. Selena et Murtagh demeuraient tous les deux, seuls, dans la tente du jeune homme. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Il y a des choses qu'Eragon et Arya ne seraient jamais capables de comprendre. Les deux elfes s'étaient éloignés du camp –et de leurs dragons un peu trop moqueurs au goût de la princesse. Les deux amoureux étaient parvenus à trouver un semblant de forêt à proximité du camp et en profitaient pour se détendre. Il leur était inutile de parler, le Yawë le permettant de se comprendre sans avoir besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Les deux jeunes elfes ne savaient pas s'ils survivraient à la guerre, la peur de perdre l'autre les tenaillait. Ils craignaient de perdre des proches. L'affrontement était proche et les deux elfes demeuraient seuls, installés sur la branche d'un arbre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Les oiseaux s'approchaient d'eux pour les saluer et les encourager. Au sol, renard, mulot et lapin se côtoyaient pour venir voir les deux dragonniers. Bien vite, ces derniers se lassèrent et descendirent de leur branche pour rejoindre leur tente. Les animaux les suivirent jusqu'à la frontière de leur habitat, là, ils les abandonnèrent à contrecœur. Les deux liés passèrent encore quelques heures ensembles auprès de leurs dragons, avant de s'isoler totalement dans la tente qui leur était assignée. L'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus présente, offrant plus encore d'intimité aux deux êtres. Le lendemain, ils devraient lancer l'assaut peu de temps avant l'aube pour surprendre leurs adversaires. Arya s'allongea la première sur le lit qu'ils partageaient. Lentement, Eragon la rejoignit avant de la prendre avec délicatesse dans ses bras. Il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de temps à ses côtés. Il craignait de perdre la princesse lors de la bataille qui aurait lieu le lendemain. La perdre reviendrait à perdre Saphira, une déchirure impossible à réparer, une douleur qu'il serait incapable de surmonter. Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui avant de déposer un baiser au coin de sa mâchoire.

Cesse de te tourmenter… Je sais me battre. De plus, je pourrais user de la magie continuellement sans craindre de m'épuiser…

Il soupira doucement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune elfe. Il sentait qu'elle souriait. Mais ses paroles avaient beau être rassurantes, elle doutait tout autant que lui.

Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mon amour.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de jauger l'impact de ses mots sur son propre cœur. Elle chercha son regard un moment avant de lui adresser un sourire sincère, le premier depuis plus de deux semaines.

Même si je suis en mauvaise posture, tu seras là comme toujours. Tout comme je serai toujours là pour toi… Je t'aime mon ange.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, ne voulant pas entendre la peur dans la voix de l'elfe. Les yeux d'Arya se fermèrent au contact de ses lèvres. La douceur du jeune humain l'avait toujours attendrie, aujourd'hui, elle la rassurait. L'impression que dans ses bras rien ne pourrait lui arriver la saisit. L'elfe ne tenta pas de se raisonner, s'abandonnant avec délice au jeune homme.

….

Ilirea se dressait devant eux, fière et droite. Définitivement noire. Les elfes devaient s'infiltrer discrètement dans les défenses et ouvrir la porte aux rebelles. Ils seraient divisés en quatre groupes, un dirigés par Eragon, un par Arya, un troisième par Murtagh et le dernier par Selena et Evandar. Ils eurent besoin d'une bonne heure pour contourner les défenses mises en place par le Roi noir. A peine les portes furent elles ouvertes que la violence de la guerre se déchaina. Une forme noire gigantesque apparut dans le ciel, fondant sur les combattants de la liberté. Thorn et Murtagh engagèrent le combat avec la créature. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Arya, Orchard, Saphira et Eragon. Le bleu, le vert et le rouge se fondaient pour affronter le dragon noir et le traitre qui le chevauchait. Bientôt, les dragonniers se trouvaient sur la plus haute des tours d'Ilirea. Les dragons continuaient leur combat aérien alors que les trois dragonniers conjuguaient leurs efforts face au félon. Le Roi fit un superbe bond en arrière, s'éloignant de ses trois adversaires. Il esquissa un sourire en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au ciel où évoluaient les créatures mythiques. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent rapidement, composant un quelconque sort à l'encontre des trois guerriers situés face à lui. Deux d'entre eux furent propulsés par-dessus les parapets de la tour. Le dernier, celui qui portait le symbole du Durmgrist Ingeitum se tourna dans cette direction un court instant avant de tomber à genou.

NON !

Le Roi éclata d'un rire mauvais et froid avant de retirer son casque. Son regard de glace croisa les prunelles emplies de rage du dragonnier Vardens. Thorn et Orchard avait poussés un cri de douleur pure au même moment. Pourtant, ils ne mouraient pas, demeurant aux côtés de la dragonne saphir pour affronter Shruikan. Eragon sentait toujours la présence d'Arya dans son esprit, choquée et affaiblie mais bien vivante. Il se mit en garde face au félon, prêt à lui faire payer son acte.

Au sol, Arya tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Secouée par sa chute soudaine, elle ne pouvait qu'être témoin des combats qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. Elle mit de longues minutes à réagir. Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui permit de voir Murtagh au sol, incapable de bouger. Elle s'approcha de lui rapidement et grimaça, ses jambes s'étaient brisées sous le choc. Elle n'avait que pensé très tard à amortir la chute du jeune homme. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver le moyen de sauver son ami d'un mort lente et douloureuse. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur les éléments qui l'entourait, l'air chargé de l'odeur de la mort, l'eau contenue dans le sang qui se répandait sur le sol, la terre imbibée du liquide vital de tant d'hommes et enfin, le feu qui brûlait ici et là. Les éléments les plus proches prirent une teinte émeraude. La jeune femme sentit l'énergie et la puissance la gagner. De quelques mots, elle soigna le jeune homme qui gémissait sur le sol. Dans son dos, des soldats la remarquèrent enfin. Ils chargèrent. D'un geste vif, elle fit venir son épée jusqu'à elle et para les coups. Trois soldats du Roi l'affrontaient bravement. D'un geste rapide, elle enfonça sa lame entre les côtes du premier avant d'ouvrir la gorge du deuxième. Le troisième se retrouvait face à elle, Zar'roc planté dans son cœur. L'elfe se tourna vers le dragonnier et le remercia d'un geste de la tête avant de se jeter dans la mêlée, ouvrant son esprit à Orchard. Elle tuait tous ceux qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son lié. Mais bien vite, elle dut faire marche arrière pour protéger les membres de son peuple ainsi que nombre de rebelle. Le Soleil était à son zénith, illuminant le carnage qui avait lieu sur le champ de bataille. Les corbeaux se tenaient à distance, effrayés par les quatre dragons qui s'affrontaient dans l'immensité du ciel d'Ilirea. Des blocs de roches se soulevaient de terre pour retomber sur les Vardens. D'autres se détachaient des tours pour s'élever vers la plus haute. Un duel magique faisait rage là-haut. Les torches et les flammes des maisons prirent lentement une teinte saphir. Le temps suspendait son cours, Arya devina qu'Eragon faisait appel aux forces qui l'entouraient pour comprendre le Roi.

La lutte était terrible, combat magique et combat à l'épée se mêlaient. Le Roi semblait étonné de voir le jeune homme tenir aussi bien dans un tel combat. Il ne cessait d'en augmenter l'intensité, cherchant par-dessus tout à prendre l'avantage sur le jeune homme pour enfin le vaincre. En parallèle, il tentait de ralentir et limiter l'avancée des rebelles avec plus ou moins de succès. Les elfes et le jeune dragonnier n'avaient de cesse de contrer ses attaques. La puissance déployée par ce simple humain était vraiment étonnante. Lentement mais surement, le dragonnier bleu prenait l'avantage, mélangeant avec une facilité déconcertante deux techniques de combat complétement opposée. A chaque secondes, le Roi reculait frappé au torse, aux genoux, à l'épaule ou encore au bras. Chaque fois que sa lame frappait l'étrange armure du jeune homme, elle ne laissait qu'une fine entaille. Bientôt, il arriva à un des maints endroits de la tour où il manquait une partie du parapet. Lassé de ce combat et voulant emporter son adversaire avec lui, il abaissa sa lame noire comme la nuit. La ruse faisait partie de ses principales qualités. Il laissa le jeune humain l'approcher. A l'instant où ce dernier fut assez proche, il lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes. Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre un craquement suivit par un cri de douleur de son adversaire. Envoyé à l'autre bout de la tour par la puissance du coup, il peinait à se relever. Le Roi récita une formule en ancien langage et la tour s'écroula sous le corps du jeune homme qui tentait toujours de se relever. Se sentant perdu, Eragon ferma les yeux et se concentra un bref instant.

Brisingr.

La lame de son épée s'enflamma, le feu grandit à une vitesse affolante, rampant en direction du Roi alors que la tour s'écroulait toujours. A l'instant où Eragon tombait dans le vide avec les gravats, Brisingr fendit l'air pour se ficher dans le cœur du Roi Maudit qui bascula dans le vide.

Arya se battait aux côtés de sa mère et de son père lorsque la douleur lui vrilla les côtes, la faisant tomber à genou sur le sol. Saphira et Orchard poussèrent un puissant cri de douleur tout en perdant de l'altitude rapidement. La princesse leva les yeux en direction de la tour qui commençait à se fendre et à devenir de plus en plus instable. Les deux dragons repartirent à l'assaut, tentant d'ignorer la douleur. Arya se redressa lentement, faisant apparaitre un bouclier autour d'elle tout en fixant la tour avec anxiété. Peu à peu, les combats cessèrent tous les regards se tournèrent vers la tour qui s'écroulait. Saphira et Shruikan poussèrent des rugissements surpuissants. Le dragon noir tomba dans le vide, mort. La dragonne saphir plongea en direction de la tour, Orchard l'imitait. Un corps bascula dans le vide, une épée de la couleur du saphir plantée dans son cœur. La lame brûlait et les flammes s'étaient propagées, enflammant le corps du félon. Arya se mit à courir. Les gravats atterrirent sur le sol avec fracas, soulevant un nuage de poussière lourd et épais, presque infranchissable. L'elfe s'immobilisa, la peur au ventre. Elle ne sentait plus le dragonnier à travers leur lien. Le Yawë aurait pourtant dû lui permettre de ressentir sa présence. Saphira atterrit à proximité, paniquée. L'elfe ne réfléchit pas davantage et composa un sort pour dissiper la poussière au plus vite. Là, sur les gravats on pouvait distinguer un corps, l'armure qu'il portait encore étincelante au début de la bataille était désormais ternie par le sang et la poussière. Il demeurait là, inerte. La princesse avança lentement, retenant son souffle. Elle gravit la montagne de gravats avant de se laisser tomber à genou devant le corps du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait y croire, il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Selena et Murtagh apparurent à ses côtés. La Main Noire eut le réflexe qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu. Elle posa deux doigts sur la gorge de son fils et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Lentement, elle se redressa.

Il est vivant mais va avoir besoin de nombreux soins.

Arya ne bougea pas, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Les Vardens commençaient à fêter leur victoire et l'elfe luttait contre les larmes. Elle approcha du cadavre brûlé du Roi et récupéra Brisingr. Les elfes avaient emmenés le jeune homme depuis un long moment, le soleil se couchait rapidement à l'horizon. La jeune femme s'occupa de soigner les deux dragons avant de sauter sur le dos d'Orchard qui décolla pour la zone de soin des elfes. Elle atterrit sur le sol et interrogea le premier elfe qu'elle croisa sur l'endroit où était Eragon. Suivant ses indications, elle se dirigea vers la tente ou une vingtaine d'elfes luttaient pour soigner le jeune dragonnier. Il fallut deux jours pour guérir les nombreuses fractures du jeune homme. Il demeura pourtant dans le coma pendant trois longs mois.

L'elfe était dans l'arbre maison réservé aux dragonniers. Dans son « état », il valait mieux éviter de trop bouger. Elle soupira et songea à Eragon –il faisait continuellement partit de ses pensées. Chaque jour, elle allait le voir, chaque jour, elle sentait ce pincement au cœur de le voir dans cet état, incapable de la voir, de la sentir. La science des elfes avait permis d'éviter que les muscles de l'homme ne fondent. Hélas, les elfes ne pouvaient le faire sortir du coma. La jeune elfe passa une main sur son ventre, le caressant inconsciemment. Saphira s'agitait, ce n'était pas normal mais ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, son dragonnier lui manquait même si Arya et Orchard tentait de lui changer les idées. La jeune femme pouvait pourtant comprendre la reine des cieux sans difficulté. Le jeune homme lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se leva pour s'installer à son bureau, elle devait composer un message pour informer Nasuada, Orik, Roran et Murtagh de la non-amélioration de l'état de leur ami. Selena ne tarderai pas à venir chercher les missives pour les transporter. La femme estimait toujours autant Nasuada. La plume de l'elfe courait rapidement sur le parchemin, formant des lettres qui devenaient des mots pour finalement créer des phrases sensées. Elle sourit heureuse du résultat. L'elfe relisait la lettre qu'elle enverrait à Nasuada quand un étrange sentiment l'étreignit. Une sorte de vertige qui l'intrigua et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Passant une nouvelle fois sa main sur son ventre, l'elfe fronça les sourcils. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne bougea pas songeant que Selena venait récupérer les missives avant son départ. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner pour saluer la Main Noire, une porte fermée depuis trois mois s'ouvrit dans son esprit, y déversant un plaisir et une joie non contenus. Elle se figea, Eragon était réveillé, Eragon venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, il souriait et l'observait, attendant sa réaction, vaguement anxieux. Elle se leva lentement, abandonnant les missives sur la table et faisant tomber sa plume au sol avant de se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon. Il recula d'un pas, la serrant contre lui à lui en couper le souffle. Elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, trop heureuse de le retrouver enfin, de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à ses lèvres. Et de pouvoir enfin lui révéler ce qui la troublait depuis près de deux mois. Il s'écarta d'elle un bref instant, l'observant longuement en souriant largement.

Tu as l'air d'aller bien… En tout cas, tu n'as pas changé tu es toujours aussi belle.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Le compliment la touchait. Il lui prit la main et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il avait remarqué une étrange lueur dans le regard de la jeune elfe.

Eragon, c'est plutôt à moi de te faire remarquer que tu as l'air d'aller bien… Pour ce qu'il y a, rien de bien grave, ne t'en fait pas.

Sur ces derniers mots elle avait pris la main du jeune homme pour la poser sur son ventre en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Dans un premier temps, il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Puis son visage s'éclaira et il souleva la jeune femme du sol en la faisant tournoyer, mélangeant son rire et sa joie aux siens. Selena pénétra dans la pièce sur cette scène touchante, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle félicita le couple et annonça à l'elfe qu'elle ne repartirait que le lendemain.

**En fait, ce chapitre et plus long que ce que je pensais écrire… Bonne nouvelle pour vous non ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, j'avais peur de la « bâcler » mais finalement, je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous informe que je n'ai plus que l'épilogue à écrire et ce sera la fin de cette fanfiction.**


	39. Epilogue

_**Epilogue :**_

Le jeune homme bougea légèrement, passant un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne. Celle-ci, sur le point de se lever se laissa retomber sur le lit en riant. Les lèvres du demi-elfe vinrent se poser sur les siennes, ses mains s'insinuant sous ses vêtements. Des coups -forts peu discrets- frappés à la porte vinrent interrompre les activités des deux amants.

Oui ?

Une elfe aux cheveux courts d'une dizaine d'années entra dans la pièce en courant. D'un bond, elle atterrit sur le lit entre le couple. Ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens, effet étudié et souhaité par la jeune fille, traduisant son caractère espiègle. Deux grands yeux vert, proche d'une couleur émeraude liquide, brillaient de joie et de bonheur. Sa peau pâle brillait doucement sous les rayons de la lune comme sous ceux du Soleil. L'enfant riait, heureuse d'être auprès de ses parents. Une silhouette apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une femme de taille moyenne, fine et musclée. Dans ses cheveux bruns couraient de fins fils d'argent. Ses yeux gris observaient la scène, une lueur d'amusement brillant tout au fond de son regard.

Navrée, je n'ai pas pu la retenir.

Sa voix douce indiquait clairement le contraire. Arya se leva, habillée d'une tunique qu'elle avait prit le temps d'enfiler avant que son compagnon ne l'empêche de se lever. L'elfe prit sa fille dans ses bras en souriant, heureuse elle aussi.

« - Elle deviendra une superbe jeune femme... »

« - Aussi belle que sa mère mais d'une toute autre façon. »

« - Et c'est parti ! Il va encore la complimenter des heures durant... »

« - Saphira, ils nous entendent l'aurais-tu oublié ? »

Les deux dragons partirent d'un grand éclat de rire alors que leurs dragonniers se contentaient d'un sourire. Ils s'installèrent à table, les deux dragons chassaient à travers la Crête. Ils s'étaient installés dans les contreforts, non-loin de la clairière où était apparu l'œuf de Saphira. Depuis près de dix ans, ils se tenaient éloignés des autres peuples tout en les surveillant, demeurant à part. Selena voyageait à travers le pays, leur donnant régulièrement des nouvelles de leurs connaissances. Les elfes les contactaient environ une fois par mois pour leur faire leur propre rapport -et pour qu'Arya ne coupe pas complètement les ponts avec son peuple. Nasuada prenait contact avec Murtagh, le seul à silloner l'Alagaësia. C'est aussi lui qui transportait les œufs que Saphira et Orchard avaient confiés aux Dragonniers, il guidait ensuite les heureux élus pour qu'ils reçoivent leur formation auprès d'Eragon et Arya qui étaient secondés par Glaedr. Le dragon d'or leur était d'une aide précieuse pour former les nouvelles recrues. Mais la caste des Dragonniers ne serait plus jamais la même. Une fois par an, ils rendaient visite aux membres des autres peuples. Les nains s'étaient retranchés dans leurs montagnes, laissant la vie sauve à Murtagh mais furieux d'avoir eu besoin de son aide pour mettre un terme à la vie du Roi Maudit. Les Surdans demeuraient indépendants, commerçant avec les divers peuples pour assurer leur survie et leur indépendance. Les Urgals, au Sud du Hadarac demeuraient calme et pacifiques, si bien que les humains commençaient à les accepter.

Murtagh et Nasuada vous invitent à leur mariage.

Tôt ou tard, il faudra terminer sa formation, elle est bien trop superficielle... Compte-t-il gouverner ? demanda Arya soudain soucieuse.

Non, il le fait davantage pour Nasuada et leurs enfants que pour lui et le trône.

Bien. Nous irons si nous le pouvons. déclara Eragon.

Une image envoyée par Saphira le fit frémir. Sur la mer, à l'horizon, un navire voguait vers eux, fendant les flots. Il comprit que l'heure du départ était proche. Il ignorait les intentions des personnes à bord du navire. Mais il savait qu'il devrait repartir avec eux. Dans peu de temps, il quitterait définitivement cette terre. Alysea courrait dans l'herbe haute de la clairière, riant avec le vent, jouant avec tous les animaux. Arya glissa sa main dans la sienne et il su que l'Alagaësia devrait se passer d'eux. A jamais.

_**FIN.**_

**Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu le courage de lire cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. Un immense merci à mes revieweurs (et revieweuses) et à celles et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris. Ou encore ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte auteur et alerte favori.**

**Merci en particulier à imperatricemalefique qui me suit et me laisse des reviews très encourageantes à chaque chapitre et ce depuis très très longtemps.**

**Donc, réponse à ses reviews :**

**Heureuse que tu n'ai pas trop attendu le chapitre précédent. L'inspiration m'est venue d'un seul coup, comme ça... ^^**

**La réaction d'Orik est logique je pense.**

**Il fallait bien que Murtagh change du tout au tout pour échapper au pouvoir du Roi...**

**Evandar a à les yeux un rôle de tampon entre Arya et Islanzadi, c'est lui qui les maintenaient unies. Alors, il est logique qu'il arrive au bon moment. Pour Islanzadi, c'est déjà trop tard, elle l'a compris quand elle a su pour le Yawë**

**Ce sont ce que nous appelons des âmes sœurs, c'est pour cette raison que je donne cette impression.**

**Le suspense et le fait de faire croire au lecteur la mort d'Arya et Murtagh étaient recherché et apparemment, je ne t'ai pas déçue;)**

**Il fallait bien des courageux (euh... pardon des fous) dans cette histoire de plus, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.**

**Aussi longtemps ? Je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas un peu court. Je voulais absolument qu'Arya lui annonce la grossesse sinon, il ne se serait pas réveillé avant l'épilogue soit une dizaine d'année plus tard... Le combat est court mais je ne le voyais pas très long de toute manière donc...**

**Ahah, tu verras bien ou ils sont (Ah non, zut tu l'as vu):) Pas vraiment de réaction du coté d'Islanzadi mais Evandar a sauté de joie**

**Elle a quand même contribué à sauver l'empire... de plus, Eragon et Arya lui ont apporté leurs soutiens.**

**Ben, le poison il y avait un certain Tyran derrière l'histoire:)**

**Pour Harry Potter, j'ai voulu le séparer de ce compte-ci et de cette histoire qui au début en tout cas, manque de maturité je trouve... Donc, cherche HarryGinnyFanfic (à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse:))**

**Merci pour ton roman, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Donc, réponse à ta deuxième review :**

**Ca va et toi ?**

**Ben , tu as la suite euh... le lendemain de ta review...:)**

**Je suis en train de lire l'Héritage mais bon, j'ai un peu de mal (peut-être parce que je sais que je vais être déçue par un point...)**

**l'Epée de Vérité, un tome 12 doit sortir le 18 mai si mes informations sont exactes et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de pouvoir le lire:) le dernier tome m'a vraiment passionnée.**

**Tu verras, tu vas les adorer:)**

**Bon, c'est limite si ceci n'est pas plus long que l'épilogue, donc je vous dit au revoir. Et à bientôt, j'espère.**

**Encore un énorme merci et je vous laisse.**


End file.
